Poslední Kupé
by elenor
Summary: Co se stane šest nezkažených duší začne číst svou budoucnost.Rozhodně nezůstane kámen na kameni.Nic pro příznivce vyššího dobra a Brumbála
1. Chapter 1

Ahoj lidi,

jsem ráda, že si vybrala zrovna mojí povídku Poslední kupé mojí prvotinu. Chci říct, že samozřejmě práva na celý příběh patří paní Rowlingové a do toho prsty strkat nebudu, já to píšu jenom tak z potěšení něco hezkého psát a nechci vydělávat žádné dech beroucí sumy jako už zmíněná paní Rowlingová. Poprosila bych o přivřené oči při pravopisu, nejsem největší tahoun na náš národní jazyk, ale budu snažit ,a to slibuji, nedělat tolik hrubek

elenor

Prolog-Zatracený Spěšný vlak do Bradavic jeho kupé

Bylo prvního září a dým stoupal z Bradavického expresu jako z dobře naplněné fajfky. Nástupišti se to hemžilo studenty s rodiči a domácími mazlíčky některých studentů. Nenápadný chlapec, stejný jako kdokoli z mládeže spěchající do vlaku, hledal volné nebo alespoň poloprázdné kupé. Šel už druhým vagonem a zatím nic. Došel k poslednímu kupé a otevřel dveře.,,Je tu ještě volno".V kupé si byli zrovna ve vlasech dva kluci jeho věku, další je povzbuzoval a tomu všemu přihlížela jedna holka a poslední člen této směsice drobný chlapec prostě spal, hlavu opřenou o okno a přitom dosti slintal na okénko expresu. Díky tomuto vyrušení se konečně ti dva chlapci přestali hádat a otočily hlavy k nově příchozíž kdokoliv z těch dvou mohl něco říct, ozvala se holka z ohnivě rudými vlasy.,,Samozřejmě jen si přisedni, já jsem Lilly Evansová, tihle kohouti jsou Severus Snape a James Potter, ten skandující fanoušek je Sirius Black a ten spáč támhle je Petr Pettigrew a ty se jmenuješ jak ''.Chlapec trochu znejistěl při pohledu na tuto různorodou směsici, ale pak přeci jenom odpověděl.,,No, já se jmenuji Remus, Remus Lupin".Holka mu hned podala ruku a řekla,,těší mě".

Remus jí tedy podal ruku a poté usedl k nim do kupé.James se hned začal vyptávat různé věci, jestli hraje famfrpál, kde bydlí a tak podobně.Když začal ten výslech Remuse otravovat, Lilly převedla řeč konečně na jiné téma. Byla z mudlovské rodiny a kouzlech moc nevěděla,za to byl Remus jí moc vděčný, ani se nedivil Severusovi, že se z Jamesem začal hádat,jelikož ten výslech byl dosti otravný a člověk si při něm připadal jako úplný blbec. Díky Lilly se chvíli bavili o magii a Bradavicích.

Zrovna projížděli kolem nějakého močálu, když se vše kolem nich začalo točit.,,Myslím, že na mne jdou mdloby"řekl Sirius.,,To bychom je museli mít všichni Blacku, myslím, že je něco s vlakem" řekl Severus. Vše kolem se zavalilo do temnoty a oni začali padat někam do prázdna. Řvali jako pominutí. Pak dopadli někam do neznáma.

,,Au, kdo na mě leží u Merlinových kalhot".,,Promiň Siriusi''ozval se ze shora James.,,Kluci mohli by jste ze mě slést, připadám si jako sardinka v konzervě'' ozvala se ze dola Lilly.,,Promin Lilly'' se mnohohlasně.Jakmile všichní už stálí na svých všimli si, že už nejsou v kupé Bradavického expresu , ale v kruhovém pokoji s malým krbem, dvěma velkými pohovkami a jedním křeslem a obrovským konferenčním stolkem ve tvaru ovalu.Vše bylo v červeno-zelených tonech.,,Zajímavý pokoj" utrousil poznámku Petr.,,Jamesi nemáš náhodou nějakého příbuzné z jménem Harry Potter?'' zeptala se Lilly, která mezitím přešla k konferenčnímu stolku a spatřila na ní knížku z nadpisem –Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců-.,,Ne, pokud já vím tak ne,alepon já o nikom takovém nevím" ?,,No, tady leží nějaká knížka z tímhle jménem a zdá se mi že je to velice důležitá osoba, když už o ní píšou knihy''.,,Ukaž" ozval se James a řítil se ke knize a doopravdy uviděl stejný název jako Lilly. Zvedl knížku a pod ní objevil malou úhlednou obálku bez odesílatele. Otevřel jí a vytáhl z ní papír z poloviny popsaný a začal ho číst.

,,Milí přátelé,

jistě už jste zjistili, že nejste v Bradavickém pokoj je upraven tak, že existuje ve dvou časových zonách .Jedná se pro vás o jedinečnou příležitost změnit průběch děje budoucího i minulého. Kniha, kterou jste právě nalezli, není jen jedna, ale jejich celkem 7. Ty vám postupně osvětlí celý děj budoucí i minulý. Je na vás svým konáním ten děj natolik změnit, aby bylo vykonáno co nejvíce dobra. Mladí přátelé čtěte pozorně a pilně a neopomeňte jedinou maličkost, protože i maličkost může mít nedozírné následky.V tomhle pokoji nezestárnete ani o minutu, jídlo se tu objeví každou třetí přečtenou kapitolu, co se týče spánku, mužete si odpočinout kdykoliv.K vykonání hygieny se objeví vždy vše potřebné.

Vaš přítel''

,,Co si o tom myslíte lidi''zeptal se James.,,Pokud je to vtip, tak dobrý, ale jinak si tuto situaci, jak ji popisuje ta osoba v dopise, nemůžu při nejlepší vůli představit" řekl Remus.,,Má ta kniha nějakého autora nebo datum vydání'' zeptal se Severus.,,Podívám se".Když se podíval James na datum vydání vykřikl,,U Melinových spodků".To přilákalo i ostatní.Datum vydání bylo 1997.,,Co to má znamenat?"Vypustil ze sebe Sirius.,,To kdybych tak věděl" odpověděl Remus.,,Možná bychom tu knížku měly začít číst, něco se to určitě dovíme, kluci" řekla Lilly.,,Máš pravdu, Lilly" pousmál se Severus.,,Kdo chce začít číst lidi" zeptal se James.,,Já, bych klidně začal," řekl Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahoj lidičky, omluvte, že jsem tak dlouho tady nebyla , ale měla jsem moc práce na konci školního roku a ani v doma jsem moc nenašla času něco napsat, přesto jsem našla pár chvilek volného času v tom chaosu a doufám přímo se modlím, že se vám to bude líbit. Abych si zjednodušila práci, tak jednotlivé přímé řeči jsou označeny počátečními písmeny postav, až na Siriuse a Severuse. Text originálu je samozřejmě jiným písmem a jinou tloušťkou odlišen. Doufám, že to pochopíte a možná zašlete nějaký vhodný komentář. Uvítám i kritiku, nestydím se za ní.

Vaše elenor.

1. Kapitola – Chlapec, který zůstal na živu

,,Já bych klidně začal'', řekl Remus. Nikomu se zvlášť nechtělo číst a Remus byl zvědav co je v té knížce. Posadil do křesla a ostatní na pohovky. Otevřel knihu a začal číst.

**_Kapitola první_**

**_Chlapec, který zůstal naživu_**

P: ,,Velice podivný nadpis, pro první kapitolu, jako by se stalo něco velice hrozného''.

**_Pan a paní Dursleyovi z domu číslo čtyři v Zobí ulici vždycky hrdě prohlašovali, že jsou naprosto normální, ano, děkujeme za optání._**

Siri:,,To zní jako moje máti , která zas vždy prohlašuje, že je naprosto čistokrevná'' a přitom tom se zašklebil.

**_Byli opravdu poslední, od koho byste čekali, že se zaplete do něčeho podivného nebo záhadného, poněvadž takové nesmysly zkrátka a dobře neuznávali._**

J: ,,Zdá se mi, že jsou to mudlové, kteří nevěří na magii, nějakého důvodu.''

R: ,,Muže být, Jamesi'' a pokrčil rameny.

**_Pan Dursley byl ředitelem firmy jménem Grunnings, která vyráběla vrtačky._**

Siri: ,,Co jsou vrtačky, nějaké sladkosti.''

L: ,, Ne, vrtačky jsou nástroje, kterými mudlové dělají díry do různých materiálů".

Siri: ,,Aha" , prohlásil velice intelligentně .

**_Byl to vysoký, tělnatý chlapík, který neměl málem žádný krk, zato měl velice dlouhý knír._**

Sev: ,,Asi, velice šarmantní pán se mi zdá.''

**_Paní Dursleyová byla hubená blondýna a krk měla skoro dvakrát delší než jiní lidé, což se jí velice hodilo, poněvadž ho celé hodiny natahovala přes plot a slídila, co se děje u sousedů._**

L: ,,To zní trochu jako moje starší sestra Petunie, jenom s tím rozdílem, že to tohle dělá ve škole.''

Sev: ,, Maš pravdu, to zní jako Tunie."

J: ,, Jak to to ,že znáš její sestru?"

Sev: ,, Jsme sousedé".

J: ,, Tím se to vysvětluje" a pokrčil rameny.

**_Dursleyovi měli malého synka, který se jmenoval Dudley, a podle jejich názoru to byl ten nejúžasnější chlapec na světě._**

J: ,,Nevím, při takových rodičích''

**_Dursleyovi měli všecko, co si přáli, přesto však měli i své tajemství a ze všeho nejvíc se báli, aby ho někdo neodhalil._**

L: ,,Jsou to terorristé nebo co!''Pokusila se o vtip, ale nevyšel, jelikož nikdo nevěděl co je terorista,takže raději ztichla zatímco ostatním na ní divne dívali.

**_Měli strach, že by to snad vůbec nepřežili, kdyby se někdo dozvěděl o Potterových._**

J: ,,Jací Potterovy, to jako mi nebo co?''

**_Paní Potterová byla sestra paní Dursleyové, už několik let se však neviděly; po pravdě řečeno, paní Dursleyová předstírala, že žádnou sestru nemá, poněvadž její sestra a ten budižkničemu, kterého si vzala za muže, se od Dursleyových lišili natolik, že víc to ani nebylo možné._**

Sev: ,,Velice zajímavý příbuzenský vztah, panečku.''

Siri: ,, Asi jako mezi mojí sestřenicí Andromedou a její matkou, od té doby co je ona v Nebelvíru a tak jí nemůže přijít na jméno což je dosti smutné.''

J: ,,Doufám, že to není naše rodina s takovými lidmi nechci nic mít.

**_Dursleyovy jímala hrůza při pomyšlení, co by řekli sousedé, kdyby se Potterovi ukázali u nich v ulici. Dursleyovi věděli, že Potterovi mají také malého synka, ale nikdy ho neviděli._**

Sev: ,,Ti se vážně nenávidějí na smrt, taková rodinná válka''.

**_Ten kluk byl další důvod, proč o Potterovy ani trochu nestáli; nepřáli si, aby se jejich Dudley s takovým dítětem stýkal. _**

R: ,, Té nenávisti se mi vážně dělá na nic''.

**_Když se onoho pošmourného, šedivého úterý, kdy náš příběh začíná, pan a paní Dursleyovi probudili, snad jenom zamračená obloha venku se zdála naznačovat, že po celé zemi se zakrátko začnou dít podivné a záhadné věci._**

P: ,,Nesnáším úterky to máma ráda děla tu brokolicovou polévku, brr''.

**_Pan Dursley si brumlal sám pro sebe, jak si do práce vybíral svou nejošklivější kravatu; paní Dursleyová něco spokojeně žvatlala a potýkala se přitom s vřískajícím Dudleym, aby ho dostala na dětskou židličku._**

Siri: ,,Takhle podivnou rodinu jsem ještě neviděl."

**_Ani jeden, ani druhý si nevšiml velkého puštíka, který proletěl kolem okna._**

R: ,,Jak by si toho mohli všimnout, mudlové až na jejich vzdělanou část si toho nevšímají, možná tak jejich děti."

**_O půl deváté pan Dursley uchopil svou aktovku, líbnul paní Dursleyovou na tvář a pokusil se na rozloučenou políbit i Dudleyho, ale nepodařilo se mu to, poněvadž ten měl zrovna záchvat vzteku a házel müsli po stěnách._**

Siri: ,, To je, ale hrozný spratek, chová se hůř než-li Regulus. Tohle by ani moje máma mu nestrpěla."

Sev: ,,To je ale strašná rodina."

**_Máme to ale nezbedu," usmíval se blaženě pan Dursley, když vycházel z domu._**

Siri: ,, Ještě si ho k tomu tak vychovávají, hrůza."

**_Nasedl do auta a vycouval z příjezdové cesty k domu číslo čtyři._**

**_Už na rohu ulice postřehl první známku čehosi podivného – kočku, která si prohlížela plán města. Pan Dursley si na okamžik nepřipustil, co to vlastně vidí, ale pak prudce otočil hlavu dozadu a podíval se ještě jednou._**

Sev: ,,Asi má halucinace nebo má vysoký tlak."

**_Na rohu Zobí ulice stála mourovatá kočka, ale žádný plán města nikde neviděl. Co ho to proboha napadlo? Musel to být nějaký trik, který mu vyvedlo světlo._**

R: ,,Divný."

**_Pan Dursley zamrkal a upřeně se na kočku podíval, a ta mu upřený pohled oplatila. Na rohu zahnul a vyjel na hlavní silnici, nepřestával ji však sledovat ve zpětném zrcátku. Kočka si teď četla tabulku, na které stálo Zobí ulice – ne, dívala se na ni, poněvadž kočky přece nedovedou číst tabulky ani mapy._**

P: ,,Zdá se my to nebo ta kočka není kočka, ale kouzelník, který hledá cestu někam."

L: ,, Jak to myslíš Petře?"

P: ,,Jsou kouzelníci , jako moje třeba babička, kteří se bez větší námahy a bez hůlky dokážou přeměnit v jakékoliv zvíře. Jak se jim to jenom říká, eh jak to říkala babička, zvěro zvěř''

Siri: ,,Zvěromág,Petře."

**_Pan Dursley se oklepal a pustil kočku z hlavy, a jak jel do města, nemyslel už na nic jiného než na velkou objednávku na vrtačky, o které doufal, že ji toho dne dostane._**

J: ,,To my připomíná Malfoye, ten má také jenom peníze v hlavě.''

**_Hned na kraji města mu však vrtačky vytlačilo z mysli něco jiného. Jak vězel v dopravní zácpě, která tu byla každý den, nemohl si nevšimnout, že na ulici je spousta podivně oblečených lidí. Měli na sobě dlouhé pláště!_**

R: ,,Co tam dělají kouzelníci ?''

P: ,,Nevím, ale rozhodně to není normální ."

**_Pan Dursley nesnášel lidi, kteří se oblékali jinak než ostatní – ty háby, jaké si teď na sebe dokázali vzít ti mladí! Pomyslel si, že to je nejspíš nějaká přihlouplá nová móda._**

J: ,,Mudlové si o tom myslí divné věci, to už známe."

**_Bubnoval prsty na volantu a pak mu pohled sklouzl na hlouček oněch podivínů, kteří stáli velice blízko a vzrušeně si mezi sebou šuškali. Pan Dursley ke svému rozhořčení zjistil, že někteří z nich už vůbec nejsou mladí; ano, tamhleten byl určitě starší než on, a na sobě měl smaragdově zelený plášť. Tomu se tedy říká odvaha!_**

Siri: ,, Jestli tohletomu říkáš odvaha, tak si neviděl mojí tetu, ta si dokáže vzít hábit bílý z růžovo zelenými pruhy a to je jí víc jak sto."

**_Náhle mu však svitlo: onen bláznivý nápad měl nejspíš jen upoutat pozornost a ti lidé zřejmě na něco vybírají… ano, je to jasné._**

Sev: ,,Nejsme žádní žebráci ."

**_Auta se konečně pohnula z místa, a když o několik minut později pan Dursley dorazil na parkoviště firmy Grunnings, myslel už zase na vrtačky._**

**_Ve své kanceláři v devátém patře pan Dursley sedával vždycky zády k oknu; kdyby seděl jinak, nejspíš by ho toho rána stálo o dost víc práce soustředit se na vrtačky. Takže on neviděl sovy, které za bílého dne přeletovaly kolem, i když lidé dole na ulici je viděli; ukazovali si na ně a s otevřenými ústy zírali, jak jim nad hlavami sviští jedna za druhou._**

R: ,, Asi událo něco velkého, protože tohle se normálně vážně nestává, aby hlavní letové koridory sov byly takto ucpané, že by to musely vzít přes tak hustě obydlenou oblast s mudly.

L: ,,Ony jsou letové koridory sov?"

R: ,,Sovy kouzelníků, mají svoje koridory kde létají , aby je neviděly mudlové, normálně."

**_Většina z nich až do té doby sovu neviděla ani v noci. Pan Dursley nicméně prožil zcela normální ráno, do kterého mu žádné sovy nezasahovaly. Postupně seřval pět svých podřízených. Měl několik důležitých telefonických hovorů, a zahulákal si i při nich. Byl ve velice dobrém rozpoložení až do poledne, kdy si usmyslel, že se trochu protáhne, zajde si do pekařství na protější straně ulice a koupí si tam něco k snědku._**

Sir: ,,To je rozhodně horší než Malfoy, ten není tak tlustý."

**_Na lidi v dlouhých pláštích si vůbec nevzpomněl až do chvíle, kdy jich venku před pekařstvím uviděl celý houf. Jak procházel kolem, rozzlobeně si je změřil; nevěděl proč, ale při pohledu na ně se cítil nesvůj. I tihle tady si něco vzrušeně šuškali a pan Dursley neviděl ani jedinou misku, do které by na něco vybírali._**

R: ,, Co se stalo, tohle by normálně nedělali."

**_Když pak kolem nich procházel zpátky, v ruce sáček s velkou koblihou, zachytil několik slov z toho, co právě říkali._**

**„_Je to pravda, byli to Potterovi, tak jsem to slyšel –"_**

**„– _ano, jejich syn, Harry –"_**

J: ,,Zajímalo by mě kdo je Harry, já žádného bráchu nemám ani bratrance nebo podobně tohle toho jména."

P: ,, Možná, Jamesi, možná je tvůj syn, vždyt ta kniha vydaná roku 1997, tedy 32 let v budoucnosti."

R: ,, Kam chodíš na ty nápady Petře, jako mohlo by to být, ale je tom jenom myšlenka."

J: ,,Jo možná, ale musím říct, že je zajímavý co všechno napadne Petra."

**_Pan Dursley zůstal stát, jako když do něj hrom uhodí. Naráz ho zaplavil strach. Ještě se ohlédl na šuškající podivíny, jako by jim chtěl něco říct, ale pak to neudělal._**

**_Přeběhl zpátky přes ulici a kvapně vyjel do své kanceláře; vyštěkl na sekretářku, aby ho nerušila, zvedl telefon a málem už stačil vytočit své číslo domů, když si to rozmyslel. Položil sluchátko zpátky, pohladil si knír a uvažoval o tom… ale ne, chová se jako hlupák. Potter přece nebylo nijak neobvyklé příjmení; byl si jist, že je celá spousta Potterových, kteří mají syna jménem Harry._**

R: ,, Kouzelném světě je jenom jedna rodina s jménem Potter."

**_Když o tom teď uvažoval, nebyl si ani jist, že se jeho synovec opravdu jmenuje Harry. Nikdy toho chlapce neviděl. Možná že se jmenuje Harvey. Nebo Harold._**

L: ,, Hrozný člověk, ani neví jak se jmenuje jeho synovec."

J: ,,Fuj, taková jména."

**_Neměl žádný důvod přidělávat starosti paní Dursleyové, která se při každé zmínce o své sestře vždycky tak rozčílila. Nijak jí to nevyčítal – kdyby on měl takovou sestru… ale přece jen, ti lidé v dlouhých pláštích…_**

**_To odpoledne ho stálo o hodně víc práce soustředit se na vrtačky, a když v pět hodin odpoledne vyšel z budovy, byl ještě tak zabraný do svých starostí, že hned přede dveřmi do někoho vrazil._**

Sir: ,,Lituji toho člověka do kterého vrazil, ten musí být na placku, při té velrybě.

**„_Promiňte," zabručel, když se hubený stařík zapotácel a málem upadl. Trvalo několik vteřin, než si pan Dursley uvědomil, že na sobě má fialový plášť. To, že ho málem porazil, jako by staříka vůbec nevyvedlo z míry; naopak, ve tváři se mu rozhostil široký úsměv a pronesl skřípavým hlasem, při kterém se kolemjdoucí začali ohlížet_**

R: ,,Chudák čaroděj, ale přoč je tak vysmátý, to nechápu."

**„_Nijak se neomlouvejte, milý pane, poněvadž dnes mě nemůže rozčílit vůbec nic! Radujte se, poněvadž Vy–víte–kdo je konečně pryč! Dokonce i mudlové jako vy by měli oslavovat tenhle šťastný, přešťastný den!"_**

J: ,,Kdo to má jako být , nikdy jsem o něm neslyšel, co to je vůbec za jméno ,,Vy-víte-kdo"."

R: ,,Možná nějaký černokněžník z budoucnosti co já vím, i když by mě zajímalo co je z vaší rodinou společného?"

**_A stařík pana Dursleyho objal, přitiskl ho k sobě a vzápětí byl tentam._**

R: ,,Přemístil se ."

L: ,, Jak to myslíš, přemístit se".

R: ,,Kouzelníci se umí od 17. let bez hůlky přemístit na místo, které si představí".

L: ,,Proč, já když jsem zaspala do školy, tak jsem si představila budovu školy a byla jsem tam."

Sir: ,,Ty jo, ty ses přemístila, to je fantastické."

R: ,,To ti nedokážu vysvětlit."

J: ,,Moje máma říkala, když jsem rozbil vázu mojí pratety, že za to nemůžu, protože malým čarodějům a čarodějkám se stává, že jejich magie vybuchne, protože jí nemají pod kontrolou."

L: ,,Aha".

**_Pan Dursley zůstal stát, jako by ho někdo přibil. Právě ho objal úplně cizí člověk! Uvědomil si také, že mu říkal mudla, ať už to bylo co chtělo. Úplně ho to vyvedlo z míry. Spěšně došel k autu a vyrazil domů; doufal přitom, že to jsou jen výplody jeho představivosti, i když v něco takového ještě nikdy nedoufal, poněvadž představivost neschvaloval._**

**_Jak zajížděl na příjezdovou cestu k číslu čtyři, první, co uviděl – a to mu věru nezlepšilo náladu – byla mourovatá kočka, kterou zahlédl toho dne ráno. Teď seděla na zídce jeho zahrady. Byl si jist, že je to stejná kočka; měla tytéž skvrny kolem očí._**

Sev: ,,Asi je to doopravdy zvěromág, který je velice dobrý v pozorování, takže někdo vycvičený."

**„_Všššc!" sykl pan Dursley nahlas._**

**_Kočka se ani nepohnula, jenom se na něj přísně podívala. Pan Dursley chvilku uvažoval, jestli se kočky takhle chovají normálně._**

J: ,,To rozhodně ne."

**_Zatímco se nutil ke klidu, otevřel si domovní dveře; ještě pořád nehodlal manželce nic říkat._**

**_Paní Dursleyová za sebou měla normální, příjemný den. Během večeře mu podrobně vylíčila, jaké ta paní od vedle má problémy s dcerou, a že se Dudley naučil říkat „Ne a ne!"_**

Sev: ,,Jaký otec takový syn, tedy hrozný."

**_Pan Dursley se snažil chovat normálně. Když Dudleyho konečně uložili do postele, dorazil do obývacího pokoje ještě včas, aby si vyposlechl poslední zprávu večerních televizních novin._**

**„_A nakonec, pozorovatelé ptáků po celé zemi oznamují, že sovy se dnes všude chovaly velice nezvykle. I když sovy normálně loví v noci a za denního světla je jen zřídkakdo zahlédne, od východu slunce byly spatřeny celé stovky těchto ptáků, kteří létali všemi směry. Odborníci nejsou schopni vysvětlit, proč sovy tak náhle změnily svůj denní režim –" a hlasatel si dovolil usmát se. „je to opravdová záhada. A teď už má slovo Jim McGuffin s předpovědí počasí. Budou dnes v noci padat z nebe další sovy, Jime?"_**

**„_Nazdar, Tede," zahlaholil meteorolog. „O tom nic nevím, ale nebyly to jen sovy, kdo se dnes choval prapodivně. Pozorovatelé z míst tak vzdálených navzájem jako je Kent, Yorkshire a Dundee mi během dne telefonovali, že místo deště, který jsem jim včera sliboval, viděli hotový liják meteorů! Možná že někdo začal předčasně pálit ohně – ale na ty je čas až příští týden, vážení! Zato vám můžu slíbit, že dnes v noci pršet bude."_**

R: ,,To musí být velice mocný černokněžník, když oslavuje celá Britanie."

Sir: ,,Ty meteory by mě zajímaly,hlavně kouzlo ,které to způsobilo."

**_Pan Dursley strnule seděl v křesle. Meteory, které padaly po celé Británii? Sovy, které létaly za bílého dne? Záhadné postavy v dlouhých pláštích všude, kam se jen podíval? A ještě ke všemu si šuškaly něco o Potterových…_**

Sir: ,,Asi není tak hloupí, jak jsem si myslel i jemu to došlo , že je něco nepořádku."

**_Do obývacího pokoje vstoupila paní Dursleyová a přinesla dva šálky čaje. Takhle to dál nešlo; musí jí něco říct. Nervózně si odkašlal. „Ehm – Petunie, miláčku – od své sestry v poslední době nemáš žádné zprávy, že?"_**

L: ,,Do háje to je Petunie , jak je to možné?"

P: ,, Možné je to , vdyt je to budoucnost."

J: ,,Možná je to jiná Petunie."

L: ,,To by mě zajímalo kolik Petunií je v Británii s sestrou čarodějkou."

J: ,,To tedy nevím."

**_Jak očekával, paní Dursleyová se zatvářila pobouřeně a rozzlobeně. Koneckonců, obvykle se tvářili, že žádnou sestru nemá._**

**„_Ne," ohradila se příkře. „Proč se ptáš?"_**

**„_Ve zprávách říkali podivné věci," zamumlal pan Dursley. „Sovy… meteority… a ve městě dnes byla spousta lidí, kteří vypadali divně…"_**

**„_A co má být?" utrhla se na něj paní Dursleyová._**

**„_No prostě mi jen napadlo… že možná… že by to mohlo mít co dělat s… však víš… s tím jejich spolkem."_**

L: ,,Važně zajímavý , jak nás označuje."

**_Paní Dursleyová našpulenými rty usrkávala čaj. Pan Dursley uvažoval, zda se jí odváží říct, že přitom zaslechl i jméno Potter. Rozhodl se, že se toho neodváží. Místo toho se zeptal, jak nejledabyleji dokázal: „Ten jejich syn – musí být přibližně stejně starý jako Dudley, že?"_**

**„_Myslím, že ano," řekla paní Dursleyová upjatě._**

**„_Jak se vůbec jmenuje? Howard, že?"_**

**„_Harry. Ošklivé, tuctové jméno, jestli chceš vědět, co si myslím."_**

L: ,,Mě se to jméno líbí , nevím co proti tomu jménu má."

**„_Ano, jistě," řekl pan Dursley a srdce mu v tu chvíli pokleslo až bůhvíkam. „Ano, úplně s tebou souhlasím."_**

**_Jak šli nahoru do ložnice, o celé záležitosti se už ani slovem nezmínil. Zatímco paní Dursleyová byla v koupelně, pan Dursley se připlížil k oknu a chvíli civěl do zahrádky před domem. Kočka tam ještě pořád byla. Sledovala teď pohledem celou Zobí ulici, jako by na něco čekala._**

_**Byly to jenom výplody jeho představivosti? Nebo to všecko mohlo nějak souviset s Potterovými? Pokud ano… a pokud by vyšlo najevo, že jsou s někým takovým** _**_příbuzní – nevěřil, že by to dokázal snést._**

**_Dursleyovi se uložili ke spánku. Paní Dursleyová usnula velice brzy, pan Dursley však ležel s otevřenýma očima a ještě si to všecko převracel v hlavě. Poslední, čím se utěšil, než usnul také, byla jistota, že i kdyby se to Potterových nějak týkalo, nemají žádný důvod, aby vyhledali jeho a paní Dursleyovou. Potterovi věděli velice dobře, co si o nich dvou a o takových, jako jsou oni, on a Petunie myslí. Nedokázal si představit, jak by se on _a Petunie mohli zaplést do čehokoliv, co se snad dělo – zívl a otočil se na druhý bok – jich_ se to dotknout nemohlo…_**

**_Jak nesmírně se mýlil!_**

R: ,,Proč se mýlil?"

**_Pan Dursley se v tu chvíli snad už propadal do neklidného spánku, zato kočka na zdi venku nejevila žádné známky ospalosti. Seděla tam nehybně jako socha a upřeně hleděla na opačný konec Zobí ulice; za celou dobu _je_denkrát nezamrkala. Dokonce se nenaježila, ani když v sousední ulici někdo přibouchl dveře auta, ani když jí nad hlavou proletěly dvě sovy. Po pravdě byla už málem půlnoc, když se vůbec pohnula._**

Sir: ,,To musí být cvičený bystrozor, lidi."

**_Na rohu, který kočka celou tu dobu pozorovala, se vynořil jakýsi muž; zjevil se tak náhle a potichu, až byste si mohli myslet, že snad vyrostl ze země. Kočka zavrtěla ocasem a zorničky se jí zúžily._**

L: ,,Někoho zbystřila."

**_V Zobí ulici takového člověka ještě nikdy neviděli. Byl vysoký, hubený a velice starý, soudě podle jeho stříbrných vlasů a vousů, dost dlouhých, aby si je mohl zastrčit za opasek. Na sobě měl dlouhý hábit, purpurový plášť, který vláčel po zemi, a na nohou boty na vysokém podpatku a s přezkami. Modré oči za půlměsícovými brýlemi měl jasné a zářivé a svítily v nich malé jiskřičky, a nos měl velice dlouhý a křivý, jako by ho kdysi měl aspoň dvakrát zlomený._**

Všichní: ,,Brumbál ?"

**_Jmenoval se Albus Brumbál._**

**_Albus Brumbál si zřejmě vůbec nepřipouštěl, že se právě ocitl v ulici, kde všecko od jeho jména až po jeho vysoké boty bylo nevítané._**

R: ,,Co dělá v té ulici Brumbál, to nedává smysl už vůbec."

**_Přehraboval se v kapsách svého pláště, jako když něco hledá. Zřejmě si však uvědomil, že ho někdo pozoruje, poněvadž naráz zvedl hlavu a podíval se na kočku, která se na něj z opačného konce ulice ještě pořád upřeně dívala. Pohled na ni jako by ho z nějakého důvodu pobavil. Uchechtl se a zamumlal: „To jsem si mohl myslet."_**

**_Ve vnitřní kapse pláště našel, co hledal. Vypadalo to jako stříbrný zapalovač._**

Sir: ,, To musí strašné časy , když i Brumbál se stal kuřákem."

J: ,,Přitom je ředitel a měl by být příklad, pro všechny ostatní."

**_Otevřel ho, pozvedl vzhůru a cvakl. Nejbližší pouliční svítilna s tichým zapraskáním zhasla. Brumbál cvakl znovu, a další lampa zablikala a potemněla. Celkem dvanáctkrát cvakl Zhasínadlem, až jediným světlem v celé ulici zůstaly dva vzdálené maličké body jako dírky po špendlíku: oči kočky, která ho pozorovala. Kdyby teď kdokoliv vyhlédl z okna – dokonce i paní Dursleyová, která měla oči jako trnky –, nedokázal by zjistit, co se to dole na chodníku děje. Albus Brumbál zastrčil Zhasínadlo zpátky do kapsy_**

J: ,,Tuhle věcičku bych také chtěl ."

Sir: ,,Jo, tu bych chtěl také, možna bychom mohli Brumbála přemluvit k vypůjčení."

J: ,,To by bylo fanstatické."

**_a zamířil k domu číslo čtyři; tam se posadil na zídku vedle kočky. Nepodíval se na ni, ale po chvilce ji oslovil._**

**„_To je ale náhoda, že jsme se tu sešli, profesorko McGonagallová."_**

R: ,,Aha, zástupkyně ředitele je tedy ta kočka."

J: ,,Alespon vím na koho si dát pozor v Bradavicích."

**_Otočil se k mourovaté kočce a chtěl se na ni usmát, ale nebyla tam už. Místo na kočku se usmíval na dost přísně vyhlížející ženu, která měla na nose hranaté brýle přesně téhož tvaru jako skvrny, jež zdobily kočku kolem očí. Měla na sobě také plášť, ale smaragdově zelený, a černé vlasy stažené do tuhého uzlu. Bylo na ní vidět, že je nazlobená._**

**„_Jak jste zjistil, že jsem to já?" zeptala se._**

**„_Milá paní profesorko, v životě jsem neviděl kočku, která by seděla tak strnule."_**

Sir: ,,Teď jí to Brumbál nandál, chudák profesorka."

**„_Kdybyste celý den proseděl na zídce, byl byste strnulý taky," odsekla profesorka McGonagallová._**

**„_Celý den? Když jste přitom mohla oslavovat? Cestou sem jsem viděl aspoň tucet hostin a večírků."_**

**_Profesorka McGonagallová rozmrzele ohrnula nos._**

J: ,,Paní profesorka není takový party jako Brumbál, alespoň vím kam jít při pořádaní party, rozhodně ne za paní profesorkou."

**„_To jistě, všichni dnes oslavují, já vím," pronesla netrpělivě. „Člověk by si myslel, že budou trochu opatrnější, ale ne – dokonce i mudlové si všimli, že se něco děje. Bylo to v jejich zprávách." Pohodila hlavou ke ztemnělému oknu obývacího pokoje u Dursleyových. „Slyšela jsem to. Hejna sov… meteory… Tak úplně hloupí zase nejsou. Museli si něčeho všimnout. Meteory až dole v Kentu – vsadím se, že za to může Dedalus Kopál. Tomu to nikdy zvlášť nezapalovalo."_**

J: ,,Co má proti Kopálovy, ten je dobrej, nejlepší kámoš mého táty."

R: ,,No, ale s těmi meteory, to nebyl zrovna nejlepší nápad."

**„_Nemůžete jim to vyčítat," řekl Brumbál laskavě. „Za posledních jedenáct let jsme důvodů k oslavám měli věru málo."_**

L: ,,Ty jo, jedenáct let, to je hodně, až moc."

J: ,, Doufám, že je tomu konec."

**„_Já vím," řekla profesorka McGonagallová podrážděně. „Ale to ještě není důvod, aby ztráceli rozum. Vždyť si počínají docela lehkomyslně, chodí po ulicích za bílého dne, dokonce si ani nevezmou mudlovské oblečení, a šuškají si, co kdo zaslechl."_**

R: ,,To musím bohužel dát paní profesorce za pravdu."

**_Úkosem vrhla na Brumbála ostrý pohled, jako by doufala, že z něj vymámí aspoň něco, ale on mlčel, takže pokračovala: „To by tedy bylo ohromné, kdyby se mudlové právě toho dne, kdy Vy–víte–kdo jak se zdá konečně zmizel, o nás všecko dozvěděli. Předpokládám, že je opravdu pryč, Brumbále?"_**

**„_Rozhodně to tak vypadá," přikývl Brumbál. „Máme být zač vděční. Dala byste si citronovou zmrzlinu?"_**

**„_Cože?"_**

**„_Citronovou zmrzlinu. To je jeden z mudlovských pamlsků, který mám docela rád."_**

**„_Ne, děkuji," pronesla profesorka McGonagallová chladně, jako by si nemyslela, že je vhodná chvíle na pohárky se zmrzlinou. „Jak vám říkám, i pokud je Vy–víte–kdo opravdu pryč –"_**

P: ,, To museli být hodně špatné časy."

**„_Milá paní profesorko, tak rozumná osoba jako vy přece dokáže vyslovit jeho jméno? Všechny ty nesmysly s Vy–víte–kým – jedenáct let jsem se snažil všechny přesvědčit, aby mu říkali jeho skutečným jménem: Voldemort."_**

R: ,,Konečně víme jméno to černokněžníka a musím říct že to jméno už samo o sobě my nahání hrůzu."

J: ,,Překvapuje mě , že paní profesorka má dost před ním strach, to už musí něco znamenat."

**_Profesorka McGonagallová sebou trhla, ale Brumbál, který zrovna odněkud vytahoval dva pohárky citronové zmrzliny, dělal, že si toho nevšiml. „Když pořád říkáme Vy–víte–kdo, jsou z toho jen zmatky. Nikdy jsem neviděl nejmenší důvod, proč by někdo musel mít strach vyslovit Voldemortovo jméno."_**

P: ,, Asi přece jenom Brumbál mohl proti Voldemortovi udělat, to je dobře."

**„_Já vím, že vy ho nemáte," řekla profesorka McGonagallová napůl podrážděně, napůl s obdivem. „Jenže u vás je to něco jiného. Všichni vědí, že vy jste jediný, koho se Vy–víte – budiž, Voldemort – bál."_**

R: ,, Oh, alespoň někdo mu může čelit."

**„_To mi lichotíte," řekl Brumbál klidně. „Voldemort měl schopnosti, které já nikdy mít nebudu."_**

**„_Jen proto, že jste příliš – jak bych to řekla – příliš ušlechtilý, než abyste jich použil."_**

J: ,,Ty jo, asi má Voldemort velice rád špinavé techniky, to by znamenalo, že je ze Zmijozelu."

Sir: ,,Jo ti jsou tím proslulí, přece jenom pocházím z rodiny kde je jenom Zmijozel, ale já chci do Neblvíru a to každou cenu."

**„_Dobře že je tu tma. Takhle jsem se nečervenal od chvíle, kdy mi madame Pomfreyová řekla, že se jí líbí mé nové klapky na uši."_**

Sir: „Ehh , moc informací."

**_Profesorka McGonagallová vrhla na Brumbála ostrý pohled a řekla: „Ty sovy nejsou vůbec nic proti pověstem, které se všude rozletěly. Víte, co všichni říkají? O tom, proč zmizel? A co ho nakonec zastavilo?"_**

**_Zdálo se, že profesorka McGonagallová konečně dospěla k tomu, o čem s ním chtěla hovořit nejvíc, ke skutečnému důvodu, proč tu celý den čekala na studené tvrdé zídce; ani jako kočka, ani jako žena předtím Brumbála neprobodla tak pronikavým pohledem jako teď. Bylo nasnadě, že ať už „všichni" říkají co chtějí, nehodlá tomu uvěřit, dokud jí to Brumbál nepotvrdí. Ten si však právě vytahoval další pohárek citronové zmrzliny a neodpověděl jí._**

**„_Lidé totiž říkají," naléhala dál, „že včera večer se Voldemort objevil v Godrikově Dole._**

J: ,,Tam bydlíme , takže asi jde o nás bohužel."

**_Šel tam hledat Potterovy. A tvrdí se, že Lily a James Potterovi_**

L: ,,Ty jo to má být moje budoucnost, být Potterová, autorka si dělá ze mě srandu."

J: ,,Fuj, být příbuznej tak hroznou rodinou jako Dursleyovymi."

**_jsou jsou – že prý jsou mrtví."_**

Všichní: ,,Ne!"

L: ,,Nechci, zemřít tak mladá, to je nespravedlivé."

J: ,,S tím souhlasím nechci tak brzo pod drn, to není fer."

Sir: ,,Co já a Remus,Petr a Severus mi bychom ztratili přátele a to není fér také."

Sev: ,,Toho Voldermorta by potřebovalo zabít dřív než on nás."

R: ,,Jo, úplně souhlasím. Mám nápad, má někdo při sobě něco napsaní a blok nebo pergamen?"

Sev: ,,Mám tu kuličkové pero a můj skicář z domova abych se nenudil."

R: ,,Sem s ním .Chci totiž sebrat co nejvíce informací o tom Voldemortovi vůbec, abychom ho mohli rozmáznout jak švába po podlaze."

J: ,,Vážně geniální plán, Remusi."

Sev: ,,Ok, tady máš skicák a pero, jenom doufám, že to vydrží."

**_Brumbál přikývl a profesorka McGonagallová zalapala po dechu._**

**„_Lily a James… nemohu tomu uvěřit… nechtěla jsem tomu věřit… Ach, Albusi…"_**

Sir: ,,Zdá se mi to nebo, paní profesorka má vás v budoucnosti velice ráda, snad víc než možná své příbuzné."

**_Brumbál natáhl ruku a poklepal jí na rameno. „Já vím… já vím…" řekl ztěžka._**

**_Profesorce McGonagallové se třásl hlas, ale pokračovala: „Jenže to není všecko. Říkají, že se pokusil zabít i jejich syna, Harryho, ale nedokázal to. Nedokázal toho malého chlapce zabít. Nikdo neví proč ani jak, ale říkají, že Voldemortova moc se nějak zhroutila, když nedokázal zabít Harryho Pottera – a proto prý zmizel."_**

Sir: ,,Ty jo tvůj syn porazil černokněžníka, kterého se bála celá Británie, co je na tom světě převrácené, řekni Jamesi."

J: ,,Mě to připadá jako pohádka, ale smutná, protože mi jsme mrtví"

R : ,,Takže není mrtvej, ale ukrývá se, zajímavá informace, to si zapíšu."

**_Brumbál zasmušile přikývl._**

**„_Takže to je – je to pravda?" zajíkala se profesorka McGonagallová. „Po všem, co napáchal… kolik lidí zabil… a nedokázal zabít jednoho malého chlapce? Já jenom žasnu… že ho právě tohle zastavilo… ale jak to pro všechno na světě Harry přežil?"_**

**„_To se můžeme jen dohadovat," řekl Brumbál. „A možná se to nikdy nedozvíme."_**

Sir: ,,Ani Brumbál neví proč , to je špatný."

R: ,,Proč, Voldermort je pro chvíly pryč a to je hlavní."

L: ,,Ale na jak dlouho.

**_Profesorka McGonagallová vytáhla krajkový kapesníček a otřela si s ním oči, zakryté brýlemi. Brumbál důkladně popotáhl nosem, vytáhl z kapsy zlaté hodinky a podíval se na ně. Byly to prapodivné hodinky; měly dvanáct ručiček, ale nebyla na nich žádná čísla, místo toho po obvodu ciferníku obíhaly maličké planety. Brumbál se v nich však zřejmě vyznal, poněvadž je zastrčil zpátky do kapsy a řekl: „Hagrid má zpoždění. Mimochodem, předpokládám, že to on vám prozradil, že budu tady?"_**

J: ,,Hagrid, není to ten klíčník Bradavic?"

R: ,,Jo, to je on, ale proč má být ten tam."

**„_Ano," přiznala profesorka McGonagallová. „A já naopak nepředpokládám, že byste mi řekl, proč jste právě tady?"_**

**„_Jsem tu proto, abych Harryho předal jeho tetě a strýci. Jsou to jediní příbuzní, které teď má."_**

L: ,,To ne, nedovolím aby byl u Petunie, tak jak mě nenavidí, nebude mít hezké děství."

J: ,,Uplně souhlasím, to bych nikdy nedovolil, kde jsou Sirius, Petr,Remus a Severus nechápu, to jsou všichní mrtví."

L: ,,Doufám, že ne.

**„_Snad nemyslíte – přece nemůžete myslet ty lidi, co bydlí tady?" vykřikla profesorka McGonagallová. Naráz byla na nohou a ukazovala na dům číslo čtyři. „Brumbále – to nemůžete! Sledovala jsem je celý den. Na celém světě nenajdete jiné dva lidi, kteří by se od nás tak lišili. A ten jejich kluk – viděla jsem, jak kopal svou matku celou cestu až k domovním dveřím a vřeštěl, aby mu dala bonbony. A sem že by měl Harry Potter přijít a žít tady?"_**

Sev: ,,Lily, paní profesorka s tebou souhlasí."

L: ,,Alespon někdo se mnou souhlasí."

**„_Je to pro něj to nejlepší místo," řekl Brumbál pevně. „Až bude starší, jeho teta a strýc mu budou moci všecko vysvětlit. Napsal jsem jim dopis."_**

L: ,,To nemyslí vážně Brumbál, ten nemá všech pět pohromadě, moje sestra rozhodně bude tě poslouchat, ta určitě bude poslouchat nějakého kouzelníka."

Sir: ,,Nediv se, má už stovku za sebou."

L : ,,Cože?"

Sir: ,,Kouzelníci se dožívají velice vysokého věku, Brumbál má už na hrbu 115 let.

L : ,,Ty jo!"

**„_Dopis?" opakovala profesorka McGonagallová chabým hlasem a posadila se zpátky na zídku. „Vy si vážně myslíte, Brumbále, že to všechno dokážete vysvětlit jedním dopisem? Ti lidé tady ho nikdy nepochopí! Bude slavný – stane se z něj legenda – vůbec by mě nepřekvapilo, kdyby se dnešnímu dni jednou říkalo Den Harryho Pottera – o Harrym se budou psát knihy – každé dítě v našem světě bude znát jeho jméno!"_**

J: ,,Chudák, být tak slavný je docela nemilé."

**„_Máte úplnou pravdu," řekl Brumbál a velice vážně hleděl přes své půlměsícové brýle. „To by každému chlapci stačilo poplést hlavu. Slavný ještě dřív, než se naučí chodit a mluvit! Slavný díky něčemu, co si nebude ani pamatovat! Copak nechápete, oč pro něj bude lepší, když bude vyrůstat daleko od toho všeho – až do doby, kdy to bude schopen přijmout?"_**

L: ,,To jo , ale dát ho do této rodiny bude jenom katastrofa."

Sev: ,,Jak znám Petunii nevysloví ani jeho jméno."

**_Profesorka McGonagallová otevřela ústa, ale pak si to rozmyslela, polkla a řekla: „Ano – ovšem, máte samozřejmě pravdu. Ale jak se sem ten chlapec dostane, Brumbále?" Zčistajasna si začala prohlížet jeho plášť, jako by si myslela, že pod ním Harryho snad schovává._**

**„_Přiveze ho Hagrid."_**

R: ,,Není náhodou Hagrid také poloviční obr."

**„_Myslíte – myslíte, že je moudré svěřit Hagridovi něco tak důležitého?"_**

**„_Svěřil bych Hagridovi svůj vlastní život," řekl Brumbál._**

J: ,,Jak to, že paní profesorka Hagridovy nevěří a Brumbál jo, divné."

**„_Neříkám, že nemá srdce na pravém místě," namítla profesorka McGonagallová zdráhavě, „ale nechtějte mi tvrdit, že není neopatrný. Má sklon k… co to bylo?"_**

L: ,,Mě by zajímalo k čemu má sklon Hagrid."

**_Ticho kolem nich protrhlo jakési vzdálené burácení a s každým okamžikem sílilo, zatímco Brumbál a profesorka se rozhlíželi po ulici sem tam, odkud se vynoří světla nějakého vozidla. Pak už se onen zvuk změnil v hlasitý řev a oba vzhlédli vzhůru; v tu chvíli se z nebe snesla obrovská motorka a přistála na vozovce před nimi._**

Sir: ,,Ty jo tu bych chtěl."

**_Motorka byla obrovská, ovšem proti muži, který na ní rozkročmo seděl, vlastně úplná nicka. Byl málem dvakrát vyšší než normální lidé a přinejmenším pětkrát širší. Byl prostě takový hromotluk, že se to ani nepatřilo, a působil divoce – skoro celý obličej mu zakrývaly štětiny ježatých černých vlasů a vousů, dlaně měl jako víka od popelnic a jeho nohy v kožených botách připomínaly delfíní mláďata. V obrovských svalnatých pažích držel malý uzlík_.**

L: ,,Harry ještě tak malý chudáček."

R: ,,Doufám, že dokažem změnit tohle to, díky těm knihám."

J: ,,Jo, aby vyrůstal ve své vlastní rodině."

**„_Hagrid," vydechl Brumbál s úlevou v hlase. „Konečně. A kde jste vzal tu motorku?"_**

**„_Pučil jsem si ji, pane profesore," vysvětlil obr a přitom z ní opatrně slezl. „Pučil mně ji mladej Sirius Black. Takže tady vám ho vezu, pane."_**

Sir: ,,To je moje motorka, juhů."

J: ,,Konečně nějaká zmínka o ostatních."

L: ,,Jo, ale kde je Sírius?"

**„Neměl jste tam žádné problémy?"**

**„_Ne, pane – dům byl skoro úplně zničenej, ale malýho jsem dostal ven eště dřív, než se tam začli hemžit mudlové. Usnul, když jsme letěli nad Bristolem."_**

J: ,, Vypadá, to že jsme bojovly, přesto mě překvapuje ,že dům je zníčený."

**_Brumbál a profesorka McGonagallová se shýbli k uzlíčku pokrývek. Uvnitř, takže ho sotva bylo vidět, ležel malý chlapec a tvrdě spal. Pod čupřinou vlasů černých jako uhel, která mu spadala do čela, spatřili sečnou ránu podivného tvaru, která ze všeho nejspíš připomínala blesk._**

L: ,,Chudák malej a ještě si odnesl jizvu."

**„_Takže tam ho…?" šeptla profesorka McGonagallová._**

**„_Ano," přisvědčil Brumbál. „Ta jizva mu zůstane na celý život."_**

J: ,,Jizva z kletby, do háje."

**„_Nemůžete s tím něco udělat, Brumbále?"_**

**„_I kdybych mohl, neudělal bych to. Jizvy jsou občas k užitku. Já sám mám nad levým kolenem jizvu, na které je dokonalý plán londýnského metra. Dejte mi toho mrňouse, Hagride – bude dobře, když to vyřídíme co nejdřív."_**

**_Brumbál vzal Harryho do náruče a zamířil k domu Dursleyových._**

L: ,,Važně, já nechápu Brumbála, jak to muže udělat i přes nesouhlas, je to snad už senilní."

R: ,,No, věk by na to měl, ale já nevím, přece jenom je to velká autorita v kouzelnickém světě a nikdo by si nedovolil mu to říct, to by měl odvahu dvakrát větší než Nebelvír a mít sebevražedné úmysly ."

Sev : ,,Souhlasím."

**„_Můžu – můžu se s ním rozloučit, pane?" zeptal se Hagrid._**

**_Pak sklonil k Harrymu velkou střapatou hlavu a dal mu pusu, při které ho musel celého poškrábat. Vzápětí zaskučel jak poraněný pes._**

**„_Pssst," sykla profesorka McGonagallová, „vzbudíte mudly!"_**

**„_Ne–nezlobte se," vzlykl Hagrid, vytáhl velký ušpiněný kapesník a zabořil do něj tvář. „Když já to prostě neunesu – Lily a James, voba dva po smrti – a chudák Harry, teď má žít u mudlů –"_**

Sir: ,,Byli jste asi hodně oblíbení, i Hagrid vás má rád."

**„_Ano, ano, všechno je to velice smutné, ale ovládejte se, Hagride, nebo nás objeví," vyzvala ho šeptem profesorka McGonagallová a nejistě ho popleskala po paži, zatímco Brumbál překročil nízkou zahradní zídku a došel k domovním dveřím. Šetrně položil Harryho na práh, vytáhl z kapsy pláště dopis, zastrčil ho mezi chlapcovy přikrývky a vrátil se zpět k ostatním. Dobrou minutu tam všichni tři stáli a dívali se na malý uzlíček před sebou; Hagridovi to cukalo rameny, profesorka McGonagallová zběsile pomrkávala a jiskřičky, které Brumbálovi obvykle svítily v očích, jako by vyhasly._**

**„_To bychom tedy měli," řekl Brumbál konečně. „Tady už nemáme co pohledávat. Můžeme klidně jít a připojit se k oslavám."_**

L: „ TO HO TAK TAM NECHAJÍ LEŽET, DO HÁJE Z BRUMÁLEM, JDU HO UKAMENOVAT A SPALIT NA ROŽNI, TOHO SENILNÍHO DĚDKA."

J: ,,Chudák Brumbál v jeho kůži bych nechtěl být."

Sev : ,,Ani, nechtějte, bylo to velice barvité, když Lilly zmlátila toho idiota Wilkonsse, že ho ani jeho vlastní máma nepoznala."

J: ,,Aha."

**„_Jo," řekl Hagrid přiškrceným hlasem. „Já vodvezu tu motorku zpátky Siriovi. Brou noc, paní profesorko – a vám taky, pane profesore."_**

**_Otřel si uslzené oči rukávem kazajky, vyhoupl se na motorku a našlápl ji; stroj se vznesl s hlasitým řevem do vzduchu a zmizel ve tmě._**

**„_Počítám, že se brzy uvidíme, paní profesorko," řekl Brumbál a kývl jí na pozdrav. Profesorka McGonagallová se místo odpovědi vysmrkala._**

**_Brumbál se otočila vydal se ulicí zpátky. Na rohu se zastavil a vytáhl stříbrné Zhasínadlo. Cvakl jím jen jednou, a do pouličních lamp se v okamžení vrátilo dvanáct svítících koulí; Zobí ulice se naráz rozzářila oranžovým světlem a Brumbál ještě stačil zahlédnout mourovatou kočku, která právě zahýbala za roh na opačném konci. Dokázal také rozeznat uzlíček přikrývek na prahu před číslem čtyři._**

**„_Mnoho štěstí, Harry," zamumlal. Pak se otočil na podpatku, zašustil pláštěm a byl pryč._**

**_Potom už opět jen lehký vánek rozechvíval úhledně zastřižené živé ploty v Zobí ulici, která tu ležela pod inkoustovou oblohou tichá a spořádaná; bylo to poslední místo na světě, kde byste čekali, že se stane něco ohromujícího. Harry Potter se převrátil ve svých přikrývkách, ale neprobudil se. Malou ručkou stiskl dopis, který ležel vedle něj, a spal dál. Nevěděl, že je jiný než ostatní, nevěděl, že je slavný, nevěděl, že za několik málo hodin ho probudí výkřik paní Dursleyové, až otevře domovní dveře, aby postavila ven lahve od mléka, ani že příštích několik týdnů ho jeho bratránek Dudley nepřestane pošťuchovat a štípat… Ani nemohl tušit, že právě v tu chvíli lidé, kteří se potajmu sešli po celé zemi, zdvihají sklenky a tlumeným hlasem mu připíjejí: „Na zdraví Harryho Pottera – chlapce, který zůstal naživu!"_**

**R: ,,To je konec kapitoly."**

Sir: ,,Chudák Harry, takový život si rozhodně nezaslužil."

R: ,,To rozhodně ne, ale musíme pokračovat, takže kdo chce číst jako další."

L: ,,Já bych ráda četla, jestli můžu."

R: ,,Jistě, Lily."


	3. Chapter 3

Ahoj už jsem zase tady lidi a ne sama, ale z další kapitolou

vaše elenor

Kapitola druhá R: ,,To je konec kapitoly."Sir: ,,Chudák Harry, takový život si rozhodně nezasloužil." R: ,,To rozhodně ne, ale musíme pokračovat, takže kdo chce číst jako další." L: ,,Já bych ráda četla, jestli můžu." R: ,,Jistě, Lily."

**Kapitola druhá**

**Sklo, které zmizelo**

L: , To je podivný název pro kapitolu."

Sev : ,,Možná to má něco společného s magií."

**Ode dne, kdy se Dursleyovi probudili a našli na prahu přede dveřmi svého synovce, uplynulo bezmála deset let, Zobí ulice se však skoro vůbec nezměnila. Paprsky vycházejícího slunce ozářily tytéž upravené předzahrádky a na domovních dveřích u Dursleyových se v nich zaleskla mosazná číslice čtyři; pak pronikly i do obývacího pokoje, kde to vypadalo téměř stejně jako tenkrát večer, kdy se pan Dursley díval v televizi na onu osudnou zprávu o sovách. Jedině fotografie na krbu ukazovaly, kolik času mezitím opravdu uplynulo. Před deseti lety tam byly desítky snímků něčeho, co vypadalo jako veliký růžový plážový míč,**

Sir: ,,Co to je plážový míč?"

L: ,,Míč, s kterým se dá hrát na písečné pláži."

Sir: ,,Aha, chudák kluk."

**na který někdo nasadil pletené čepičky s bambulkou v nejrůznějších barvách – jenže Dudley Dursley už nebyl malé dítě, a fotografie teď ukazovaly světlovlasého hromotluka, jak jede na svém prvním kole, sedí o pouti na kolotoči a hraje s otcem počítačovou hru, a jak ho matka objímá a líbá.**

Sev: ,,Připomína mi to někoho, velice známého. Jo, Avery, když byl posledně na návštěvě u nás se svou pratetou."

Sir: ,,Ty znáš to ho hlupáka čistokrevného Averiho?"

Sev: ,,Jo, bohužel jsem nějak o několik kolen s tím blbcem nějak příbuznej."

Sir: ,,Já, bohužel taky .Jak se tak hezky říká příbuzné si nevybíráme."

Sev: ,,Jo, bohužel máš pravdu."

**V celé místnosti se nenašla jediná známka, že by v domě žil ještě nějaký jiný chlapec.**

L: ,,Harry tam už není?"

**Harry Potter tam nicméně stále byl; v tu chvíli ještě spal, neměl však už spát dlouho. Teta Petunie totiž byla vzhůru a její ječivý hlas byl první zvuk, který se po ránu rozlehl domem.**

Sev: ,,Tunie by měla zkusit hrát operu , tam by měla určitě hned úspěch."

L: ,,Rozhodně jí to doporučím."

„Vstávat! Vstávat! Hajdy z postele!"

**Harry sebou trhl a probudil se. Teta znovu zabušila na dveře.**

**„Vylez!" vřískla. Harry ji slyšel, jak jde do kuchyně a staví na sporák pánev.**

L: ,,Tady někdo nerad stává, ale já se mu nedivím, já než vylezu s postele také mi to trvá."

**Převrátil se na záda a ještě zkusil vybavit si sen, který se mu před chvílí zdál. Byl to hezký sen a byla v něm motorka, která létala.**

Sir: ,,Ten si to pamatuje, to má pamět slona nebo co, to snad není možný.

**Měl podivný pocit, že stejný sen se mu zdál už někdy dřív.**

**Teta znovu stála za dveřmi.**

**„Už jsi vstal?" naléhala.**

**„Skoro," řekl Harry.**

**„Tak sebou pohni, chci, abys mi dal pozor na slaninu. A neopovaž se ji připálit!**

L: ,,ONA HO NECHÁ VAŘIT, JÁ JÍ ZABIJU.

J: ,,Uklidni se Lily. Možná je to jenom vyjímečně, a má moc práce.

L: ,,Máš asi pravdu."

**Na Dudleyho narozeniny musí být všecko jaksepatří."**

**Harry jen zasténal.**

**„Co jsi říkal?" vyštěkla na něj teta přes dveře.**

**„Nic, vůbec nic."**

**Dudleyho narozeniny – jak jenom na ně mohl zapomenout? Harry pomalu vylezl z postele a začal hledat ponožky.**

**Pod postelí nějaké našel, z jedné vyklepal pavouka a natáhl si je. Na pavouky byl zvyklý, poněvadž v přístěnku pod schody jich bylo plno, a právě tam spával.**

L: ,,JÁ BRUMBÁLA ZABIJU A PETUNII S NÍM, TOMU SE ŘÍKÁ TÝRÁNÍ DĚTÍ."

J: ,,Mě se nějak zalíbyla Avada, co na to říkáte lidi."

Sev: ,,Já jsem pro."

R: ,,Lidi uklidněte se, tohle jsem si zapsal, ale já bych navrhoval něco jiného."

P: ,,Co Remusi?"

R: ,,Přečteme si knížky, vyhodnotíme situaci a pak vykonáme v realitě tresty, dosti podlé tresty."

Sir: ,,To zní dobře Remusi."

**Když už byl oblečený, sešel předsíní dolů do kuchyně. Stůl málem nebylo vidět, tolik na něm leželo dárků k Dudleyho narozeninám. Vypadalo to, že Dudley dostal ten nový počítač, který chtěl, nemluvě o druhém televizoru a závodním kole. Proč vlastně chtěl závodní kolo, byla pro Harryho záhada, poněvadž Dudley byl tlustý jako bečka a tělesná cvičení nenáviděl – pokud k nim ovšem nepatřilo, že do někoho mohl bušit pěstmi.**

Sev: ,,A objevil se další kandidát na trest. Oproti tomu je Avery andílek.

**Dudleyho oblíbeným cvičným pytlem byl Harry, často se mu ho ovšem nepodařilo chytit. Harry na to nevypadal, ale uměl utíkat velice rychle.**

J: ,,To je dobře."

**Možná s tím mělo co dělat to, že žil v tmavém přístěnku, avšak na svůj věk byl i tak pořád malý a hubený.**

Sir: ,,Jako jeho starý pán."

J: ,,Já nejsem starý ani hubený."

**A vypadal ještě menší a hubenější, než byl doopravdy, poněvadž nikdy nenosil nic jiného než odložené šatstvo po Dudleym, a ten byl snad čtyřikrát silnější než on.**

L: ,,To je snad vrchol, chudák Harry."

**Harry byl hubený v obličeji, měl vyčnělá kolena, černé vlasy a zářivě zelené oči. Nosil kulaté brýle, které držela pohromadě jen spousta izolepy – tolikrát už od Dudleyho dostal pěstí do nosu.**

Sev: ,,Au, to muselo bolet, to dobře znám, od táty."

Sir: ,,On tě mlátí?"

Sev: ,,Jo, několikrát se to stalo, když se projevila moje magie, on je totiž mudla."

L: ,,Chudáku, proč nic neudělá tvoje máma?"

Sev: ,,Ta je věčně v práci a na mě nemá čas, je to totiž bystrozor."

J: ,,Tvoje máma je bystozor, to je mi náhoda, můj táta je také bystrozor, možná se znají."

L: ,,Co je to bystrozor?"

Sev: „ To je něco jako mudlovskej policista jenom v magické verzi."

L: ,,Ty jo, to musí být super povolání."

J: ,,Velice hlavně nebezpečné.Pamatuji jak tatka kvůli jednomu bláznovy ležel snad tři týdny u Munga.

L: ,,To je nemocnice?"

Sev: ,,Ano to je nemocnice."

**Jediné, co se Harrymu na jeho vlastním obličeji zamlouvalo, byla velice tenká jizva na čele, která svým tvarem připomínala blesk.**

J: „ Jizva od kletby, pár takových má i táta ,ale ne načele."

**Pokud se pamatoval, měl ji odjakživa, a první otázku, na kterou si vůbec dokázal vzpomenout, položil tetě Petunii, když se jí zeptal, jak k té jizvě přišel.**

**„Při té havárii, kdy zahynuli tvoji rodiče," řekla mu tenkrát. „A nech si ty hloupé otázky."**

L: ,,Dokonce mu lžou , to snad ne."

J: ,,Brumbál je vážně senilní."

**_Nech si ty hloupé otázky_ – to byla první zásada, pokud s Dursleyovými chtěl vycházet v klidu.**

**Strýc Vernon přišel do kuchyně ve chvíli, kdy Harry obracel slaninu.**

**„Běž se učesat!" utrhl se na něj místo ranního pozdravu.**

J: ,,Poterovskou kštici neučešeš, protože na ní leží staletá kletba."

L: ,,Jaká kletba?"

J: „Někdo nám záviděl naše rovné vlasy a tak nás proklel."

**Asi tak jednou týdně se strýc Vernon podíval přes noviny a vykřikl, že Harry potřebuje ostříhat. Harry se nejspíš dával stříhat častěji než všichni ostatní chlapci z jeho třídy dohromady, ale nic se tím nezměnilo, poněvadž vlasy mu prostě rostly po celé hlavě jak divé.**

J: ,,Magie."

**Harry už smažil vejce, když do kuchyně přišel i Dudley s matkou. Dudley se velice podobal strýci Vernonovi. Měl tučný růžový obličej, skoro žádný krk, malá, vodová modrá očka a husté světlé vlasy, hladce ulíznuté na tupé, sádelnaté hlavě. Teta Petunie často říkala, že Dudley vypadá jako andělíček**

Sir: ,,Mě připomíná to čuníka z parukou starého Malfoyje."

J: ,,On nosí paruku?"

Sir: ,,Jo, zjistil jsem to minulý rok při silvestrovské večeři, když nás pozval naše teta a Malofojovic taky, Lucius si odnesl zažívací problémy a jeho tatíkovy spadla paruka do brusinkové omáčky, na to poznamenal jako trouba že, mu ten červený melír sluší."

Na to se všichni rozesmáli.

**– Harry zase často tvrdil, že Dudley vypadá jako čuník s parukou.**

J: ,,To bylo blízko Siriusi."

**Harry přinesl na stůl talíře s vejci a se slaninou, což nebylo nic snadného, tak málo na něm bylo místa. Dudley si mezitím přepočítával dárky a pak se mu protáhl obličej.**

**„Třicet šest," řekl a podíval se na matku a na otce. „To je o dva míň než loni."**

Sir: ,,To je ale rozmazlenej fracek, tolik ani já a Regulus nedostaneme za celý rok."

**„Drahoušku, ty jsi ale nepočítal dárek od tetičky Marge; vidíš, tady pod tím velikým, co máš od maminky a od tatínka."**

**„Dobrá, tak je jich třicet sedm," řekl Dudley a celý zrudl v obličeji.**

**Harry vytušil, že jeho bratránek je na nejlepší cestě k pořádnému záchvatu vzteku, a tak začal hltat svou slaninu, jak nejrychleji uměl – to pro případ, že by Dudley převrhl stůl.**

Sev: ,,To je ale fracek."

**Teta Petunie zřejmě také vycítila nebezpečí, poněvadž spěšně řekla: „A ještě ti koupíme _dva_ další dárky, až dnes pojedeme do města. Co na to říkáš, zlato? Ještě _dva_ dárky. Bude to v pořádku?"**

**Dudley o tom chvilku přemýšlel; vypadalo to, že ho to stojí značnou námahu. Nakonec řekl pomalu: „Takže jich budu mít třicet… třicet…"**

**„Třicet devět, drahoušku," řekla teta Petunie. „Mhm," Dudley se ztěžka posadil a popadl nejbližší balíček. „Pak je to v pořádku."**

J: „ To je ale idiot, to i Malfoyi je oproti němu génius."

**Strýc Vernon se spokojeně uchechtl.**

**„Náš malý dareba chce dostat, co mu patří, zrovna tak jako jeho otec. Jsi pašák, Dudley, a prohrábl mu rukou vlasy.**

**V tu chvíli zazvonil telefon a teta Petunie ho šla zvednout; Harry a strýc Vernon se zatím dívali, jak Dudley vybaluje závodní kolo, filmovou kameru, letadlo s dálkovým ovládáním, šestnáct nových počítačových her a video. Právě strhával papír ze zlatých náramkových hodinek, když se teta Petunie vrátila od telefonu celá rozčilená a ustaraná.**

**„Špatná zpráva, Vernone," oznámila. „Paní Figgová si zlomila nohu. Nemůže si ho –" pohodila hlavou směrem k Harrymu – „na dnešek vzít."**

Sev: ,,Měl sem pravdu ani nevysloví jeho jméno."

**Dudleymu samým zděšením poklesla brada, zato Harrymu poskočilo srdce. Každý rok jezdili rodiče na Dudleyho narozeniny se svým synáčkem a s některým jeho kamarádem do města, do zábavních parků, jídelen s hamburgry nebo do kina; a každý rok nechávali Harryho u paní Figgové,**

J: „Znám pana Figga, děla v oddělení ministerstva pro správu přemisťování, jeho žena je sice trhla a moták ,ale jinak velice hodná."

**potřeštěné staré dámy, která bydlela o dvě ulice dál. Harry to tam nenáviděl. Po celém domě to páchlo zelím a paní Figgová ho nutila, aby si prohlédl fotografie všech koček, které kdy v životě měla.**

J: ,,Co se stalo z panem Figgem, že tam není."

**„Co teď?" řekla teta Petunie a vztekle zahlížela na Harryho, jako by si to snad vymyslel on. Harry věděl, že by mu mělo být líto, jestli si paní Figgová zlomila nohu; nebylo to však nijak snadné, když si připustil, že uplyne celý rok, než se zas bude muset dívat na Mindu, Bělunku, pana Tlapku a Chocholku.**

L: „ Co má proti kočkám?"

**„Mohli bychom zavolat Marge," navrhl strýc Vernon.**

**„Nemluv hlouposti, Vernone, víš, že toho kluka nemůže vystát."**

**Dursleyovi takhle o Harrym mluvili často, jako kdyby tam vůbec nebyl – nebo spíš jako kdyby to bylo něco odporného, co jim nerozumí ani slovo, asi jako nějaký slimák.**

L: ,,Chudák kluk to je tak ponižující.Co je z jeho lidskou důstojností."

**„A co ta – jak ona se jmenuje, ta tvoje přítelkyně – Yvonne?"**

L: „Ona se s ní ještě pořád baví, ta kráva."

**„Ta je na dovolené na Mallorce," odsekla teta Petunie.**

**„Mohli byste mě prostě nechat tady," navrhl Harry s nenadálou nadějí (aspoň jednou by se mohl v televizi dívat, nač by chtěl, a možná si i vyzkoušet Dudleyho počítač).**

**Teta Petunie se zatvářila, jako by právě spolkla citron.**

Sev : „ Ten ksicht velice dobře znám, protože se tak vždy tváří když mě potká."

**„A až se vrátíme, najít dům v troskách?" zavrčela.**

**„Já bych ho přece do povětří nevyhodil," ohradil se Harry, ale neposlouchali ho.**

**„Třeba bychom ho mohli vzít s sebou," řekla teta Petunie pomalu, „a nechat ho v autě před zoo."**

**„To auto je nové, nemůže v něm zůstat sedět sám."**

**Dudley se nahlas rozbrečel. Vlastně neplakal doopravdy a bylo to už kolik let, co doopravdy plakal, věděl však, že když zkřiví tvář a začne fňukat, matka pro něho udělá všecko, co mu na očích uvidí.**

**„Ty můj Dudloušku, neplač, maminka přece nedovolí, aby ti pokazili narozeniny," vykřikla a sevřela ho v náručí.**

Sir: ,,Dudloušek, tvoje sestra nemá všech pět pohromadě."

L: „ Komu to říkáš."

**„Já… já nechci… aby… aby jel s námi!" vřískal Dudley mezi předstíranými hlasitými vzlyky. „Když on vždycky všecko pokazí!" A škvírou mezi matčinými pažemi vrhl na Harryho ošklivý pohled.**

**Právě v tu chvíli zazvonil zvonek – „Můj ty bože, už jsou tady!" vykřikla teta Petunie zoufale – a za okamžik vešel dovnitř Piers Polkiss, Dudleyho nejlepší kamarád, se svou matkou. Piers byl vychrtlý chlapec s krysí tváří. Obvykle to byl on, kdo jiným držel ruce za zády, zatímco je Dudley tloukl. Dudley okamžitě přestal dělat, že pláče.**

Sev: ,, Ten má ale hereckém schopnosti jako tvoje ségra, Lily."

**Půl hodiny nato Harry, ač ještě pořád nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí, seděl s Piersem a s Dudleym na zadních sedadlech auta pana Dursleyho a poprvé v životě se jel podívat do zoo. Jeho teta a strýc nedokázali vymyslet nic jiného, co s ním udělat, ale ještě než vyjeli, vzal si strýc Vernon Harryho stranou.**

**„Varuju tě," prohlásil, tučnou brunátnou tvář až těsně u Harryho obličeje, „varuju tě předem, kluku opovaž se něco vyvést, rozumíš, cokoliv – a necháme tě v tom přístěnku až do Vánoc!"**

**„Já nic nevyvedu," ujišťoval Harry, „namouduši…"**

**Jenže strýc Vernon mu nevěřil. Nikdy mu nikdo nevěřil.**

**Problém byl v tom, že kolem Harryho se často děly podivné věci, a bylo zbytečné Dursleyovým vykládat, že on za to nemůže.**

**Jednou už toho teta Petunie měla dost, když Harry přišel od holiče a vypadal, jako kdyby tam vůbec nebyl, vzala kuchyňské nůžky a ostříhala ho tak nakrátko, že měl hlavu málem holou až na čupřinu nad čelem, kterou mu nechala, „aby zakryla tu strašnou jizvu". Dudley se při pohledu na něj válel smíchy a Harry prožil bezesnou noc, když si představoval příští den ve škole, kde se mu už tak posmívali pro jeho pytlovité oblečení a brýle slepené izolepou. Když se však příštího rána probudil, zjistil, že má vlasy přesně takové jako předtím, než mu je teta Petunie ostříhala. Dostal za to týden domácího vězení v přístěnku, i když se pokoušel vysvětlovat, že si _neumí_ vysvětlit, jak mu vlasy tak rychle narostly.**

J: ,,Magie."

**Jindy zas teta Petunie zkoušela navléknout ho do hnusného starého svetru po Dudleym (hnědého s oranžovými bambulkami).**

S: „ Fuj, to musí být ošklivý svetr."

**Čím víc se snažila přetáhnout mu ho přes hlavu, tím se svetr zdál menší, až nakonec by snad mohl být leda nějakému maňáskovi, určitě však nebyl dost velký Harrymu. Teta Petunie nakonec došla k názoru, že se svetr musel srazit při praní, a Harryho k jeho obrovské úlevě ani nepotrestala.**

L: „ Díky bohu."

**Na druhé straně se octl opravdu v pořádné bryndě tenkrát, když ho našli na střeše školní kuchyně. Dudleyho banda ho honila jako obvykle, když Harry ke svému vlastnímu překvapení – stejně jako k překvapení všech ostatních – zčistajasna seděl na komíně.**

R: „ Přemístil se nebo vzlétl?"

Sir: ,,Můžeš si vybrat Remusi."

L: ,,Já jsem také jednou vzlétla, od houpačky a chvilku jsem létala nad zemi a pak přistála na trávníku."

J: ,,To je pravda."

Sev: ,,Jo, to mohu dosvědčit."

**Dursleyovi dostali od ředitelky velice pobouřený dopis, v kterém si na Harryho stěžovala, že leze po školních budovách. Jediné, oč se pokoušel (jak křičel na strýce Vernona přes zamčené dveře přístěnku), přitom bylo skočit za velké nádoby na odpadky venku před kuchyňskými dveřmi. Harry si myslel, že ho při skoku nejspíš strhl vítr.**

**Dnes se však určitě nic zlého nepřihodí. Stálo to i za to, že jede s Dudleym a s Piersem, pokud stráví den někde jinde než ve škole, v přístěnku nebo v obývacím pokoji paní Figgové, kde to páchlo zelím.**

**Strýc Vernon řídil auto a přitom si stěžoval tetě Petunii. Rád si stěžoval na všecko možné: lidé v práci, Harry, městská rada, Harry, banka a Harry – to byla jen některá z jeho oblíbených témat. Dnes ráno to byly motorky.**

Sir: ,,Co má proti motorkářům."

**„…jezdí s tím jako šílenci, chuligáni jedni," rozčílil se, když je jedna předjela.**

**„Mně se o jedné motorce zdálo," řekl Harry, jak si na to náhle vzpomněl. „Létala ve vzduchu."**

**Strýc Vernon div že nevrazil do auta před sebou. Otočil se na sedadle dozadu, tvář rudou jako obrovská červená řepa s knírem, a zařval na Harryho: „MOTORKY NELÉTAJÍ!"**

**Dudley a Piers se zahihňali.**

**„Já vím, že ne," řekl Harry. „Tohle byl jenom sen."**

**Býval by však raději, kdyby vůbec nic neřekl. Pokud Dursleyovi něco nesnášeli ještě víc než jeho zvědavé otázky, pak to byly jeho řeči o tom, že si něco počíná jinak, než by mělo, a nesešlo na tom, jestli to bylo ve snu nebo třeba v kresleném seriálu – nejspíš si mysleli, že by ho to mohlo přivést na nebezpečné nápady.**

**Byla krásná slunečná sobota a zoologická zahrada se hemžila rodinami s dětmi. U vchodu Dursleyovi koupili Dudleymu a Piersovi velkou čokoládovou zmrzlinu a potom, jelikož usmívající se paní v maringotce se Harryho zeptala, co chce, než ho stačili odtáhnout pryč, koupili i jemu laciné citronové lízátko. Ani to nebylo špatné, pomyslel si Harry a lízal ho, zatímco pozorovali gorilu, která se škrábala na hlavě a nápadně se podobala Dudleymu až na to, že nebyla světlovlasá.**

Sir: ,,Jo, to je dobré přirovnání."

Sev: ,,Zcela souhlasím."

**Pro Harryho to bylo za dlouhou dobu nejhezčí ráno. Z opatrnosti se držel trochu stranou od Dursleyových, aby se Dudley a Piers, které kolem poledne už zvířata začínala nudit, neuchýlili ke své oblíbené zábavě a nezačali ho mlátit. Naobědvali se v místní restauraci, a když Dudley dostal záchvat vzteku, poněvadž opečená klobása, kterou mu přinesli, nebyla dost velká, koupil mu strýc Vernon jinou, a Harry směl dojíst tu první.**

**Později si samozřejmě říkal, že měl tušit, že je to všecko příliš krásné, než aby to vydrželo.**

**Po obědě zamířili do pavilonu plazů. Bylo tam chladno a tma a všude po stěnách zářila skleněná terária. Za skly se po kusech dřeva a po kamení plazili a lezli nejrůznější hadi a ještěrky. Dudley a Piers chtěli vidět velké jedovaté kobry a tlusté krajty, schopné rozmačkat dospělého člověka.**

Sir: ,,Blé, hadi, to tak nesnáším. Moje sestřenice Bellatrix má jako mazlíčka krajtu.Říká mu Valdemar, prostě hnus."

**Dudley okamžitě objevil největšího hada v celém pavilonu. Mohl by se dvakrát ovinout kolem auta strýce Vernona a zmačkat ho, že by se vešlo do popelnice – v tu chvíli se však nezdálo, že by něco takového chtěl provést. Po pravdě totiž tvrdě spal.**

Sev: ,,Chudák had, ten toho má pokrk."

**Dudley tam stál s nosem přimáčknutým na sklo a upřeně zíral na lesklé hnědé smyčky.**

**„Udělej něco, ať se pohne," zakňoural na otce. Strýc Vernon zaťukal na sklo, ale had se nehnul ani trošku.**

**„Ještě jednou," poručil Dudley. Strýc Vernon pohotově zaklepal prsty na sklo, ale had klimbal dál.**

**„To je nuda," reptal Dudley a zamířil pryč.**

**Harry se postavil před terárium a pozorně se na hada zahleděl. Nijak by ho nepřekvapilo, kdyby had sám umřel nudou – neměl kolem sebe nikoho jiného než hloupé lidi, kteří od rána do večera bubnovali prsty na sklo, aby ho vyburcovali. Bylo to ještě horší než spávat v přístěnku, kam nepřišel nikdo jiný než teta Petunie, která bušila do dveří, aby vás probudila, a Harry přinejmenším směl chodit po celém domě.**

Sev: ,,Harry má úplnou pravdu."

**Had náhle otevřel své korálové oči. Pomalu, velice pomalu zvedal hlavu, až měl oči stejně vysoko jako Harry.**

**Pak _zamrkal_.**

**Harry vytřeštil oči. Potom se spěšně rozhlédl, jestli ho někdo pozoruje, zjistil však, že ne. Podíval se na hada a zamrkal také.**

**Had pohodil hlavou směrem ke strýci Vernonovi a k Dudleymu a pak obrátil oči ke stropu. Podíval se na Harryho pohledem, který říkal docela jasně:**

**„_A takhle to chodí pořád."_**

L : „ Chudák had, ted ho lituji i já."

**„Já vím," zamumlal Harry přes sklo, i když si nebyl jist, zda ho had slyší. „Musí to být opravdu k vzteku."**

**Had důrazně přikývl.**

**„Odkud ty vůbec jsi?" zeptal se Harry.**

**Had ukázal ocasem na malou tabulku vedle skleněné stěny, a Harry si ji zvědavě prohlédl.**

**_Boa constrictor, Brazílie._**

J: ,,U Merlinových slipů o s tím hadem mluví."

R: „ Máte v rodině nějakého hadího jazyka."

J: ,,Ne."

**„Bylo tam hezky?"**

**Had znovu ukázal ocasem na tabulku a Harry četl dál: _Tento exemplář se narodil v naší zoo_. „Rozumím – takže ty jsi v Brazílii nikdy nebyl?"**

L: ,,Chudák had."

**Ve chvíli, kdy had zakroutil hlavou, ozval se za Harryho zády ohlušující výkřik, při kterém sebou oba trhli: „DUDLEY! PANE DURSLEY! POJĎTE SE PODÍVAT NA TOHO HADA! TO BYSTE _NEVĚŘILI_, CO DĚLÁ!"**

**Dudley se k nim přikolébal tak rychle, jak jen byl schopen.**

**„Uhni, ty smrade," řekl a praštil Harryho do žeber.**

L: ,,Chudák, Harry, já bych toho spratka hodila do kotle a uvařila."

**Harry to nečekal a jak široký, tak dlouhý se rozplácl na betonovou podlahu. Vše, co následovalo, se událo tak rychle, že nikdo neviděl, jak se to stalo – v jednom okamžiku se Piers a Dudley ještě natahovali až ke sklu, a vteřinu nato odskočili zpátky a vřeštěli hrůzou.**

**Harry se posadil a jen zalapal po dechu: skleněná stěna hroznýšova terária zmizela.**

J: ,,Ty jo, to tedy znamenal ten nadpis!"

R: ,,To byla ale mocná magie, nechat zmizet celé sklo."

Sev: „ Ale bylo to dobré."

**Velký had se rychle rozvinul a sklouzl na podlahu – a lidé po celém pavilonu plazů začali ječet a hnali se k východům.**

**Ve chvíli, kdy se had rychle prosmýkl kolem něj, Harry by býval přísahal, že zaslechl tichý syčivý hlas: „Už jdu, Brazzzílie. Mnoho štěssstí, amigo."**

L: ,,Hodný had."

**Hlídač z pavilonu plazů z toho byl málem na mrtvici.**

**„Ale to sklo," opakoval pořád dokola, „kam se podělo to sklo?"**

**Sám ředitel zoologické zahrady uvařil tetě Petunii šálek silného sladkého čaje a celou dobu se jí znovu a znovu omlouval. Piers a Dudley jen něco nesrozumitelně drmolili. Pokud Harry viděl, had jim jen škádlivě chňapl po patách, když je míjel, ale když potom seděli v autě strýce Vernona, Dudley líčil, jak mu ten had málem ukousl nohu, a Piers se dušoval, že se ho pokusil rozmačkat. Nejhorší ze všeho ovšem bylo – aspoň pro Harryho – když se Piers natolik uklidnil, že řekl: „Ale Harry se s ním bavil, no řekni, Harry?"**

**Strýc Vernon počkal, až byl Piers najisto z domu, a teprve pak se na Harryho obořil. Byl tak rozčilený, že ze sebe sotva vypravil pár slov: „Zmiz – přístěnek – nikam – žádné jídlo!"**

L: ,,Tohle si vážně nezaslouží, chudák, vždyť za to nemůže."

J: ,, To je snad zlý sen."

**Načež se sesul na židli a teta Petunie mu musela honem přinést velký koňak.**

**Harry pak ještě dlouho ležel v tmavém přístěnku a přál si, aby měl hodinky. Nevěděl, kolik je hodin, a nebyl si jist, zda Dursleyovi už spí. Do té doby, než usnou, se nemohl odvážit vydat se potají do kuchyně pro něco k snědku.**

**Žil u Dursleyových už skoro deset let, deset bezútěšných let, kam až sahala jeho paměť, od doby, kdy byl ještě malý a jeho rodiče zahynuli při té autohavárii. Nedokázal si vzpomenout, že by seděl v autě, když se to stalo. Když si za dlouhých hodin v přístěnku občas namáhal hlavu, vybavovala se mu podivná vidina: oslepující záblesk zeleného světla a palčivá bolest, kterou pocítil na čele.**

J: ,,Ty jo on přežil Avadu, to je zázrak."

L: ,,Co je ta Avada, o které si mluvil."

J: ,,To je jediná smrtící kletba na světě, která usmrtí ihned."

**To zřejmě byla ta havárie, i když si neuměl představit, odkud se všechno to zelené světlo vzalo. Na rodiče se vůbec nepamatoval.**

L: „To je tak smutný, že si nás nepamatuje."

**Teta ani strýc o nich nikdy nemluvili, a měl samozřejmě zakázáno klást jim hloupé otázky. V domě nebyla jediná fotografie jeho rodičů.**

**Když byl menší, snil nejednou o nějakém neznámém příbuzném, který přijde a odvede si ho, ale nikdy se to nestalo: Dursleyovi byli jediní příbuzní, které měl.**

J: „ JAK JE TO MOŽNÉ TO JE VŠECHNY POBYLI.

S: „ Asi jo."

**Občas se mu ovšem zdálo (nebo v to možná doufal), že na ulici jako by se k němu hlásili úplně neznámí lidé, a ještě k tomu vypadali velice podivně. Když jednou byli s tetou Petunií a s Dudleym na nákupu, uklonil se mu zničehonic drobný mužík ve fialovém cylindru. Teta Petunie se napřed Harryho rozzlobeně zeptala, jestli toho člověka zná, a pak ho i s Dudleym spěšně odtáhla z krámu, aniž něco koupila. Jednou mu v autobusu vesele zamávala nějaká stařena celá v zeleném, která vypadala, jako by byla z divokých vajec. A jakýsi holohlavý muž ve velice dlouhém purpurovém plášti mu onehdy na ulici doopravdy stiskl ruku a pak beze slova zamířil pryč. Nejzáhadnější na všech těch lidech bylo, jak pokaždé naráz zmizeli ve chvíli, kdy si je Harry chtěl prohlédnout zblízka.**

**Ve škole neměl nikoho. Všichni věděli, že Dudleyho banda toho podivného Harryho Pottera v jeho pytlovitých starých šatech a s rozbitými brýlemi nesnáší, a nikdo si nechtěl Dudleyho bandu proti sobě poštvat.**

L: ,,To je tak smutné, takové dětství bych nikomu nepřálo."

R: ,,To je už konec kapitoly, Lily."

L: ,,Jo ,Remusi."

R: ,,Kdo chce číst dál."

P: ,,Můžu číst já."

R: ,,Jo klidně Petře."


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo lidi, už jsem tady zas z další kapitolou a byla bych rádá i za nějaký komentář po případě.

Vaše elenor

Kapitola třetí

L: ,,To je tak smutné, takové dětství bych nikomu nepřálo."

R: ,,To je už konec kapitoly, Lily."

L: ,,Jo ,Remusi."

R: ,,Kdo chce číst dál."

P: ,,Můžu číst já."

R: ,,Jo klidně Petře."

**Dopisy od Nikoho**

Sir: ,,Že by od Bradavic."

**Útěk brazilského hroznýše Harrymu vynesl vůbec nejdelší trest. Když konečně zase směl ven z přístěnku, letní prázdniny už začaly a Dudley mezitím stačil zničit svou novou kameru, letadlo s dálkovým ovládáním mu spadlo na zem a rozbilo se, a když si poprvé vyjel na závodním kole, porazil starou paní Figgovou, která o berlích přecházela Zobí ulici.**

Sev: „ To budou hezké prázdniny."

**Harry byl rád, že školní rok skončil, tím ovšem ještě neunikl Dudleyho bandě, která se u nich scházela každý den. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm a Gordon byli všichni hloupí hromotluci, jelikož však Dudley byl ze všech největší a nejhloupější, byl jejich vůdcem a všichni ostatní se vždycky rádi připojili k jeho oblíbené zábavě: honičkám na Harryho.**

J: ,,To by asi nevadilo, kdy by zmizel, té rodině."

**Proto Harry trávil co možná nejvíc času mimo dům, toulal se po okolí a myslel na konec prázdnin, kde spatřoval aspoň nepatrný záblesk naděje. Od září se měl učit na střední škole, a poprvé v životě tam neměl chodit společně s Dudleym. Ten už měl místo ve Smeltings, ve škole, do které kdysi chodil i strýc Vernon; Piers Polkiss tam šel také. Zato Harry měl chodit do stonewallské školy, což byla místní měšťanka.**

Sir: ,,Ne, Harry patří do Bradavic a ne do nějaké blbé mudlovské měštanky."

**Dudleymu to připadalo nesmírně směšné**.

**„První den ve Stonewallu strčí každému nováčkovi hlavu do záchodové mísy," vykládal Harrymu, „nechceš jít nahoru a vyzkoušet si to?"**

**„Ne, děkuju," odmítl Harry. „V tom ubohém záchodě ještě nikdy nebylo něco tak hnusného jako tvoje hlava – mohlo by se mu z toho udělat zle." A utekl pryč, než Dudley dokázal pochopit, co mu to vlastně řekl.**

J: ,,To bylo dobrý, vážně hustý."

**Jednoho červencového dne se teta Petunie vypravila s Dudleym do Londýna, aby mu koupila smeltingský stejnokroj, a Harryho nechala u paní Figgové. Nebylo to tak hrozné jako jindy. Harry zjistil, že paní Figgová si zlomila nohu, když zakopla o jednu ze svých koček, a zdálo se, že už je nemá tak ráda jako dřív.**

L: ,,Chudák paní Figgová, neměla to z těma kočkami tak přehánět."

**Dovolila Harrymu dívat se na televizi a dala mu kousek piškotu s čokoládovou polevou, který chutnal, jako kdyby ho měla doma už několik let.**

P: ,,Fuj to musí být hnus."

Sev: ,,No zní hůř než mamina břečka s názvem ,,vánoční polévka".

**Ten večer se Dudley v obývacím pokoji předváděl rodině ve svém zbrusu novém stejnokroji. Žáci smeltingské školy nosili tmavohnědé fraky, oranžové pumpky a ploché slaměné klobouky, kterým se říkalo lodnické. K jejich oblečení patřily i sukovité hůlky, kterými tloukli jeden druhého, když se učitelé nedívali. To se považovalo za dobrou průpravu pro další život.**

L: ,, To musí být strašná škola, ale pro takové monstrum to musí být ráj."

P: ,,Pro jeho asi jo a myslím že pro některé z zmijozelu by to byl ráj také."

**Když se strýc Vernon díval na Dudleyho v jeho nových pumpkách, chraplavě prohlásil, že je to nejúžasnější okamžik v jeho životě. Teta Petunie v slzách tvrdila, že ani nemůže uvěřit, že to opravdu je její malý Dudlíček, tak už vypadá pěkně a dospěle. Harry se neodvážil pronést ani slovo; měl pocit, že už mu snad praskla dvě žebra, jak potlačoval smích.**

**Příštího dne ráno, když Harry přišel na snídani, něco v kuchyni strašlivě páchlo. Zdálo se, že puch vychází z velkého kovového škopku ve výlevce, a Harry si ho šel prohlédnout zblízka. Škopek byl plný něčeho, co vypadalo jako špinavé hadry které plavaly v šedivé vodě.**

**„Co je to?" zeptal se tety Petunie. Ta sevřela rty jako vždycky, když se odvážil na něco zeptat.**

**„Tvůj nový školní stejnokroj," vysvětlila mu.**

Sir: ,,Kde je dopis od Bradavic?"

**Harry se znovu podíval do škopku.**

**„Ach tak," řekl. „Nevěděl jsem, že musí být tak mokrý."**

**„Nemluv hlouposti," odbyla ho teta Petunie. „Barvím ti nějaké oblečení po Dudleym na šedo. Obarvené bude vypadat úplně stejně jako to, co budou nosit ostatní."**

**Harry o tom vážně pochyboval, řekl si však, že udělá líp, když se s ní nebude hádat. Sedl si ke stolu a snažil se nemyslet na to, jak bude první den ve stonewallské škole vypadat – asi jako kdyby na sobě měl zbytky staré sloní kůže.**

**To už přišli do kuchyně i Dudley a strýc Vernon a oba krčili nosy, jak tam páchl Harryho nový stejnokroj. Strýc Vernon si jako obvykle roztáhl noviny a Dudley uhodil do stolu svou smeltingskou hůlkou, kterou teď pořád nosil s sebou.**

**Slyšeli klapnutí poštovní schránky a dopisy, které spadly na rohožku.**

**„Dojdi pro poštu, Dudley," řekl strýc Vernon zpoza novin.**

**„Ať pro ni dojde Harry."**

**„Dojdi pro poštu, Harry."**

**„Ať pro ni dojde Dudley."**

**„Popožeň ho tou svou smeltingskou hůlkou, Dudley."**

L: ,,Já , bych tak ráda zabila Brumbála a celou tuto rodinu, aaach, to by byla krásná přestava."

**Harry smeltingské hůlce uhnul a šel pro poštu. Na rohožce ležely tři zásilky: pohlednice od Marge, sestry strýce Vernona, která byla na dovolené na ostrově Wight, hnědá obálka, která vyhlížela jako nějaký účet, a – _dopis pro něho_!**

**Harry ho zdvihl a chvilku na něj třeštil oči; srdce mu skákalo jako na obrovské pružině. Za celý život mu ještě nikdy nikdo nenapsal, však kdo by mu také mohl psát? Neměl žádné přátele, žádné jiné příbuzné – dokonce ani nechodil do obecní knihovny, takže nemohl dostávat nerudné upomínky, aby vrátil knížky. Nicméně dopis tu ležel, s adresou napsanou tak jasně, že to žádný omyl být nemohl:**

**_Pan_**

**_Harry Potter_**

**_(přístěnek pod schody) _**

**_Zobí ulice 4 Kvikálkov_**

**_Surrey_**

**Obálka z nažloutlého pergamenu byla tlustá a těžká a adresa byla napsaná smaragdově zeleným inkoustem. Na obálce nebyla žádná známka.**

Sir: ,,Konečně dopis od Bradavic."

**Harry dopis roztřesenou rukou obrátil a spatřil rudou voskovou pečeť, na které byl erb: velké písmeno _B_, kolem kterého byli lev, orel, jezevec a had.**

**„Tak pohni sebou, Harry!" křikl strýc Vernon z kuchyně. „Co tam děláš, díváš se, jestli v nějakém dopisu není bomba?" a sám se svému vlastnímu žertu zachechtal.**

**Harry se vrátil do kuchyně, oči ještě pořád upřené na svůj dopis. Podal strýci Vernonovi účet a pohlednici, posadil se a začal pomalu otvírat žlutou obálku.**

**Strýc Vernon roztrhl obálku s účtem, pobouřeně si odfrkl a obrátil pohlednici.**

**„Marge je nemocná," oznámil tetě Petunii. „Snědla nějakou špatnou surmovku…"**

**„Tati!" ozval se Dudley najednou. „Tati, Harry něco dostal!"**

**Harry se právě chystal, že si ten svůj dopis, napsaný na stejném silném pergamenu jako obálka, rozloží, když mu ho strýc Vernon vytrhl z ruky.**

L: ,,Opovaž se mu to vzít ty tlusté prase."

**„Ten je _můj_!" bránil se a zkusil znovu se ho zmocnit. „A kdo by ti asi mohl psát?" ušklíbl se strýc Vernon, jednou rukou dopis roztrhl a podíval se do něj. Barva jeho tváře se změnila z červené na zelenou rychleji než semafor na křižovatce, u toho však nezůstalo: po několika vteřinách byla šedobílá jako stará ovesná kaše.**

**„P–P–Petunie!" nemohl popadnout dech. Dudley se pokusil dopis mu sebrat a přečíst si ho, strýc Vernon ho však držel tak vysoko, že na něj Dudley nedosáhl. Teta Petunie si ho zvědavě vzala a přečetla si první řádek. Chviličku to vypadalo, že nejspíš omdlí. Držela se oběma rukama za hrdlo a chroptěla, jako když se dusí.**

L: „ Petunie je skvěla herečka, to musím uznat. Přitom už viděla jeden dopis od Bradavic a to můj."

J: ,,Jak prosím tě reagovala."

L: ,,Stejně jako v té knížce."

**„Vernone! Můj ty bože – Vernone!"**

**Zírali jeden na druhého, jako kdyby zapomněli, že Harry a Dudley jsou ještě pořád v kuchyni. Dudley nebyl zvyklý, aby si ho nevšímali. Důrazně poklepal otci na hlavu svou smeltingskou hůlkou.**

**„Chci si ten dopis přečíst," řekl hlasitě.**

**„_Já_ si ho chci přečíst," řekl Harry navztekaně, „poněvadž je _můj_."**

**„Vypadněte, oba dva!" zakrákal strýc Vernon a strčil dopis zpátky do obálky.**

**Harry se ani nepohnul.**

**„CHCI SVŮJ DOPIS!" rozkřikl se.**

**„Ukaž ho mně!" dožadoval se Dudley.**

**„VEN!" zařval strýc Vernon, chytil Dudleyho i Harryho za límec, vyhodil je do předsíně a zabouchl za nimi dveře.**

L: „ Aha, ale tohle synáčkovy nedá, zajímavý."

**Harry a Dudley se v tu chvíli zuřivě, ale ve vší tichostí poprali o to, kdo bude poslouchat klíčovou dírkou: vyhrál Dudley, takže Harry, kterému visely brýle na jednom uchu, si lehl na břicho a poslouchal štěrbinou mezi dveřmi a podlahou.**

**„Vernone," říkala právě teta Petunie třaslavým hlasem, „podívej se na tu adresu – jak vůbec mohou vědět, kde spává? Myslíš, že pozorují náš dům?"**

**„Pozorují – špehují – možná že nás sledují," zamumlal strýc Vernon rozčileně.**

**„Ale co budeme dělat, Vernone? Myslíš, že bychom jim měli odpovědět? Napsat jim, že si nepřejeme –"**

**Harry viděl naleštěné černé polobotky strýce Vernona, jak přecházel po kuchyni sem tam.**

**„Ne," prohlásil nakonec. „Nebudeme si toho vůbec všímat. Když nedostanou žádnou odpověď… Ano, to je nejlepší… nebudeme dělat vůbec nic…"**

**„Jenže –"**

**„Já o nikoho takového v domě nestojím, Petunie! Copak jsme si nepřísahali, když jsme ho vzali k sobě, že z něj ty nebezpečné nesmysly dostaneme?"**

L: ,,Zabít oba dva."

**Když se toho večera strýc Vernon vrátil z práce, udělal něco, co ještě nikdy předtím: přišel za Harrym do přístěnku.**

**„Kde je můj dopis?" uhodil Harry na strýce, hned jak se ztěžka protlačil dveřmi. „Kdo mi to píše?"**

**„Nikdo. Byl to prostě omyl," řekl strýc Vernon stroze. „Už jsem to psaní spálil."**

**„To žádný omyl _nebyl_," ohradil se Harry pobouřeně, „v té adrese byl napsaný i můj přístěnek!"**

**„TICHO!" zaječel strýc Vernon a ze stropu spadlo několik pavouků. Potom se párkrát zhluboka nadechl a vynutil ze sebe úsměv, který působil spíš ztrápeně.**

**„Totiž – víš, Harry – pokud jde o tenhle přístěnek, tvoje teta a já jsme si říkali… opravdu už na něj začínáš být trochu velký… Tak jsme si mysleli, že by nejspíš bylo dobře, kdyby ses přestěhoval do Dudleyho druhé ložnice."**

J: ,,Hurrá, konečně něco se stalo!"

**„A proč?" zeptal se Harry.**

**„Nech si ty hloupé otázky!" osopil se na něj strýc. „Zkrátka si odnes svoje věci nahoru, a hned."**

**U Dursleyových měli čtyři ložnice: jedna patřila strýci Vernonovi a tetě Petunii, jedna byla pro návštěvy (což obvykle bývala Marge, sestra strýce Vernona), v jedné spal Dudley a v té poslední měl všechny hračky a věci, které se do jeho první ložnice už nevešly.**

L: ,,Brumbál je idiot, nechat ho u takové rodiny."

**Harrymu stačila jediná cesta nahoru, aby přestěhoval všechen svůj majetek z přístěnku do pokoje; potom se posadil na postel a rozhlédl se kolem. Skoro všechno v místnosti bylo rozbité. Měsíc stará kamera ležela na věži malého, ještě pojízdného tanku, kterým Dudley onehdy přejel sousedova psa; v koutě stál Dudleyho první televizor, který prokopl, když nevysílali jeho oblíbený pořad; byla tu veliká ptačí klec, v níž kdysi býval papoušek, kterého Dudley ve škole vyměnil za opravdovou vzduchovku, a ta ležela na polici s hlavní úplně ohnutou, jak si na ni sedl. Ostatní poličky byly plné knih; ty jediné v místnosti vypadaly, jako by se jich nikdo nikdy nedotkl.**

Sev: ,,Ten kluk se rovná neandrtálci, ti byli úplně stejní."

**Zezdola bylo slyšet Dudleyho, jak huláká na matku: „Já _nechci_, aby tam byl. Já ten pokoj _potřebuju_… Postarej se, aby odtamtud vypadnul!"**

**Harry vzdychl a natáhl se na postel. Ještě včera by dal všechno na světě za to, aby mohl být tady nahoře. Dnes by raději seděl u sebe v přístěnku, ale s tím dopisem v rukou, než být tady a nemít ho.**

**Dalšího dne u snídaně všichni seděli zamlkle. Dudley byl otřesený a zdrcený. Celý večer prokřičel, několikrát udeřil otce svou smeltingskou hůlkou, naschvál se pozvracel, kopl matku a prohodil svou želvu střechou skleníku, přesto však mu jeho pokoj nevrátili.**

L: ,,To si ten idiot jedině tak zasluhuje."

**Harry myslel na včerejší ráno touhle dobou a trpce litoval, že ten dopis neotevřel už v předsíni. Strýc Vernon a teta Petunie se jen zasmušile dívali jeden na druhého.**

**Když přišla pošta, strýc Vernon, který se očividně snažil být k Harrymu vlídný, pro ni poslal Dudleyho. Slyšeli ho, jak celou cestu tluče svou smeltingskou hůlkou do všeho v předsíni. A potom vykřikl: „Má další dopis! _Pan Harry Potter, nejmenší ložnice v domě, Zobí ulice 4 –_"**

**Strýc Vernon s přidušeným výkřikem vyskočil ze židle a rozběhl se do předsíně, a Harry mu běžel v patách – strýc Vernon musel Dudleyho srazit na zem, aby mu dopis sebral, což bylo o to těžší, že Harry ho zezadu držel za krk. Po chvilce zmateného zápasu, při kterém oba utržili spoustu ran smeltingskou hůlkou, se strýc Vernon zase postavil na nohy; ještě lapal po dechu, ale Harryho dopis svíral v ruce.**

**„Běž do přístěnku – chci říct k sobě do ložnice," zasupěl. „A ty, Dudley, zmiz – prostě zmiz!"**

**Harry přecházel po svém novém pokoji kolem dokola. Někdo věděl, že ho z přístěnku přestěhovali sem, a zřejmě se také vědělo, že ten první dopis nedostal. Určitě to znamenalo, že ten Někdo se pokusí poslat mu další; a tentokrát už se Harry postará, aby ho dostal. Měl svůj plán.**

**Příštího dne v šest hodin ráno mu zazvonil opravený budík. Harry ho spěšně vypnul a potichu se oblékl. Hlavně nesměl vzbudit Dursleyovy; kradl se po schodech dolů a cestou si nerozsvítil jediné světlo.**

**Hodlal počkat na pošťáka už na rohu Zobí ulice a vzít si od něj dopisy pro číslo čtyři. Srdce mu hlasitě bušilo, jak se plížil temnou předsíní k domovním dveřím…**

**„UAAARRRR!"**

L: ,,Co to je? To si pořídily psa nebo co."

**Harry se vymrštil do vzduchu – šlápl na rohožce na něco velkého a měkkého – na něco _živého_!**

**Nahoře se rozsvítilo a Harry ke své hrůze zjistil, že to velké a měkké byl strýcův obličej. Strýc Vernon ležel ve spacím pytli před domovními dveřmi; očividně se chtěl pojistit, že Harry neudělá to, co měl právě v úmyslu. Snad půl hodiny na něho křičel a potom řekl, ať jde a udělá mu šálek čaje. Harry se celý sklíčený odšoural do kuchyně, a než se vrátil, pošta už stačila dorazit, spadla strýci Vernonovi přímo do klína. Harry jen zahlédl tři dopisy s adresou napsanou zeleným inkoustem.**

**„Chci –" spustil, ale to už mu strýc Vernon před očima cupoval jeho dopisy na kousky.**

**Toho dne strýc Vernon nejel do práce. Zůstal doma a zatloukl poštovní schránku hřebíky.**

**„Uvidíš," vysvětloval tetě Petunii s ústy plnými hřebíků, „že když je nebudou moct _doručit_, tak s tím prostě přestanou."**

**„Tím si nejsem tak jistá, Vernone."**

**„Petunie, ti lidé uvažují zvláštním způsobem; nejsou jako ty a já," prohlásil strýc Vernon a snažil se zatlouci hřebík kouskem ovocného chlebíčku, který mu teta Petunie právě přinesla.**

Sev: ,,Abys ses náhodou nemýlil ty prase."

**V pátek přišlo Harrymu hned dvanáct dopisů. Jelikož se nedaly vhodit do poštovní schránky, prostrčili je pode dveřmi a štěrbinami po stranách, a několik jich dokonce vpravili dovnitř okénkem na záchodě v přízemí.**

**Strýc Vernon znovu zůstal doma. Nejdřív spálil všechny dopisy –, pak si vzal kladivo a hřebíky a zatloukl prkny přední i zadní vchod, takže nikdo nemohl ven. Při práci si broukal _Náruč plnou tulipánů_, a při sebemenším zvuku sebou pokaždé trhl.**

**V sobotu se strýci Vernonovi začaly věci vymykat z rukou. Dovnitř se dostalo čtyřiadvacet dopisů Harrymu, stočených a ukrytých po jednom ve dvou tuctech vajec, které tetě Petunii podal oknem obývacího pokoje jejich mlékař a tvářil se přitom velice rozpačitě. Zatímco strýc Vernon zuřivě telefonoval na poštu a do mlékárny a snažil se najít někoho, komu by si mohl stěžovat, teta Petunie dopisy rozcupovala v kuchyňském mixéru.**

**„Kdo to proboha zrovna _tebe_ tak naléhavě chce?" zeptal se Dudley Harryho užasle.**

**Když v neděli ráno strýc Vernon zasedl k snídani, vypadal dost špatně a unaveně, přesto však šťastně.**

**„V neděli pošta nechodí," připomněl jim spokojeně, jak si mazal marmeládu na noviny, „takže dneska žádné zatracené dopisy –"**

**Ve chvíli, kdy to řekl, přiletělo cosi kuchyňským komínem dolů a zasadilo mu to pořádnou ránu do zátylku. Vzápětí začaly z ohniště jako kulky vyletovat dopisy; mohlo jich být třicet nebo čtyřicet. Dursleyovi před nimi uhýbali, Harry však vyskočil do vzduchu a pokoušel se některý chytit –**

**„Ven! VEN!"**

**Strýc Vernon chytil Harryho kolem pasu a vystrčil ho do předsíně. Hned za ním vyběhli i Dudley a teta Petunie a zakrývali si obličej rukama, a strýc Vernon přibouchl dveře. Slyšeli, jak se do místnosti ještě pořád valí dopisy a odrážejí se od stěn a od podlahy.**

**„Už toho mám dost," prohlásil strýc Vernon; snažil se mluvit klidně, ale vytrhával si přitom z kníru obrovské chomáče vousů. „Koukejte, ať jste během pěti minut připraveni na cestu. Jedeme odtud. Sbalte si jenom něco na sebe. A nechci slyšet ani slovo!"**

**S pouhou polovinou kníru vypadal tak hrozivě, že se nikdo neodvážil nic namítat. Deset minut nato se už dostali zatlučenými dveřmi ven, seděli v autě a řítili se k dálnici. Dudley na zadním sedadle popotahoval; otec mu vlepil pořádný pohlavek, aby nezdržoval, když se pokoušel nacpat do svého sportovního pytle televizor, video a počítač.**

**A teď jeli a jeli. Dokonce ani teta Petunie se neodvážila zeptat, kam vlastně mají namířeno. Čas od času strýc Vernon najednou otočil a chvíli jel opačným směrem.**

**„Musíme jim ujet… prostě jim musíme ujet," mumlal si pro sebe pokaždé, když měnil směr.**

L: ,,Ten se už načisto zbláznil."

**Vůbec nikde se nezastavili na nic k jídlu ani k pití. Za soumraku už Dudley hlasitě skučel. V životě ještě nezažil tak hrozný den. Měl hlad, přišel o pět televizních pořadů, které chtěl vidět, a ještě nikdy se mu nestalo, že by tak dlouho na svém počítači nezlikvidoval nějakého vetřelce z cizích světů.**

**Nakonec strýc Vernon zastavil u ponurého hotelu na okraji nějakého velikého města. Dudley a Harry měli pokoj s manželskými postelemi a s vlhkým, zatuchlým povlečením. Dudley hned chrápal, ale Harry zůstal vzhůru, seděl na parapetu, díval se dolů na světla projíždějících aut a přemýšlel, co to všechno znamená…**

**Ráno měli k snídani kukuřičné vločky od včerejška a topinky se studenými rajčaty z konzervy. Právě dojedli, když k jejich stolu přišla majitelka hotelu.**

**„Promiňte, ale není někdo z vás pan H. Potter? Mám toho v recepci možná stovku."**

**Zvedla dopis vzhůru, takže si mohli přečíst adresu napsanou zeleným inkoustem:**

**_Pan H. Potter_**

**_Hotel Railview_**

**_(pokoj č. 17)_**

**_Cokeworth_**

**Harry po dopisu chňapl, ale strýc Vernon mu srazil ruku stranou. Majitelka hotelu vytřeštila oči.**

**„Já si je vezmu," řekl strýc Vernon, spěšně vstal a vyšel z jídelny za ní.**

**„Nebylo by lepší, kdybychom se prostě vrátili domů, drahoušku?" navrhla nesměle teta Petunie o několik hodin později, ale strýc Vernon jako by ji neslyšel. Nikdo z nich nevěděl, co doopravdy hledá. Zavezl je doprostřed hustého lesa, tam vystoupil, chvíli se rozhlížel kolem, zavrtěl hlavou, vrátil se do auta a jeli zase dál. Totéž se opakovalo uprostřed zoraného pole, v polovině visutého mostu a v nejvyšším poschodí mnohapatrového parkoviště.**

**„Tatínek se zbláznil, viď?" zeptal se Dudley sklesle tety Petunie navečer. Strýc Vernon zastavil na nábřeží, všecky je zamkl v autě a zmizel.**

**Začalo pršet. Po střeše vozu bubnovaly veliké kapky. Dudley se rozfňukal.**

**„Je pondělí," řekl matce. „Dnes večer dávají Velkého Humberta. Já chci někam, kde bude _televize_."**

**Pondělí! To Harrymu něco připomnělo. Pokud _bylo_ pondělí – a díky televizi se na Dudleyho obvykle dalo spolehnout, že ví, co je za den – pak zítra, v úterý, měl on sám mít jedenácté narozeniny.**

L: ,,Konečně nějaká lepší informace."

**Harryho narozeniny samozřejmě nikdy nebyly žádná sláva – loni mu Dursleyovi darovali ramínko na šaty a staré ponožky po strýci Vernonovi. Ale přesto, jedenáct vám není každý den.**

**To už byl strýc Vernon zpátky a usmíval se. Navíc si nesl i jakýsi dlouhý, úzký balík a neodpověděl, když se ho teta Petunie zeptala, co to koupil.**

**„Našel jsem vynikající místečko!" řekl. „Pojďte! Všichni ven!"**

**Vystoupili a zjistili, že venku je velice chladno. Strýc Vernon ukazoval na něco, co daleko v moři vypadalo jako veliký útes. Nahoře na něm byla přilepená ta nejubožejší chatrč, jakou si dokážete představit. Jedna věc byla jasná: televizi tam určitě nemají.**

**„Na dnešní noc předpovídají bouři!" oznámil strýc Vernon radostně a tleskl rukama. „A tento dobrý muž bude tak laskav a půjčí nám svůj člun!"**

**To už se k nim přiloudal bezzubý stařík a s dost zlomyslným úšklebkem jim ukazoval starou veslici, která se kolébala v ocelově šedé vodě pod nimi.**

**„Nějaké zásoby jsem už opatřil," řekl strýc Vernon, „takže všichni na palubu!"**

**V loďce byla strašlivá zima. Za krk jim zatékala ledová vodní tříšť a do tváří je bodal mrazivý vítr. Připadalo jim, že to trvalo celé hodiny, než dorazili k útesu, kde je strýc Vernon, i když se smekal a klouzal, dovedl k polorozpadlému stavení.**

**Uvnitř to vypadalo hrozně: páchlo to tam chaluhami, vítr profukoval škvírami v dřevěných stěnách a ohniště bylo vlhké a prázdné. V chatrči byly jen dvě místnosti.**

Sev: ,,Takhle útulné místečko si asi nikdo nepřestavoval."

**Ukázalo se, že jejich zásoby obnášejí po jednom balíčku smažených bramborových lupínků pro každého a čtyři banány. Strýc Vernon se pokusil rozdělat oheň, ale prázdné obaly od brambůrků jen čadily a zkroutily se.**

**„Teď by se nám pár těch dopisů docela hodilo, co říkáte?" nadhodil rozmarně.**

**Byl ve velice dobré náladě. Očividně si myslel, že nikdo nemá sebemenší možnost dostat se v bouři až sem a doručit jim poštu. Harry s ním v duchu souhlasil, i když sám z toho žádnou radost neměl.**

Sir: ,,Já bych také radost něměl."

**S příchodem noci se kolem nich rozběsnila ohlášená bouře. Stěny chatrče zalévala tříšť ze vzdutých vln a špinavými okny lomcoval divoký vítr. Teta Petunie našla ve druhé místnosti několik zplesnivělých přikrývek a ustlala Dudleymu na pohovce prožrané od molů. Sama se uložila se strýcem Vernonem na hrbolatou postel v sousední místnosti a Harrymu nezbylo nic jiného, než si najít to nejměkčí místo na podlaze a schoulit se pod tou nejtenčí a nejpotrhanější přikrývkou.**

**Jak noc ubíhala, bouře řádila stále zuřivěji. Harry nemohl usnout. Třásl se zimou a mlel sebou, aby našel nějakou pohodlnější polohu, a v žaludku mu kručelo hladem. Dudleyho chrápání teď přehlušovalo vzdálené burácení hromů, které začalo před půlnocí. Svítící ciferník hodinek, které visely spáči na tučném zápěstí přes okraj pohovky, Harrymu prozradil, že mu za deset minut bude jedenáct let. Ležel a sledoval, jak se jeho narozeniny přibližují; přemítal přitom, jestli si na ně Dursleyovi vůbec vzpomenou, a kde teď asi je ten, kdo mu všechny ty dopisy posílal.**

**Zbývalo ještě pět minut. Harry slyšel, jak venku něco zapraštělo. Doufal, že se nepropadne střecha, i když pak by uvnitř možná bylo tepleji. Ještě čtyři minuty. Možná že dům v Zobí ulici, až se tam vrátí, bude tak plný dopisů, že se mu podaří nějak jeden ukrást.**

**Ještě tři minuty. Že by to moře tak divoce doráželo na útes? A (zbývaly už jen dvě minuty) co znamenal ten podivný praskavý zvuk? Že by se útes rozlomil a řítil se do moře?**

**Už jen minuta a bude mu jedenáct. Třicet vteřin… dvacet… deset – devět – možná by měl probudit Dudleyho, jenom aby ho rozčílil – tři – dva – jedna –**

**BUM!**

L: ,,Co je proboha zase tohle?"

**Celá chatrč se zatřásla a Harry se posadil zpříma, s pohledem upřeným na dveře. Venku někdo byl a bouchal, aby ho pustili dovnitř.**

P: ,,To je konec kapitoly, lidi."

L: ,,Fakt je to už konec."

P: ,,Jo."

R: ,,Kdo chce číst dál?"

Sev: ,,Já bych číst dál, jestli chcete."

L: ,,Klidně, Severusi."

Severus si vzal knížku, když se zničeho nic na stole objevilo spousta jídla.

R: ,,Já, zapomněl, po každé třetí kapitole se objeví něco k snědku."

L: ,,Tak se najíme a budem pokračovat, co nato říkáte kluci."

Sir: ,,Já mám už stejně hlad."

Zatímco jedli zeptala se Lily Remuse ,,Remusi co si zatím zapsal do toho skicáře?"

Remus mezitím co si nakládal na talíř další porci ovocného koláče jí odpověděl. ,,No, Lily, to že Voldermort, nebyl úplně zabit, ale že se ukrývá a že Brumbála a Petunii musíme dostat do psychiatrie. Nic víc."

„To je výborný, Remusi."Opověděla Lily.

Dojedli, Petr si musel ještě odskočit na záchod, zase mohli v pohodě začít.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo lidi, už jsem zase tady a mám tady novou kapitolů, která nás přenese dál

Vaše elenor

**Kapitola čtvrtá**

Dojedli, Petr si musel ještě odskočit na záchod, zase mohli v pohodě začít.

Severus tedy začal číst další kapitolu.

_Kapitola čtvrtá_

Klíčník

R: ,,Není to náhodou ten Hagrid?"

J: ,,Jo, to máš pravdu."

**BUM! Někdo znovu zabouchal na dveře. Dudley sebou trhl a probudil se.**

„**Kde je to dělo?" zeptal se hloupě.**

Sir: ,,Nechci se hloupě ptát ,ale co to dělo."

L: ,,Dělo , je mudlovská zbraň , s kterou můžeš něco zbořit nebo dokonce i zabít."

Sir: ,,Jaké mají mudlové vlastně zbraně?"

L: ,,Ledacos, ale snad nejvíce obávané jsou atomové bomby."

Sir: ,,Co je ta atomová bomba?"

L: ,,To je snad nejstrašnější co lidstvo vymyslelo, ale raději ti to vysvětlím později po kapitole."

**Za jejich zády se ozvala hlasitá rána a do místnosti klusem dorazil strýc Vernon. V rukou držel pušku – teď už věděli, co bylo v tom dlouhém, úzkém balíku, který si vezl s sebou.**

L: ,,Ten si snad dělá srandu, vždyt sou tam ti kluci."

Sir: ,,Co je ta puška, to zní jako velice nebezpečná věc."

L: ,,Také že je alespoň u mudlů, s ní se dá zabít člověk."

J: ,,Jak prosím tě?"

L: ,,V té pušce jsou kovové náboje, malé kovové kuličky s ostrým hrotem, které ta puška spouštěcím mechanismem vystřelí a když se třeba člověk trefí do srdce nebo do mozku nebo jiného důležitého orgánu, může ten člověk zemřít."

J: ,,Já myslel, že mudlové jsou neškodní, jak se člověk muže mylit."

„**Kdo je tam?" rozkřikl se. „Varuji vás – mám zbraň!"**

**Chvíli bylo ticho.**

**A pak KŘŘACH! Někdo praštil do dveří takovou silou, že vyletěly z pantů a s ohlušujícím rachotem dopadly na podlahu.**

R: ,,To byla rána, jako z toho mudlovského děla."

**Na prahu teď stál jakýsi obr.**

P: ,,Táta ale říkal, že Hagrid je poloviční obr."

L: ,,Jak, poloviční obr, Petře."

P: ,,Jeho táta byl prej normální kouzelník."

**Tvář mu skoro úplně zakrývala dlouhá, ježatá hříva a divoké, štětinaté vousy, pod vším tím porostem se však daly rozeznat jeho oči, lesklé jako dva švábi.**

Sir: ,,Jamesi, ten tvůj syn má ale přirovnání, to by mě nenapadlo ani za milion let."

**Obr se s námahou vsoukal do chatrče; musel se přitom shrbit, takže se hlavou právě dotýkal stropu. Shýbl se, zdvihl dveře a bez nesnází je zasadil zpátky do rámu. Řev bouře zvenčí bylo naráz slyšet o něco méně. Obr se otočil a podíval se na všechny v místnosti.**

„**Co kdybyste mně udělali šálek čaje, co říkáte? Neměl jsem zrovinka snadnou cestu."**

L: ,,Ten má ale vychování, panečku, z toho by dostala má máma záchvat."

**Několika kroky došel k pohovce, kde seděl Dudley strnulý strachy.**

L: ,,Dobře mu tak, to si zaslouží."

„**Uhni, ty bouchoři," vyzval ho příchozí.**

**Dudley zapištěl a utíkal se schovat za svou matku, která se zděšeně krčila za zády strýce Vernona.**

„**A tu ho máme, Harryho!" řekl obr.**

**Harry vzhlédl do té divé, strašidelné tváře a zjistil, že švábí očka se na něj usmívají.**

„**Když jsem tě viděl naposled, byls eště škvrně," prohlásil obr. „Teďka dost připomínáš svýho tátu, ale voči máš po mámě."**

L: „ To je hezké."

Sir: ,,Hagrid vás měl asi doopravdy rád."

**Strýc Vernon ze sebe vydal podivný skřehot. „Žádám, abyste okamžitě odešel, pane!" vykvikl. „To je přece vloupání!"**

L: ,, Drž hubu!"

R: ,,Víš Lilly , že to říkáš knize a ta za nic nemůže."

„**Zavři zobák, Dursley, ty nádivo jeden," odsekl obr. Natáhl se přes okraj pohovky, vytrhl strýci Vernonovi z rukou pušku, udělal na hlavni uzel, jako by byla z gumy, a mrštil jí do kouta.**

Sev: ,,Ten asi by dokázal udělat z té boudy kulničku na dříví kdyby chtěl."

**Strýc Vernon ze sebe vydal další podivný zvuk, asi jako myš, kterou někdo přišlápl.**

„**Abych nezapomněl, Harry," řekl obr a otočil se k Dursleyovým zády, „všecko nejlepší k narozeninám. Tadydle jsem ti něco přines – možná jsem si na to cestou někde sednul, ale určitě ti příde k chuti."**

L: ,,Jak milé od Hagrida."

**Z kterési vnitřní kapsy svého černého svrchníku vytáhl poněkud pomačkanou krabici. Harry ji roztřesenými prsty otevřel. Uvnitř byl velký, upatlaný čokoládový dort a na něm zelenou polevou stálo: **_**Všecko nejlepší k narozeninám, Harry!**_

Sir: ,,Proč tu zelenou polevu, to docela nchápu."

L: ,,To asi kvůli jeho očím."

**Harry se na obra podíval. Chtěl mu vlastně poděkovat, ale ta slova se mu cestou na jazyk nějak vytratila, takže se místo toho zeptal: „A kdo vy vůbec jste?"**

L: ,,Kde je jeho vychování!"

**Obr se uchechtl.**

„**To máš pravdu, ani jsem se nepředstavil. Rubeus Hagrid, klíčník a šafář v Bradavicích."**

L:,,Šafář čeho?"

Sir: ,,Různých druhů kouzelných zvířat v Zapovězeném lesa. Zvířata se vyžívají od třetího ročníku na vyučování.To mi říkala Andy neboli Andromeda moje sestřenice.

**Natáhl k Harrymu svou ohromnou ruku a potřásl mu celou paží.**

„**Tak co bude s tím čajem?" houkl a zamnul si ruce. „A kdybyste měli něco vostřejšího, taky bych nevodmítnul."**

**Sklouzl pohledem na prázdné ohniště se zkroucenými obaly od brambůrků a jen pohrdavě odfrkl. Sehnul se k ohništi; neviděli, co vlastně dělá, ale když se za okamžik zase napřímil, hučel tam už oheň.**

P: ,,To ale nesmí Hagrid dělat, přece mu zlomili hůlku."

L: ,,Co nesmí dělat."

P: ,,No, kouzlit."

L: ,,Proč?"

P: ,,Můj táta povídal, že ho kdysi kvůli něčemu vyloučili ze školy a zlomili hůlku, ale neřekl proč.Od té doby děla klíčníka Bradavic."

**Celá mokrá chýše se naplnila mihotavým světlem a Harry cítil, jak ho zalévá teplo, jako by se pohroužil do horké koupele.**

**Obr se znovu posadil na pohovku, která se pod jeho vahou celá prohnula, a začal z kapes kabátu vytahovat všecko možné: měděnou konvici, pomačkaný balíček s párky, rošt, čajník, několik otlučených porcelánových hrnečků a láhev jakési jantarové tekutiny, z které si důkladně přihnul, než začal chystat čaj.**

L: ,,Co všechno má v tom kabátu ještě."

**Zakrátko celou chatrč naplnil sykot opékaných uzenek a jejich vůně. Dokud obr pracoval, nikdo neřekl ani slovo, ale když shrnul z roštu prvních šest tučných, šťavnatých a mírně připálených nožiček, Dudley se neklidně zavrtěl. Strýc Vernon ostře vyjel: „Nic si od něho neber, Dudley!"**

**Obr se posupně uchechtl.**

„**Tak s tím si nedělej těžkou hlavu, Dursley; ten tvůj vypasenej synáček přikrmovat nepotřebuje."**

Sev: ,,Což má úplnou pravdu."

**Podal párky Harrymu, který měl příšerný hlad a v životě ještě nejedl něco tak úžasného, pořád však nemohl spustit z obra oči. Nakonec, poněvadž mu zřejmě nikdo nemínil nic vysvětlit, řekl: „Promiňte, ale ještě pořád doopravdy nevím, kdo jste."**

**Obr usrkl veliký doušek čaje a hřbetem ruky si otřel ústa.**

„**Říkej mně Hagrid," vybídl ho obr, „jako všechny. Jak už jsem povídal, dělám v Bradavicích klíčníka – ale vo těch určitě víš všecko."**

„**Hmm – to ne," přiznal Harry.**

**Hagrid vypadal ohromeně.**

J: ,,To musel být pro něj pořádně trapnej zážitek."

„**Odpusťte," dodal Harry spěšně.**

„**Ty říkáš **_**vodpusťte**_**?" vyštěkl Hagrid a upřeně pohlédl na Dursleyovy, kteří couvali zpátky do tmy. „To voni by **_**tebe**_** měli prosit za vodpuštění! Věděl sem, žes nedostal ty dopisy, ale vopravdu mně nenapadlo, že bys nevěděl vůbec nic vo Bradavicích, pro všecko na světě! Tos nikdy neuvažoval vo tom, kde se to tvoji rodiče všecko naučili?" **

„**Co všecko?" zeptal se Harry.**

„**CO VŠECKO?" zaburácel Hagrid. „Tak počkat!"**

Sir: ,,Ted mu vše došlo, Dursleyovi budou pykat."

**V tu chvíli stál na nohou, a ve svém rozhořčení jako by zaplňoval celou chatrč. Dursleyovi se ustrašeně krčili u stěny.**

„**Chcete mně říct," zahřměl na ně Hagrid, „že tendle chlapec – tendleten chlapec! – neví ani ň – že vůbec NIC neví?"**

**Harry si pomyslel, že to už je trochu moc. Koneckonců, do školy chodil a neměl nijak špatné známky.**

„_**Něco**_** umím," namítl. „Třeba počítat a takové věci."**

Sev: ,,To umí každý, i když u některých blbců nejsem si jist."

**Hagrid však jenom mávl rukou a řekl: „Myslím vo **_**našem**_** světě. Vo **_**tvým**_** světě. **_**Mým**_** světě. Vo **_**světě tvejch rodičů**_**."**

„**O jakém světě?"**

**Hagrid vypadal, jako by měl v příštím okamžiku vybuchnout.**

„**DURSLEY!" zaburácel.**

**Strýc Vernon, v obličeji velice pobledlý, zašeptal cosi jako „břínek mřínek". Hagrid se upřeně zahleděl na Harryho.**

„**Přeci ale **_**musíš**_** něco vědět vo svým tátovi a mámě," prohlásil. „To, že jsou **_**slavný**_**. A ty sám že jseš **_**taky**_** slavnej."**

Sir: ,,To je asi pro něj novinka, Hagride."

„**Cože? Moje maminka a tatínek přece nebyli slavní, nebo snad ano?"**

„**Tak ty nevíš… vopravdu nic nevíš…" Hagrid si rukou prohrábl vlasy a ohromeně se na Harryho zahleděl.**

„**Tak ty ani nevíš, co jseš?" zeptal se nakonec.**

**Strýc Vernon znenadání našel řeč.**

„**Přestaňte!" poroučel. „Okamžitě přestaňte, pane! Já vám zakazuji, abyste tomu chlapci něco říkal!"**

Sir: ,,A proč by se to neměl jako dozvědět, ty velerybo."

**I statečnější muž než Vernon Dursley by se nejspíš zachvěl při rozlíceném pohledu, který na něj Hagrid vrhl; a když promluvil, při každé slabice se mu hlas třásl vztekem.**

„**Tys mu vůbec nic neřekl? Nikdy jsi mu neřek, co bylo v tom dopise, co pro něj nechal Brumbál? Já jsem byl u toho! Viděl jsem, jak ho tam Brumbál nechal, Dursley! A vy jste to před ním celou tu dobu tajili?"**

„_**Co**_** přede mnou tajili?" zeptal se Harry dychtivě.**

„**PŘESTAŇTE! ZAKAZUJI VÁM TO!" zaječel strýc Vernon zachvácený hrůzou.**

**Teta Petunie zděšeně vyjekla.**

L: ,,Jako by to nevěděla."

„**Děte se vycpat, voba dva," řekl Hagrid. „Harry, ty jseš totiž – čaroděj."**

**V chatrči se rozhostilo úplné ticho. Bylo slyšet jen moře a kvílení větru.**

„_**Cože**_** jsem?" vydechl Harry.**

Sir: ,,To je dobrá reakce páni,"

„**No přeci čaroděj," řekl Hagrid a posadil se zpátky na pohovku, která zasténala a prohnula se ještě víc, „a myslím, že budeš zatraceně dobrej, až se v tom kapku pocvičíš. Když měl někdo takovou mámu a tátu jako ty, co jinýho bys moh bejt?**

Sir: ,,Další pochvala na vaší adresu."

J: ,,Přestan Siriusi."

**A počítám, že je načase, aby sis ten dopis už konečně přečet."**

**Harry natáhl ruku a konečně v ní držel nažloutlou obálku, s adresou napsanou smaragdově zeleným inkoustem: Pan H. Potter, na podlaze, chatrč na útesu, uprostřed moře. Vytáhl z ní dopis a četl:**

**ŠKOLA ČAR A KOUZEL V BRADAVICÍCH**

**Ředitel: Albus Brumbál**

**(nositel Merlinova řádu první třídy, Veliký čar., Nejvyšší divotvorce, Nejhlavnější hlavoun, Mezinárodní sdružení kouzelníků) **

L: ,,Co jsou všechny tyhle označení zač."

P: ,,To je na dlouhé povídání Lilly ,ale vysvětlím potom, po téhle kapitole."

**Vážený pane Pottere,**

**s potěšením Vám oznamujeme,**

**že ve Škole čar a kouzel**

**v Bradavicích počítáme se**

**studijním místem pro Vás.**

**V příloze Vám zasíláme**

**seznam všech potřebných**

**knih a vybavení.**

**Školní rok začíná 1. září.**

**Očekáváme Vaši sovu nejpozději**

**31. července.**

**Se srdečným pozdravem**

**Minerva McGonagallová**

**zástupkyně ředitele**

**V Harryho hlavě vybuchlo otázek jako při ohňostroji, a nemohl se rozhodnout, kterou má vyslovit nejdřív. Za pár okamžiků přece jen vykoktal: „Co to znamená, že čekají mou sovu?"**

Sir: ,,Proč zrovna tato otázka, vážně ten kluk je divnější než tady James."

„**U všech strašidel, teď jsi mi něco připomněl!" plácl se Hagrid do čela tak mocně, že by to porazilo tažného koně, a z další kapsy kabátu vytáhl sovu – opravdovou živou sovu, která vypadala dost pocuchaně a taky dlouhý brk a ruličku pergamenu.**

L: ,,Chudák sova to si nezasloužila."

**S vyplazeným jazykem naškrábal vzkaz, který si Harry přečetl vzhůru nohama:**

_**Vážený pane Brumbále,**_

_**Dal jsem Harrymu ten dopis. Zejtra s ním pojedu nakoupit co potřebuje. Počasí je strašný. Doufám, že se máte dobře.**_

_**Hagrid**_

L: ,,To moc výstižný nebylo, ale asi nechtěl se rozepisovat o jeho vyšinutých příbuzných."

**Potom vzkaz stočil, předal ho sově, která ho stiskla v zobáku, došel ke dveřím a vyhodil sovu do bouřky venku. Pak se vrátil a posadil se, jako by to bylo stejně normální jako povídat si s někým po telefonu.**

**Harry si uvědomil, že stojí s pusou dokořán a honem ji zavřel.**

„**Kde sem to přestal?" zeptal se Hagrid, ale v tu chvíli se vynořil ze tmy strýc Vernon; ještě pořád byl popelavě bledý, ale vypadal rozlíceně.**

„**Harry nikam nepojede," prohlásil.**

**Hagrid jen zamručel.**

„**To bych rád viděl, jak mu v tom nějakej zatracenej mudla jako ty zabrání," řekl.**

J: ,,Ani neví co je mudla, to je vážné, chudák Hagrid."

„**Jak jste to říkal?" zajímal se Harry.**

„**Mudla," vysvětlil Hagrid, „tak mezi náma říkáme lidem, co neuměj žádný čáry a kouzla. A tys měl tu smůlu, žes vyrůstal v rodině těch nejhorších mudlů, jaký jsem kdy v životě viděl."**

L: ,,Paní profesorka měla naprostou pravdu a já nechápu jak mohl Brumbál něco takového udělat."

„**Když jsme ho vzali k sobě, zařekli jsme se, že s těmi nesmysly skoncujeme," řekl strýc Vernon, „že to z něj dostaneme! Čaroděj, to tak zrovna!"**

„**Vy jste to **_**věděli**_**?" zeptal se Harry. „Vy jste **_**věděli**_**, že jsem čaroděj?"**

Sev: ,,Myslím, že je stejný jako Lilly."

„**Věděli!" vypískla teta Petunie znenadání. „**_**Věděli**_**! Samozřejmě jsme to věděli! A jak bys nebyl, když ta moje zatrápená sestra byla zrovna taková? Ta dostala úplně stejný dopis, zmizela do té – do té **_**školy**_** – a jezdila domů jen na prázdniny, s kapsami plnými žabích pulců, a z čajových šálků dělala myši. Já jediná pochopila, jak to s ní doopravdy je – že není normální! Ale ne, moje matka i otec pořád jen Lily tohle a Lily tamto, byli pyšní, že mají v rodině čarodějku!"**

L: ,,Myslím, že bych se k ní měla chovat jinak a Severus asi také, protože nechci ji znát tak tak zatrpklou, jako v té knížce."

**Zarazila se jen na tak dlouho, aby se zhluboka nadechla, a pak soptila dál, jako kdyby to všecko toužila vykřičet už kolik let.**

„**Potom se seznámila s tím Potterem, a když vyšli školu, vzali se a měli spolu tebe, a já jsem samozřejmě věděla, že budeš taky takový, stejně divný, stejně – stejně **_**nenormální**_**, a potom, když laskavě dovolíš, se dala vyhodit do povětří a tys nám zůstal na krku!"**

L: ,,Hurrá konečně řekla pravdu, bravo Tunie."

**Harry zbledl jako stěna. Jen co znovu našel řeč, prohlásil: „Vyhodit do povětří? Ale říkali jste mi, že zahynuli při autohavárii!"**

„**AUTOHAVÁRII!" zaburácel Hagrid a vyskočil tak rozzuřeně, že se Dursleyovi spěšně vrhli do kouta. „Copak by se Lily a James Potterovi mohli zabít při nějaký autohavárii? Taková urážka! Taková vostuda! Harry Potter nezná svůj vlastní příběh, a přitom každý děcko v našem světě zná jeho méno!"**

„**Ale proč? Co se stalo?" naléhal Harry.**

**To už vztek z Hagridova obličeje vyprchal. Najednou vypadal ustaraně.**

„**Tak s tímdle sem vážně nepočítal," pronesl tlumeným, nejistým hlasem. „Když mně Brumbál říkal, že s tím můžou bejt starosti, když tě budu chtět vodvízt, neměl sem tušení, co všecko nevíš. Totiž, Harry, nevím, esli zrovna já sem ta správná vosoba – ale někdo ti to říct musí – nemůžeš přeci ject do Bradavic a nevědět vůbec nic!"**

**Loupl po Dursleyových zlobným pohledem.**

„**Asi udělám nejlíp, když ti povím všecko, co můžu – chápej, že všecko ti říct nemůžu, poněvač je to veliký tajemství, aspoň něco z toho –"**

**Posadil se, chvíli upřeně zíral do ohně a pak řekl: „Všecko to myslím začíná – někým, kdo se menoval – ale nechce se mně věřit, že neznáš jeho méno, když ho v našem světě každej zná –"**

„**Kdo to byl?"**

„**No – pokud to méno nemusím vyslovit, radši se tomu vyhnu. Jako všichni."**

„**Ale proč?"**

„**U všech hejkalů, Harry, lidi maj eště pořád strach. Krucinál, todle je těžký. To byl totiž čaroděj, kterej… Dal se na špatnou cestu. Byl tak zlej, jak jen to vůbec jde. A horší. Eště horší než horší. Menoval se…"**

**Hagrid polkl naprázdno, ale nedostal ze sebe slovo.**

„**Nechcete to radši napsat?" navrhl Harry.**

„**To ne… já nevím, jak se to píše. Ať je teda po tvým – **_**Voldemort**_**," a Hagrid se zachvěl.**

Sir: ,,Dokonce i Hagrid má strach z toho Voldemorta, hrůza."

„**Nechtěj po mně, abych to vopakoval. Ať to bylo jak chtělo, před takovejma dvaceti rokama tendleten – ten zlej čarodějník začal na svou stranu přetahovat další. A taky že je sehnal – některý se báli, některejm prostě šlo aspoň vo kousíček jeho moci, poněvač vopravdu měl čím dál větší moc, to von jo. Byly to zlý časy, Harry. Člověk nevěděl, komu může věřit, a nevodvážil se přátelit s neznámejma kouzelníkama nebo čarodějkama. Děly se hrozný věci. Nic před ním nevobstálo. Samozřejmě, některý se mu postavili – jenže von je zabil, a strašlivě. Jedno z posledních bezpečnejch míst byly Bradavice. Myslím, že Brumbál byl jedinej, koho se tendleten Ty–víš–kdo bál. Neměl vodvahu zaútočit na školu, aspoň tenkrát eště ne.**

Sir: ,,To my nahání hrůzu, že jedinej Brumbál proti němu něco zmohl."

**Tvoje maminka byla ta nejlepší čarodějka a tvůj táta nejlepší kouzelník, jaký jsem znal. Ve svý době přední žák a žákyně v Bradavicích! Do dneška je záhada, proč se Ty–víš–kdo nikdy nepokusil dostat je na svou stranu… nejspíš věděl, že maj příliš blízko k Brumbálovi, než aby byli vochotný zadat si s mocnostma zla.**

**Možná si myslel, že je dokáže přesvědčit… možná je prostě jen chtěl mít z cesty. Všecko, co víme, je, že před deseti rokama se večer před Všema svatejma objevil ve vsi, kde jste tenkrát bydleli. Tobě byl právě rok. Přišel k vám domů a – a –"**

Sev: ,,Fuj z to ho popisu se my dělá nanic."

**Hagrid najednou vytáhl velice špinavý, usmolený kapesník a vysmrkal se jako lodní siréna.**

„**Promiň," omlouval se. „Ale když je to tak smutný – já tvoji maminku i tvýho tátu znal, a příjemnější lidi bys nenašel – ale…**

**Ty–víš–kdo je zabil. A potom – a to je ta vopravdová záhada – se pokoušel zabít i tebe. Nejspíš chtěl vodvíst čistou práci, nebo mu prostě už dělalo dobře, když moh někoho zabít. Jenže to nedokázal. **

R: ,,To není možný on přežil Avadu, to zázrak nebo sen."

Sir: ,,Jamesi, ty máš snad nejdivnějšího syna pod sluncem vůbec."

P: ,,Ted je mi už jasné proč je tak slavnej."

L: ,,Proč tedy jsme nepřežili mi."

R: ,,To vážně nevím, ale možná se to ještě dovíme."

**Tys nikdy nepřemejšlel, vodkud máš to znamení na čele? To ne že by ses jen tak pořezal. Takový znamení ti zůstane, když na tebe šáhne nějaký mocný, zlý kouzlo – dokázalo zabít tvou maminku a tátu a zničilo váš dům – ale s tebou nic nezmohlo, a právě proto jseš slavnej, Harry. Nikdo nezůstal naživu, když von se rozhod ho zabít, nikdo kromě tebe, a zabil kolik nejlepších čarodějek a kouzelníků, který tehdá žili McKinnonovy, Boneovy, Prewettovy – a tys byl eště malý dítě, ale zůstals naživu."**

Sir: ,,To doopravdy Hagrid nemusel říkat, Fabiána a Gideona znám a Molly je fajn."

R: ,,Myslím, že se jedná jenom o dvojčata a ne o Molly. To si nečetl o prázdninách Denního Věštce Siriusi."

Sir: ,,Ne"

R: ,, Bylo tam oznámení o svatbě Arthura a Molly Weaslyových."

Sir: ,,Alespon Molly, ale odkud znáš Molly, Remusi."

R: ,,Byla jednou u Munga s matkou a já tam zrovna také byl."

Sir: ,,Aha"

**V Harryho mysli se dělo něco velice bolestného. Tak se Hagridovo vyprávění přiblížilo ke konci, zahlédl znovu oslepující záblesk zeleného světla, jasněji, než si ho připomněl kdy předtím – ale poprvé v životě se mu vybavilo i něco jiného: pronikavý, chladný a krutý smích.**

Sev: ,,Proč já si vždy vyberu tak hrozného ke čtení."

Sir: ,,Jak to myslíš , vždyť je to tvoje první kapitola."

Sev: ,,Když jdu do knihovny našeho města, tak se mi nějak vždy připlete do vypůjčených knih nějaký horor nebo něco hrůzostrašného."

**Hagrid na chlapce smutně zíral.**

„**Z toho zničenýho domu jsem tě vynes já sám, na Brumbálův příkaz. A vodvez jsem tě k těmdle tady…"**

„**To všecko je jen snůška starých žvástů," ozval se strýc Vernon. Harry nadskočil; málem zapomněl, že Dursleyovi jsou v místnosti také. Vypadalo to, že se strýci Vernonovi zase vrátila odvaha; nasupeně hleděl na Hagrida, pěsti zaťaté.**

„**A teď si poslechni mě, chlapče," zavrčel. „Uznávám, že v sobě máš něco podivného, nejspíš to ale není nic, co by pořádný výprask nedokázal spravit a pokud jde o to všecko, co ti tady Hagrid napovídal o tvých rodičích, byli to podivíni, o tom není sporu, a podle mě je bez nich na světě líp – sami si o to koledovali, když se zapletli s tím spolkem čárů márů já jsem tušil, že to s nimi tak dopadne, vždycky jsem věděl, že špatně skončí –"**

Sir: ,,To už vážně přehnal ten idiot, co si myslí, rozhodovat nad ostatními."

J: ,,Úplně moje řeč."

R: ,,Nikdo z nich není podivín, to ať si zapíše příště za uši."

**V tu chvíli však Hagrid vyskočil z pohovky a odněkud z kabátu vytáhl polámaný růžový deštník. Namířil jím na strýce Vernona jako mečem a řekl: „Já tě varuju, Dursley – varuju tě – eště slovo a…"**

L: ,,Snad to zabere na tu krysu, nebo se může ten idiot v blízké době na něco těšit a to myslím vážně."

**Při pomyšlení, že by ho nějaký vousatý obr probodl špičkou deštníku, strýce Vernona odvaha znovu opustila; přitiskl se ke stěně, jak to jen šlo, a už ani necekl.**

„**Tak to je lepší," pochválil ho Hagrid; ztěžka oddechoval a posadil se znovu na pohovku, která se tentokrát prohnula až k podlaze.**

**Harry se však ještě chtěl zeptat na spoustu věcí.**

„**Ale co se stalo s Vol… promiňte, samozřejmě chci říct Vy–víte–s–kým?"**

R: ,,Dobrá otázka, to bych také rád věděl."

„**Todle je moc dobrá votázka, Harry. Ztratil se. Zmizel. Právě v tu noc, kdy se tě pokusil zabít. Vo to jseš eště slavnější. To je ta největší záhada… byl pořád mocnější a mocnější – proč teda zmizel?**

**Některý říkaj, že umřel. Podle mě jsou to žvásty. Nevím, esli byl eště natolik lidskej, aby moh umřít. Jiný zas říkaj, že je pořád někde tady a čeká na svou chvíli, ale já tomu nevěřím. Ti, co byli na jeho straně, se vrátili zpátky k nám. Některý jako by se probudili z tranzu.**

P: ,,Imperio!"

L: ,,To jsou ty zakázané kletby, o kterých si my říkál Severusi."

Sev: ,,Přesně tak Inperio, Crucio a ta smrtelná Avada kedavra. Moje mamka říkala, že kdysi ve středověku existovaly ještě jiná forma Crucia a Avady , ale prej se za ty staletí vytratily a nikdo už je neví. Což je dobře."

Sir: ,,Ještě to tak."

**Neumím si představit, že by to dokázali, kdyby se měl vrátit.**

**Většina z nás si myslí, že je eště pořád někde tady, ale že ztratil všechnu sílu. Je tak slabej, že nemůže dál. Poněvač ho přemohlo něco v tobě, Harry.**

R: ,,To by mě vážne zajímalo, co."

**Ten večer se stalo něco, s čím nepočítal – nevím, co to bylo, a neví to nikdo – ale něco v tobě ho připravilo o všechnu sílu."**

**Hagrid se zadíval na Harryho a oči mu zářily láskou a úctou; ale Harry, místo aby ho to potěšilo a naplnilo hrdostí, si byl jist, že jde o nějaký strašlivý omyl. On a čaroděj? Jak by to mohla být pravda? Celé ty roky ho Dudley věčně jen mlátil a teta Petunie i strýc Vernon mu dělali ze života peklo; kdyby uměl doopravdy čarovat, proč je neproměnil v ropuchy pokaždé, když ho chtěli zamknout v přístěnku? A pokud kdysi porazil největšího černokněžníka na světě, jak to, že si do něj Dudley mohl celá ta léta každou chvíli kopnout jako do fotbalového míče?**

L: ,,Za to budou pykat všichni."

„**Hagride," řekl rozvážně, „řekl bych, že jste se museli zmýlit. Nemyslím, že bych mohl být čaroděj."**

**K jeho překvapení se Hagrid uchechtl.**

„**Takže ty nejseš čaroděj, říkáš? A nikdy jsi nedokázal udělat něco divnýho, když jsi měl strach nebo vztek?"**

**Harry se zahleděl do ohně. Když o tom teď uvažoval… Všecky ty podivné věci, které vždycky tak rozčílily jeho tetu a strýce, se staly, když byl rozrušený nebo měl vztek… Tenkrát, když ho honila Dudleyho banda, se nějak naráz ocitl tam, kde na něj nemohli… Když se děsil, že ráno půjde do školy tak směšně okudlaný, dokázal, že mu vlasy přes noc narostly… A když ho Dudley naposledy uhodil, nepomstil se mu snad, aniž si to vůbec uvědomil? Copak na něj nepoštval toho hroznýše?**

L: ,,Okorát se Harry mýlí v tom ,že je na ně nepoštval ,ale že ten had chtěl prostě jenom utéct."

**Znovu se zadíval na Hagrida, usmál se a všiml si, jak samou radostí září.**

„**Tak vidíš," řekl. „Aby Harry Potter nebyl čaroděj – jen počkej, v Bradavicích budeš dovopravdy slavnej!"**

**Strýc Vernon se však nehodlal vzdát bez boje.**

Sev: ,,Já myslel, že zaleze a už nevyleze ta pantofel."

„**Copak jsem vám neřekl, že nepojede nikam?" zasyčel. „Půjde na stonewallskou měšťanku a ještě bude rád. Já jsem ty dopisy četl, vždyť má s sebou mít samé nesmysly – knihy zaklínadel a hůlky a –"**

L: ,,Tomu vážně přeskočilo to nemyslí vážně, to si myslí, že mu v tom zabrání."

„**Esli chce jít, nějakej zatracenej mudla jako ty mu v tom nezabrání," zavrčel Hagrid. „Chtít, aby syn Lily a Jamese Potterovejch nejel do Bradavic! Copak ses zbláznil, Dursley? Jeho méno maj zapsaný vod toho dne, kdy se narodil. Bude chodit do tý nejlepší školy čar a kouzel na světě. Po sedmi letech v Bradavicích nepozná ani sám sebe. Pro změnu teď bude s takovejma klukama a holkama jako je sám, a bude mít toho nejlepšího ředitele, kterej v Bradavicích kdy byl, Albuse Brum…"**

„**NEBUDU PLATIT ZA TO, ABY HO NĚJAKÝ POTRHLÝ STARÝ BLÁZEN UČIL TY SVOJE ČÁRY MÁRY!" vřeštěl strýc Vernon.**

Sir: ,,To už přehnal moc, to si Hagrid nenechá líbit."

R: ,,Albus Brumbál je sice už hodně starej a trochu senilní ale jinak je to výbornej čaroděj , snad nejlepší co teď máme."

P: ,,Jo a snad nejlepší ředitel co kdy Bradavice měli, samozřejmě výjimkou zakladatelů Bradavic."

**To už ale opravdu zašel příliš daleko. Hagrid uchopil svůj deštník a zatočil jím nad hlavou. „NIKDY –" zahřměl, „NIKDY PŘEDE MNOU NEURÁŽEJ ALBUSE BRUMBÁLA!"**

**Deštník v jeho ruce zasvištěl vzduchem a zamířil na Dudleyho – následoval záblesk fialového světla, zvuk, jako když praskne žabka, a pronikavé vykviknutí; pak už Dudley poskakoval na místě, oběma rukama si tiskl tučný zadek a skučel bolestí. Když se k nim obrátil zády, Harry uviděl, že bratránkovi dírou v kalhotách čouhá zakroucený prasečí ocásek.**

Sir: ,,Genialní, to kouzlo chci také umět. Doufám, že se to v Bradavicím naučím."

Sev: ,,Hagrid to dotáhl to přirovnání k praseti do konce, ale mohl to udělat u všech, škoda."

Sir: ,,To je dobrá připomínka ,Seve."

Sev: ,,Proč u Merlinových ponožek si mě teď nazval Seve."

Sir: ,,Přotože to Severus je moc dlouhé a takové hrůzné."

L: ,,To je dobrej nápad Siriusi, to Sev se mi líbí mnohem víc."

Sev: ,,Vážně."

J: ,,Podle mě je to také lepší než to Severus."

R: ,,Mě je to celkem jedno, ale to Severus my připomíná nějak severní ostrý vítr, nic příjemného."

P: ,,Mě se to také líbí víc."

Sev: ,,Tak dobrá, jenom my něříkajte jako některé otravné sousedky z okolí našeho baráku Sevík nebo Svíček, to doopravdy nesnáší, žadné mimino nebo pečivo nejsem."

Sir: ,,Ok, rozumím, jenom nechápu ty sousedky, ty musí mít o kolečko navíc nebo mín."

Sev: ,,Úplně moje řeč."

L: ,,Kluci mohli bychom konečně pokračovat?"

Sev: ,,Jo já už pokračuji."

**Strýc Vernon zařval jako tur. Odtáhl tetu Petunii a Dudleyho do druhé místnosti, vrhl na Hagrida ještě poslední zděšený pohled a pak za sebou honem přibouchl dveře.**

**Hagrid se podíval na svůj deštník a poškrábal se na bradě.**

„**Proč já se jenom rozčílil," řekl smutně, „stejně se mně to nepovedlo. Chtěl sem ho proměnit v prase, jenže myslím, že už byl praseti tolik podobnej, že tak jako tak mnoho nezbejvalo."**

Sir: ,,To si řekl velice dobře Hagride."

**Úkosem pohlédl na Harryho zpod svého hustého obočí.**

„**Byl bych rád, kdybys vo tomdle v Bradavicích nemluvil, „ řekl. „Vono přísně vzato, ehm – já totiž žádný kouzla dělat nesmím. Moh jsem jich pár udělat, abych se k tobě dostal a dal ti ty dopisy a to vostatní – to byl jeden z důvodů, proč jsem vo tudle cestu stál –"**

„**Proč nesmíte dělat kouzla?" zeptal se Harry.**

„**Totiž – já do bradavický školy chodil taky, ale ehm – abych řek pravdu, vyloučili mě. Zlomili mně hůku vejpůl a to všecko. Ale Brumbál mě tam stejně nechal jako hajnýho. Je to úžasnej člověk, Harry."**

„**Ale proč vás vyloučili?"**

„**Už je moc hodin a zejtra nás čeká spousta práce," řekl Hagrid nahlas. „Musíme do města, sehnat ti ty knížky a všechno vostatní."**

**Svlékl si svůj těžký černý kabát a hodil ho Harrymu.**

„**Můžeš se s ním přikrejt," řekl. „A kdyby se snad trochu hejbal, nevšímej si toho – myslím, že v jedný kapse mám eště párek plchů."**

L: „ Fuj plchové, ty zvířata nesnáším."

Sev: ,,Lidi to je konec kapitoly."

Sir: ,,Aha , tak mi konečně vysvětlí Lily co je ta atomová bomba."

L: ,,Jistě, když my na oplátku Remus řekne co znamenají ty tituly, co má Brumbál."

R: ,,Klidně, jestli my budeš rozumět."

L: ,,Snad jo. Takže tys chtěl vědět Siriusi co to je Atomová bomba jako taková zbraň. Mudlové vymysleli bomby už dávno. Ty bomby dokázaly zbořit hodně domů a zabít moc lidí, ale atomová bomba je daleko horší. Jedna dost velká by dokázala zničit celý Londýn a zabít v něm všechno živé,ale to není vš by vraždila dál. Jsou v ní látky, které na vše živé působí hodně roků po výbuchu a pomalu, ale jistě je zabíjejí.

Sir: ,,To tedy nevím co je horší, jestli ta atomová bomba nebo ten Voldemort."

R: ,,Asi ta bomba, protože Voldemort tolik lidí zase nemůže zabít."

P: ,,Myslíš, v tom nejsem si jist, když měl přívržence."

L: ,,To má Petr pravdu, ale atomová bomba má následky na mnoho lidí."

R: ,,Lily tys chtěla vědět co znamenají ty tituly Brumbála."

L: ,,No, ano."

R: ,,Takže Merlinův řád prvního stupně je nejvýznamnější oceníní pro kouzelníka pod sluncem.Tímto oceněním jsou kouzelníci oceněniny v tom případě, že vykonali pro kouzelnickou společnost něco velice mimořádnéý čaroděj znamená, že absolvoval vyšší kouzelnickou školu, něco jako je mudlovská univerzita. Nejhlavnější hlavoun znamená, že je předsedou starostolce, což je kouzelnický soud. Nejvyšší divotvůrce je kouzelník, který zabývá vymýšlením nových kouzel a lektvarů na nejvyšší úrovni. Mezinárodní sdružení kouzelníků je snad jasné,tam asi bude mít také nějakou funkci, Brumbál má zkrátka prsty všude."

L: ,,Chápu jasně a srozumitelně, Remusi, to se nemusíš bát."

Sev: ,,Kdo chce číst dál."

Sir: ,,Stejně už zbývám jenom já a James, tak budu číst já, ať to mám za sebou."


	6. Chapter 6

Další kapitola je na světě, tak se těšte

Vaše elenor

Kapitola páta

Sev: ,,Kdo chce číst dál."

Sir: ,,Stejně už zbývám jenom já a James, tak budu číst já, ať to mám za sebou."

_**Kapitola pátá**_

**Příčná ulice**

J: ,,Hurrá, Příčnou ulici miluji."

Sir: ,,Jo, ta je až na Prasinky a Bradavice nejlepší místo na světě."

L: ,,Co jsou Prasinky?"

Sir: ,,To je vesnice u Bradavic, která je zcela kouzelná, ale plná obchodů.Od třetáku jí budeme moct navštěvovat."

L: „ Ty jó, to my nikdo neřekl, určitě bude zábava."

**Příštího dne ráno se Harry probudil časně. I když věděl, že venku už je světlo, zůstal ještě ležet se zavřenýma očima.**

„**Byl to jen sen," ujištoval sám sebe. „Zdálo se mi, že z nebe spadl obr Hagrid a oznámil mi, že půjdu do čarodějné školy. Až otevřu oči, budu zas u sebe v přístěnku."**

Sev: ,,To je ale pesimista."

**Vtom uslyšel hlasité zaklepání.**

„**Á, to už teta Petunie bouchá na dveře," napadlo Harryho a srdce mu pokleslo. Oči však ještě pořád neotevřel; byl to tak krásný sen!**

**Ťuk, ťuk.**

„**Dobrá, dobrá," zamumlal Harry. „Vždyť už vstávám."**

**Posadil se a spadl z něj Hagridův těžký kabát. Chatrč zaplavovalo sluneční světlo; bouře už skončila, Hagrid sám spal na zborcené pohovce a na okno ťukala pařátkem sova. V zobáku držela noviny.**

Sir: ,,To je Denní Věštec."

L: ,,To jsou vaše noviny?"

Sir: ,,Ano"

L: ,,Dají se ty noviny nějak předplatit nebo objednat."

Sir: ,,Jo, na poslední stránce je nato řádek, jak na to."

L: ,,Dík za informaci."

Sir: ,,Není zač."

**Harry s námahou vstal; cítil se tak šťastný, jako by se v něm nadouval obrovský balon. Šel přímo k oknu a trhnutím ho otevřel. Sova vlétla dovnitř a upustila noviny na Hagrida, ale obr se neprobudil. Nato se sova snesla na podlahu a začala útočit na Hagridův kabát.**

„**Tohle nedělej."**

**Harry se pokusil sovu odehnat, ale ta se po něm prudce ohnala zobákem a nepřestávala trhat kabát. „Hagride!" hlasitě zavolal Harry. „Je tu nějaká sova –" **

„**No tak jí zaplať," zamručel Hagrid do pohovky.**

„**Cože?"**

„**Chce zaplatit, že přinesla noviny. Podívej se mi do kapes."**

P: ,,Hagrid by se měl probudit a zaplatit sám, Harry nemůže znát naší měnu."

**Hagridův kabát jakoby sestával **_**jen**_** ze samých kapes, ve kterých byly svazky klíčů, broky do vzduchovky, klubka provázku, větrové bonbony, sáčky s čajem… Konečně Harry vytáhl hrst podivně vyhlížejících mincí.**

„**Dej jí pět svrčků," řekl Hagrid rozespale.**

„**Svrčků?"**

„**To jsou ty malý bronzový."**

J:,, Věštec zase zdražil, to je drzost, teď stojí jenom tři svrčky."

**Harry odpočítal pět malých bronzových mincí a sova natáhla pařátek, aby jí peníze vložil do malého koženého váčku, který na něm měla přivázaný. Pak vyletěla otevřeným oknem ven.**

**Hagrid hlasitě zívl, posadil se a začal se protahovat.**

„**Nejlíp, když vyrazíme, Harry, máme toho dneska spoustu; musíme zajet do Londýna a koupit ti všecky ty věci do školy."**

**Harry převracel kouzelnické mince na dlani a prohlížel si je. Najednou mu napadlo něco, při čem měl pocit, jako by ten balon štěstí v jeho nitru někdo propíchl.**

„**Ehm – Hagride?"**

„**Copak?" zeptal se Hagrid a natahoval si obrovské vysoké boty.**

„**Když já nemám žádné peníze – a slyšel jsi včera večer strýce Vernona – abych se někam šel učit kouzla, to on mi platit nebude."**

J: ,,Určitě jsme mu něco nechali, to by bylo ,aby byl trezor prázdný."

„**Tak s tím se netrap," řekl Hagrid, vstal a poškrábal se na hlavě. „To si myslíš, že ti rodiče nic nenechali?"**

„**Ale když jejich dům vyhořel –"**

J: ,,To si jako myslíš, že kouzelníci skladují peníze doma, zas tak blbý nejsme."

„**Přeci si nenechávali svoje zlato doma, Harry! Nejdřív ze všeho musíme ke Gringottovejm – to je kouzelnická banka. Vezmi si párek, nejsou špatný ani za studena – a docela bych si dal i kousek toho tvýho narozeninovýho dortu."**

„**Copak kouzelníci mají **_**banky**_**?"**

„**Jenom tu jednu. U Gringottovejch. Vedou ji skřetové."**

Sir: ,,To je nepřesné Hagride, máme více bank ,ale všechny řídí skřetové."

**Harrymu upadl kousek uzenky, kterou držel v ruce.**

„_**Skřetové?"**_

„**Jo – takže bys musel bejt na hlavu, kdyby ses ji pokoušel vykrást, to ti říkám. Se skřetama si nikdy nezačínej, Harry. Gringottovic banka je to nejbezpečnější místo na světě, když si chceš něco spolehlivě uložit – kromě snad Bradavic. A já tam stejně musím; posílá mě tam Brumbál, zařídit něco pro Bradavice," a Hagrid se hrdě napřímil. „Vobvykle mě posílá zařizovat důležitý věci. Doject pro tebe – vyzvednout něco u Gringottovejch – poněvač ví, že se na mě může spolehnout.**

**Vzal sis všecko? Tak deme."**

Sev: ,,Teď to přehnal Hagrid, zase tak důležitý pán není."

**Harry vyšel za Hagridem ven na útes. Obloha teď byla úplně jasná a moře se lesklo ve sluneční záři. Veslice pronajatá strýcem Vernonem se tam ještě pohupovala; po bouřce měla na dně spoustu vody.**

„**Jak ses sem dostal?" zeptal se Harry a rozhlížel se, kde je ještě jeden člun.**

„**Přiletěl jsem," vysvětlil Hagrid.**

Sir: ,,Hagrid umí létet, vždyť je to poloobr."

R: ,,Jo, to musí být vtip."

„_**Přiletěl?"**_

„**Jo – ale nazpátek pojedem tímdletím. Teď, když seš se mnou, už žádný kouzla dělat nesmím." Usadili se v loďce, Harry však ještě upřeně hleděl na Hagrida a pokoušel se představit si ho, jak letí. „To bude votrava, veslovat takovou dálku," řekl Hagrid a zas jednou se na Harryho podíval úkosem. „Kdybych – ehm – kdybych tu kocábku malinko popohnal, myslíš, že bys to v Bradavicích nemusel nikomu vykládat?"**

„**Samozřejmě," ujistil ho Harry, nadšený při pomyšlení, že uvidí další kouzlo.**

Sir: ,,Jo, Harry je tak neškodný, to mu přestávám věřit."

J: ,,Nech toho Siriusi, tohle dokážu i já."

**Hagrid znovu vytáhl růžový deštník, dvakrát jím zaklepal na bok veslice – a v tu ránu se už řítili k pobřeží.**

„**Proč by někdo musel být padlý na hlavu aby se pokoušel vyloupit Gringottovy?" zeptal se Harry.**

„**Poněvač je to tam začarovaný," vysvětlil Hagrid a při těch slovech si roztáhl noviny. „Ty obzvlášť bezpečný trezory prej hlídaj draci.**

R:,, O tom už jsem slyšel, ale je mi líto těch draků, takhle hluboko v podzemí."

**A potom by ses eště musel dostat ven – jejich sklepení totiž jsou stovky mil pod Londýnem. Hluboko pod podzemkou. I kdybys dokázal něco ukrást, hledal bys cestu tak dlouho, až bys vod hladu umřel."**

**Harry seděl a přemýšlel o tom, zatímco Hagrid si četl noviny, **_**Denního věštce**_**. Od strýce Vernona Harry věděl, že lidé nemají rádi, když je při čtení někdo vyrušuje, stálo ho však velkou námahu mlčet, poněvadž v životě ho ještě nepálilo tolik otázek.**

„**Ministerstvo kouzel už zas něco zbabralo," zamumlal Hagrid a obrátil stránku.**

R: ,,To je úplně normální, že ministerstvo něco zbabrá, nic světoborného."

Sir: ,,Protože se na to místo pokaždé dostane nějaký hlupák. Nechápu proč jednou to nepřevezme Brumbál."

„**Copak ono je nějaké ministerstvo kouzel?" vyhrkl Harry, už se nestačil zarazit.**

„**No jistě," řekl Hagrid. „Samosebou chtěli, aby ministrem byl Brumbál, jenomže ten by z Bradavic nešel, tak to dostal starej Kornelius Popletal. **

P: ,,Popletal, ten o kterém říká můj táta, že mu vysáli mozek. Ten je úplně vyšinutej."

**Většího packala bys nenašel. **

Sev: ,,Ten Petrův názor asi zastává více lidí."

**Takže každý ráno posílá k Brumbálovi celý hejno sov a chce po něm rady."**

„**A co to ministerstvo kouzel dělá?"**

„**Hlavně musí před mudly udržet v tajnosti, že po celý Anglii eště jsou čarodějky a kouzelníci."**

„**Ale proč?"**

„_**Proč?**_** Mordyjé, Harry, poněvač jinak by každej chtěl, aby mu nějakým kouzlem pomohli z jeho starostí. To teda ne, líp, když nás nechaj na pokoji."**

Sev: ,,To by tak hrálo, kam bychom to přišli, když bychom asi neměli žádnou šanci pak proti mudlům."

L: ,,Možná , ale není mudla jako mudla a není kouzelník jako kouzelník. Není vše zlé, co se na první pohled zdá zlé, Seve."

**V tu chvíli loďka lehce narazila do přístavní zdi. Hagrid složil noviny a vystoupili po kamenných schodech na ulici.**

**Jak šli městečkem k nádraží, mnoho chodců se po Hagridovi ohlíželo. Harry se tomu ani nedivil. Nejenže Hagrid byl dvakrát tak vysoký jako kdokoliv jiný; ještě k tomu ukazoval na úplně obyčejné věci, jako třeba parkovací hodiny, a hlasitě prohlašoval: „Vidíš todle, Harry? Co si ty mudlové všecko nevymyslej, viď?"**

„**Hagride," ozval se Harry a trochu supěl, jak musel utíkat, aby mu stačil,**

J: ,,To by nemohl Hagrid trochu zpomalit, nebo je slepej, že nevidí, že Harry nestíhá."

„**říkal jsi, že u Gringottových jsou **_**draci**_**?"**

„**No, aspoň se to tvrdí," odpověděl Hagrid. „Jémine, já bych takovýho draka chtěl mít!"**

L: ,,Jenom to ne Hagride. Ještě něco ta potvora něco zapálí."

Sir: ,,Neboj, je speciální lektvar, který uhasí uvnitř draka oheň , říkala Andy."

„**Ty bys ho **_**chtěl**_**?"**

„**Přál sem si ho vod samýho dětství – už jsme tu."**

**Dorazili na nádraží. Vlak do Londýna jel za pět minut. Hagrid, který nerozuměl „mudlovskejm penězům", jak jim říkal, dal bankovky Harrymu, aby koupil lístky.**

**Lidé ve vlaku na ně třeštili oči ještě víc. Hagrid si zabral dvě sedadla, seděl a pletl cosi, co vypadalo jako kanárkově žlutý cirkusový stan.**

L: ,,Co to plete?"

R: ,,Nevím, ale ta barva se my nelíbí ani zamák."

„**Máš eště ten dopis, Harry?" zeptal se, jak počítal oka.**

**Harry vytáhl z kapsy pergamenovou obálku.**

„**Výborně," řekl Hagrid. „je tam seznam všeho, co potřebuješ."**

**Harry rozložil druhý list papíru, kterého si včera večer nevšiml, a četl:**

**ŠKOLA ČAR A KOUZEL V BRADAVICÍCH**

**Stejnokroj**

_**Žáci prvního ročníku budou potřebovat:**_

_**tři jednobarevné pracovní hábity (černé)**_

_**jednu jednobarevnou špičatou čapku (černou na každodenní nošení)**_

Sir: ,,Nevím na co ta čapka má být dobrá, stejně jí skoro nikdo nenosí, snad jenom při slavnostních příležitostech."

_**jeden pár ochranných rukavic (z dračí kůže nebo podobné)**_

_**jeden zimní plášť (černý, se stříbrnými sponami) **_

_**Upozorňujeme, že žáci by měli veškeré oblečení mít opatřeno jmenovkou.**_

**Předepsané knihy**

_**Každý žák bude potřebovat tyto učebnice:**_

_**Miranda Jestřábová:**_** Příručka kouzelných slov a zaklínadel (ň)**

_**Batylda Bagshotová:**_** Dějiny čar a kouzel **

_**Adalbert Waffling:**_** Teorie kouzelnického umění **

_**Emeric Cvak:**_** Úvod do přeměňování**

_**Phyllida Výtrusová:**_** Tisíc kouzelnických bylin a hub **

_**Arsenius Stopečka:**_** Kouzelnické odvary a lektvary **

_**Mlok Scamander:**_** Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít **

_**Quentin Trimble:**_** Černá magie – příručka sebeobrany **

P: ,,Moc se nezměnilo, až na poslední knížku, tu příručku sebeobrany."

**Další vybavení**

_**1 hůlka**_

_**1 kotlík (cínovy, standardní velikost 2)**_

_**1 sada skleněných nebo křišťálových lahviček **_

_**1 dalekohled**_

_**1 mosazné váhy**_

_**Žáci si s sebou mohou rovněž přivézt sovu NEBO kočku NEBO žábu**_

P: ,,Za nás je větší výběr zvířat.Želvy, kočky, krysy, žáby, sovy, králíci, havrani, káňata atd.. Nevím proč ten výběr zmenšily."

L: ,,Možná nějaký úraz."

_**UPOZORŇUJEME RODIČE, ŽE ŽÁKŮM PRVNÍHO ROČNÍKU NEJSOU POVOLENA JEJICH VLASTNÍ KOŠŤATA!**_

Sir: ,,Tohle by mohli zrušit, to je nanic."

„**A to všecko v Londýně seženeme?" podivil se Harry nahlas.**

„**Když víš, kam jít," řekl Hagrid.**

**Harry v Londýně ještě nikdy nebyl. Zdálo se sice, že Hagrid ví, kam jde, očividně však nebyl zvyklý dostávat se tam normálním způsobem. Uvázl v turniketu ve vchodu do podzemní dráhy a hlasitě si stěžoval, že sedadla jsou příliš malá a vlaky příliš pomalé.**

„**Nechápu, jak se ty mudlové vobejdou bez kouzel," řekl, když vystupovali po rozbitých pohyblivých schodech, jež vedly na rušnou ulici, po obou stranách plnou obchodů.**

L: ,,Docela normálně Hagride."

**Hagrid byl tak obrovský, že se bez potíží protlačil davem, a Harrymu stačilo držet se těsně za ním. Procházeli kolem obchodů s knihami a s hudebninami, hamburgrových jídelen a kin, ale nikde to nevypadalo, že byste tam mohli koupit kouzelnickou hůlku. Byla to jen obyčejná ulice plná obyčejných lidí. Bylo vůbec možné, že by se na míle hluboko pod nimi skrývaly hromady kouzelnického zlata? Existovaly opravdu obchody kde by prodávali knihy zaklínadel a létací košťata? Nebyl to všecko nakonec jen nějaký obrovský žert, a Dursleyovi si z něj chtěli jen vystřelit? Kdyby Harry nevěděl, že nemají smysl pro humor, býval by si to nejspíš myslel; ale i když všecko, co mu Hagrid zatím řekl, znělo neuvěřitelně, přesto mu důvěřoval.**

L: ,,Chudák Harry, neví čemu má věřit."

„**Už jsme tady," řekl Hagrid a zastavil se, „todle je Děravej kotel. To je slavný místo!"**

R: ,,Jak pro koho, já sice moc rád Děravej nemám a také si nemyslím, že je to slavné místo, ale když si to Hagrid myslí, brát mu to nebudu."

**Stáli před malou, špinavě vyhlížející hospodou. Kdyby na ni Hagrid neukázal, Harry by si jí býval vůbec nevšiml. Lidé, kteří spěchali kolem, o ni ani okem nezavadili; sklouzli pohledem z velkého obchodu s knihami na jedné straně ulice k prodejně gramodesek na protější, jako by Děravý kotel vůbec nevnímali.**

Sir: ,,To je zastírací kouzlo, to už je tam hodně dlouho. Doufám že ho jednou za čas vymění."

**Po pravdě měl Harry prazvláštní pocit, že ho mohou vidět pouze on a Hagrid; ale než to stačil vyslovit, Hagrid ho už zavedl dovnitř.**

**Na slavné místo tam bylo málo světla a všecko vypadalo velice ošuntěle. V jednom koutě sedělo několik stařen a pily z malých kalíšků sherry; jedna z nich kouřila dlouhou dýmku. Jakýsi malý mužík v cylindru hovořil se starým výčepním, který byl úplně holohlavý a vypadal jako zpuchlý ořech.**

Sir: ,,Jak lichotivé přirovnání, to mě nikdy nenapadlo."

**Ve chvíli, kdy vešli, tlumené brebentění kolem ustalo; zdálo se, že Hagrida tu všichni znají. Mávali mu a usmívali se na něj, a výčepní sáhl po sklenici a zeptal se: „Jako obvykle, Hagride?"**

Sir: ,,Stálý zákazník, to se pozná hned."

„**Nemůžu, Tome, zařizuje něco pro Bradavice," odmítl Hagrid a poplácal ohromnou rukou Harryho po rameni, až chlapec poklesl v kolenou.**

„**Můj ty bože," řekl výčepní a vytřeštil oči na Harryho, „není tohle – nemůže to být –"**

**V Děravém kotli náhle zavládlo naprosté ticho.**

„**Pro boha živého," zašeptal starý výčepní, „Harry Potter… jaká čest pro nás!"**

Sev: ,,Chudák, jako celebrita to má těžké."

**Spěšně oběhl výčepní pult, vrhl se k Harrymu a se slzami v očích ho uchopil za ruku.**

„**Vítejte zpátky, pane Pottere, vítejte zpátky!"**

**Harry nevěděl, co na to říci. Všichni se na něj dívali. Stařena s dýmkou dál bafala a nevšimla si, že jí dýmka vyhasla. Hagrid úplně zářil.**

**Ze všech stran bylo slyšet hlasité šoupání židlí a v příští chvíli už si Harry podával ruce s každým v Děravém kotli.**

P:,,Nevím jestli ti lidé nepřeháněj. Je to jenom obyčejný kluk."

„**Já jsem Doris Crockfordová, pane Pottere; ani se mi věřit nechce, že vás konečně vidím."**

Sir: ,,Nepracuje ta pro Denního Věštce, myslím v koloně pro objednávky a anonci."

P: ,,Přesně tak."

„**Je to pro mne pocta, pane Pottere, veliká pocta!" „Vždycky jsem si přál stisknout si s vámi ruku – úplně se mi z toho rozbušilo srdce."**

„**Velice mne těší, pane Pottere, ani nevíte jak. Jmenuji se Kopál, Dedalus Kopál."**

„**Vás jsem už viděl!" řekl Harry, když Dedalovi Kopálovi samým vzrušením spadl cylindr. „Jednou jste se mi uklonil v krámě."**

J: ,,Jak by si tě nemohl pamatovat, Dadale, určitě ho vyděl i jako mimino, přece jenom jsi největší kámoš mého táty."

„**On si to pamatuje!" vykřikl Dedalus Kopál a rozhlédl se po všech kolem. „Slyšeli jste to? Pamatuje se na mě!"**

**Harry si tiskl ruku s dalšími a dalšími – Doris Crockfordová si přišla ještě několikrát.**

**Potom se dopředu protlačil bledý mladík, který se tvářil velice nervózně. Jedno oko mu křečovitě cukalo.**

Sir: ,,Další velice lichotivé přirovnání."

„**Profesor Quirrell!" řekl Hagrid. „Harry, tady profesor Quirrell bude jeden z tvejch učitelů v Bradavicích."**

P: ,,Ten a učitelem, při tom popisu musím vzpomenout na dnešního Popletala živě a barevně."

„**P–P–Pottere," vykoktal profesor Quirrell a tiskl Harrymu ruku, „n–nevíte j–jak mě t–těší, ž–že vás p–poznávám."**

Sir: ,,To koktání mu bude velice nepříjemné, mít takového učitele, raději jdu raději do Kruvalu."

L: ,,Co je Kruval?"

Sir: ,,To je jedna z kouzelnických škol v Evropě."

L: ,,Aha"

„**Co z kouzelnictví učíte, pane profesore?"**

„**O–obranu p–proti č–černé m–magii," zamumlal profesor Quirrell, jako by na to raději nemyslel. „N–ne že v–vy byste to p–potřeboval, co říkáte, P–Pottere?" Nervózně se zasmál.**

Sev: ,,To musí být ty hodiny velice příjemné."

„**N–nejspíš jste si p–přišel koupit vybavení, že? J–já jsem si taky p–přijel pro novou k–knihu o upírech." Už při té představě vypadal zděšeně.**

R: ,,Učí o nich, tak se nemusí zděšeně tvářit."

L: ,,Cože, on o nich učí!"

R: ,,Jo, v obraně proti černé magii se učí o kreatůrách temna a o obraně proti nim a tak dálé."

**Ostatní však profesoru Quirrellovi nedovolili, aby si zabral Harryho pro sebe. Trvalo málem deset minut, než se dokázali rozloučit. Nakonec Hagrid tu vřavu přece jen překřikl.**

„**Musíme dál – potřebujem toho eště spoustu nakoupit. Pojď, Harry."**

**Doris Crockfordová znovu a naposled potřásla Harrymu rukou a pak ho Hagrid vyvedl výčepem na malý dvorek mezi zdmi, kde byla jen popelnice a trochu plevele.**

**Zašklebil se na Harryho.**

„**Co jsem ti říkal? Přeci jsem říkal, že jseš slavnej. Dokonce i profesor Quirrell se úplně třás, když s tebou mluvil – i když ten se třese skoro pořád."**

„**To je vždycky tak nervózní?"**

R: ,,To by mě také zajímalo."

„**Jo, je. Chudák. Přitom mu to úžasně myslí. Bejval v pořádku, dokud jen študoval z knížek, ale pak si vzal na rok volno, aby si všecko vověřil na vlastní voči. Říká se, že v Černým lese narazil na upíry a měl tam vošklivej malér s nějakou ježibabou – a vod tý doby se úplně změnil. Má strach ze študentů, ze svýho vlastního předmětu – počkej, kdepak mám ten deštník?"**

R: ,,Tak to mu se už nedivím. Raději si to pro informaci zapíšu."

**Upíři? Ježibaby? Harrymu se točila hlava.**

L: ,,Harry nedivím se ti také. Tyhle věci znám jenom z pohádek."

**Hagrid mezitím odpočítával cihly na zdi nad popelnicí. „Tři nahoru… dvě do strany…" mumlal. „Teď je to správně. Harry, couvni trochu."**

**Třikrát poklepal na zeď špičkou deštníku.**

**Cihla, které se dotkl, se uprostřed zatřásla – ne, začala se kroutit – vtom se objevil malý otvor a rychle se rozšiřoval; okamžik nato už před nimi byl klenutý průchod, dost široký i pro Hagrida, a vedl na ulici vydlážděnou samými valouny, která se všelijak klikatila, takže na její konec neviděli.**

„**Vítej na Příčný ulici," řekl Hagrid.**

J: ,,Hurá Příčná."

**Když spatřil Harryho užaslý výraz, zakřenil se. Prošli klenutým průchodem; Harry se spěšně ohlédl přes rameno a uviděl, jak se za nimi hned zase proměnil v pevnou zeď.**

**V slunečním svitu se před nimi zářivě blyštila hromada kotlíků před nejbližším krámem. **_**Kotlíky všech velikostí – měděné, mosazné, cínové, stříbrné – samomíchací – skládací**_** stálo na tabulce, která nad nimi visela.**

„**Jo, ten budeš taky jeden potřebovat," řekl Hagrid, „ale napřed ti musíme vyzvednout ty peníze."**

L: ,,Jó jasný, bez peněz nikam nelez."

**Harry by si býval přál mít aspoň čtyři páry očí navíc.**

P: ,,O pavouky nestojím."

**Jak procházeli ulicí, rozhlížel se na všecky strany, aby si mohl prohlédnout všechno najednou: obchody, věci vyložené před nimi i lidi, kteří nakupovali. Před lékárníkovým krámem stála boubelatá žena a právě když procházeli kolem, kroutila hlavou a vyvolávala: „Dračí játra! Sedmnáct srpců za unci! Levnější nenajdete –"**

Sir: ,,Zase zdražily, ale to je normální, draků spíše ubývá než-li přibývá."

**Z tmavého obchodu s vývěsním štítem **_**Velkoprodejna Mžourov / Sovy všeho druhu: puštíci, výrečkové, sovy pálené, kalousové, sovice**_** bylo slyšet tlumené houkání. Několik chlapců přibližně v Harryho věku tisklo nosy na výkladní skříň, ve které byla košťata. „Podívej," slyšel Harry jednoho z nich, „to je ten nový Nimbus 2000, vůbec nejrychlejší, co kdy –" **

Sir: ,,Nový Nimbus, teď je nejnovější Nimbus 1500, a ten je dosti rychlej. Nechci ani vidět jak je rychlej tento kousek, ten musí být rychlej jako tornádo."

**Byly tu obchody, kde se prodávaly hábity, krámky s dalekohledy a s podivnými stříbrnými nástroji, jaké Harry ještě nikdy neviděl, výlohy plné soudků s netopýřími slezinami a s úhoříma očima, ledabyle nakupených stohů kouzelnických knih, psacích brků a rolí pergamenu, lahviček s lektvary a měsíčních globusů…**

„**A jsme u Gringottovejch," řekl Hagrid.**

**Dorazili k sněhobílé budově, která se tyčila nad ostatními krámky kolem.**

R: Mě už vždy zajímalo jak dokážou Skřeti udržovat tu budovu tak dobrém stavu. I s pomocí kouzel je to pořádná dřina."

**Vedle naleštěných bronzových vstupních dveří stál v šarlatově červeném a zlatém stejnokroji…**

„**Jo, to je skřet," řekl Hagrid klidně, zatímco k němu vystupovali po bělostném schodišti. Skřet byl přibližně o hlavu menší než Harry. Měl snědý, bystrý obličej, špičatou bradku a – jak si Harry všiml – velice dlouhé prsty a předlouhá chodidla.**

R: ,,Dobrá charakteristika skřeta."

**Když vstupovali dovnitř, uklonil se jim. To už před sebou viděli další dveře, tentokrát stříbrné, nad nimiž bylo vytesáno: **

_**Vstup, cizinče, leč pamatuj:**_

_**poklad, jenž nikdy nebyl tvůj,**_

_**hledáš-li v našich sklepeních,**_

_**životem odpykáš svůj hřích.**_

_**Koho by zlákal cizí skvost,**_

_**zaplatí za svou hrabivost.**_

_**Zloději, viz ty pevné zdi:**_

_**najdeš tam víc než poklady.**_

„**Jak jsem ti povídal, musel bys bejt na hlavu, kdybys to tu chtěl vykrást," řekl Hagrid.**

P: ,,To vážně jo. Zatím se to nikomu nepovedlo."

**Když procházeli stříbrnými dveřmi, opět se jim uklonili dva skřetově, a pak už stáli v obrovské dvoraně z mramoru. Na vysokých židlích za dlouhým pultem sedělo snad sto dalších skřetů, zapisovali do velikých účetních knih, odvažovali na mosazných vahách mince a zvětšovacími skly prohlíželi drahokamy. Z dvorany vedlo tolik dveří, že se ani nedaly spočítat, a ještě další skřetově vodili návštěvníky dovnitř a vyprovázeli je ven. Hagrid a Harry zamířili k pultu.**

„**Brýtro," řekl Hagrid skřetovi, který byl v tu chvíli volný. „Přišli jsme si vyzvednout nějaký peníze z trezoru pana Harryho Pottera."**

„**Máte jeho klíč, pane?"**

J: ,,Snad ho mají, jinak se tam nedostanou ani za milion let."

„**Jo, někde bych ho měl mít," řekl Hagrid a začal vykládat na pult obsah svých kapes; vysypal přitom skřetovi na účetní knihu hrst plesnivých psích sucharů. Skřet nakrčil nos.**

L: ,,To se ani nedivím, to musí puch, panečku."

**Harry pozoroval skřeta napravo od nich, který právě odvažoval hromádku rubínů, velikých jako řeřavé uhlíky.**

„**Tady je," řekl Hagrid konečně a zvedl mrňavý zlatý klíček.**

**Skřet si ho důkladně prohlédl. „Zdá se být v pořádku."**

„**A tady eště mám dopis vod profesora Brumbála," oznámil Hagrid důležitě a vypjal hruď. „Týká se Vy–víte–čeho v trezoru číslo sedm set třináct."**

**Skřet si dopis pečlivě přečetl.**

„**Dobrá," řekl a vrátil ho Hagridovi. „Pošlu někoho, aby s vámi sjel dolů do obou trezorů. Griphooku!"**

**Griphook byl další skřet.**

L: ,,Toho znám, ten my měnil libry na galeony a na rozdíl od ostatních se my zdál být docela v pořádku."

**Jakmile si Hagrid nacpal všecky psí suchary zpátky do kapes, vydali se za ním k jedněm dveřím, vedoucím z dvorany.**

„**Co je to Vy–víte–co v trezoru sedm set třináct?" zeptal se Harry.**

R: ,,To by mě také zajímalo."

„**To ti říct nemůžu," prohlásil Hagrid tajuplně. „Je to pro Bradavice, a je to přísně tajný. Pověřil mě tím Brumbál. Kdybych ti to řek, moh bych taky přijít vo místo."**

R: ,,Škoda, já bych to rád věděl."

**Griphook jim přidržel dveře. Harry, který čekal, že uvidí další mramor, zůstal překvapeně stát: octli se v úzké kamenné chodbičce, osvětlené planoucími pochodněmi. Svažovala se strmě dolů a na podlaze byly malé kolejnice. Griphook zahvízdal a po kolejích se k nim okamžitě přihnal malý vozík. Nasedli do něj, i když Hagrid s tím měl potíže, a vyrazili.**

**Zpočátku se prostě jen řítili bludištěm klikatých chodbiček. Harry se pokoušel zapamatovat si, kudy jedou – doleva, doprava, doprava, doleva, na křižovatce rovně, doprava, doleva – ale nebylo mu to nic platné. Zdálo se, že kodrcavý vozík zná cestu sám, poněvadž Griphook ho neřídil.**

Sir: ,,Omyl on ho řídí myšlenkami, říkal to můj táta, když jsme ta byly posledně."

**Harryho pálily oči, jak kolem nich svištěl studený vzduch, přesto však je měl otevřené dokořán. Jednou se mu zazdálo, že na konci dlouhé chodby zahlédl plameny a prudce se otočil, aby zjistil, jestli to není drak, ovšem příliš pozdě – klesali hloub a hloub a projeli přitom kolem podzemního jezera, kde ze stropu i z podlahy vyrůstaly obrovské krápníky, stalaktity a stalagmity.**

„**Nikdy jsem si nezapamatoval," křikl Harry na Hagrida, aby přehlušil rachot vozíku, „jaký je rozdíl mezi stalagmitem a stalaktitem?"**

**L: ,,Já také ne a je my to úplně jedno."**

„**V jednom je **_**em**_**, a ve druhém **_**té**_**," řekl Hagrid. „A teď se mě na nic nevyptávej, poněvač já asi brzo budu zvracet."**

**Byl v obličeji úplně zelený, a když vozík konečně zastavil vedle malých dvířek ve stěně chodby, Hagrid vystoupil a musel se opřít o zeď, aby se mu přestala třást kolena.**

P: ,,Chudák Hagrid, to je stejný jako s mojí matkou, ta to také nesnáší moc dobře, ale pro mě je to zábava."

**Griphook dvířka odemkl. Z trezoru se vyvalila oblaka zeleného dýmu, a když zmizel, Harry zalapal po dechu. Uvnitř byly spousty zlatých mincí, sloupky stříbra a celé hromady malých bronzových svrčků.**

J: ,,To je ale ten malej trezor, ale až uvidíš ten velkej to bude bomba."

L: ,,Vy máte ještě druhý trezor."

J: ,,Jo, jako jedna z nestarších kouzelnických rodin máme hlavní a vedlejší trezor."

Sir: ,,Mi ho máme také."

„**To všecko je tvoje," usmál se Hagrid.**

**To všecko patřilo jemu – znělo to neuvěřitelně. Dursleyovi o tom pokladu určitě nevěděli, jinak by ho o něj bývali připravili, než by řekl švec. Jak často si jen stěžovali, kolik je to stojí Harryho živit? A po celý ten čas mu přitom patřilo malé jmění, ukryté hluboko pod Londýnem.**

**Hagrid Harrymu pomohl uložit část pokladu do vaku. „Ty zlatý jsou galeony," vysvětlil mu. „Jeden galeon platí sedmnáct stříbrnejch srpců a jeden srpec dvacet devět svrčků, to je docela jednoduchý.****Tak, todle by ti na první dvě pololetí mělo stačit, zbytek si necháš v bezpečí tady." Otočil se ke Griphookovi. „Teď eště do trezoru sedm set třináct, prosím – a mohli bysme ject pomalejc?"**

„**Máme jen jednu rychlost," vysvětlil Griphook.**

P: ,,To už jsem slyšel říkat i mamku."

**Jeli teď ještě hlouběji a nabírali rychlost. Jak se řítili úzkými zatáčkami, vzduch kolem byl stále studenější. S rachotem se přehnali nad podzemní propastí; Harry se vyklonil a chtěl se podívat, co je ve tmě tam dole, Hagrid však jenom zasupěl a vtáhl ho za límec zpátky. Trezor číslo sedm set třináct neměl klíčovou dírku.**

L: ,,To je divný."

Sir: ,,Na tom není nic divného, ten trezor je pro nebezpečné věci nebo přechodový.Třeba tam dá někdo nějakou cennost , aby si jí někdo jinný, z jeho doporučením mohl vyzvednout."

L: ,,To je zajímavý, ale co si myslel těma nebezpečnýma věcma?"

Sir : ,,Jednou za deset dělají u Gringotů takovou inventuru, prohlížejí trezory po černé magii, a vše nebezpečné pak skladují v trezoru pro nebezpečné věci."

L: ,,Odkud to víš Siriusi?"

Sir: ,,Poslouchal jsem tátu jak o tom povídá."

„**Ustupte, prosím," vyzval je Griphook důležitě. Pak zlehka ťukl do dvířek jedním ze svých dlouhých prstů, a ta se prostě rozplynula.**

„**Kdyby se o to pokusil kdokoliv jiný než skřet od Gringottových, vsála by ho dvířka dovnitř a uvěznila ho tam," řekl Griphook.**

„**Jak často si ověřujete, jestli uvnitř někdo není?" zeptal se Harry.**

„**Přibližně každých deset let," řekl Griphook a dost ošklivě se zašklebil.**

**Harry byl přesvědčený, že v tak přísně střeženém trezoru musí být něco opravdu mimořádného, a dychtivě natahoval krk, protože si myslel, že uvnitř uvidí přinejmenším nějaké úžasné klenoty na první pohled se mu však zdálo, že trezor je prázdný. Pak teprve si všiml umolousaného malého balíčku na podlaze, zabaleného do obyčejného balicího papíru.**

R: ,,To by mě zajímalo co to je?"

**Hagrid ho zdvihl a zastrčil si ho někam hluboko do kapsy. Harry by strašně rád věděl, co v něm je, ale bylo mu jasné, že udělá líp, když se nebude vyptávat.**

„**Tak poď, vrátíme se do toho zatracenýho vozejku, a cestou zpátky na mě nemluv, ať nemusím vodvírat pusu," vyzval ho Hagrid.**

**Přestáli ještě jednu divokou jízdu, a pak už mžourali očima do slunečního světla před Gringottovými. Teď když měl Harry vak plný peněz, nevěděl, kam vyrazit dřív. Nepotřeboval zjišťovat, kolik galeonů je za jednu libru,**aby chápal, že má víc peněz, než měl za celý svůj život – ještě víc, než kdy měl i Dudley.****

L: ,,Mě by to zajímalo, ale když jsem byla u Gringottovů, nedávala jsem pozor."

J: ,,Nevím to jistě, ale myslím si, že 40 liber je jeden galeon."

L: ,,Už si zpomínám, ale myslím si že ten kurz je příliš vysoko."

„**Jako první ti koupíme třeba ten stejnokroj," řekl Hagrid a posunkem ukázal na obchod **_**Madame Malkinová / Oděvy pro každou příležitost**_**.**

L: ,,Tam jsem byla také."

Sir: ,,Kdo by ten krámek neznal."

J: ,,Ten je známej po celé Anglii."

„**Poslechni, Harry, nevadilo by ti, kdybych si teď zašel do Děravýho kotle a dal si tam nějakej životobudič? Já ty vozejky u Gringottovejch prostě nesnáším." Opravdu vypadal, jako když mu je ještě špatně, a tak Harry vešel do obchodu madame Malkinové sám a celý nervózní.**

L: ,,Chudák Harry, to si doopravdy mohl Hagrid vodpustit."

**Madame Malkinová byla buclatá, usměvavá čarodějka, celá oblečená ve světle fialovém.**

„**Do Bradavic, drahoušku?" zeptala se, ještě než Harry ze sebe vypravil slovo. „To tu máme všecko – ostatně jednoho mladého muže už právě strojíme."**

**V zadní části krámu stál na stoličce nějaký chlapec s bledým špičatým obličejem a druhá čarodějka mu špendlila dlouhý černý hábit.**

Sir: ,,Bledý, špičatý obličej to mi někoho připomíná, ale koho."

**Madame Malkinová postavila Harryho na vedlejší stoličku, přetáhla mu přes hlavu dlouhý hábit a začala mu ho špendlit na správnou délku.**

„**Ahoj," pozdravil ho chlapec. „Taky – jdeš do Bradavic?"**

„**Taky," přisvědčil Harry.**

„**Otec mi vedle kupuje, knížky a matka šla dál, podívat se po hůlkách," sděloval chlapec. Měl znuděný hlas a protahoval každé slovo.**

Sir: ,,Ten hlas mi někoho připomíná, ale koho."

Sev: ,,Teď když to říkáš to mi také někoho připomíná, někoho koho jsem potkal na nástupišti."

„**Potom je musím ještě zatáhnout někam, kde mají závodní košťata. Nechápu, proč v prvním ročníku nesmíme mít svoje. Myslím, že otce dotlačím, aby mi jedno koupil, a nějak ho tam propašuju."**

Sir: ,,Malfoy!"

Sev: ,,Jo, máš pravdu, to musí být nějaký Malfoy."

**Harrymu silně připomínal Dudleyho.**

Sev: ,,To je docela dobré přirovnání, až na to Dudley je ještě horší než Malfoy, co se týče mozkové kapacity."

„**A co **_**ty**_**, ty už koště máš?" pokračoval chlapec.**

„**Ne," odpověděl Harry.**

„**A hraješ vůbec famfrpál?"**

„**Ne," odpověděl Harry opět záporně a přemýšlel, co to proboha ten famfrpál je.**

Sir: ,,Chudák Harry, neví co je famfrpál. To je nejlepší sport na světě."

J: ,,Jo, nejlepší."

„**Já ano – otec říká, že to bude hřích, jestli mě nevyberou, abych hrál za svou kolej, a musím přiznat, že s ním souhlasím. Už víš, ve které koleji budeš?"**

„**Ne," řekl Harry a připadal si každou minutu hloupější.**

„**On to doopravdy neví nikdo, než se tam dostane, to je jasné, ale já vím, že půjdu do Zmijozelu jako všichni z naší rodiny – ovšem představa, že bych se octl v Mrzimoru, to bych té školy radši nechal, co myslíš?"**

Sir: ,,Jsem si jist na na 100%, že je to Malfoy."

„**Hmm," řekl Harry a přál si, aby mohl odpovědět něco trochu zajímavějšího.**

„**Hele, vidíš tamtoho člověka?" ožil najednou chlapec a kývl směrem k čelnímu oknu. Stál tam Hagrid, šklebil se na Harryho a ukazoval mu dvě veliké zmrzliny, kvůli kterým nemůže jít dovnitř.**

„**To je Hagrid," vysvětlil Harry; byl rád, že ví něco, co ten druhý neví. „Pracuje v Bradavicích."**

„**Ach tak," řekl chlapec. „O tom jsem už slyšel. Je něco jako sluha, že?"**

Sir: ,,Jo takhle myslí jenom Malfoy."

„**Dělá hajného," řekl Harry. Cizí chlapec se mu zamlouval čím dál míň.**

„**Ano, to je ono. Slyšel jsem, že je to takový divous – bydlí v boudě na školních pozemcích a čas od času se opije, pokouší se dělat kouzla a nakonec pod sebou podpálí postel."**

Sir: ,,Drž hubu Malfoy."

„**Myslím, že je to skvělý člověk," namítl Harry chladně.**

„**Myslíš?" podivil se chlapec a pohrdavě se ušklíbl. „A proč je tu s tebou? Kde ty máš rodiče?"**

„**Oba už jsou po smrti," odpověděl úsečně. Neměl chuť zrovna jemu něco vysvětlovat.**

„**To je mi líto," řekl chlapec; podle hlasu mu to však nebylo líto ani trochu.**

Sir: ,,To je jasný, Malfoyovic nikdy neoplývali lítostí nebo city."

Sev:,,To máš pravdu, to spíše chamtivostí a podlezavostí."

„**Ale patřili k našim, že ano?"**

„**Jestli myslíš tohleto, moje matka byla čarodějka a otec kouzelník."**

„**Já si totiž myslím, že ty ostatní by vůbec neměli brát, co říkáš? Prostě nejsou jako my, nevychovali je, aby znali naše způsoby. Představ si, že někteří o Bradavicích nikdy ani neslyšeli, dokud nedostali ten dopis. Myslím, že by se mělo zůstat jen u starých kouzelnických rodin. Mimochodem, jak se jmenuješ příjmením?"**

J: ,,Jenom mu to neříkej."

**Než mu Harry stačil odpovědět, madame Malkinová řekla: „A je to, drahoušku," takže seskočil ze stoličky; vůbec ho nemrzelo, že už se nemusí dál s tím chlapcem bavit.**

Sir :,,To je dobře."

„**Takže na shledanou v Bradavicích, viď," řekl ještě chlapec, jenž protahoval každé slovo.**

**Dokud Harry lízal zmrzlinu, kterou mu Hagrid koupil (čokoládovou a malinovou se sekanými oříšky), byl dost zamlklý.**

„**Co je s tebou?" zeptal se Hagrid.**

„**Nic," zalhal. Vešli do dalšího krámu pro pergamen a pro husí brka. Harrymu se trochu vrátila nálada, když objevil lahvičku inkoustu, který při psaní měnil barvu. Když zase vyšli ven, zeptal se: „Hagride, co je to famfrpál?"**

Sir: ,,To je velice dobrá otázka, Harry."

„**Mordyjé, Harry, já pořád zapomínám, jak málo toho víš – když ani nevíš, co je famrfpál!"**

„**Nedělej mi to ještě horší," ohradil se Harry. Pak Hagridovi vypravoval o tom bledém chlapci u madame Malkinové.**

„– **a povídal, že lidi z mudlovských rodin by vůbec do školy neměli brát –"**

„**Ty přeci z mudlovský rodiny **_**nejseš**_**. Kdyby věděl, kdo jseš **_**ty**_** – esli je z kouzelnický rodiny, musel tvý méno slyšet už mockrát – přeci jsi to viděl u Děravýho kotle. A stejně, co vo tom může vědět – některý z nejlepších, co jsem kdy viděl, byli jediný čarodějové v dlouhý řadě mudlů – vem si svou maminku! A podívej, jaká je její sestra!"**

„**A co je ten famfrpál?"**

„**To je náš sport. Kouzelnickej sport. Je jako – asi jako fotbal v mudlovským světě – famfrpál sleduje každej – hraje se ve vzduchu na košťatech a se čtyrma míčema – pravidla bych ti asi dost těžko vysvětloval."**

Sir: ,,To vůbec ne, jsou docela jednoduchý, to my věř."

L: ,,Vysvětlíš my je pak Siriusi."

Sir: ,,Třeba po této kapitole."

L: ,,Ok."

„**A co jsou Zmijozel a Mrzimor?"**

„**To jsou koleje. Celkem jsou v Bradavicích čtyry. Každej říká, že v Mrzimoru jsou samí trumberové, ale –"**

P: ,,Co máš proti Mrzimoru, tam chodila celá moje rodina, ty troubo."

„**Tak to určitě přijdu do Mrzimoru," prohlásil Harry sklesle.**

„**Pořád lepší do Mrzimoru než do Zmijozelu," řekl Hagrid ponuře. „Všechny kouzelníci a čarodějky, který se kdy dali na špatnou cestu, chodili do Zmijozelu. Ty–víš–kdo byl jeden z nich."**

Sir: ,,Měl jsem pravdu Voldemort chodil do Zmijozelu."

R: ,,To si hned zapíši, je to důležitá informace."

„**Vol… promiň, Ty–víš–kdo chodil do Bradavic?"**

„**Před mnoha rokama," řekl Hagrid.**

**Učebnice koupili v obchodě, který se jmenoval **_**Krucánky a kaňoury**_**. Na regálech tam měli až do stropu narovnané knihy veliké jako dlažební kostky a vázané v kůži, knížky maličké jako poštovní známka a v hedvábných deskách, knihy plné podivných znaků a také pár knih, ve kterých nebylo vůbec nic. Dokonce i Dudley, který v životě nic nečetl, by určitě šílel, jen aby se mohl některých zmocnit.**

Sev: ,,To mu bych nevěřil."

**Hagrid musel Harryho málem odtáhnout od **_**Kleteb a protikleteb (Jak očarovat své přátele a zmást své nepřátele nejnovějšími způsoby odplaty: padáním vlasů, slabostí v nohou, ztrátou řeči a ještě mnoha dalšími)**_** od profesora Vindicta Viridiana.**

Sir: ,,To byl docela dobrej nápad."

R: ,,Siriusi, přece víš, že v okolí mudlu se smí kouzlit jenom v případě ohrožení života."

„**Díval jsem se, jak bych mohl proklít Dudleyho."**

„**Neříkám, že je to špatnej nápad, jenže mezi mudlama nesmíš kouzla používat, leda za vopravdu mimořádnejch okolností," namítl Hagrid. „A ostatně, zatím bys ani nevěděl, co si s nima počít; musíš se eště hodně učit, než na to budeš mít."**

**Nedovolil Harrymu koupit ani kotlík z masivního zlata („Máš tam napsaný, že má bejt cínovej"), zato sehnali krásné váhy na odvažování přísad do lektvarů a skládací mosazný dalekohled. Potom šli do lékárny, která Harryho tak uchvátila, že ani nevnímal strašlivý puch uvnitř, něco mezi zkaženými vejci a shnilým zelím.**

L: ,,Fuj, tam jsem byla také, málem se mi udělalo špatně."

**Na podlaze stály soudky s jakousi sliznatou hmotou, na stěnách byly nádoby s bylinami, sušenými kořeny a prášky zářivých barev, a od stropu visely svazky per, šňůry zubů a hrozivě vyhlížející drápy. Hagrid od muže za pultem vyžádal pro Harryho patřičnou zásobu základních přísad do lektvarů; Harry si zatím prohlížel stříbrné rohy jednorožce po jednadvaceti galeonech za kus a maličké, zářivě černé švábí oči (pět svrčků za náběrku).**

**Před lékárnou si Hagrid znovu prošel Harryho seznam.**

„**Už nám chybí jen hůlka – počkat, taky jsem ti eště nekoupil dárek k narozeninám."**

**Harry cítil, jak rudne. „To přece nemusíš –"**

L: ,,Oh, to je hezké od Hagrida, že mu koupí dárek."

„**Já vím, že nemusím. Esli chceš vědět, koupím ti něco živýho. Žábu ne, ty vyšly z módy už před kolika lety a vostatní by se ti smáli– **a kočky nemám rád, dostávám z nich kejchavku. Koupím ti sovu. Všechny děti je chtěj a taky jsou vohromně užitečný, nosej poštu a všecko."** **

P: ,,Hej, co chceš tím říct, já mám také žábu a nikdo se my nesměje."

R: ,,Neposlouchal si Petře, Hagrid říkal, že žáby vyšly z mody před několika lety a ta knížka je z budoucnosti."

P: ,,Aha."

**Dvacet minut poté vyšli z Velkoprodejny Mžourov, kde bylo šero, ze všech stran šelestila ptačí křídla a pozorovaly je mrkající oči, zářící jako drahokamy. Harry si odnášel velikou klec, ve které s hlavou pod křídlem tvrdě spala nádherná sova sněžná.**

J: ,,Tu bych chtěl taky, ale mám místo toho jenom toho kocoura, co vypadá jako by narazil do zdi."

**Znovu a znovu Hagridovi děkoval a zajíkal se přitom úplně stejně jako profesor Quirrell.**

„**Už vo tom nemluv," zabručel Hagrid. „Počítám, že u Dursleyovejch jsi dárků nedostával zrovna hromady. Teď už musíme jen k Ollivanderovejm – to je jedinej obchod, kde prodávaj hůlky, a ty musíš mít tu nejlepší."**

J:,, Jo, Olivander má vždy ty nejlepší hůlky."

**Kouzelnická hůlka – na tu se Harry těšil ze všeho nejvíc.**

L: ,,To se ani nedivím, já se také na to strašně těšila."

**Poslední krámek byl úzký a ošuntělý. Z nápisu nade dveřmi se olupovalo zlato a hlásal: **_**Ollivanderovi / Výrobci vybraných hůlek od r. 382 př. Kr.**_** V zaprášené výloze ležela na vybledlém nachovém polštářku jediná hůlka.**

P: ,,Můj táta říkal, že ta výloha se za posledních 50 let vůbec nezměnila, takže je tam i teď."

L: ,,Možná by měl někdo doporučit Olivandrovy změnit výlohu."

**Jakmile vešli dovnitř, někde vzadu jasně zacinkal zvonek. Krámek byl maličký a úplně prázdný, až na jedinou vysokou stolici, na kterou se Hagrid usadil a čekal. Harry měl podivný pocit, jako by přišel do nějaké přísně vedené knihovny:**

Sir: ,,Zajímavý pocit, ale ten jsem měl také."

**Spolkl dlouhou řadu dalších otázek, které ho v tu chvíli napadly, a místo toho obhlížel tisíce úzkých krabic, úhledně vyrovnaných až ke stropu. Náhle se mu bůhvíproč zježily vlasy; dokonce i v tom krámském prachu a tichu jako by se skrývalo nějaké kouzlo.**

„**Dobré odpoledne," ozval se přívětivý hlas. Harry nadskočil a Hagrid nejspíš nadskočil také, poněvadž bylo slyšet hlasité zapraštění, jak se rychle zvedal z té vysoké stolice.**

**Před nimi stál starý muž a jeho široké, bledé oči zářily v zešeřelém krámě jako dva měsíce.**

„**Zdravím vás," hlesl Harry rozpačitě.**

„**Ano, ovšem," řekl stařec. „Jistě. Myslel jsem si, že už brzy přijdete, Harry Pottere." Nebyla to otázka. „Máte oči po matce. Připadá mi to jako včera, kdy si tu u mě kupovala svou první hůlku. Dlouhou deset a čtvrt palce, z vrbového dřeva, a když s ní mávla, úplně to zasvištělo. Na zaříkání to byla výborná hůlka!"**

L: ,,On si mě pamatuje, to je ohromný, jak musí mít ten člověk obromnou pamět."

Sir: ,,Olivandr si pamatuje skoro každého, kterého kdy obsloužil."

**Pan Ollivander přistoupil blíž k němu a Harry si přál, aby aspoň zamrkal; ty stříbrné oči mu trochu naháněly strach.**

„**Zato váš otec se rozhodl pro mahagonovou hůlku, pružnou a dlouhou jedenáct palců. Bylo v ní trochu víc síly a výtečně se hodila na přeměňování. Tedy, řekl jsem, že váš otec se pro ni rozhodl – po pravdě, hůlka si samozřejmě vybírá kouzelníka."**

P: ,,To říká každému nově příchozímu."

**Pan Ollivander teď stál tak blízko, že se s Harrym málem dotýkali nosy, a Harry v jeho zamlžených očích zahlédal svou vlastní podobu.**

„**A tadyhle vás…"**

**Pan Ollivander se bílým dlouhým prstem dotkl jizvy ve tvaru blesku, kterou měl Harry na čele. „Musím bohužel přiznat, že to já jsem prodal hůlku, která vám to způsobila," řekl tiše. „Třináct a půl palce dlouhou, z tisového dřeva. Byla to mocná hůlka, velice mocná, ale v nedobrých rukou… Kdybych býval tušil, co ta hůlka zamýšlí jednou spáchat…"**

R: ,,Velice zajímavá informace, to si zapíšu, je dobré vědět jakou hůlku má ten Voldemort."

**Znovu potřásl hlavou a potom k Harryho úlevě postřehl, že je tam i Hagrid.**

„**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! Těší mne, že vás zase vidím… Dubová hůlka, šestnáct palců a dost ohebná, že ano?"**

„**Ano, pane, správně," řekl Hagrid.**

„**Byla to dobrá hůlka. Nejspíš ji ale zlomili vejpůl, když vás vyloučili, že?" řekl pan Ollivander a naráz vypadal přísně.**

„**Hm, ano – zlomili mně ji," řekl Hagrid a přešlápl. „Ale obě ty půlky ještě mám," dodal potěšeně.**

„**Ovšem **_**nepoužíváte**_** je?" zeptal se pan Ollivander ostře.**

Sir: ,,On to ví, ví že jí používá, to může být pro Hagrida nebezpečné."

„**To ne, pane," řekl Hagrid kvapně. Harry si všiml, jak při těch slovech stiskl svůj růžový deštník.**

Sir: ,,Aha, tam jsou ty kousky hůlky."

„**Hmm," řekl pan Ollivander a změřil si Hagrida pronikavým pohledem. „Takže, pane Pottere. Dovolte." Vytáhl z kapsy dlouhý krejčovsky metr se stříbrnými značkami. „Kterou rukou budete s hůlkou zacházet?"**

„**No – jsem pravák," řekl Harry.**

„**Natáhněte paži. Ano, tak je to správně." Změřil si Harryho od ramene k prstům, potom od zápěstí po loket, od ramene k podlaze, od kolena k podpaždí a ještě kolem hlavy. „Všechny Ollivanderovy hůlky mají jádro z nějaké mocné čarovné substance, pane Pottere," vysvětloval mu přitom. „Používáme žíně jednorožce, ocasní pera ptáka fénixe a blány z dračích srdcí. Ani dvě Ollivanderovy hůlky nejsou stejné, právě tak jako nejsou úplně stejní dva jednorožci, draci nebo fénixové. A samozřejmě, s hůlkou jiného kouzelníka nikdy nedosáhnete takových výsledků jako se svou vlastní."**

Sev: ,,To vše říkal i mě."

Ostatní: ,,Mě také."

**Harry si náhle uvědomil, že krejčovský metr, který mu teď odměřoval vzdálenost mezi nosními dírkami, to dělá sám. Pan Ollivander přecházel mezi regály a sundával krabice.**

„**To by stačilo," usoudil, a metr se svezl na podlahu a zůstal tam ležet. „Dobrá, pane Pottere. Zkuste tuhle. Bukové dřevo a dračí srdce. Devět palců. Pěkná a pružná. Prostě ji vezměte a mávněte s ní."**

**Harry vzal hůlku do ruky a zlehka s ní zamával; připadal si přitom směšně, pan Ollivander mu ji však málem ihned vytrhl z ruky.**

„**Javor a pero ptáka fénixe. Sedm palců dlouhá, a ohebná jako bič. Zkuste –."**

**Harry to zkusil, sotva však stačil hůlku zvednout, už mu ji pan Ollivander vytrhl také.**

„**Ne, tu ne – a co tahle? Ebenové dřevo a žíně z jednorožce, osm a půl palce a velice pružná. Tak prosím, vyzkoušejte si ji."**

**Harry ji vyzkoušel, a po ní další a další. Neměl tušení, na co pan Ollivander čeká. Hůlky, které už vyzkoušel, se kupily na vysoké stolici a pořád jich přibývalo, čím víc hůlek však pan Ollivander vytáhl z regálů, tím se zdál šťastnější.**

„**Vy jste náročný zákazník, že, pane Pottere? Nedělejte si starosti, určitě najdeme nějakou, která k vám dokonale půjde – teď mi napadá – ano, proč by ne neobvyklá kombinace, cesmínové dřevo a pero z fénixe, jedenáct palců, pěkná a poddajná."**

**Harry vzal hůlku do ruky a pocítil v prstech nenadálé teplo. Zdvihl ji nad hlavu a rázně s ní švihl vzduchem plným prachu, z hrotu hůlky vytryskl proud rudých a zlatých jisker jako ohňostroj, a dokonce i po stěnách se roztančily odlesky světla. **

J: ,,To je ta pravá, našel jí nebo ona spíš ona jeho."

J: ,,Tohle neudělala ani moje. Z mé hůlky vytryskl oheň, který vůbec nepálil."

Sev: ,,U mě vytrskla voda, a polil jsem Olivandera, ten na to řekl, že to byla slaná voda, jako od moře, i když pochypuji , že on byl u moře."

L: ,,Já spustila v krámku málem bouřku se silným větrem."

P: ,,Já jsem udělal málem prales z toho krámku, vyrostl tam smrk."

Sir: ,,Já jsem ponořil celý krámek do prudkého světla a matka, se tvářila jako opařená z toho světla, dokonce vyběhla z krámku."

**Hagrid nadšeně zahalekal a zatleskal, a pan Ollivander vykřikl: „Výtečně! Ano, opravdu, velice se k sobě hodíte. Dobrá, dobrá… ale je to zvláštní… velice zvláštní…"**

R: ,,Co je zas tak zvláštního panebože."

**Uložil Harryho hůlku zpátky do krabice a zabalil ji do balicího papíru, nepřestával však mumlat: „Zvláštní… ano, zvláštní…"**

„**Promiňte," ozval se Harry, „ale co je zvláštní?"**

R: ,,To by mě také zajímalo."

**Pan Ollivander se na něj upřeně zadíval svýma bledýma očima.**

„**Pamatuji si každou hůlku, kterou jsem kdy prodal, pane Pottere. Úplně každou. A ten pták fénix, jehož ocasní pero je ve vaší hůlce, ztratil ještě jedno pero – jedno jediné. A je opravdu zvláštní, že vám byla souzena právě tahle hůlka, když její sestra – právě její sestra vám totiž způsobila tu jizvu."**

P: ,,To je perfektní, chudák Harry, být spojován takle z Voldemortem."

R: ,,Tohle je zajímavá informace, to si zapíšu, to by se mohlo hodit."

**Harry jen polkl.**

„**Ano, byla dlouhá třináct a půl palce. Z tisového dřeva. Je opravdu zvláštní, jak se něco takového může stát. To hůlka si vybírá kouzelníka, na to nesmíte zapomenout. Myslím, že od vás musíme očekávat velké věci, pane Pottere. Koneckonců, Ten–jehož–nesmíme–jmenovat dokázal velké věci – jistěže strašné, ale velké."**

Sir: ,,To se zbláznil, obdivovat Voldemorta."

R: ,,Myslím, že to Olivandrer myslí jinak, myslím, že obdivuje jeho magii a ne jeho.

**Harryho zamrazilo. Nebyl si jist, jestli se mu pan Olivander tak moc zamlouvá. Zaplatil za hůlku sedm zlatých galeonů a pan Ollivander je s úklonou vyprovodil ven.**

**Odpolední slunce už stálo nízko na obloze, když se Harry a Hagrid vrátili Příčnou ulicí zpátky, prošli zdí a pak i Děravým kotlem, kde teď bylo prázdno. Když potom šli po městské ulici, Harry nepromluvil jediné slovo; dokonce si ani nevšiml, kolik lidí na ně civí v podzemní dráze a vyjeveně si prohlíží všechny ty podivné balíčky, jež vezli, a spící sovu sněžnou, kterou měl na klíně. Znovu vyjeli po pohyblivých schodech a octli se na Paddingtonském nádraží. Harry si uvědomil, kde jsou, teprve když mu Hagrid poklepal na rameno.**

„**Eště stihnem něco sníst, než ti pojede vlak," řekl. Koupil mu hamburger a posadili se na plastikové sedačky, aby si to snědli. Harry se nepřestával rozhlížet kolem, všecko mu připadalo jaksi podivné.**

„**Není ti něco, Harry? Že jseš tak potichu," řekl Hagrid.**

**Harry si nebyl jist, že mu to dokáže vysvětlit. Právě zažil ty nejlepší narozeniny v životě – ale přece žvýkal hamburger a pokoušel se najít ta správná slova.**

„**Všichni si myslí, že jsem nějak mimořádný," řekl nakonec. „Všichni ti lidé v Děravém kotli, profesor Quirrell, pan Ollivander – jenže já o kouzlech nevím vůbec nic. Jak ode mě mohou očekávat veliké věci? Jsem slavný, a přitom ani nejsem schopen si vzpomenout proč vlastně. Nevím, co se stalo tenkrát, když Vol… promiň, chci říct ten večer, kdy zemřeli moji rodiče."**

**Hagrid se k němu naklonil přes stůl. Pod zježenými vousy a obočím se na něho laskavě usmíval. „Nedělej si zbytečný starosti, Harry. To všecko se za chvíli naučíš. V Bradavicích každej začíná vod píky, a ty to zvládneš. Prostě buď takovej, jakej jseš. Já vím, že je to těžký. Patříš k vyvolenejm, a to je vždycky těžký. Ale v Bradavicích zažiješ nádherný časy – já je zažil taky – a vlastně se pořád mám dobře."**

**Pomohl Harrymu nastoupit do vlaku, který ho měl odvézt zpátky k Dursleyovým, a pak mu podal obálku.**

„**Tady máš lístek do Bradavic," řekl. „Prvního září nádraží King's Cross – všecko je to tam napsaný. A kdybys měl nějaký problémy s Dursleyovejma, pošli mně po sově dopis, vona už bude vědět, kde mě najít. Tak brzo nashle, Harry."**

**Vlak vyjel z nádraží. Harry se chtěl na Hagrida dívat, dokud ho neztratí z očí; vstal a přitiskl nos k oknu, ale jak zamrkal, v tu ránu byl Hagrid pryč.**

Sir: ,,On se Hagrid umí přemistovat?"

J: ,,Asi jo."

L: ,,Siriusi slíbíl si my, že my vysvětlíš jak se hraje famfrpál."

Sir: ,,Jo, Lily já už víš Famrpál se hraje na košťatech, jak si už slyšela od Hagrida, ale tyhle jsou specialní koštata upravená pro tento sport, nejsou to normální koštata na zametání. Famfrpál se hraje v sedmičlenném mužstvu. Existují mužstva smíšená nebo ženská nebo mužská mužstva. Hraje se třemi míči. Největší se jmenuje Camlár a slouží jako hlavní míč, který si předávají střelci,kteří střílejí třemi brankami ve výšce 15- 20 m nad hřištěm. Tomu zabraňuje brankář, který je před brankami a chytá Camrál. Tomu ještě pomáhají odrážeči, kteří pomocí pálek odrážejí Potlouky, které mají svou vlastní mysl a jsou velice zlomyslné. Pak je ještě je tu chytač, který je snad nejdůležitější v celém mužstvu. Chytá totiž Zlatonku, to je malý míček, který lítá obrovskou rychlostí a chytač jí musí chytnout. Za chycení Zlatonky získá 150 bodů a vetšinou jeho mužstvo vyhraje. Chápeš Lily."

L: ,,Jo, sice je to docela komplikované, ale dá se to chápat."

J: Siriusi vysvětlil si to velice dobře, já bych to nevysvělil lépe."

S: ,,Ted si na řadě ty Jamesi."

J: ,,Jo, já už jdu na to, jen žádný spěch."


	7. Chapter 7

Ahoj lidičky přicházím z další kapitolu a doufám, že se vám bude líbit

Vaše elenor

Šestá kapitola

S: ,,Teď si na řadě ty Jamesi."

J: ,,Jo, já už jdu na to, jen žádný spěch."

_**Kapitola šestá**_

**Nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě**

J: ,,Hurrá do Bradavic!"

**Harryho poslední měsíc u Dursleyových nebyl nijak příjemný.**

Sev: ,,Kdy už byl příjemný."

**Jistě, Dudley teď z něho měl takový strach, že s ním nikdy nezůstal v jedné místnosti, a teta Petunie ani strýc Vernon ho nezavírali do přístěnku, nenutili ho do žádné práce ani na něj nekřičeli – po pravdě, nepromluvili na něj jediné slovo. Napůl zděšení a napůl rozzuření se k němu chovali tak, jako by židle, na níž zrovna seděl, byla prázdná. V mnoha ohledech to bylo lepší, za čas ho to však přece jen začalo skličovat.**

Sir: ,, Někdy se tak chovají rodiče, když něco provedu."

**Harry se zdržoval u sebe v pokoji, ve společnosti své nové sovy. Rozhodl se, že jí bude říkat Hedvika; našel to jméno v **_**Dějinách čar a kouzel**_**.**

L: ,,Hezké jméno pro sovu."

J: ,,No, do docela my připomíná našeho Hermese, to je naše domácí sova."

**Jeho školní učebnice byly velice zajímavé. Lehával na posteli a dlouho do noci četl, a Hedvika létala otevřeným oknem ven a zase dovnitř, jak se jí zachtělo. Bylo štěstí, že teta Petunie už k němu nechodila luxovat, poněvadž Hedvika nosila zvenčí mrtvé myši. Každý večer, než šel spát, si Harry odškrtl další den na čtvrtce papíru, kterou si připíchl na stěnu, aby viděl, kolik mu jich ještě zbývá do prvního září.**

Sev: ,,To mám nad postelí také.Do háje, zapomněl jsem to uklidit než jsem jel do Bradavic."

**Poslední den v srpnu si řekl, že by si měl s tetou a se strýcem promluvit, jak se zítra dostane na nádraží King's Cross, a vydal se dolů do obývacího pokoje, kde se dívali na nějakou televizní soutěž s otázkami a odpověďmi. Zakašlal, aby si všimli, že tam je, a Dudley zaječel a vyběhl z místnosti.**

„**Ehm – strýčku Vernone?"**

**Strýc Vernon zamručel, jako že ho poslouchá. „Totiž – já se zítra potřebuji dostat na nádraží King's Cross – na vlak do Bradavic."**

**Strýc Vernon znovu zamručel.**

„**Byl bys tak laskav a zavezl mě tam?"**

**Další zamručení. Harry doufal, že znamená ano.**

„**Děkuji ti."**

**Už se otočil, že se vrátí nahoru, když strýc Vernon dokonce promluvil.**

„**Stejně je to divné, jet do kouzelnické školy vlakem. Létající koberce všecky píchly, co?"**

R: ,,Ty jsou v Británii o roku 1912 zakázané, ale na druhou stranu létat na nich je žůžo."

Sir: ,,Jak to víš jak se na nich létá?"

R: „Dědova půda, koberec, okno, kurník, musím to vysvětlovat?"

Sir: ,,No, ne, ale od tebe Remusi jsem to nečekal, porušovat zákony.

**Harry na to neřekl ani ň.**

„**A kde ta škola vůbec je?"**

J: ,,Někde ve Skotsku."

„**Já nevím," řekl Harry, který si to poprvé uvědomil. Vytáhl z kapsy jízdenku, kterou dostal od Hagrida. „Prostě mám v jedenáct hodin nastoupit do vlaku, který odjíždí z nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě," četl.**

**Teta i strýc vytřeštili oči.**

„**Z kterého nástupiště?"**

„**Číslo devět a tři čtvrtě."**

„**Nemluv hlouposti," řekl strýc Vernon, „žádné nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě není."**

Sir: ,,Ale je."

L: ,,Petunie by to měla vědět, vždyť mě doprovázela."

„**Na jízdence to tak stojí."**

„**Taková šílenost," řekl strýc Vernon. „Ti lidé jsou všichni úplně na hlavu. Však uvidíš, jen počkej. Dobrá, odvezeme tě na nádraží. Stejně zítra musíme do Londýna, jinak bych nikam nejel."**

„**A proč jedete do Londýna?" zeptal se Harry co nejpřívětivěji.**

„**Jedeme s Dudleym do nemocnice," zabručel strýc Vernon. „Musí si dát uříznout ten zatracený ocásek, než nastoupí do Smeltings."**

Sir:,,Hagrid na něco zapomněl, ale to nevadí, tomu praseti to neuškodí."

**Nazítří se Harry probudil v pět hodin ráno a byl příliš rozrušený a nervózní, než aby znovu usnul.**

J: ,,To já jsem zaspal, zbudil jsem se až v děvět."

**Vstal a natáhl si džínsy, poněvadž nechtěl chodit na nádraží v kouzelnickém hábitu – převlékne se až ve vlaku. Ještě jednou si prošel svůj bradavický seznam, aby si ověřil, že má všecko, co potřebuje, přesvědčil se, že Hedvika je bezpečně zavřená v kleci, a pak už jen přecházel po místnosti a čekal, až Dursleyovi vstanou.**

**Dvě hodiny nato už Harryho veliký, těžký kufr naložili do auta strýce Vernona, teta Petunie přemluvila Dudleyho, aby se posadil vedle něj, a vyjeli.**

L: ,,To muselo asi být velké přemlouvání."

**Na nádraží King's Cross dorazili v půl jedenácté. Strýc Vernon složil jeho kufr na zavazadlový vozík, a dokonce mu ho odvezl dovnitř. Harry si říkal, že je k němu nějak až podivně laskavý, pak se však strýc Vernon najednou zastavil a s nepěkným úšklebkem se zahleděl k nástupištím.**

„**Tak jsme tady, chlapče. Nástupiště číslo devět – nástupiště číslo deset. To tvoje by mělo být někde uprostřed, ale zdá se, že ho ještě nepostavili, co?"**

**Měl samozřejmě pravdu. Nad jedním nástupištěm byla velká plastiková číslice devět a nad sousedním veliká plastiková desítka; mezi nimi nebylo vůbec nic.**

„**Přeji ti pěkný školní rok, Harry," řekl strýc Vernon, usmál se ještě ošklivěji než předtím, otočil se a byl pryč. Harry se ohlédl a viděl, jak Dursleyovi odjíždějí; všichni tři se smáli. Harrymu vyschlo v ústech. Pro všechno na světě, co si teď počne? Díky Hedvice se na něj už soustředilo množství užaslých pohledů. Musí se někoho zeptat.**

**Zastavil průvodčího, který šel kolem, o nástupišti devět a tři čtvrtě se však raději vůbec nezmínil. Průvodčí o Bradavicích nikdy neslyšel, a když mu Harry nedokázal ani říct, v které části Anglie jsou, zatvářil se rozzlobeně, jako by se Harry naschvál tvářil jako hlupák. To už si málem začínal zoufat; zeptal se aspoň na vlak, který odjíždí v jedenáct hodin, průvodčí ale prohlásil, že v tu dobu žádný nejede. Nakonec dlouhými kroky zamířil pryč a mumlal si pro sebe něco o lidech, kteří ho zbůhdarma připravují o čas. Harry teď dělal, co mohl, aby nepropadl panice. Podle velikých hodin nad tabulí s příjezdy mu zbývalo už jen deset minut, aby nastoupil do vlaku do Bradavic, a on neměl tušení, jak to udělá; trčel bezradně uprostřed nádraží s kufrem, který stěží uzvedl, s kapsou plnou kouzelnických peněz a s velkou sovou.**

J: ,,Hagrid mu zapomněl říct jak se dostat na nástupiště, do háje."

**Hagrid mu zřejmě zapomněl říct něco, co má udělat, jako zaklepat na třetí cihlu vlevo, aby se dostal do Příčné ulice. Přemýšlel, jestli má vytáhnout hůlku a začít klepat na turniket mezi nástupišti devět a deset.**

**V tu chvíli těsně za ním prošla skupinka lidí, a on zachytil několik slov z toho, co říkali.**

„– **samozřejmě tam bylo plno mudlů –"**

J: ,,Hurrá kouzelníci, ti mu jistě pomůžou."

**Harry se prudce otočil. Pronesla to jakási baculatá žena, která mluvila se čtyřmi chlapci. Všichni měli ohnivě rudé vlasy**

Sir: ,,To jsou určitě Weaslyeovi, na to dám krk."

R: ,,Nebo je to jiná rodinna."

**a všichni před sebou tlačili stejný kufr jako Harry – a každý z nich si vezl **_**sovu**_**.**

**Harry s bušícím srdcem vyrazil se svým vozíkem za nimi. Zastavili se, a proto zůstal stát také, dost blízko, aby slyšel všecko, co řeknou.**

„**Jaké číslo že má to nástupiště?" zeptala se matka chlapců.**

„**Devět a tři čtvrtě!" zapištělo malé děvčátko se stejně rudými vlasy, které se jí drželo za ruku. „Mami, proč nemůžu –"**

Sir: ,,Asi jsem se mýlil, to nemůžou být Weasleyovi, ty ještě nikdy neměly holku, jsou prokletí na to."

L: ,,Jak to myslíš?"

Sir: ,,Byli prokletí nějakou ježibabou a od té doby už pár generací se jim nenarodila žádná holka."

„**Ještě nejsi dost velká, Ginny, a teď buď zticha. Tak Percy, ty půjdeš první."**

**Chlapec, který vypadal nejstarší, zamířil k nástupištím číslo devět a deset. Harry ho sledoval a dával pozor, aby nezamrkal a něco mu neuniklo, ale ve chvíli, kdy se chlapec octl přesně mezi oběma nástupišti, zakryl mu ho početný houf turistů, který se znenadání přihrnul, a když zmizel poslední batoh, byl Percy pryč.**

„**Teď ty, Frede," řekla baculatá žena.**

„**Já nejsem Fred, ale George," ohradil se chlapec. „Prosím tě, to si říkáš naše matka? Copak **_**nevidíš**_**, že jsem George?"**

„**Promiň, Georgi, drahoušku."**

„**Jen jsem si dělal legraci; já **_**jsem**_** Fred,"**

J: ,,Dvojčata, geniální."

Sir: ,,Jo, ti musí být nejlepší šprýmaři pod sluncem."

**řekl chlapec a vykročil vpřed. Jeho dvojče za ním ještě křiklo, ať si pospíší, a on to opravdu udělal, poněvadž vteřinu nato byl už pryč – ale jak to dokázal?**

**To už k turniketu spěšně mířil i třetí bratr – už byl skoro u něj – a potom, zčistajasna, po něm nebylo ani vidu ani slechu.**

**Harrymu už nic jiného nezbývalo.**

„**Promiňte," oslovil baculatou ženu.**

„**Nazdar, drahoušku," řekla. „Copak, ty jedeš do Bradavic poprvé? Náš Ron jde taky do prvního."**

**Ukázala na posledního a nejmladšího ze svých synů. Byl hubený a vyčouhlý, měl pihovatý obličej, velké ruce a nohy a dlouhý nos.**

Sev: ,,Pěknej popis."

„**Ano," přisvědčil Harry. „Jenomže nevím – já totiž nevím, jak –"**

„**Jak se dostat na nástupiště?" zeptala se žena laskavě, a Harry přikývl.**

„**S tím si nedělej starosti," řekla. „Musíš prostě jít přímo k přepážce mezi nástupišti devět a deset. Nezastavuj se a neboj se, že do ní narazíš, to je velice důležité. Jestli jsi nervózní, radši se na to rozběhni. A jdi hned, ještě než půjde Ron."**

„**Ehm… tak dobře," řekl Harry.**

**Otočil vozík se svým kufrem a podíval se na přepážku. Vypadala velice důkladně.**

**Vykročil směrem k ní. Cestou do něho vráželi lidé, kteří mířili na nástupiště číslo devět a deset. Harry přidal do kroku. V příštím okamžiku už musel narazit do turniketu a vykoledovat si pořádný malér – naklonil se nad vozík a to už běžel klusem – přepážka byla blíž a blíž – věděl, že nedokáže zastavit – vozík ho vůbec neposlouchal – k přepážce už zbýval jediný krok – zavřel oči a připravil se na náraz **

**Do ničeho však nenarazil… utíkal pořád dál… a potom otevřel oči.**

**U nástupiště plného lidí stála zářivě červená parní lokomotiva.**

J: ,,Je tam."

**Zepředu na ní bylo veliké označení **_**Spěšný vlak do Bradavic, odjezd v 11 hodin**_**. Harry se ohlédl a tam, kde předtím byl jízdenkový turniket, uviděl tepanou železnou bránu s nápisem **_**Nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě**_**. Dokázal to!**

**Kouř z lokomotivy se kroutil nad hlavami brebentícího davu a mezi nohama se všem pletly kočky nejrůznějších barev. Sovy rozladěně houkaly jedna na druhou tak nahlas, že je bylo slyšet i přes všechnu tu vřavu a šoupání těžkých kufrů.**

**Přední vozy byly už plné studentů; někteří se vykláněli z oken a bavili se se svými rodinami, zatímco další se ještě prali o sedadla. Harry tlačil svůj vozík dál po nástupišti a hledal volné místo. Cestou minul chlapce s kulatým obličejem, který právě říkal: „Babíí, já jsem toho žabáka už zase ztratil."**

P: ,,Chudák, ale to spíš záleží na majteli, asi ho ten žabák nemá rád.

„**Prosím tě, **_**Neville**_**," vzdechla stará paní.**

**Hned vedle se kolem kučeravého chlapce shromáždil menší hlouček.**

„**Ukaž nám ho, Lee, nenech se prosit!"**

**Chlapec zdvihl víko krabice, kterou držel v náručí, a všichni kolem vyjekli a začali vřískat, když něco zevnitř vystrčilo dlouhou, chlupatou nohu.**

Sir: ,,Pavouček klobouček se muže vždy hodit."

L: ,,Jdi z těma pavouky někam, Siriusi."

Sir: ,,Co pak se jich bojíš Lily."

L: ,,Ne , ale nemám je ráda, když je najdu tak je zašlápnu nebo spláchnu do záchoda."

Sir: ,,Aha."

**Harry se dál tlačil zástupem, až na konci vlaku našel volné kupé. Napřed naložil Hedviku a potom začal ke dveřím vagonu zvedat a šoupat i svůj kufr. Snažil se ho dostat po schůdcích nahoru, stěží však dokázal zdvihnout jednu stranu a dvakrát mu kufr spadl na nohu, až bolestí vyjekl.**

L: ,,To mu nikdo nepomůže."

„**Máme ti s ním pomoct?" To se ptalo jedno z rudovlasých dvojčat, za nimiž prošel turniketem. „Když budete tak laskaví," zasupěl Harry.**

„**Ty, Frede! Pojď sem a pomoz nám!"**

**S přispěním dvojčat se Harryho kufr nakonec přece octl v koutě kupé.**

„**Dík," řekl Harry a odhrnul si zpocené vlasy z očí.**

„**Co to máš?" vyhrkl jeden z dvojčat a ukazoval na Harryho jizvu ve tvaru blesku.**

„**Propána!" řekl druhý. „Takže ty jsi –"**

„_**Je**_** to on," řekl první. „Viď, že ano?" obrátil se k Harrymu.**

„**Ale kdo mám být?" zeptal se Harry.**

„_**Harry Potter**_**, " pronesla obě dvojčata sborem.**

„**Ach tak," řekl Harry. „Chci říct ano, to jsem já." Oba chlapci na něj vytřeštili oči a Harry cítil, jak rudne. Potom k nim k jeho úlevě dolehl otevřenými dveřmi nějaký hlas:**

„**Frede? Georgi? Jste tam?"**

„**Už jdeme, mami."**

**Dvojčata se na Harryho ještě naposled podívala a pak vyskočila ven z vlaku.**

**Harry se posadil k oknu, odkud napůl potají mohl pozorovat rudovlasou rodinu na nástupišti a slyšet, co si říkají.**

R: ,,Neměl by špehovat."

Sev: ,,Ale když se nudí, to já také občas dělám a Tunie je to ho zářným příkladem."

**Matka právě vytáhla kapesník.**

„**Rone, máš něco na nose."**

**Nejmladší chlapec se jí chtěl vytrhnout, matka ho však popadla a začala mu mnout špičku nosu. „**_**Mamíí**_** – nech toho." A vysmekl se jí.**

„**Copak, náš malý Roneček má něco na nosíčku?" řeklo jedno z dvojčat.**

P:,, Za to je bude nenávidět."

„**Hele, nech si to," ohradil se Ron.**

„**A kde je Percy?" zeptala se matka.**

„**Tamhle jde."**

**To už dlouhými kroky přicházel i nejstarší z chlapců. Stačil se dokonce převléknout do rozevlátého černého hábitu, jaké se nosily v Bradavicích, a Harry si všiml, že má na prsou lesklý stříbrný odznak s písmenem **_**P**_**.**

R: ,,Perfekt."

L: ,,Kdo je Perfekt?"

R: ,,To je žák, který dohlíží nad mladšími studenty.

„**Nemohu se zdržet dlouho, máti," řekl. „Sedím vepředu, pro prefekty jsou vyhrazená dvě kupé –"**

„**Takže ty jsi prefekt, Percy?" řekl jeden z dvojčat a tvářil se, jako by ho to velice překvapilo. „Taky jsi mohl něco říct, neměli jsme o tom vůbec tušení."**

„**Počkej, myslím, že jsem slyšel, jak něco takového říká," namítl druhý.**

„**Jednou –"**

„**Nebo dvakrát –"**

„**Okamžik –" **

„**Celé léto –" **

Sir: ,,Ty dvojčata jsou fenomenální."

„**Víte co, nechte toho," ohradil se školní prefekt Percy.**

„**A jak to, že Percy má nový hábit?" ozval se jeden z dvojčat.**

„**Poněvadž je **_**prefekt**_**," vysvětlila jim matka šťastně. „Takže, Percy, drahoušku, přeji ti pěkný školní rok a pošli mi sovu, až přijedeš do Bradavic."**

**Políbila ho na tvář a Percy odkráčel. Pak se obrátila k dvojčatům.**

„**A vy dva – chovejte se letos slušně! Jestli přiletí jediná sova s tím, že jste – že jste zas vyhodili do povětří záchod nebo –"**

J: ,,Ty dvojčata se mi čím dál víc líbí, mě by se také líbilo vyhodit něco do povětří."

L: ,,Opovaž se Pottere nebo tě vyhodím do povětří já a to se ti líbit nebude."

„**Cože, záchod? My jsme nikdy žádný záchod do povětří nevyhodili!"**

„**Ale je to vynikající nápad, mami, děkujeme ti."**

L: ,,Chudák záchod."

S: ,,Ty Lily lituješ ten záchod já bych spíš litoval mámu těch dvojčat."

„**To vůbec **_**není legrace**_**. A dávejte pozor na Rona!"**

„**Nedělej si starosti, mami, maličkému Ronánkovi se s námi nemůže nic stát."**

„**Nechte si toho," řekl Ron znovu. Byl už málem stejně velký jako dvojčata a tam, kde mu matka předtím otírala nos, ho měl ještě pořád růžový.**

„**Ty, mami, víš, co je nového? Hádej, koho jsme právě viděli ve vlaku?"**

**Harry se honem zaklonil, aby nepostřehli, že se na ně dívá.**

„**Všimla sis toho černovlasého kluka, co stál na nádraží vedle nás? Jestlipak víš, kdo to je?"**

„**Kdopak?"**

„_**Harry Potter!"**_

**Harry uslyšel hlásek malého děvčátka.**

„**Mamíí, můžu jít nahoru a podívat se na něj? Mamíí, prosím, prosím!"**

L: ,,Hej není to žádné zvíře v zoo."

„**Už jsi ho viděla, Ginny, a ten chudák chlapec není žádné zvířátko, na které bys poulila oči někde v zoo. Je to opravdu on, Frede? Jak to víš?"**

„**Zeptali jsme se ho. A viděli jsme tu jizvu. Opravdu ji má – jako když udeří blesk."**

„_**Chudáček malá**_** – není divu, že byl sám. Napřed mi to připadalo divné. A byl tak zdvořilý, když se ptal, jak se dostane na tohle nástupiště."**

L: ,,Teď to z tou lítostí, ale přehání."

„**Na tom nesejde, myslíš, že si pamatuje, jak Ty–víš–kdo vypadá?"**

**Matka se náhle zatvářila velice přísně.**

„**Zakazuji ti, aby ses ho ptal, Frede. Opovaž se! Jako by mu to někdo musel připomínat hned první den ve škole."**

„**Dobrá, dobrá, tak už se nezlob." Bylo slyšet zahvízdání.**

„**Pospěšte si!" vyzvala je matka a všichni tři chlapci nastoupili. Ještě se vyklonili z okénka, aby je mohla políbit na rozloučenou, a jejich mladší sestřička se rozplakala.**

„**Nebreč, Ginny, budeme ti posílat jednu sovu za druhou."**

„**Pošleme ti z Bradavic záchodový prkýnko!"**

R: ,,Chudák holka, to si nezlouží."

„_**Georgi!"**_

„**Jen jsem si dělal legraci, mami."**

Sir:,, No jistě."

**Vlak se dal do pohybu. Harry viděl, jak matka ještě chlapcům zamávala, a jejich sestra, která napůl plakala, napůl se smála, ještě běžela vedle vlaku, dokud nenabral příliš velkou rychlost; pak už zůstala stát a mávala také.**

**Harry viděl, jak děvčátko s matkou zmizely, když vlak projel zatáčkou. Venku za oknem se míhaly domy. Harry pocítil nesmírné vzrušení. Nevěděl, co ho teď čeká – ale muselo to být lepší než to, co nechával za sebou.**

Sir: ,,To rozhodně. Bradavice jsou nejlepší místo na světě, to alespoň říkala Andy."

**Dveře kupé se otevřely a vešel nejmladší rudovlasý chlapec.**

„**Sedí tu někdo?" zeptal se a ukázal na místo proti Harrymu. „Všude jinde je plno."**

**Harry zavrtěl hlavou a chlapec se posadil. Pohlédl na Harryho a potom spěšně vyhlédl z okna, jako kdyby se na něj vůbec nepodíval. Harry si všiml, že ještě pořád má na nose černou tečku.**

L: ,,Není to náhodou piha nebo bradavice."

„**Ty, Rone."**

**To už tu byla i dvojčata.**

„**Heleď, my jdem doprostřed vlaku – Lee Jordan tam má obrovskou tarantuli."**

L: ,,Chudák pavouk, taková přízeň."

S: ,,Ta pavouky miluješ nebo nenávidíš?"

L: ,,Ty malé nenávidim, ale ty velké mám ráda."

Sir: ,,Podivný."

„**Tak jo," zamumlal Ron.**

„**Harry," ozval se druhý z dvojčat, „představili jsme se vůbec? My jsme Fred a George Weasleyovi.**

Sir: ,,To není možný, to nemůžou být Weasleyovi, vždyť jsou prokletí, nemůžou mít holku."

R: ,,Asi jsou."

**A tohle je náš bratr Ron. Takže na shledanou."**

„**Nashle," řekli Harry a Ron. Dvojčata za sebou zavřela dveře kupé.**

„**Ty jsi opravdu Harry Potter?" vyhrkl Ron. Harry přikývl.**

„**Totiž – já jsem si říkal, jestli to není jeden z Fredových a Georgeových vtípků," vysvětlil Ron.**

J: ,,No, to je problém. Neví čemu má věřit."

„**A opravdu máš – víš, co myslím –"**

**Ukázal Harrymu na čelo.**

**Harry si odhrnul čupřinu, aby mu ukázal jizvu ve tvaru blesku, a Ron si ji bedlivě prohlížel.**

„**Takže tam tě Ty–víš–kdo –"**

„**Ano," přisvědčil Harry, „ale já se na to nepamatuji."**

„**Vůbec na nic?" zeptal se Ron dychtivě.**

„**Hm – vzpomínám si na spoustu zeleného světla, ale na nic jiného."**

„**Páni!" vydechl Ron. Seděl a obdivně zíral na Harryho; pak jako by si najednou uvědomil, co dělá, spěšně znovu vyhlédl z okna.**

„**U vás v rodině jsou všichni kouzelníci?" zeptal se Harry, kterému Ron připadal právě tak zajímavý jako on jemu.**

„**Hm – nejspíš ano," řekl Ron. „Myslím, že maminka má bratrance z druhého kolena, který je účetní, ale o tom nikdy nemluvíme."**

R: ,,Jo, to je Molly."

„**Tak to už určitě znáš spoustu kouzel." Weasleyovi zřejmě patřili k starým kouzelnickým rodinám, o kterých mluvil ten bledý chlapec na Příčné ulici.**

Sir: ,,Akorát, že Weasleyovi nehledí tolik na to jestli jsou čistokrevný nebo ne."

„**Slyšel jsem, že jsi potom žil u mudlů," řekl Ron. „Jací jsou?"**

„**Strašní – i když, všichni ne. Zato moje teta a strýc a můj bratránek ano – já bych tak rád měl tři bratry kouzelníky!"**

„**Pět,"**

Sir: ,,7 dětí, nevím proč, ale zdá se mi, že Arhtur a Molly zešíleli."

L: ,,Nechtěla bych být v kůži Molly."

J: ,,Hej neber to tak tragicky, mají famfrpálové mužstvo."

L: ,,Dobrý vtip."

**řekl Ron, a bůhvíproč se zatvářil rozmrzele. „Já jsem u nás šestý, kdo bude chodit do Bradavic. Takže budu mít hodně co dělat, abych se jim vyrovnal. Bill a Charlie už skončili – Bill patřil k premiantům a Charlie zas byl kapitánem famfrpálového mužstva. Percy je teď prefektem. Fred a George každou chvíli něco vyvedou, ale stejně mají samé dobré známky a všichni si myslí, že je s nimi opravdu legrace. Všichni čekají, že budu stejně dobrý jako ostatní, ale i kdybych byl, vlastně to nic nebude znamenat, poněvadž oni už to dokázali dávno přede mnou.**

L: ,,Myslím si, že Ron má pocit méněcennosti."

Sev: ,,Jo, v tom máš asi pravdu."

**A taky nikdy nedostaneš nic nového, když máš pět bratrů. Mám Billův starý hábit, Charlieho starou hůlku, a krysu, která dřív patřila Percymu."**

R: ,,Weasleyovi nikdy neměly moc peněz."

**Ron sáhl do své bundy a vytáhl tlustou šedou krysu, která tvrdě spala.**

„**Jmenuje se Prašivka a nic s ní není, skoro celý den prospí. Percy teď od taťky dostal sovu za to, že se stal prefektem, ale už neměli na to, aby – chci říct, že místo toho jsem dostal Prašivku."**

R: ,,Alespoň něco."

L: ,,Mě se nelíbí to jméno té krysy, je hnusný."

**Ronovi zrůžověly uši. Nejspíš si myslel, že řekl příliš mnoho, poněvadž se zase upřeně zahleděl ven z okna.**

**Harry si nemyslel, že na tom je něco špatného, když někdo nemá na to, aby si koupil sovu. Koneckonců, on sám měl poprvé v životě peníze teprve před měsícem a také to Ronovi řekl, a vypravoval mu, jak musel nosit obnošené šatstvo po Dudleym a nikdy nedostal opravdový dárek k narozeninám. Zdálo se, že to Ronovi vrátilo náladu.**

„…**a dokud mi to Hagrid neřekl, vůbec jsem nevěděl, že jsem kouzelník, ani o svých rodičích a o Voldemortovi…," Ron jenom vyjekl.**

„**Co je?" zeptal se Harry.**

„_**Ty jsi vyslovil jméno Ty–víš–koho**_**!" řekl Ron, vyděšeně a obdivně zároveň. „Myslel jsem, že právě ty…"**

L: ,,Co je na tom jménu tak zdrcujícího ."

„**Nesnažím se být **_**statečný**_** nebo něco takového, když ho vyslovím," řekl Harry. „Prostě jsem nikdy nevěděl, že se vyslovovat nemá. Chápeš, jak to myslím? Spoustu věcí se musím teprve naučit… Vsadím se," dodal a poprvé tak vyslovil nahlas, co mu v posledních týdnech leželo v hlavě, „vsadím se, že budu nejhorší v celé třídě."**

Sir: ,,To určitě nebudeš, Harry na tož tady Lily."

L: ,,Díky, Siriusi."

„**To určitě nebudeš. Je spousta lidí, kteří pocházejí z mudlovských rodin, a učí se velice rychle." Zatímco si spolu povídali, vlak vyjel z Londýna a teď projížděl mezi loukami, plnými krav a ovcí. Na chvíli oba zmlkli a jen se dívali, jak za oknem ubíhají pole a venkovské cesty.**

**Asi tak o půl jedné se z chodby ozvalo hlasité drncání a potom dveře do jejich kupé otevřela usmívající se žena s dolíčky ve tvářích a s velkým vozíkem a zeptala se: „Dáte si něco, miláčkové?"**

P: ,,Ah, občerstvení, dostávám hlad."

R: ,,Jo Petře myslíš vůbec na něco jiného."

P: ,,Jo, neboj se."

**Harry, který neměl nic k snídani, okamžitě vyskočil, Ronovi však znovu zrůžověly uši a zamumlal, že s sebou má obložené chleby. Harry vyšel na chodbu.**

**U Dursleyových nikdy neměl peníze na mlsky a teď, když mu v kapsách chřestilo zlato a stříbro, by si nejraději koupil tolik tyčinek Mars, kolik by unesl – jenže prodavačka tyčinky Mars neměla. Zato měla Bertíkovy lentilky tisíckrát jinak, Drooblovu nejlepší nafukovací gumu, čokoládové žabky, dýňové paštičky, kotlové koláčky, lékořicové hůlky a spoustu dalších podivných lahůdek, které Harry v životě neviděl.**

Sir: ,,Jo, to jsou kouzelnické lahůdky a sladkosti, ale za to by mě zajímalo co jsou tyčinky Mars?"

L: ,, Jo to jsou tyčinky z karamelu a nasekaných oříšku, polévané čokoládou."

R: ,,To musí být dobrota.Čokoláda."

Sir: ,,Remusi, nepřeháníš to s tou čokoládou.Už když jsme byli v kupé snědl si celou čokoládu na posezení."

R: ,,Čokoláda je ale strašně dobrá."

Sir: ,,Divím, že nepřipomínáš tady Petra nebo Dudlyho, Remusi."

P: ,,Co chceš tím říct Blacku."

Sir: ,,Nic."

R: ,,Mám velkou spotřebu energie."

S: ,,Aha."

**Aby o nic nepřišel, koupil si trochu ode všeho a zaplatil ženě jedenáct stříbrných srpců a sedm bronzových svrčků.**

**Ron jen valil oči, když to Harry přinesl do kupé a vysypal všecko na prázdné sedadlo.**

„**Ty máš doopravdy hlad, co?"**

„**Málem hlady nevidím," přiznal Harry a ukousl si pořádný kus dýňové paštičky.**

**Ron vytáhl svůj objemný balíček a otevřel ho. Byly v něm čtyři obložené chleby. Rozdělal jeden z nich a řekl: „Mamka vždycky zapomene, že já lančmít nerad."**

Sir: ,,Já ho také nesnáším."

Sev: ,,Mě se z něj dělá zle."

J: ,,Já ho miluji."

Sev: ,,Jak můžeš ten blevajz milovat."

„**Vyměním ho s tebou za tuhle paštičku," řekl Harry a podával ji Ronovi. „Vezmi si –"**

„**To by sis dal, vždyť je úplně okoralý," namítl Ron a potom spěšně dodal: „Mamka to nestíhá, když je nás pět, to víš."**

„**Nevykládej a vezmi si," řekl Harry, který ještě nikdy neměl nic, oč by se s někým rozdělil, a vlastně ani nikoho, s kým by se dělil. Měl z toho příjemný pocit, jak tu s Ronem seděli a projídali se hromadou paštiček a koláčků (na obložené chleby si ani nevzpomněli).**

J: ,,Chudák lančmít."

„**A co je tohle?" zeptal se Harry a zvedl balíček čokoládových žabek. „To **_**nejsou**_** opravdové žáby, viď?" Začínal mít pocit, že už ho nic nepřekvapí.**

„**Ne," řekl Ron. „Ale podívej se, jaká je tam karta. Chybí mi Agrippa."**

R: ,,Mě také chybí, ale jinak mám všechny."

„**Cože?"**

„**No ovšem, to ty nemůžeš vědět – v čokoládových žabkách totiž jsou přibalené karty, které můžeš sbírat – slavné čarodějky a kouzelníci. Mám jich možná pět set, ale nemám Agrippu a Ptolemaia."**

R: ,,Heč, já mám Ptolemáia dvakrát."

**Harry rozbalil svou čokoládovou žabku a zvedl kartu, na které byl mužský obličej. Měl půlměsícové brýle, dlouhý křivý nos a volně splývající stříbrné vlasy, plnovous a knír. Pod obrázkem stálo: **_**Albus Brumbál**_**.**

„**Tak **_**takhle**_** vypadá Brumbál!" zvolal Harry.**

„**Nepovídej mi, že jsi ještě neslyšel o Brumbálovi!" řekl Ron. „Můžu si taky jednu vzít? Třeba v ní najdu Agrippu – díky –**

**Harry kartu otočil a četl:**

_**Albus Brumbál, současný ředitel Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích. Mnozí ho považují za největšího kouzelníka moderní doby Brumbál obzvlášť proslul svým vítězstvím nad zlým černokněžníkem Grindelwaldem v roce 1945, objevem dvanácti způsobů použití dračí krve a svými pracemi o alchymii, jež napsal spolu se svým přítelem Nicolasem Flamelem. Profesor Brumbál má rád komorní hudbu a koulení s deseti kuželkami.**_

**Otočil kartu zpátky a ke svému úžasu shledal, že Brumbálův obličej už tam není.**

„**Je pryč!"**

Sir: ,,Přece si nemyslíš, že tam bude celý den okounět."

„**Nemůžeš přece chtít, aby tu okouněl celý den," namítl Ron. „Zase se vrátí. Takže ne, znovu jsem našel Morganu, a těch už mám snad šest… chceš si jí vzít? Můžeš je začít sbírat."**

**Ronovi sklouzly oči na hromádku čokoládových žabek, které čekaly, až je někdo rozbalí.**

„**Vezmi si ještě," vyzval ho Harry. „Ale rozumíš, u mudlů lidé prostě zůstávají na fotografiích pořád."**

„**Vážně? A to se ani nepohnou?" zdálo se, že Rona to překvapilo. „To je opravdu **_**divné**_**!"**

L: ,,To je u nás normální."

R: ,,U nás to způsobuje ten pohyb nějaké kouzlo, ale nevím jaké."

**Harry jen vytřeštil oči, když Brumbál vklouzl zpátky na obrázek na kartě, kterou držel v ruce, a usmál se na něj. Ron raději pojídal jednu žabku za druhou, než aby si prohlížel karty se slavnými čarodějkami a kouzelníky, zato Harry z nich nemohl spustit oči. Zanedlouho už měli nejen Brumbála a Morganu, ale také Hengista Zálesáka, Alberika Grunniona, Kirké, Paracelsa a Merlina. Nakonec odtrhl oči od keltské kněžky Cliodny, která se škrábala na nose,**

Sir: ,,To dělá často. Dokonce se mi zdá někdy když se podívám na Merlina, že se Merlin škrábe na zadku."

R: ,,Jo máš pravdu mě se to někdy také zdá."

**a otevřel sáček s Bertíkovými lentilkami tisíckrát jinak.**

„**Na ty si dávej pozor," varoval ho Ron. „Když říkají, že každá chutná jinak, myslí to **_**doopravdy**_** – rozumíš, mají všechny obvyklé chuti jako čokoládu a mátu a marmeládu, ale můžeš najít i špenát a játra a dršťky. George tvrdí, že taky jedl jednu, která chutnala jako holubi z nosu."**

Sir: ,,Tu už jsem také jednou našel, o minulých Vánocích, ale Reg našel ještě větší pochoutku, kočičí chlupy."

R: ,,To muselo chutnat příšerně."

Sir: ,,Jo, strávil chudák půl hodiny nad záchodem, jak se mu udělalo špatně. To jsem mu o Vánocích nepřál, ani já.

**Ron zvedl zelenou lentilku, bedlivě si ji prohlédl a pak se zakousl do okraje.**

„**Fujtajksl – neříkal jsem ti to? Růžičková kapusta."**

Sir: ,,To není tak hrozný."

**Ochutnávali Lentilky tisíckrát jinak a výborně se přitom bavili. Harry vyzkoušel topinky, kokos, pečené boby, jahody, karí, trávu, kávu a sardinky, a dokonce našel odvahu uždibnout si i z jedné podivně šedé, které se Ron nechtěl ani dotknout, a ukázalo se, že chutná jako pepř.**

R: ,,Na tu jsem už také narazil, měl jsem na jazyku oheň až do oběda."

**Krajina, která se teď míhala za oknem, byla stále divočejší. Upravená pole se vytratila a místo nich viděli lesy, klikaté řeky a temně zelené kopce.**

**Pak někdo zaklepal na dveře jejich kupé a vešel chlapec s kulatým obličejem, kterého Harry minul na nástupišti devět a tři čtvrtě. Vypadal uplakaně.**

„**Promiňte," začal, „ale neviděli jste tu náhodou nějakého žabáka?"**

P: ,,Ten žabák se ho bojí."

**A když zavrtěli hlavami, jen zanaříkal: „Zas už se mi ztratil! Když on mi pořád utíká!"**

„**Určitě se najde," utěšoval ho Harry.**

„**To ano," řekl chlapec nešťastně. „Kdybyste ho snad viděli…"**

**A šel dál.**

„**Nechápu, proč ho to tak trápí," mínil Ron. „Kdybych já si vezl s sebou žábu, ztratil bych ji na to tata. Jenomže já si vezu Prašivku, takže nemám co mluvit." Krysa mu ještě pořád dřímala na klíně.**

„**Mohla by pojít, a člověk by to ani nepoznal," prohlásil Ron znechuceně. „Včera jsem zkoušel, jestli z ní udělám zlatou myš, aby vypadala zajímavější, ale to zaklínadlo nezabralo. Jestli chceš, ukážu ti to…"**

**Chvíli se přehraboval v kufru a pak vytáhl hůlku, která vypadala velice opotřebovaně. Na několika místech byla naštípnutá a na konci se lesklo něco bílého.**

„**Ta žíně z jednorožce málem čouhá ven. Ale stejně –"**

R: ,,To není vůbec dobrý, to mu bude dělat potíže při kouzlení."

**V okamžiku, kdy hůlku zvedl, se dveře do kupé znovu otevřely. Chlapec, jenž hledal svého žabáka, se vrátil, ale teď s ním byla ještě jakási dívka, která se už stačila převléknout do nového bradavického hábitu.**

„**Neviděli jste tu nějakou žábu? Tady Nevillovi se totiž ztratila," řekla. Měla panovačný hlas, husté střapaté hnědé vlasy a dost veliké přední zuby.**

Sev: ,,Jaký to milý popis."

Sir: ,,Jo, Harry má velice zvláštní způsob popisovat lidi."

„**Už jsme mu říkali, že jsme žádnou neviděli," prohlásil Ron, ale dívka ho neposlouchala; místo toho se dívala na hůlku, kterou držel v ruce.**

„**Ty děláš nějaká kouzla? Tak to se podívám." Posadila se. Ron se zatvářil zaraženě.**

„**Hm – proč ne."**

**Odkašlal si.**

„**Javor, buk, linda a platan – ať je tahle krysa zlatá."**

R: ,,Tohle není kouzlo, to vtip a dosti starý.Všichni přece ví, kouzla jsou ve starším jazyce nebo latině."

L: ,,Vážně?"

R: ,,Jo."

**Mávl rukou, ale nestalo se vůbec nic. Prašivka byla pořád šedá a tvrdě spala.**

„**Víš určitě, že to je opravdové zaklínadlo?" zeptala se dívka. „Zřejmě ale za moc nestojí, viď? Zkoušela jsem pár jednoduchých zaklínadel, jen tak, abych se pocvičila, a vždycky se mi to povedlo. U nás v rodině nikdo nekouzlí, takže mě hrozně překvapilo, když jsem ten dopis dostala, ale samozřejmě jsem z něj měla úžasnou radost, poněvadž podle toho, co se říká, je to nejlepší škola čar a kouzel na světě – samozřejmě **

J: ,,Jak muže bez přestávky tak dlouho mluvit?"

**že jsem se naučila všechny ty předepsané knihy nazpaměť a doufám, že to bude stačit – **

R: ,,Je ještě při smyslech, učit se vše naspamět. To nedělám ani já."

L: ,,Já jsem si sice přečetla ty knížky, ale neučila jsem se je naspamět."

**mimochodem, jmenuji se Hermiona Grangerová, a kdo jste vy?"**

L: ,,Grangerová , to mi něco říká? Nejmenovala se tak ta holka, která se před dvěma roky odstěhovala od nás z ulice."

Sev: ,,Jo, ta co měla to vyšinutého staršího bratra, který zbíral kosti zvířat a skládal je do různých oblud."

L: ,, Jo přesně ten a jeho ségra. Jak se ještě jednou jmenovaly?"

Sev: ,,Ta holka to už nevím, ale ten kluk se jmenoval Mark jestli se nepletu. Dokonce myslím, že přišli z Ameriky podle toho přízvuku."

**To všecko ze sebe doslova vychrlila.**

**Harry se podíval na Rona a ulevilo se mu, když z jeho ohromeného výrazu pochopil, že ani on se všechny předepsané knihy nazpaměť nenaučil.**

„**Já jsem Ron Weasley," zamumlal Ron.**

„**A já Harry Potter," řekl Harry.**

„**Ty jsi opravdu Harry Potter?" zeptala se Hermiona. „Samozřejmě o tobě vím všecko – sehnala jsem si pár dalších knih, abych si o tom přečetla víc, a o tobě se píše jak v **_**Dějinách kouzel a čar moderní doby**_**, tak i ve **_**Vzestupu a pádu černé magie**_**, a také ve **_**Velkých činech kouzelníků ve dvacátém století**_**."**

Sir: ,,Co všechno ta holka nepřečetla?"

Sev: ,,Začíná my lézt na nervy."

„**Opravdu tam o mně píšou?" zeptal se Harry ohromeně.**

„**Můj ty smutku, jak to, že to nevíš? Kdyby se jednalo o mě, zjistila bych si úplně všecko,"**

P: ,,A jak."

**řekla Hermiona. „Ví už někdo z vás, v které koleji budete? Vyptávala jsem se na to a doufám, že se dostanu do Nebelvíru; ten je zřejmě ze všech nejlepší, říkali mi, že tam chodil i sám Brumbál, ale Havraspár by myslím taky ušel.**

J: ,,Doufám, že se dostane do Havraspáru. Do Nebelvíru rozhodně se nehodí."

L: ,,Myslíš

**Buď jak buď, my teď půjdeme a budeme hledat Nevillova žabáka. A vy dva byste se nejspíš měli převléknout, počítám, že už brzo budeme na místě."**

**Zamířila dál a chlapce, který ztratil žábu, odvedla s sebou.**

J: ,,Hurrá zmizla."

„**Ať už se dostane do které chce koleje, doufám, že já budu někde jinde," řekl Ron a hodil svou hůlku zpátky do kufru. „To zaklínadlo je pitomé – naučil mě ho George, ale věděl jsem, že nebude k ničemu."**

J: ,,Jo dvojčata."

„**Ve které koleji jsou tvoji bratři?" zeptal se Harry. „V Nebelvíru," řekl Ron. Zdálo se, že se ho už zase zmocňuje zádumčivost. „Mamka i taťka tam chodili taky. Nevím, co řeknou, jestli se tam nedostanu. Myslím, že Havraspár by **_**snad**_** ušel, ale představ si, kdyby mě poslali do Zmijozelu."**

Sir: ,,Ještě nikdy žádný Weasley nebyl nikde jinde než v Nebelvíru. To jako z Blacky, ty zas nikdy nebyly nikde jinde než Zmijozelu, snad Andy a možná mne."

J: ,,Jo ty nevypadáš na Zmijozela."

„**To je ta kolej, ve které studoval Vol… chci říct Ty–víš–kdo?"**

„**Jo," řekl Ron. Zvrátil se dozadu a tvářil se sklesle.**

„**Abys věděl, myslím, že Prašivka má špičky vousků o trochu světlejší," řekl Harry, aby odvedl Ronovy myšlenky jinam.**

„**A co teď vůbec dělají tvoji nejstarší bratři, když už skončili?"**

**Harry totiž přemýšlel, co takový kouzelník dělá, když vyjde školu.**

„**Charlie teď v Rumunsku studuje draky a Bill dělá v Africe něco pro Gringottovy," řekl Ron. **

Sir: ,,To bych chtěl také, nebo být aurorem."

J: ,,Jo to bych chtěl také, to jsou skvělá povolání."

Sev: ,,Ja bych radějic chtěl pracovat ve výzkumu, tam je klidněji. Já nemusím takový ruch."

„**Víš ty vůbec, co se stalo u Gringottových? Všecko to samozřejmě bylo v **_**Denním věštci**_**, počítám ale, že ten se u mudlů nedostane – někdo se pokusil vyloupit jeden z jejich obzvlášť bezpečných trezorů."**

**Harry vyvalil oči.**

R: ,,To valím oči i já jak je to možný, o to se ještě nikdo nepokusil."

„**Opravdu? A jak to s nimi dopadlo?"**

„**Nijak, proto se o tom tolik mluví. Nechytili je. Můj taťka říká, že to musel být nějaký mocný černokněžník, když dokázal ošálit Gringottovy,**

Sir: ,,V tom má asi Ron pravdu."

**nikdo ale nemyslí, že by něco ukradli – a právě to je divné. Každý se samozřejmě poleká, když se stane něco takového – co kdyby za tím byl Ty–víš–kdo?"**

**Harry tu zprávu znovu a znovu převracel v hlavě. Začínala mu naskakovat husí kůže pokaždé, když se někdo zmínil Ty–víš–o–kom. Nejspíš to souviselo s tím, že vstupoval do světa kouzel, bývalo by mu však daleko víc vyhovovalo, kdyby prostě říkali Voldemort.**

L: ,,To je podle mě i pohlednější."

Sir: ,,Jo, s tím kdo-víš- kdo je to divný."

„**Kterému famfrpálovému mužstvu fandíš?" zeptal se Ron.**

„**Ehm – já totiž žádné neznám," přiznal Harry.**

J: ,,Katastrofa, Potter, který nezná žádné famfrpálové družstvo, katastrofa."

„**Cože?" Rona to ohromilo. „To uvidíš, je to ta nejlepší hra na světě –" Naráz nebyl k zastavení a vysvětloval Harrymu všecko o čtyřech míčích a postavení sedmi hráčů, líčil mu slavné zápasy, kterých se zúčastnil se svými bratry, a jaké koště by si rád pořídil, kdyby měl peníze. Zrovna když se dostal už k jemnějším finesám hry, dveře do kupé se znovu otevřely; tentokrát to však nebyl ani Neville, kterému utekl žabák, ani Hermiona Grangerová.**

**Do kupé vešli tři chlapci a prostředního z nich Harry okamžitě poznal: byl to ten bledolící chlapec z oděvního obchodu madame Malkinové. Prohlížel si teď Harryho s mnohem větším zájmem než předtím na Příčné ulici.**

Sir: ,,Malfoy."

„**Je to pravda?" zeptal se. „Celý vlak si vykládá, že v tomhle kupé sedí Harry Potter. Takže to jsi ty?"**

„**Ano," přisvědčil Harry a díval se na chlapce, kteří přišli s ním. Oba dva byli ramenatí a oba vyhlíželi velice zákeřně. Jak stáli vedle bledolícího chlapce, vypadali jako jeho tělesná stráž.**

Sir: ,,Jo, ještě má kumpány, jak skvělé."

„**Tohle je Crabbe a tohle Goyle," utrousil bledolící chlapec nedbale, když si všiml, kam se Harry dívá. „A mně říkají Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

Sir: ,,Jaké podivné jméno pro Malfoy."

**Ron si zlehka odkašlal; možná tím chtěl zakrýt, že se zahihňal. Draco Malfoy se teď podíval na něj.**

„**Nejspíš si myslíš, že moje jméno je k smíchu, co? Tebe se nemusím ptát, kdo jsi. Můj otec mi říkal, že všichni Weasleyovi mají rudé vlasy, pihy a víc dětí, než si mohou dovolit."**

Sir: ,,Sklapni Malfoy, Weasleyovi jsou mnohem lepší než kdy Malfoyovic budou."

R: ,,Jo, Weaslyeovi a Malfoyovi jsou známí tím, že se nasnáší na kost."

**Obrátil se zpátky k Harrymu.**

„**Brzo zjistíš, že některé kouzelnické rodiny jsou daleko lepší než jiné, Pottere. Přece by ses nechtěl přátelit s takovými, co za to nestojí. V tom ti mohu být nápomocný."**

Sir: ,,Jako by o to stál."

**Natáhl ruku a podával mu ji, Harry ji však nestiskl.**

„**Díky, ale myslím, že sám dokážu posoudit, zač kdo stojí," řekl chladně.**

Sir: ,,Správně, Harry."

**Draco Malfoy nezrudl, jeho bledé tváře však dostaly růžový nádech.**

„**Na tvém místě bych si dával pozor, Pottere," pronesl pomalu. „Pokud nebudeš zdvořilejší, dopadneš jako tvoji rodiče. Ti také nevěděli, co je pro ně dobré. Když budeš držet s takovou holotou, jako jsou Weasleyovi a ten tvůj Hagrid, padne to i na tebe."**

Sir: ,,To vem zpátky Malfoy nebo ti rozbiju hubu!"

L: ,,Takhle mluvit o nás, já mu dám."

R: ,,Měl by ten idiot vědět, že za to zaplatí."

**To už Harry i Ron byli na nohou. Ron měl tvář stejně rudou jako vlasy.**

„**Řekni to ještě jednou!" vyzval Malfoye.**

„**Snad byste se do nás nechtěli pustit?" ušklíbl se Draco.**

„**Jestli okamžitě nevypadnete, tak ano," řekl Harry s větší odvahou, než jakou doopravdy cítil, poněvadž Crabbe i Goyle byli o dost větší než on a Ron.**

Sir: ,,Harry patří do Nebelvíru, na 100% .

„**Ale nám se ještě odtud nechce, co říkáte, hoši? My jsme už všecko snědli, a jak vidím, vám ještě něco zbylo."**

**Goyle vztáhl ruku po čokoládových žabkách vedle Rona – Ron se na něj vrhl, ale ještě než se ho vůbec stačil dotknout, Goyle strašlivě zařval.**

L: ,,Co se stalo?"

**Na prstu mu visela krysa Prašivka, malé ostré zoubky mu zabořila hluboko do jednoho článku**

R: ,,Jo, Prašivko do toho."

P: ,,Prašivka je dobrá."

L: ,,Dobrácký mazlíček."

– **Crabbe a Malfoy spěšně couvali, zatímco Goyle vřískal a mával Prašivkou sem tam, a když krysa konečně odletěla a narazila do okna, všichni tři okamžitě zmizeli. Možná si mysleli, že mezi cukrovím číhají ještě další krysy, nebo snad zaslechli kroky, poněvadž vzápětí se ve dveřích objevila Hermiona Grangerová.**

R: ,, To by mě zajímalo jestli víc se bojí krys nebo Hermiony Grangerové."

Sir: ,,Asi spíš krys, nezdá se mi, že by byla Grangerová nějak nebezpečná."

L: ,,Nechte tu holku na pokoji!"

„**Co se to tu děje?" zeptala se při pohledu na cukroví rozházené po zemi a na Rona, který právě zvedal Prašivku za ocas.**

„**Myslím, že jí vyrazil dech," řekl Ron Harrymu, ale pak si prohlédl Prašivku důkladněji. „Ne – to by jeden nevěřil! Ona už zase usnula."**

P: ,,Není spíš v bezvědomí nebo po smrti."

R: ,,Nemaluj čerta na zeď, Petře."

**Prašivka opravdu spala.**

„**Ty jsi už někdy Malfoye viděl?"**

**Harry mu vysvětlil, jak se spolu setkali na Příčné ulici.**

„**O jejich rodině jsem už slyšel," řekl Ron ponuře. „Byli mezi prvními, kdo přešli zpátky na naši stranu, když Ty–víš–kdo zmizel. Tvrdili, že je očaroval, ale můj taťka tomu nevěří. Říká, že Malfoyův otec nepotřeboval žádnou výmluvu, aby se přidal na stranu Zla."**

Sir:,,To jako myslí Luciuse, ten je přece příliš chloupý."

P: ,,Asi jo."

Sir: ,,To si nedokážu přestavit."

**Obrátil se k Hermioně. „Co pro tebe můžeme udělat?"**

„**Měli byste si pospíšit a převléknout se. Teď jsem byla vepředu zeptat se strojvedoucího; říkal, že už jsme skoro na místě. Poslyšte, neprali vy jste se tady? Přijdete do maléru, ještě než vůbec přijedeme do Bradavic!"**

„**To se prala Prašivka, my ne," zaškaredil se na ni Ron. „Byla bys tak hodná a šla ven, než se převlékneme?"**

„**No ovšem – přišla jsem k vám jen proto, že ti venku se chovají jako malé děti, běhají po chodbičkách sem a tam," nafoukla se Hermiona. „A mimochodem, máš špinavý nos, jestli o tom nevíš."**

Sir: ,,Nafoukánek jeden."

Sev: ,,Už jsem si vzpomněl na jméno té holky jak odstěhovala, jmenovala se Erika."

L: ,,Jo, ta Erika, která byla věčně nejlepší ve škole, ale její brácha také, ale ten byl divnej."

**Ron se na ni nasupeně díval, dokud neodešla. Harry vyhlédl z okna. Smrákalo se a on spatřil hory a lesy pod nachovou oblohou. Vypadalo to, že vlak opravdu zpomaluje.**

**Oba chlapci si sundali bundy a oblékli si dlouhé černé hábity. Ron ho měl tak krátký, že mu pod ním byly vidět kalhoty.**

L: ,,Chudák kluk."

**Pak už se celým vlakem rozlehl hlas: „Za pět minut budeme v Bradavicích. Svá zavazadla nechte prosím ve vlaku, dopravíme je do školy zvlášť."**

**Harry cítil, jak se mu nejistotou svírá žaludek, a viděl, že Ron pod svými pihami zbledl. Nacpali si do kapes poslední cukroví a připojili se k zástupu, který se tlačil v chodbičce.**

**Vlak opravdu zpomaloval, až nakonec zastavil. Všichni se tlačili ke dveřím a ven na maličké, zešeřelé nástupiště. Harry ucítil studený večerní vzduch a zatřásl se. Potom se nad hlavami studentů zakymácela lampa, a Harry uslyšel povědomý hlas: „Prváci! Všichni prváci sem! Jseš v pořádku, Harry?"**

**Nad mořem hlav zářil radostí Hagridův obrovský zarostlý obličej.**

„**No tak, všechny za mnou – eště je tu nějakej prvák? Dávejte pozor na cestu! Všechny prváci za mnou!"**

**Klouzali a škobrtali za Hagridem dolů po nějaké příkré, úzké pěšině. Po obou stranách byla taková tma, až si Harry říkal, že tam musí být hustý les.**

R: ,,Také, že je. Říká se mu Zapovězený les a nikdo do něj nesmí."

L: ,,Jak to?"

R: ,,Jsou tam nebezpečná zvířata."

**Nikomu nebylo do řeči. Neville – ten chlapec, kterému se pořád ztrácela žába – jednou či dvakrát zafňukal.**

„**Za chvilku prvně uvidíte Bradavice," zavolal na ně Hagrid přes rameno, „jen co projdeme toudle zatáčkou."**

**Hned nato zaznělo hlasité „Óóóóóó!"**

**Úzká pěšina náhle vyústila na břeh velkého černého jezera. Na vrcholu vysoké hory na protějším břehu se tyčil obrovský hrad s množstvím věží a hlásek a jeho okna zářila do nebe plného hvězd.**

L: ,,To musí být krásný pohled."

Sev: ,,Už se těším do Bradavic."

„**Do každýho člunu jen čtyry!" křikl Hagrid a ukazoval na dlouhou řadu loděk, které na ně čekaly u břehu. K Harrymu a Ronovi si do loďky přisedli Neville a Hermiona.**

„**Nastoupili už všichni?" houkl Hagrid, který měl loďku sám pro sebe. „Takže – JEDEM!"**

**A celá flotila loděk naráz vyrazila vpřed a klouzala po jezeře, které bylo hladké jako sklo. Všichni mlčeli a upírali oči na obrovský hrad na obzoru. Tyčil se nad nimi výš a výš, jak připlouvali blíž a blíž k útesu, na kterém stál.**

P: ,,To je velmi hezky popsané."

„**Sehnout hlavy!" zařval Hagrid, jakmile první čluny dorazily k útesu; všichni se shýbli a loďky s nimi propluly clonou z břečtanu, za níž zel na přední straně útesu široký otvor. Proud je unášel temným tunelem, jako by mířili přímo pod hrad, až dorazili do jakéhosi podzemního přístavu, kde se s námahou vyškrábali na břeh plný kamení a oblázků.**

„**Poslechni, ty tam! To je tvůj žabák?" zeptal se Hagrid, jak si ještě prohlížel loďky, ze kterých vystupovali.**

„**Trevore!" vykřikl Neville šťastně a vztáhl k němu ruce.**

P: ,,Trevor, tak se jmenoval buldok mojí tety Glotildy. Nepříjemný pes."

**Potom už ve světle Hagridovy lampy šplhali strmou pěšinou ve skalách, až konečně stanuli na hladkém, vlhkém trávníku přímo pod hradem.**

**Pak ještě vystoupili po kamenném schodišti a shlukli se před mohutnou vstupní branou z dubového dřeva.**

„**Jste všichni? Ty tam, máš toho svýho žabáka?"**

**Hagrid zvedl svou obrovskou pěst a třikrát zabušil na hradní bránu.**

J: ,,Konec kapitoly, lidi."

R: ,,To byla velice zajímavá kapitola."

Sev: ,,Mohl bych číst já."

J: ,,Jak chceš Seve."

V tu chvíli se na stolku objevilo malé občerstvení.

R: ,,Zase tu objevilo nějaké jídlo, lidi."

L: ,,Co kdybychom jsme se trochu najedli a odpočinuli. Nevíte kolik je hodin?"

R: ,,Nevím, můj budík v kufru se zastavil v 15 hodin:"

P: ,,Já jsem už také ospalý."

Sir: ,,Tak jo, odpočinem si a pak bude číst další kapitolou Seve:"


	8. Chapter 8

Ahoj lidi, další kapitola je tu a doufám, že budete s ní spokojení. Uvítám další komentáře. Jestli má někdo zájem může dělat betu u mého příběhu, muže se ozvat, budu velice ráda za každou pomoc, ale prosím napište ke komentáři váš e-mail mě se to velice těžko hledá, mám na tyto věci jistou lenost. Předem děkuji. Jinak chystám i jiný příběh, ale ten je zatím jenom na papíře a je to parodické pokračování sedmého dílu. Tajemství budou odhalena.

Vaše elenor

Kapitola sedmá

Naši přátele se prospali do růžova, i když dosti nepohledně na pohovkách a křesle. Lily se stočila do klubíčka jako kočka v křesle, že by to nikdo ani kroužku jogy nedokázal. Kluci leželi různě na pohovkách, jako špatně poskládaná skládačka. Na jednom konci Sev opřený o pohovku v sedě usnul s knížkou v náručí jako by to byl plyšák. Přes nohy se rozkládaly nohy, tentokrát Siriuse, který ležel na břiše z vystrčeným zadkem, tak že mu byly vidět druhé pohovce si dělily místo hned tř napůl seděl na půl lež v sedě, ale jeho hlava to nevydržela a spadla na zadnici Jamese a zůstala totiž seděl totiž uprostřed, z obou stran krčily James a Petr. James se nějakým divným způsobem ve spánku přetočil na břicho. Jako první se kupodivu probudil Petr, který potřeboval na zá se na jeho přání hned žel splachováním probudil i ostatní.Začala velká tlačenice na záchod. Naštěstí se objevil další. Poté co vykonali svou potřebu, usedli na svá místa. Naštěstí jim něco zbylo z jídla, takže to snědli a považovaly to jako snídani, i když nevěděl ani jeden z nich kolik je hodin.

Sev: ,,Tak já začnu číst."

_**Kapitola sedmá**_

**Moudrý klobouk**

L: ,,Jaký klobouk?"

J: ,,Moudrý, ten co zařazuje žáky do kolejí."

Sir: ,,U nás se jeden čas šuškalo, že patřil Merlinovi, ale myslím si, že to není pravda."

L: ,,Aha."

**Brána se okamžitě otevřela. Uprostřed ní stála vysoká černovlasá čarodějka ve smaragdově zeleném hábitu. Vypadala velice přísně a Harrymu v tu chvíli napadlo, že by nebylo dobré dostat se s ní do sporu.**

Sir: ,,To máš pravdu. Máma se sní jednou pohádala tak, že obě skončily u Munga na týden."

„**Tak to jsou ty prváci, paní profesorko McGonagallová," řekl Hagrid.**

„**Děkuji, Hagride. Teď už si je vezmu na starost já."**

**Otevřela bránu dokořán. Vstupní síň byla tak veliká, že by se do ní vešel celý dům Dursleyových. Kamenné stěny ozařovaly planoucí pochodně stejně jako u Gringottových, strop byl tak vysoko, že na něj ani nedohlédli, a do hořejších pater vedlo velkolepé mramorové schodiště.**

**Šli za profesorkou McGonagallovou po podlaze z kamenných dlaždic. Ze dveří vpravo slyšel Harry šum stovek hlasů – všichni ostatní studenti už tam zřejmě byli –, profesorka McGonagallová však žáky prvního ročníku odvedla do malé prázdné místnosti vedle vstupní síně. Směstnali se dovnitř, stáli jeden vedle druhého o dost blíž, než by se postavili jindy, a neklidně se rozhlíželi.**

„**Vítejte v Bradavicích," řekla profesorka McGonagallová. „Za chvíli začne slavnostní hostina na zahájení školního roku, ale ještě než zaujmete svá místa ve Velké síni, každého z vás zařadíme do některé koleje. Jedná se o velice důležitý obřad, poněvadž po celou dobu, kterou tu strávíte, vaše kolej v Bradavicích bude něco jako vaše rodina. Budete chodit na vyučování spolu s ostatními ze své koleje, spát v kolejní ložnici a trávit volný čas ve společenské místnosti své koleje.**

**Čtyři koleje naší školy se jmenují Nebelvír, Mrzimor, Havraspár a Zmijozel. Každá z nich má vlastní slavnou historii a ze všech vyšli vynikající kouzelníci a čarodějky.**

Sir: ,,O tom dosti pochybuji u Zmijozelu, paní profesorko."

**Dokud budete v Bradavicích, získáte každým svým úspěchem pro svoji kolej body, ale když porušíte školní řád, vaše kolej o body přijde. Kolej, která dosáhne nejvyšší počet bodů, získá na konci roku školní pohár, což je veliká pocta. Doufám, že každý budete dělat své koleji čest, ať už se dostanete do kterékoliv z nich.**

**Ke slavnostnímu Zařazování dojde už za několik minut, před zraky všech ostatních studentů a profesorů. Doporučuji vám, abyste se do té doby pokud možno upravili."**

**Na okamžik utkvěla pohledem na Nevillově plášti, který měl zapnutý pod levým uchem, a na Ronově ušpiněném nosu.**

R: ,,Jak je to možné mít hábit zapnutý pod levým uchem."

Sir: ,,Nevím."

**Harry se nejistě pokusil urovnat si vlasy.**

J: ,,To nepomůže, bohužel nás kdysi také proklela ježibaba, takže máme takové vlasy, které nejdou za boha urovnat."

„**Vrátím se, až na vás budeme připraveni," řekla profesorka McGonagallová. „Počkejte prosím, a chovejte se tiše."**

**Vyšla ven. Harry naprázdno polkl.**

„**A jak nás do těch kolejí vlastně zařadí?" zeptal se Rona.**

„**Myslím, že na to je nějaká zkouška. Fred říkal, že to dost bolí, ale dělal si nejspíš legraci."**

R: ,,Dělá si legraci."

**Harrymu se sevřelo srdce. Takže zkouška, a před celou školou? Ale on ještě žádná kouzla neuměl – co si pro všechno na světě počne? Opravdu nepočítal s něčím takovým, hned jak dorazí na místo. Úzkostně se rozhlédl a zjistil, že všichni ostatní se také tváří zděšeně. Nikomu nebylo do řeči s výjimkou Hermiony Grangerové, která svému okolí šeptem vyjmenovávala všechna zaklínadla, jimž se už naučila, a uvažovala, které z nich teď bude potřebovat.**

Sev: ,,Šprt."

**Harry dělal, co mohl, aby ji neslyšel. Ještě nikdy v životě nebyl tak nervózní, dokonce ani tenkrát, když Dursleyovým musel ukázat poznámku ze školy, že jeho vinou jednomu učiteli zničehonic úplně zmodraly vlasy.**

Sir: ,,To bych mohl vyzkoušet na mámě."

**Teď už se profesorka McGonagallová musela každou vteřinou vrátit a vést ho vstříc strašlivému osudu.**

**Hned nato se stalo něco, že Harry vyskočil snad stopu do vzduchu, a několik studentů za ním vykřiklo.**

„**Co má zas tohle –"**

**Harry vyjekl, a ostatní kolem také. Zadní stěnou v tu chvíli vplulo do síně možná dvacet duchů. **

L: ,,Duchové, duchové jsou v Bradavicích."

Sir: ,,Jo, prej docela je jich tam dost, alespoň to říkala Andy."

**Zaplavili ji perleťovou barvou a byli jakoby průsvitní; klouzavě se pohybovali po místnosti, dohadovali se mezi sebou a nových žáků si téměř nevšimli. Zdálo se, že se o něco přou. Ten, který vypadal jako malý tlustý fráter, se právě nechal slyšet: „Jak se říká, prominout a zapomenout; měli bychom mu dát ještě jednu příležitost –"**

„**Milý Mnichu, cožpak jsme Protivovi už nedali tolik příležitostí, kolik jen zaslouží?**

Sir: ,,Protiva, o tom my říkala Andy, abych si na něj dal pozor, je velice nebezpečný šprýmař. Je to ještě k tomu poltergeist, tedy ani pořádný duch."

**Dělá nám všem špatné jméno, a přitom vlastně není ani duch – poslyšte, co vy tu všichni děláte?"**

**To si nových žáků najednou povšiml jakýsi duch s okružím kolem krku a v přiléhavých kalhotách. Nikdo mu neodpověděl.**

„**Noví žáci!" řekl Tlustý mnich a usmál se na ně. „Určitě čekáte, kam vás zařadí?"**

L: ,,Ten se zdá velice hodný."

**Několik žáků mlčky přikývlo.**

„**Doufám, že vás uvidím v Mrzimoru," řekl Mnich. „To bývala moje kolej, abyste věděli."**

„**Všichni sem!" zavelel ostrý hlas. „Zařazování začne za okamžik."**

**To se vrátila profesorka McGonagallová a duchové jeden po druhém prošli protější zdí.**

„**Seřaďte se," vyzvala profesorka žáky prvního ročníku, „a pojďte za mnou."**

**Harry měl podivný pocit, jako by měl zničehonic nohy z olova; postavil se za jakéhosi chlapce s pískově žlutými vlasy a Ron si stoupl za něj. Vyšli z komory, vrátili se do vstupní haly a dvojitými dveřmi vešli do Velké síně.**

**Harry si nikdy neuměl ani představit tak podivnou a nádhernou místnost. Velkou síň ozařovaly tisíce svící, jež se vznášely ve vzduchu nad čtyřmi dlouhými stoly, u kterých seděli všichni ostatní studenti. Stoly byly plné blyštivých zlatých talířů a číší. V čele byl další dlouhý stůl, za kterým seděli učitelé, a tam teď profesorka McGonagallová odvedla žáky prvního ročníku, takže zůstali stát v řadě tváří v tvář ostatním studentům, a učitele měli za sebou. Stovky tváří, které na ně zíraly, v mrkavé záři svící vypadaly jako bledé lucerny. Duchové, roztroušení mezi studenty, vyzařovali nejasné stříbrné světlo. Harry vzhlédl vzhůru, především proto, aby unikl všem těm očím, které se na ně upíraly, a uviděl sametově černý strop posetý hvězdami. Slyšel Hermionu, jak mumlá: „Je začarovaný, aby vypadal jako skutečné nebe. Četla jsem o tom v **_**Dějinách bradavické školy**_**."**

Sev: ,,Ta snad četla vše."

L: ,,Je z mudlovské rodiny, tak chtěla vše vědět o tom světě, do kterého vstoupí. Já jsem také chtěla vědět víc, ale neměla jsem tolik peněz jako ona abych si koupila další knížky, ani Sev tolik nevědě se tolik nedivte."

**Bylo k neuvěření, že tam nějaký strop vůbec je a nad Velkou síní že se prostě neklene obloha. Potom se Harry zase spěšně podíval dolů, když profesorka McGonagallová před žáky prvního ročníku mlčky postavila čtyřnohou stoličku. Na její desku položila špičatý kouzelnický klobouk, celý odřený a záplatovaný a tak špinavý, že by ho teta Petunie rozhodně v domě nestrpěla.**

L: ,,To máš pravdu, ta nesnáší staré věci a staré lidi, ani svou vlastní prababičku."

J: ,,To je smutné, já mám babičku a dědu strašně rád."

**Možná jim teď uloží, aby z něj zkusili vytáhnout králíka,**

Sir: ,,Proč to?"

L: ,,Mudlovský kouzelnický trik: vytáhnout králíka z klobouku."

Sir: ,,Jak to dělají."

L: ,,To nevím."

**pomyslel si Harry rozrušeně, nebo to tak aspoň vypadalo – a když si všiml, že všichni se teď na klobouk upřeně dívají, zahleděl se na něj také. Na několik vteřin zavládlo ve Velké síni naprosté ticho. Pak sebou klobouk několikrát škubl. Vedle krempy se otevřela trhlina podobná ústům – a klobouk začal zpívat:**

L: ,,Ten klobouk umí zpívat?"

R: ,,Nejen to umí i velice moudře a rozhodně mluvit."

_**Zdá se vám, že jsem ošklivý –**_

_**myslete si, co chcete,**_

_**chytřejší klobouk než jsem já**_

_**na světě nenajdete.**_

_**Nechte si svoje buřinky**_

_**i své klobouky z plsti**_

_**jsem moudrý klobouk z Bradavic,**_

_**jenž vám nic neodpustí.**_

_**Každému vidím do duše,**_

_**vím, z jakého je těsta**_

_**nasaď si mě a řeknu ti,**_

_**kam povede tvá cesta.**_

_**Možná tě čeká Nebelvír,**_

_**kde mají chrabré srdce;**_

_**odvaha, klid a rytířskost**_

_**jdou u nich ruku v ruce.**_

_**Nebo tě čeká Mrzimor:**_

_**máš jejich mravní sílu,**_

_**jsou čestní a vždy ochotní**_

_**přiložit ruku k dílu;**_

_**či moudrý starý Havraspár,**_

_**pokud máš bystrou hlavu,**_

_**tam důvtipní a chápaví**_

_**vždy najdou čest a slávu.**_

_**Nebo to bude Zmijozel,**_

_**kde nastane tvá chvíle**_

_**ti ničeho se neštítí,**_

_**by svého došli cíle.**_

_**Nasaď si mně a neboj se**_

_**(jen vlastní strach tě leká)!**_

_**Já, moudrý klobouk z Bradavic,**_

_**ti řeknu, co tě čeká!**_

L: ,,Au, Seve, co to bylo, raději už nezpívej, jedině že bys chtěl vyhnat myši."

Sir: ,,Jo, Lily má úplnou pravdu, to bylo hrozný."

Sev: ,,Promiň."

**Ve chvíli, kdy dozpíval, všichni v síni začali tleskat. Klobouk se ještě uklonil všem čtyřem stolům a pak už zase nehybně ležel na stoličce.**

„**Takže stačí, když si nasadíme ten klobouk!" zašeptal Harrymu Ron. „Já toho Freda zabiju; pořád mi tvrdil, že budeme zápasit s obrovským skřetem."**

P: ,,To přehnal."

**Harry se chabě usmál. Ano, nasadit si klobouk bylo mnohem lepší, než kdyby měl udělat nějaké kouzlo, býval by si ovšem přál, aby si ho mohli nasadit někde, kde by se na ně všichni nedívali. Zdálo se, že klobouk požaduje opravdu hodně; Harry si v tu chvíli nepřipadal chrabrý ani důvtipný, ani nic takového. Kdyby se klobouk zmínil o koleji pro ty, kterým v tu chvíli je trochu špatně od žaludku, bylo by to něco pro něj.**

J: ,,To by byla zajímavá kolej."

**Teď před ně předstoupila profesorka McGonagallová s dlouhým svitkem pergamenu v ruce.**

„**Až přečtu vaše jméno, nasadíte si klobouk a sednete si na stoličku, aby vás zařadil," vysvětlila. „Abbottová, Hannah!"**

P: ,,Naši sousedé."

**Z řady vyklopýtala růžolící dívka s blonďatými copy, nasadila si klobouk, který jí okamžitě spadl přes oči, a posadila se. Trvalo to jen okamžik **

„**MRZIMOR!" vykřikl klobouk.**

L: ,,To se bude Tlustý mnich radovat."

**Od stolu vpravo se ozval potlesk a jásot, když si Hannah šla přisednout ke studentům z Mrzimoru. Harry uviděl ducha Tlustého mnicha, jak na ni vesele mává.**

„**Bonesová, Susan!"**

„**MRZIMOR!" křikl klobouk znovu, a Susan odcupitala za Hannah a posadila se vedle ní.**

„**Boot, Terry!"**

„**HAVRASPÁR!"**

**Tentokrát tleskali u druhého stolu zleva; několik studentů z Havraspáru vstalo a potřáslo Terrymu rukou, když si k nim přisedl.**

„**Brocklehurstová, Mandy" se dostala také do Havraspáru, ale „Brown, Lavender" se stal prvním novým žákem Nebelvíru a od krajního stolu vlevo se ozval nadšený pokřik; Harry viděl, jak Weasleyova dvojčata vřískají.**

„**Bullstrodeovou, Millicent" zařadil klobouk do Zmijozelu. Možná to Harrymu jen tak připadalo, ale po tom všem, co o Zmijozelu slyšel, si vážně říkal, že je to dost nevábný spolek.**

Sir: ,,Možná víc než-li nevábný spolek:"

**Začínalo mu být opravdu špatně od žaludku. Připomněl si, jak se v jeho bývalé škole při tělocviku vybíralo do sportovních mužstev. Jeho zavolali vždycky až posledního; ne proto, že by byl tak nemožný, ale aby si Dudley nemyslel, že o něj někdo stojí.**

L: ,,Chudák Harry."

„**Finch–Fletchley, Justin!"**

„**MRZIMOR!"**

**Harry si všiml, že někdy klobouk vykřikl jméno koleje okamžitě, jindy mu však chvilku trvalo, než se rozhodl. „Finnigan, Seamus", chlapec s pískově žlutými vlasy, který stál v řadě vedle něj, seděl na stoličce málem celou minutu, než klobouk rozhodl, že patří do Nebelvíru.**

R: ,,To je asi normální."

„**Grangerová, Hermiona!"**

J: ,,Okamžik pravdy."

Sir: ,,Jsem zvědav kam ta přijde."

**Hermiona ke stoličce málem utíkala a dychtivě si narazila klobouk na hlavu.**

„**NEBELVÍR!"**

J: ,,Né, to není možný, ta že patří do Nebelvíru. To je špatný vtip."

R: ,,Možná teď je jenom natěšená a proto je taková."

Sir: ,,Nevím, ale stejně spíš by patřila do Havraspáru."

Sev: ,,Já myslel také, že bude v Havraspáru."

**vykřikl klobouk, a Ron hlasitě vzdychl.**

**V tu chvíli přepadla Harryho děsivá myšlenka, jak to děsivé myšlenky dělávají vždycky, když jste opravdu nervózní. Co když ho nezařadí vůbec nikam?**

J: ,,To se snad nikdy nestalo."

**Co když bude sedět na stoličce s kloboukem na očích bůhvíjak dlouho, až mu ho profesorka McGonagallová nakonec strhne z hlavy a řekne, že se zřejmě stal nějaký omyl, a Harry by měl nasednout do zpátečního vlaku?**

**Když profesorka McGonagallová vyvolala Nevilla Longbottoma, toho nešťastníka, kterému se pořád ztrácel jeho žabák, chlapec cestou ke stoličce škobrtl a upadl.**

P: ,,Auvajs."

**Klobouku trvalo dlouho, než o něm dokázal rozhodnout. Když konečně vykřikl „NEBELVÍR",**

R: ,,Ten a Nebelvír, co se stalo s kloboukem."

L: ,,Možná je jenom trochu stidí."

**Neville vyrazil pryč, i když měl klobouk pořád ještě na hlavě, a musel v bouři smíchu utíkat zpátky, aby ho předal „MacDougalovi, Moragovi".**

**Když vyvolali Malfoye, Draco nafoukaně zamířil ke stoličce a jeho přání se mu okamžitě splnilo; sotva se klobouk dotkl jeho hlavy, hned zaječel „ZMIJOZEL!"**

Sir: ,,U Malfoy je to velice normální."

**Malfoy si přisedl ke svým přátelům Crabbemu a Goylovi a vypadal spokojený sám se sebou.**

**To už nových žáků mnoho nezbývalo.**

„**Moon…", „Nottová…", „Parkinson…" a potom dvojčata, „Patilová…" a „Patilová…", po nich „Perksová, Sally–Anne" a potom konečně –**

„**Potter, Harry!"**

J: ,,Konečně, jsem si 100% jistý, že ten bude v Nebevíru."

**Jakmile Harry vykročil ke stoličce, ze všech stran naráz se šířilo šuškání, jako by po celé síni vzplály malé syčivé ohníčky.**

„**Opravdu říkala **_**Potter**_**?"**

„**To jako **_**ten**_** Harry Potter?"**

**Poslední, co Harry ještě uviděl, než mu klobouk spadl přes oči, byla síň plná lidí, kteří natahovali krky, aby si ho mohli pořádně prohlédnout. Pak už se díval jen na černý vnitřek klobouku a čekal.**

„**Hmm," ozval se tichý hlásek v jeho uchu. „Tohle je těžké, velice těžké. Máš velkou odvahu, to ano. A nemáš špatnou hlavu. Nadání ti také nechybí, přisámbůh, to tedy ne – a máš opravdovou chuť předvést, co všecko dokážeš, ano, to je zajímavé… Takže kam tě mám poslat?"**

J: ,,To je jasný přece Nebelvír."

**Harry se přidržel hran stoličky a říkal si v duchu: „Jenom ne do Zmijozelu, tam ne."**

„**Říkáš, že do Zmijozelu ne?" pronesl tichý hlásek. „Víš to určitě? Mohl by z tebe být veliký kouzelník, tady v hlavě to všecko máš, a Zmijozel by ti pomohl na cestě k velikostí, o tom nepochybuj – takže ne?**

J: ,,To si děla ze mě ten klobouk srandu, do Zmijozelu, já mu ukážu, ten bude na cucky."

Sir: ,,Potter a Zmijozel to snad ještě ani nikdy nebylo."

**Jestli to víš určitě, ať je to tedy – NEBELVÍR!"**

J: ,,To jsem si oddechl."

**Harry slyšel, jak klobouk to poslední slovo vykřikl na celou síň. Sundal si ho z hlavy a vratkým krokem se vydal ke stolu své nové koleje. Nesmírně se mu ulevilo, že ho vybrali do Nebelvíru a neoctl se ve Zmijozelu, takže si málem ani nevšiml, že mu tleskají ze všech nejhlasitěji. Prefekt Percy vstal a rázně mu potřásl rukou, a Weasleyova dvojčata vřeštěla: „Máme Pottera! My máme Pottera!" Harry se posadil proti duchovi v okruží, kterého už předtím viděl. Duch mu poklepal na ruku a Harry měl nenadále děsivý pocit, jako by ji právě strčil do kbelíku s ledovou vodou.**

Sir: ,,O tom my už také Andy říkala, duchové jsou velice studení."

**Teď už si mohl prohlédnout i Čestný stůl. Na konci nejblíž k němu seděl Hagrid, který zachytil jeho pohled a ukázal mu zvednutý palec. Harry se na něj zašklebil. A dál, uprostřed čestného stolu, seděl na velké zlaté židli Albus Brumbál. Harry ho okamžitě poznal podle karty, kterou našel u čokoládové žabky cestou ve vlaku. Brumbálovy stříbrné vlasy jako jediné v celé síni zářily stejně jasně jako duchové. Harry si všiml i profesora Quirrella, onoho nervózního mladíka z Děravého kotle. S velkým nachovým turbanem na hlavě vypadal opravdu svérázně.**

R: ,,To si dokážu velice živě přestavit."

S: ,, Mě se ten profesor Quirrel nějak nezdá."

R: ,,Proč?"

Sev: ,,Nevím je my divný, ale možná se my to jenom zdá."

**To už zbývali jen tři žáci, které ještě měli zařadit. „Turpinová, Lisa" připadla do Havraspáru, a přišla řada na Rona. Byl teď v obličeji úplně zelený. Harry mu pod stolem držel palce, a vteřinu nato klobouk opravdu vykřikl „NEBELVÍR!"**

J: ,,Hurrá Ron je tam také!"

**Harry hlasitě tleskal spolu s ostatními, když se Ron sesul na židli vedle něj.**

„**Výborně, Rone, to jsi tedy zvládl," řekl Percy Weasley přes Harryho důležitě, mezitímco „Zabini, Blaise" byl přidělen do Zmijozelu.**

R: ,,Zabini to jsem někde slyšel, ale kde?"

Sir: ,,Myslím, že to bylo v Denní Věštci, ale co."

R: ,,Už jsem si vzpomněl. To byl proces s Tenirifé Zabini, která otravila svého manžele, byla popisována jako černá vdova, jelikož už přetím měla asi pět manželů."

Sir: ,,Přesně tak."

L: ,,Tohle se někdy stává i mudlů."

Sir: ,,Vážně?"

L: ,,Jo."

**Profesorka McGonagallová svinula svitek pergamenu a odnesla Moudrý klobouk pryč.**

**Harry se podíval na svůj prázdný zlatý talíř. Teprve teď si uvědomil, jaký má hlad. Zdálo se mu, že je to hotová věčnost, co jedli ty dýňové paštičky.**

**Albus Brumbál povstal. Zářivě se na studenty usmíval a rozepjal paže, jako by mu nic nemohlo způsobit větší radost než to, že je tu všechny vidí.**

„**Vítejte!" prohlásil. „Vítejte v novém školním roce v Bradavicích! A než začneme s hostinou, rád bych vám ještě řekl několik slov, a sice: Vrták! Brekot! Veteš! Cuk!**

**Děkuji vám!"**

L: ,,Co to jako mělo být."

R: ,,Nevím."

**A posadil se. Všichni tleskali a nadšeně křičeli. Harry nevěděl, jestli se má smát nebo ne.**

„**On je – tak trochu blázen, není?" zeptal se nejistě Percyho.**

„**Blázen?" řekl Percy povzneseně. „Je to génius! Nejlepší kouzelník na světě! Ale tak trochu blázen je, to máš pravdu. Dáš si brambory, Harry?"**

**Harry teď zíral s otevřenou pusou. Na mísách před ním byly najednou hromady jídla. Ještě nikdy neviděl pohromadě na stole tolik věcí, které měl rád: hovězí pečeni, pečené kuře, vepřové a jehněčí kotlety, párky, slaninu a bifteky, vařené brambory, pečené brambory, hranolky, vaječný svítek, hrášek, mrkev, omáčku, kečup a z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu i větrové bonbony.**

R: ,,Aha, teď chápu. On tak dává tak příkaz domácím skřítkům a by tam daly jídlo."

L: ,,Jací skřítci?"

R: ,,Domácí skřítkové pomáhají v magických domácnostech s úklidem a tak podobně."

L: ,,Aha."

Sir: ,,Dostal jsem chuť na něco, ale určitě nikdy ty větrovky k tomu nedal."

**Nedá se tvrdit, že by u Dursleyových vysloveně trpěl hladem, nikdy mu však nedovolili sníst tolik, kolik by býval chtěl. Dudley si vždycky vzal všecko, nač měl Harry doopravdy chuť, i kdyby mu z toho mělo být špatně.**

J: ,,Jenom ať je mu z toho špatně."

**A tak si teď naložil na talíř trochu ode všeho, s výjimkou větrových bonbonů, a pustil se do jídla. Všecko bylo vynikající.**

Sir: ,,Co bys čekal."

„**Tohle opravdu vypadá dobře," prohlásil smutně duch v okruží, když viděl, jak si Harry krájí biftek.**

„**Copak vy nemůžete –"**

J: ,,Duchové přece nejí."

„**Nevzal jsem do úst už málem čtyři sta let," zahuhlal duch. „Samozřejmě to nemám zapotřebí, ale stejně mi to schází. Myslím, že jsem se ještě nepředstavil, že? Rytíř Nicholas de Mimsy –Porpington, k vašim službám. Duch sídlem v nebelvírské věži."**

L: ,,To bylo velice zdvořilé přestavení."

„**Já vím, kdo jste!" ozval se Ron naráz. „Moji bratři mi o vás vypravovali – vy jste Skoro bezhlavý Nick!"**

Sir: ,,Jak to myslí?"

„**Byl bych **_**raději**_**, kdybyste mi říkal rytíř Nicholas de Mimsy –" začal duch škrobeně, vtom se však do rozhovoru vmísil i Seamus Finnigan s pískově žlutými vlasy.**

„_**Skoro**_** bezhlavý? Jak můžete být **_**skoro**_** bezhlavý?"**

R: ,,Dobrá otázka, i když dosti drzá."

**Rytíř Nicholas se zatvářil velice dotčeně, jako by se jejich rozhovor vůbec neubíral takovým směrem, jak si přál.**

„_**Asi takhle**_**," pronesl podrážděně. Uchopil své levé ucho a zatáhl. Celá hlava se mu odklopila z krku a spadla mu na rameno, jako kdyby ji měl na kloubech.**

Sir: ,,Přešla mě chuť."

R: ,,Chudák duch."

L: ,,Nechutný."

**Někdo se ho zřejmě kdysi pokoušel stít, ale neudělal to pořádně. Skoro bezhlavý Nick si potěšeně prohlédl jejich ohromené tváře, nasadil si hlavu zpátky na krk, odkašlal si a řekl: „Takže – noví žáci Nebelvíru! Doufám, že nám letos pomůžete vyhrát školní přebor? Ještě nikdy se nestalo, že by Nebelvír tak dlouho nevyhrál! Zmijozel drží pohár už šest let za sebou, a s Krvavým baronem už skoro není k vydržení – to je totiž duch Zmijozelu."**

J: ,,Jak je to možné, jaká to katastrofa!"

**Harry se podíval ke zmijozelskému stolu a uviděl tam strašlivého ducha s prázdnýma vytřeštěnýma očima, vpadlými tvářemi a v oděvu potřísněném stříbrnou krví. Seděl hned vedle Malfoye a Harry si s potěšením všiml, že bledolícímu chlapci se takové sousedství zrovna nezamlouvá.**

Sir: ,,Ani se mu nedivím, mě by se to také nelíbylo."

L: ,,Proč má na sobě tu krev?"

R: ,,Nevím."

„**Odkud má na sobě všechnu tu krev?" zeptal se Seamus s velkým zájmem.**

„**Na to jsem se ho nikdy neptal," odpověděl Skoro bezhlavý Nick taktně.**

L: ,,Asi to není hezká historie."

Sir: ,,To asi ne."

**Když už každý snědl všecko, co mohl, zbytky jídel z mís náhle zmizely a ty zas byly zářivě čisté jako předtím. Okamžik nato se objevily zákusky. Veliké kostky smetanové zmrzliny se všemi příchutěmi, na které by si kdo vzpomněl, jablkové koláče, sirupové košíčky, větrníky s čokoládovou polevou a koblihy se zavařeninou, piškoty s ovocem a se šlehačkou, jahody, ovocné želé, rýžový nákyp…**

Sir: ,,Tolik popisovaného jídla, až z toho dostává jeden hlad."

**Harry si vzal sirupový košíček, a rozhovor se stočil k jejich rodinám.**

„**U mě je to půl na půl," vysvětloval Seamus. „Táta je mudla. To, že je čarodějka, mu máma řekla až po svatbě. Dost ošklivě ho to vzalo."**

**Ostatní se dali do smíchu.**

Sev: ,,Na tom není co k smíchu. U mě je to také tak a nebylo vůbec nic příjemného pro táště když zjistil, že máma vydělává víc než- li je totiž stavební dělník. Stejně jsme divná rodina, alespoň to říkají sousedé. Nedokážou si totiž vysvětlit ty zvuky, které vydává naše zahrádka za domem o víkendu. Tam táta, jako bývalý mariňák učí táta mě a mámu sebeobraně. Máma je už dost dobrá, ale ta je také bystrozor."

Sir: ,,Ty jo, to musí být bezva. Kdo je mariňák?"

Sev: ,,To je mudlovský voják, který slouží na lodích, tedy na moři. Můj táta byl dokonce při byl při vylodění na Okinavě."

L: ,,To si my ani neříkal Seve. Takového suprového tátu bych také chtěla mít. Můj je jenom učitel dějepisu na střední."

Sir: ,, Co je vylodění na Okinavě tak zajímavého."

L: ,,To je jedna z bitev za druhé světové vá velice krvavá."

Sir: ,,O tom jsem slyšel, doma se o tom povídalo, mudlové se navzájem vraž tragické.Dokonce i magický svět zasáhlo několik těch mudlovských bomb."

Sev: ,,Já o tom nerad mluvím, protože je od té doby táta divnej. Někdy má ty záchvaty. Máma ho stěží udrží, aby si neublížil."

L: ,,Promiň Seve."

„**A co ty, Neville?" zeptal se Ron.**

„**Totiž, mě vychovala babička, a ta je čarodějka," řekl Neville, „ale všichni v rodině si hrozně dlouho mysleli, že jsem úplný mudla. Můj prastrýc Algie se mě snažil přistihnout, až si jednou nedám dost pozor, a dostat ze mě nějaké čáry – jednou v Blackpoolu mě strčil z mola dolů a já se málem utopil – ale pořád se nic nedělo, dokud mi nebylo osm. To přišel prastrýc Algie na čaj a zrovna mě držel za kotníky ven z okna v poschodí, když mu prateta Enid nabídla sněhovou pusinku a on mě nedopatřením pustil.**

L: ,,Longbottomovi musí být strašná rodina."

R: ,,Pravda je, že Longbottomovi jsou velice konzervativní rodina, co týče magie."

L: ,,Mě to připomína tu ohavnou proceduru, která se provádí na hyperaktivních dětech."

Sir: ,,Co mudlové provadějí?"

L: ,,Nevím to přesně, ale něco z mozkem, prej to není nic pěkné je, že jsou pak ty děti úplně vyšinuté."

Sir:,,Aha."

**Ale já jsem se dole odrazil a skákal jsem přes celou zahradu a ven na silnici. Všichni z toho měli opravdovou radost; babička až plakala, jak byla šťastná. A měli jste vidět, jak se tvářili, když jsem dostal ten dopis – pořád si mysleli, že nejsem dost čaroděj, abych se sem dostal, rozumíte. Prastrýci Algiemu to udělalo takovou radost, že mi koupil toho žabáka."**

**Na opačné straně od Harryho se Percy Weasley a Hermiona bavili o školních předmětech („Já **_**doufám**_**, že začneme hned, musíme se toho tolik naučit, a obzvlášť mě zajímá přeměňování, rozumíš, udělat z něčeho něco úplně jiného, i když se říká, že je to velice těžké –"**

„**Budete začínat od maličkostí, nejdřív budete jen dělat ze zápalek jehly a takové věci –").**

P: ,,Šprti."

L: ,,Možná tak špatná není, kdo ví."

Sev: ,,Možná."

**Harrymu bylo teplo a začínal být ospalý; znovu se podíval k čestnému stolu. Hagrid důkladně upíjel ze své číše. Profesorka McGonagallová mluvila s profesorem Brumbálem. Profesor Quirrell ve svém ztřeštěném turbanu hovořil s nějakým učitelem s mastnými černými vlasy, hákovitým nosem a nažloutlou pletí.**

Sir: ,,Kdo je zas toto. Ten má hezké zevření."

J: ,,Vypadá velice nepříjemně."

L: ,,Mě připomíná pana hrobaře v našem městě."

Sev: ,,Ale ten je hodnej a prodává sladkej med."

L: ,,To ano, ale mě nahání strach."

**Došlo k tomu zcela nečekaně. Učitel s hákovitým nosem pohlédl zpoza Quirrellova turbanu Harrymu přímo do očí – a chlapci projela jizvou na čele ostrá, palčivá bolest.**

L: ,,Co je to tohle?"

R:,, Nevím."

„**Au!" Harry se pleskl dlaní po hlavě.**

„**Co je ti?" zeptal se Percy.**

„**N–nic." Bolest zmizela stejně rychle, jako se předtím dostavila. O dost těžší bylo setřást ze sebe pocit, jejž Harry z učitelova pohledu nabyl – dojem, že se tomu člověku ani trochu nezamlouvá.**

J: ,,Mě se také nezamlouvá, vypadá dosti zmijozelsky."

„**Kdo je ten učitel, co se baví s profesorem Quirrellem? zeptal se Percyho.**

P: ,,To by mě také zajímalo."

„**Tak ty už znáš profesora Quirrella? Není divu, že se tváří tak nervózně, ten druhý je totiž profesor Snape.**

J: ,,Snape! To jako ty nebo někdo jinný?"

Sev: ,,Nevím, sice ten hákovitý nos a černé vlasy sedí, to máme v rodině, ale možná je to někdo jiný. Nevím."

L: ,,Snad to nejsi ty."

Sev: ,,Snad ne."

**Učí tu lektvary, ale nedělá to rád – všichni vědí, že usiluje o Quirrellovo místo. O černé magii toho ovšem ví spoustu, to Snape zase ano."**

R: ,,He, co má zas tohle znamenat?"

Sir: ,,Divný?"

**Harry profesora Snapea ještě chvíli pozoroval, ten však se na něj už znovu nepodíval.**

**Nakonec zmizely i zákusky a profesor Brumbál znovu vstal. V síni se rozhostilo ticho.**

„**Ehm – teď, když už jsme se všichni najedli a napili, ještě několik slov. Při zahájení školního roku bych vás chtěl upozornit na několik věcí.**

**Žáci prvního ročníku ať si pamatují, že do lesa na školních pozemcích je všem studentům vstup zakázán. A někteří z našich starších žáků udělají dobře, když si to připomenou také."**

**A Brumbál blýskl svýma jiskrnýma očima směrem k dvojčatům Weasleyovým.**

Sir: ,,Aha to je asi postrach Bradavic, jak se zdá."

„**Dále mě požádal školník pan Filch, abych vám připomněl, že v přestávkách mezi vyučováním není dovoleno provozovat žádná kouzla.**

**Zkoušky ve famfrpálu proběhnou v druhém zářijovém týdnu. Každý, kdo má zájem hrát za mužstvo své koleje, ať se přihlásí u madame Hoochové.**

**A nakonec vám musím oznámit, že v tomto školním roce je každému, kdo nechce zemřít velice bolestivou smrtí, přísně zakázáno vstupovat do chodby po pravé straně v třetím poschodí."**

R: ,,Co je proboha tohle."

Sir: ,,O tom jsem nikdy neslyšel."

**Harry se zasmál, ale byl jeden z mála, kteří to udělali. „To snad nemyslí vážně?" zeptal se Percyho šeptem.**

„**Zřejmě ano," mínil Percy a podmračeně se díval na Brumbála. „Je to divné, poněvadž obykle nám vysvětlí, proč někam nesmíme chodit – třeba v lese je spousta nebezpečných zvířat, to každý ví. Já myslím, že to mohl říct aspoň nám prefektům."**

P: ,,Takže je to úplně nové pravidlo."

R: ,,Asi jo."

„**A teď, než půjdeme spát, zazpíváme si ještě školní hymnu!" vyzval je Brumbál.**

L: ,,Bradavice mají školní hymnu."

Sir: ,,Jo, ale dřív se moc nepoužívala, ale od té doby co je ředitelem Brumbál, tak prej každý rok na začátku roku ji zpívají."

L: ,,Raději Seve nezpívej, raději to jenom přečti, prosím."

Sev: ,,Ok."

**Harry si všiml, že úsměvy ve tvářích ostatních učitelů jsou teď dost strnulé.**

**Brumbál zlehka mávl svou hůlkou, jako by se pokoušel jen odehnat mouchu, která na ní seděla, a z hůlky vylétla dlouhá zlatá stuha, vznesla se vysoko nad stoly a pak se jako had zkroutila v slova.**

„**Každý ať si zvolí svou oblíbenou melodii," řekl Brumbál, „a zpíváme, teď!"**

**Hned nato už ze všech stran zaburácelo: **

J: ,,To bych chtěl slyšet."

_**Bradavice, Brada Bradavice,**_

_**každý z nás chce vědět víc, než ví,**_

_**ať jsme ještě hloupí jelimánci,**_

_**nebo nám už vlasy šediví.**_

_**Našim hlavám může nejvíc prospět,**_

_**když se tady něco naučí,**_

_**teď je v nich vzduch a spousta much,**_

_**prachu a starých pavučin.**_

_**Učte nás všecko, co za to stojí**_

_**a co leckdo z nás už zapomněl,**_

_**pomozte nám a každý sám**_

_**zvládne víc, než by vůbec měl.**_

L: ,,Divná hymna."

Sir: ,,Pro to se dřív nepoužívala tolik."

L: ,,Chápu."

**Každý v síni skončil úplně jindy; nakonec už zpívala jen Weasleyova dvojčata na melodii velice pomalého smutečního pochodu.**

Sir: ,,Ti jsou dobří to mě nikdy nenapadlo."

J: ,,To bych chtěl slyšet."

R: ,,Zajímavý nápad, to musím uznat."

**Brumbál jejich poslední verše dirigoval svou hůlkou, a když dvojčata přece skončila, patřil k těm, kdo tleskali nejvíc.**

L: ,,Brumbál je vážně divnej."

„**Ano, hudba," řekla utíral si oči. „Větší kouzlo, než na jaké se kdo z nás zmůže! A teď už na kutě, a klusem!"**

**Žáci prvního ročníku Nebelvíru se vydali tlachajícím davem za Percym, ven z Velké síně a po mramorovém schodišti vzhůru. Harry měl už zas nohy těžké jako olovo, ale jen proto, že byl tak unavený a měl plný žaludek. Jak už byl ospalý, dokonce ho ani nepřekvapilo, že postavy na obrazech, které visely na chodbách, si spolu šuškají a ukazují si na ně, když šli kolem, ani to, že je Percy dvakrát provedl dveřmi ukrytými za posuvnými stěnami a závěsy.**

L: ,,Ty obrazy mluví?"

R: ,,No jasně stejně jako fotografie také se hejbají, ale fotky nerady mluví spíš se jenom hejbají."

L: ,,To musí být nádhera."

**Znovu a znovu stoupali po schodištích; všichni už zívali a sotva vlekli nohy, a právě když si Harry říkal, jak daleko asi ještě půjdou, naráz zůstali stát.**

**Ve vzduchu před nimi se vznášela hromada holí, a když Percy pokročil směrem k nim, začaly proti němu létat jedna za druhou.**

„**To je Protiva," vysvětlil Percy studentům šeptem. „Zdejší strašidlo." Pak zvýšil hlas: „Protivo – ukaž se!"**

**Místo odpovědi uslyšeli hlasitý, drsný zvuk, jako když někdo vypouští vzduch z balonu.**

Sir: ,,Asi jeho chechot."

„**Chceš, abych to řekl Krvavému baronovi?"**

**Bylo slyšet prásknutí a naráz se ve vzduchu před nimi se zkříženýma nohama vznášel drobný mužíček; měl zlé tmavé oči a široká ústa, a v rukou ještě svíral další vycházkové hole.**

„**Óóóóó!" řekl a zlovolně se zachichotal. „Malí prvňáčkové! To je ale švanda!"**

**A hned vyrazil proti nim, až všichni ucouvli. „Koukej zmizet, Protivo, nebo to řeknu Baronovi, a myslím to vážně!" vyštěkl Percy.**

**Protiva na něj vyplázl jazyk a pak naráz zmizel; stačil ještě vysypat hole Nevillovi na hlavu. Slyšeli ho, jak se žene pryč, a kolem něj řinčí brnění.**

L: ,,To strašidlo se chová hůř nežli pětiletý capart."

P: ,,Proč to vůbec dělá?"

R: ,,Nevím."

„**Na Protivu si dávejte pozor," řekl Percy, když se zas vydali dál. „Krvavý baron je jediný, kdo s ním něco svede, neposlouchá dokonce ani nás prefekty. A jsme na místě."**

**Úplně na konci chodby visela podobizna velice baculaté dámy v hedvábných růžových šatech. „Heslo?" zeptala se.**

„**Caput Draconis," odpověděl Percy. Nato se obraz vyklonil dopředu a odhalil kulatou díru ve zdi. Jeden za druhým prolezli na druhou stranu – Nevillovi museli pomáhat – a octli se ve společenské místnosti Nebelvíru, útulném kulatém pokoji plném pohodlných křesel.**

Sir:,,To je asi společenská místnost o které říkala Andy."

**Percy odvedl jedněmi dveřmi děvčata do jejich ložnice, a dalšími zase chlapce. Když vystoupili po točitých schodech – byli zřejmě v jedné z věží – našli konečně své postele: pět lůžek s nebesy a tmavočervenými sametovými závěsy. Kufry už jim sem stačili dopravit. Příliš unavení, než aby jim ještě bylo do řeči, si jen oblékli pyžama a padli do postele.**

„**Ta večeře byla vynikající, viď?" zamumlal ještě Ron mezi závěsy. „**_**Vypadni**_**, Prašivko! Kouše mi prostěradla."**

L: ,,Pitomá krysa."

**Harry se ještě chtěl Rona zeptat, jestli měl také sirupový košíček, ale téměř ihned usnul.**

**Možná toho opravdu snědl příliš, poněvadž se mu zdál prapodivný sen. Měl na hlavě turban profesora Quirrella a ten na něj mluvil a mluvil; vysvětloval mu, že musí okamžitě přestoupit do Zmijozelu, poněvadž doopravdy patří tam. Harry turbanu řekl, že do Zmijozelu nechce; ten byl stále těžší a Harry se snažil strhnout si ho z hlavy, turban mu však bolestivě svíral hlavu víc a víc – a potom se objevil Malfoy a smál se, jak Harry s turbanem zápasí; pak se zas Malfoy proměnil ve Snapea, toho učitele s hákovitým nosem, a smál se pronikavým, ledovým smíchem – a potom všecko kolem naráz zaplavilo zelené světlo a Harry se celý zpocený probudil a třásl se.**

R: ,,Divný sen."

Sir: ,,A já myslel vždy, že já mám divné sny, ale toto je snad nejdivnější sen pod sluncem."

**Převrátil se na posteli a znovu usnul, a když se příštího dne probudil, vůbec se na ten sen nepamatoval.**

Sev: ,,Konec kapitoly, lidi. Kdo chce číst dál?"

L: ,,Já bych klidně četla, možná to bude zajímavá kapitola."


	9. Chapter 9

**Omlouvám se že jsem se tak dlouho nehlásila , ale školy mě velice zaměstnala, takže jsem neměla čas. Vaše elenor**

**Kapitola osmá**

Sev: ,,Konec kapitoly, lidi. Kdo chce číst dál?"

L: ,,Já bych klidně četla, možná to bude zajímavá kapitola."

**Učitel lektvaru**

Sir: To musí být ten Snape. Snad to není Sev.

**Tamhle je, podívejte!"**

L:,, Co?"

**„Kde?"**

P: ,,Co to znamená?"

**„Vedle toho vysokého kluka s rudými vlasy."**

**„Ten s těmi brýlemi?"**

**„Viděl jsi mu do tváře?"**

**„Viděls tu jeho jizvu?"**

Sev: ,,Být slavnej bolí."

**Od chvíle, kdy Harry příštího dne ráno vyšel z ložnice, nepřestával kolem sebe slyšet šuškání. Studenti, kteří čekali před učebnami, si stoupali na špičky, aby si ho prohlédli, nebo se otáčeli a s vyvalenýma očima šli chodbou nazpátek, jen aby ho mohli potkat.**

Sir: ,,Já bych to nesnášel. Stačí, že jsem Black."

**Harry by si býval přál, aby to nedělali; sám se totiž soustřeďoval na to, aby našel učebnu, kam má jít.**

**V Bradavicích bylo sto čtyřicet dva schodišť;**

P: ,,Tolik schodů, u merlinových kalhot."

J: ,,Kdo je vůbec počítal."

**některá široká a prostorná, jiná naopak úzká a rozviklaná. Některá v pátek vedla jinam než jindy a na dalších v půli najednou zmizel schod a museli jste si pamatovat, že ho máte přeskočit. Byly tam dveře, které se neotevřely, pokud jste je o to zdvořile nepožádali nebo jste se jich nedotkli na jediném správném místě, a dveře, které vůbec nebyly dveře, nýbrž pevné zdi, a ty to jen předstíraly.**

L: ,,To je zrádný hrad. Neměli vyrobit nějaký plán toho hradu."

J: ,,To by byl dobrý nápad."

Sir: ,,Jo i s zkratkami, to by byl nápad za miliony."

**Právě tohle bylo velice těžké – zapamatovat si, kde co je, poněvadž všecko jako by bylo neustále v pohybu. Lidé na obrazech se každou chvíli navzájem navštěvovali a Harry si byl jist, že dokonce i brnění mohou chodit**.

J: ,,V Bradavicích je vše možný, to říká můj táta."

**Pomoc se nedala čekat ani od duchů. Vždycky jste se ošklivě polekali, když některý zničehonic proklouzl dveřmi, které jste se pokoušeli otevřít. Skoro bezhlavý Nick novým nebelvírským studentům vždycky ochotně ukázal, kam mají jít, zato potkat strašidlo Protivu, když jste už tak šli pozdě na vyučování, bylo horší než dvoje zamčené dveře a záludné schodiště. Určitě vám vysypal na hlavu koš na papír, podtrhl vám koberec pod nohama, házel po vás kousky křídy nebo se připlížil zezadu, abyste ho neviděli, chytil vás za nos a zavřeštěl: „DRŽÍM TĚ ZA FRŇÁK!"**

L: ,,Protiva je protivnej hajzlík."

**Ještě horší než Protiva – pokud to vůbec bylo možné – byl školník Argus Filch.**

Sir: ,,O něm jsem slyšel od Andy, to mu je lepší se vyhýbat širokým obloukem."

**Harry a Ron si to u něj stačili rozlít hned první den ráno.**

Sir: ,,Dobrý výkon, kluci."

**Filch je přistihl, jak se pokoušejí násilím otevřít jakési dveře, které naneštěstí vedly právě do zakázané chodby ve třetím patře. Nechtěl věřit, že jen zabloudili, naopak byl přesvědčen, že se je pokoušejí vypáčit úmyslně, a hrozil jim, že je zavře do kobky ve sklepě; nakonec je zachránil profesor Quirrell, který zrovna šel kolem.**

R: ,,Asi není tak špatný ten profesor Quirrel."

**Filch měl kočku, které říkali paní Norrisová, takové vychrtlé, špinavě hnědožluté stvoření s vypoulenýma očima jako dvě lampy, úplně stejnýma, jako měl školník.**

Sir: ,,Takové hnusné zvíř byla lepší i ta Prašivka."

L: ,,Asi je už hodně stará kočka tak se nediv."

**Paní Norrisová hlídkovala po chodbách sama; a pokud jste před ní porušili školní řád, třeba jen palcem u nohy překročili povolenou čáru, blesku rychle zmizela a dvě vteřiny nato už tu stál udýchaný Filch.**

L: ,,To zvíře je podrazák, ale je dobře vycvičené, to jo."

**Ten znal tajné chodby po celé škole líp než kdo jiný (snad s výjimkou dvojčat Weasleyových) a dokázal se objevit stejně nenadále jako duchové.**

Sir: ,,Filchovi je dobré vyhynout nebo ho podpálit."

R: ,,Jo obě možnosti jsou velice náročné."

Sev: ,,Ale proveditelné."

L: ,,Nebo je třetí možnost kluci."

P: ,,Jaká, Lily."

L: ,,Sehnat mu ženu."

Sir: ,,Filch a nějaká ženská to dřív začnou mudlové kouzlit, Lily."

L: ,,Siriusi nic není v Bradavicích nemožný."

**Všichni studenti ho nenáviděli a mnoho z nich si ze všeho nejvíc přálo, aby mohli paní Norrisovou pořádně nakopnout.**

Sev: ,,To by dalo zvládnout."

**Pokud se vám nakonec podařilo učebnu najít, byly tu ještě samotné hodiny: jak Harry zakrátko zjistil, čáry a kouzla obnášely daleko víc než jenom mávnout hůlkou a pronést několik podivných slov.**

R: ,,Magie není jenom tak."

**Každou středu o půlnoci museli svými dalekohledy zkoumat roční oblohu a učit se názvy různých hvězd a pohyby planet.**

L: ,,To mě bude bavit, já hvězdy měla vždy ráda."

**Třikrát týdně chodili do skleníků vzadu za hradem a pod vedením obtloustlé malé čarodějky, profesorky Prýtové, studovali bylinkářství: učili se, jak zacházet se všemi těmi podivnými rostlinami a houbami, a dozvídali se, k čemu se jich používá.**

Sev: ,,To by mohlo být zajímavé, já rád pomáhám v zahradě mamce, když je doma."

Sir: ,,Jsi divnej, kluk který zahradničí, já raději hraju fafrmpál."

Sev: ,,A co má být.Já kytky prostě rád."

**Rozhodně nejnudnější ze všech předmětů byly dějiny čar a kouzel, jediný předmět, na který měli ducha. Profesor Binns byl už opravdu velice starý; jednou usnul před krbem ve sborovně, a když příštího dne ráno vstal a šel na hodinu, své tělo tam nechal. Profesor Binns jednotvárně mumlal a žáci si zapisovali jména a data, ovšem Emerich Zlý a Uric Podivný se jim pořád pletli dohromady.**

P: ,,Nudná hodina, podle popisu."

L: ,,Jo, to můj táta je na dějepis lepší i když je jenom mudla. Tohle bude utrpení a samostudium."

Sir: ,,Andy mi o tom profesorovi říkala, ten se stal duchem když byla v prváku.

**Profesor Kratiknot, který je měl učit kouzelné formule, byl maličký hubený kouzelník, který se vždycky musel postavit na hromádku knih, aby viděl přes stůl. Na začátku první hodiny si udělal seznam studentů, a když se dostal k Harryho jménu, vzrušeně zapištěl a zmizel jim z očí.**

L: ,,Ten musí být komický, ten mužík."

P: ,, Chudák, nezávidím mu, já už jsem malý, ale on je dospělý a je tak malý."

Sir: ,,Petře ty ještě určitě vyrosteš neboj."

P: ,,Jo, určitě vždyť´ jsem už větší než babička a mamka.U nás doma jsou všichni malý."

Sir: ,,Promiň."

**Profesorka McGonagallová byla zase úplně jiná. Harry měl úplnou pravdu, když si říkal, že by nebylo dobré dostat se s ní do sporu. Byla přísná a chytrá, a sotva se při její první hodině posadili, řekla jim svoje.**

Sir: ,,Jo skoro jako moje máma."

**„K přeměňování patří některá z nejsložitějších a nejnebezpečnějších kouzel, kterým se v Bradavicích budete učit," prohlásila. „Každý, kdo by si při mých hodinách chtěl nějak zahrávat, půjde a už se nevrátí. Berte to jako první a poslední varování."**

Sir: ,,Vážnost sama, jak říkala matinka."

J: ,,Myslí to doopravdy vážně."

Sev: ,,Asi jo."

L: ,,Myslím, že ten předmět bere asi smrtelně vážně."

**Pak proměnila svůj psací stůl v prase a to zase zpátky v psací stůl.**

L: ,,To bych chtěla vidět. Když byla u nás doma proměnila jenom vázu v krkavce."

J: ,,Ona byla u vás doma?"

L: ,,Jo, předávala mi ten dopis a vysvětlovala to mé rodinně.Táta se zhroutil."

R: ,,Jamesi, je úplně normální, že kouzelníku z mudlovských rodin přijde někdo z učitelů jim předat dopis a vysvětlit jim situaci. Jako to bylo u mé babičky."

J: ,,Aha."

**Na všechny to udělalo veliký dojem a nemohli se dočkat, kdy začnou také, brzy však zjistili, že ještě dlouho nebudou měnit kusy nábytku ve zvířata. Poté, co si zapsali spoustu složitých pokynů, dostal každý zápalku, aby se pokusili udělat z ní jehlu. Na konci hodiny jediná Hermiona Grangerová dokázala svou zápalku aspoň trochu změnit; profesorka; McGonagallová třídě ukázala, jak je teď stříbrná a špičatá, a obdařila Hermionu jedním ze svých vzácných úsměvů.**

L: ,,Ta bude asi nejlepší v ročníku."

Sir: ,,Překvapuje mě že není v Hagvaspáru, ale v Nebelvíru, tam jsou všichní ti nechutní šprti."

L: ,,Siriusi zavři klapačku prosím nebo ti jednu vrazíže v tom případě já také šprt."

Sir: ,,Už mlčím."

**Předmět, na který se všichni těšili, byla obrana proti černé magii, ukázalo se však, že hodiny profesora Quirrella jsou spíš legrační.**

P: ,,Proč?"

R: ,,To je jasný, při tom jeho koktání, to musí být legrace."

Sev: ,,Remusi, to musí být spíše nuda než-li legrace.vždyť se nic nenaučí."

Sir: ,,Další šprt, kde jsem to skončil."

R,Sev,L: Hej, drž zobák."

J: ,,Uklidněte se."

**V jeho učebně to úporně páchlo česnekem a všichni tvrdili, že má odehnat upíra, se kterým se Quirrell kdysi setkal v Rumunsku, a že prý se obává, že se jednoho dne vrátí, aby ho přece dostal. O svém turbanu jim profesor navykládal, že jej dostal od jistého afrického vladaře z vděčnosti za to, že ho zbavil oživlého nebožtíka, jenž řádil v jeho říši, studenti tomu však příliš nevěřili. Když totiž Seamus Finnigan dychtivě požádal, aby jim Quirrell vypravoval, jak toho zloducha přemohl, profesor se začervenal a začal mluvit o počasí; navíc si všimli, že turban podivně zapáchá, a Weasleyova dvojčata prohlašovala, že je také napěchovaný česnekem, takže Quirrell se ochraňuje na každém kroku.**

P: ,,Zábavné, tu hodinu bych sním chtěl mít."

R: ,,Divný profesor."

Sev: ,,To máš pravdu na něm je něco divně podivného."

**Harrymu se velice ulevilo, když zjistil, že není míle za všemi ostatními. Celá řada žáků pocházela z mudlovských rodin a stejně jako on donedávna neměla tušení, že jsou kouzelníci nebo čarodějky; a všichni se museli naučit tolika věcem, že dokonce ani takoví jako Ron neměli nijak velký předstih.**

L: ,,To mě těší."

**Pátek se stal pro Harryho a pro Rona významným dnem: konečně se jim totiž podařilo dostat se do Velké síně na snídani, aniž by cestou jedinkrát zabloudili.**

Sir: ,,To gratuluji."

**„Co dnes máme?" zeptal se Harry Rona, zatímco si sypal cukr na vločkovou kaši.**

**„Dvouhodinovku lektvarů společně se Zmijozelem," řekl Ron. „Snape je ředitelem zmijozelské koleje. Říká se, že jim vždycky nadržuje – teď uvidíme, jestli je to pravda."**

J: ,,To by mě zajímalo kdo to je, to nezní jako Sev. Zní to jako, skoro jako Malfoy.

**„Škoda že profesorka McGonagallová zase nenadržuje nám," řekl Harry.**

Sir: to by se musel zbořit svět , aby ta někomu nadržovala, je moc na pravidla a etiketu."

**Profesorka McGonagallová stála v čele nebelvírské koleje, to jí však nezabránilo, aby jim den předtím neuložila celou haldu domácích cvičení.**

P: ,,Nesnáším domácí úkoly."

**V tu chvíli dorazila pošta. Teď už si na to Harry zvykl, ale první den ho patřičně vylekalo, když při snídani zničehonic vletěla do Velké síně snad stovka sov a všechny kroužily kolem stolů, až objevily své majitele a upustily jim do klína dopisy a balíčky.**

L: ,,To musí být skvělí pohled."

Sir: ,,To určitě, pokud dotyčná sova ti nezasere hábit. Nad tím se jednou zmínila Andy v dopise.

**Hedvika až dosud nepřinesla Harrymu nic. Občas přiletěla, kousala ho do ucha a vzala si od něj ždibec topinky, než se v sovinci znovu uložila ke spánku spolu s ostatními školními sovami. Toho rána se však snesla mezi misku s marmeládou a cukřenku a upustila Harrymu na talíř nějaký vzkaz. Harry ho okamžitě otevřel.**

**_Milý Harry_**

**_vím, že máte v pátek vodpoledne volno, tak kdybys tak ve tři přišel a dal si se mnou šálek čaje? Rád bych slyšel všecko vo tvým prvním tejdnu ve škole. Pošli mi odpověď po Hedvice._**

**_Hagrid_**

L: ,,Hagrid je tak hodný."

**Harry si od Rona vypůjčil husí brk, načmáral na zadní stranu lístku „_Dobrá, tak nashle odpoledne_" a poslal s ním Hedviku zase pryč.**

**Měl vlastně štěstí, že se mohl těšit na čaj u Hagrida, poněvadž hodina lektvarů byla to nejhorší, co Harryho v Bradavicích do té chvíle potkalo.**

J: ,,Važně."

**Během hostiny na zahájení školního roku Harry postřehl, že se profesoru Snapeovi nezamlouvá. Na konci první hodiny lektvarů zjistil, že se mýlil: ne že by se mu nezamlouval – profesor Snape ho prostě _nenáviděl_.**

J: ,,Aha."

**Hodiny lektvarů se konaly v jedné podzemní místnosti. Byla tam větší zima než nahoře na hradě a studentům by tam běhala po zádech husí kůže i bez všelijakých živočichů, naložených v láku ve skleněných nádobách všude po stěnách.**

Sir: ,,Vážně přítulné, skoro sklep u nás doma."

**Stejně jako Kratiknot si i Snape na začátku hodiny pořídil seznam nových žáků, a stejně jako Kratiknot se u Harryho jména zastavil.**

**„Ano, ovšem," řekl tiše. „Harry Potter. Naše nová – _hvězda_."**

L: ,,Hej, to je přece mudlovský výraz."

J: ,,Zajímavé."

**Draco Malfoy a jeho přítelíčkové Crabbe a Goyle si zakryli ústa dlaněmi a hihňali se. Snape vyvolal poslední jméno a pak se rozhlédl po učebně. Oči měl stejně černé jako Hagrid, nebylo v nich však vůbec nic z obrovy srdečnosti. Byly studené a prázdné, a když jste do nich pohlédli, museli jste myslet na temné tunely.**

Lili se dlouze podívala Sevovích očí a pak prohlásila. ,,To nemuže být Sev ten má oči Hnědé."

**„Vaším úkolem zde je zvládnout náročnou vědu a přesné umění přípravy lektvarů," začal. Spíš jen šeptal než mluvil, studenti však slyšeli každé slovo – stejně jako profesorka McGonagallová si i Snape dovedl bez námahy udržet ve třídě ticho. ,Jelikož se to obvykle obejde bez pošetilého mávání hůlkou, leckdo z vás stěží uvěří, že i to jsou kouzla a čáry. Pochybuji, že byste opravdu pochopili, jaký půvab v sobě má tiše bublající kotlík a výpary, které se nad ním tetelí, a neviditelná síla šťáv, jež skrytě putují lidskými žilami, omamují mysl a podrobují si smysly. Dokážu vás naučit, jak připravit věhlas, stáčet slávu a dokonce uložit do zabroušených flakonů smrt – pokud ovšem nejste takové stádo tupohlavců, jaké musím obvykle učit."**

R: ,,To byl velice působivý přednes až na ten konec s těmi tupohlavci."

**Po tomto proslovu zavládlo v učebně znovu ticho. Harry a Ron jen povytáhli obočí a podívali se jeden na druhého. Hermiona Grangerová seděla na okraji sedačky, jako by za každou cenu chtěla co nejdřív dokázat, že ona tupohlavá není.**

Sir: ,,Šprt."

**„Pottere!" vyvolal ho náhle Snape. „Co získám, když přidám rozdrcený kořen asfodelu k výluhu z pelyňku?"**

**_Rozdrcený kořen čeho k výluhu z čeho_? Harry se podíval na Rona, který se tvářil stejně zmateně jako on. Hermiona se horlivě hlásila.**

J: ,,Jak to má vědět první hodinu, u Merlinových ponožek."

**„To nevím, pane," řekl Harry.**

**Snape se jízlivě ušklíbl.**

**„Ale, ale – sláva zřejmě není všecko."**

**Hermioniny zdvižené ruky si nevšímal.**

J: ,,Jak muže něco ta vůbec nevědět."

**„Zkusíme to ještě jednou. Pottere: kdybych vám řekl, ať mi přinesete bezoár, kde byste ho hledal?"**

Sev: ,,To ví o tom ří v kozím žádá jako lidský žlučový kámen."

L: ,,Fuj na co má být ten kámen dobrej."

Sev: ,,První pomoc při otravě."

J: ,,O tom jsem už také zaslechl."

**Hermiona vystřelila ruku tak vysoko, jak jen bylo možné, aniž by přitom vstala ze sedačky, Harry však neměl sebemenší tušení, co to bezoár je. Snažil se nevidět Malfoye, Crabbeho a Goyla, kteří se svíjeli smíchy.**

„To nevím, pane."

„Myslel jste, že je zbytečné otvírat nějakou učebnici, než přijedete sem, že ano, Pottere?"

Sir: ,,Samořejmě, je to přece škola, tam se má všechno mají trpve učit."

L: ,,Já jsem si je přesto četla a nic mi to neudělalo."

**Harry se přemohl a zpříma pohlédl do Snapeových studených očí. _Samozřejmě_ že si u Dursleyových všechny učebnice předem prošel; jak si však Snape mohl myslet, že si z _Tisíce kouzelnických bylin a hub_ zapamatuje úplně všecko?**

J: ,,Idiot."

**Hermiona mávala zdviženou rukou, Snape si jí však nadále nevšímal.**

**„Pottere, jaký je rozdíl mezi šalamounkem a mordovníkem?"**

**To už Hermiona vstala a natahovala ruku až ke stropu sklepení.**

**„To nevím," odpověděl Harry klidně. „Myslím ale, že Hermiona to ví, tak proč se nezeptáte jí?"**

L: ,,Konečně něco rozumného řekl."

Sev: ,,Snad to bude rozumné."

P: ,,No spíš ho to ještě rozzuří víc."

**Několik studentů se zasmálo; Harry postřehl Seamusův pohled i jak na něj zamrkal. Snapeovi se však jeho návrh ani trochu nelíbil.**

**„Sedněte si," utrhl se na Hermionu. „Pro vaši informaci, Pottere, asfodel a pelyněk spolu vytvářejí uspávací prostředek tak silný, že se mu říká Doušek živé smrti. Bezoár je kámen, který se nachází v žaludku koz a uchrání vás před většinou jedů. Pokud jde o šalamounek a mordovník, jedná se o stejnou bylinu, které se také říká oměj. Co se děje? Proč si to všecko nezapisujete?"**

L: ,,To není učitel, to je ras."

J: ,,Co je ras."

L: ,,Pochytává a zabíjí toulavé psi."

J: Nechutné povolání."

L: ,,Jo."

**Naráz všichni začali hledat brky a pergamen. Do toho tartasu Snape ještě řekl: „Za vaši drzost Nebelvír přichází o jeden bod, Pottere."**

L: ,,Nespravedlivé."

**S tím, jak hodina lektvarů pokračovala, se pro nebelvírskou kolej věci ani trochu nezlepšily. Snape je rozdělil do dvojic a uložil jim namíchat jednoduchý lektvar na léčení vředů. Přecházel po místnosti ve svém dlouhém černém plášti, díval se, jak odvažují sušené kopřivy a rozdrcené hadí zuby, a našel něco špatného málem na každém s výjimkou Malfoye, který mu zřejmě padl do oka. Právě všechny vyzýval, ať se podívají, jak dokonale Malfoy podusil hlemýždě,**

Sir: ,,Jo, jo Malfoy oblíbenec."

**když celé sklepení naplnil oblak nakyslého zeleného dýmu a hlasitý sykot. Nevillovi se bůhvíjak podařilo roztavit Seamusův kotlík, až z něj zbyla jen pokroucená hrouda kovu, a jejich lektvar se roztékal po kamenné podlaze a vypaloval ostatním díry do bot. Během několika vteřin už celá třída stála na sedačkách, zatímco Neville, kterého ve chvíli, kdy se kotlík roztrhl, lektvar celého zmáčel, jen bolestně sténal a na rukou i na nohou mu naskakovaly červené puchýře.**

L: ,,Chudák Neville ."

J: ,,Jo, ten si snad nosí smůlu sebou."

Sev: ,,Možná rozbil nějaké zrcadlo a má sedům let smůly."

R: ,,Také možné."

**„Vrtáku jeden!" utrhl se na něj Snape a jediným mávnutím hůlky louži zase odstranil, „to jste tam určitě přidali dikobrazí ostny dřív, než jste kotlík odstavili z ohně!"**

**Neville tiše kňučel a puchýře mu naskakovaly už i na nose.**

**„Odveďte ho na ošetřovnu," štěkl Snape na Seamuse. Pak došel k Harrymu a k Ronovi, kteří pracovali hned vedle Nevilla.**

**„A vy, Pottere, proč jste mu neřekl, ať tam ty ostny nedává? Myslel jste, že když on to zkazí, budete vypadat o to líp, že ano? Tím jste Nebelvír připravil o další bod."**

**To už bylo tak nespravedlivé, že Harry otevřel ústa a chtěl se bránit, Ron ho však za kotlíkem kopl do kotníku. „Nehádej se s ním," zamumlal. „Slyšel jsem, že Snape umí být pěkný parchant."**

Sir: ,,Parchant je pro něho slabé slovo."

**Když hodinu nato stoupali po schodech ze sklepení, Harrymu se hlavou honila jedna myšlenka za druhou a cítil se pod psa. Hned v prvním týdnu připravil Nebelvír o dva body – ale _proč_ ho Snape tak nenávidí?**

L: ,,To by mě také zají přece není normální."

P: ,,To ne."

**„Neber si to tak," řekl mu Ron. „Fredovi a Georgeovi Snape taky pořád sráží body. Mohu jít k Hagridovi s tebou?"**

**Pět minut před třetí vyšli z hradu a vydali se přes školní pozemky. Hagrid bydlel v malém dřevěném domku na okraji zapovězeného lesa. Přede dveřmi uviděli samostříl a pár galoší.**

**Jakmile Harry zaklepal, ozvalo se zevnitř divoké škrábání a hromový štěkot. Pak uslyšeli Hagrida, jak křičí: „_Zpátky_, Tesáku, _zpátky!_"**

L: ,,Kdo je Tesák."

P: ,,Myslím, že nějaké zvíře."

R: ,,Já si myslím dokonce, že je to pes."

**To už pootevřel dveře a štěrbinou zahlédli jeho veliký, zarostlý obličej.**

**„Počkejte chvilku," vyzval je. „Tesáku, _zpátky_!"**

**Pustil je dovnitř a s námahou přitom držel za obojek obrovského černého psa, cvičeného na černou zvěř.**

L: ,,Měli jste pravdu."

**V domku byla jen jedna místnost. Od stropu viseli bažanti a šunky, v měděné konvici na otevřeném ohni vřela voda a v koutě stála mohutná postel s pokrývkou, sešitou z malých kousků.**

**„Udělejte si pohodlí, jako doma," prohlásil Hagrid a pustil Tesáka, který se okamžitě vrhl na Rona a začal mu olizovat uši. Stejně jako Hagrid, ani Tesák očividně nebyl tak hrozný, jak vypadal.**

L: ,,Takový pán takový pes."

**čajníku a vyrovnával na talíř griliášové hrudky.**

**„Takže tu máme dalšího Weasleyho, co?" řekl Hagrid a díval se na Ronovy pihy. „Vod rána do večera nedělám málem nic jinýho, než že honím ty vaše dvojčata z lesa."**

P: ,,Ty dvojčata musí být postrach."

**Na griliášových hrudkách si Harry i Ron málem polámali zuby, oba však předstírali, jak jim chutnají, a pověděli Hagridovi všechno o svých prvních vyučovacích hodinách. Tesák si opřel hlavu Harrymu o koleno a celého ho poslintal.**

L: ,,Fuj."

**Harryho i Rona velice potěšilo, když Hagrid nazval Filche „ten syčák starej".**

**„A když příde na tu kočku, paní Norrisovou, tu bych rád jednou seznámil tadydle s Tesákem. Estlipak víte, že vždycky když přídu do školy, chodí pořád za mnou? Nemůžu se jí zbavit – má to vod Filche nařízený."**

R: ,,Toho Filche tam nemuže nikdo vystát."

**Harry vypravoval o hodině u Snapea a Hagrid mu stejně jako Ron řekl, aby si s tím nedělal těžkou hlavu, poněvadž Snape nejspíš ze studentů nemá rád vůbec nikoho.**

**„Mně to ale připadalo, že mě doopravdy _nenávidí_."**

**„Hlouposti!" řekl Hagrid. „Proč by tě nenáviděl?"**

**Harrymu se nicméně zdálo, že se mu Hagrid při těch slovech nedívá zpříma do očí.**

L: ,,Něco skrývá, ale co."

J: ,,To by mě také zajímalo."

**„A co tvůj bratr Charlie?" zeptal se Hagrid Rona. „Toho já vždycky měl rád – se zvířatama to vopravdu uměl."**

P: ,,Proč změnil téma."

**Harry přemítal, jestli Hagrid úmyslně odvedl řeč na něco jiného. Ron mu začal vypravovat o Charlieho práci s draky a Harry mezitím zvedl kus papíru, který ležel na stole pod čajovou panenkou. Byl to výstřižek z _Denního věštce_:**

**POSLEDNÍ ZPRÁVY O VLOUPÁNÍ U GRINGOTTOVÝCH**

**_Vyšetřovatelé se nadále zabývají vloupáním u Gringottových 31. července, všeobecně připisovaným neznámému zlému černokněžníkovi nebo čarodějnici. Skřetové z Gringottovy banky dnes znovu zdůraznili, že neznámý lupič si nic neodnesl. Trezor, který prohledal totiž jeho vlastník právě toho dne vyprázdnil. „Ale co tam bylo, vám neřekneme, takže do toho nestrkejte nos, pokud víte, co je pro vás dobré," uvedl mluvčí skřet banky dnes odpoledne._**

J: ,,Co se děje. Gringottovy nikdy nevyloupily. Je to celkem nemožné."

**Harry si vzpomněl, jak mu Ron ve vlaku říkal, že se někdo pokusil vyloupit Gringottovu banku, nezmínil se však, kdy se to stalo.**

**„Hagride!" řekl Harry. „K tomu vloupání u Gringottových došlo na moje narozeniny! Mohlo se to stát právě v době, kdy jsme tam byli!"**

**Tentokrát už nebylo pochyb; Hagrid se zcela určitě vyhnul jeho pohledu. Jen něco zamručel a nabídl mu další griliášovou hrudku. Harry si zprávu znova přečetl. _Trezor, který prohledal, totiž jeho vlastník právě toho dne vyprázdnil._ Hagrid toho dne vyprázdnil trezor číslo sedm set třináct, pokud se dá mluvit o vyprázdnění, když si někdo odnese malý umolousaný balíček. Že by zloději pásli právě po něm?**

R: ,,Zajímavý nážná je to pravda. Přece jenom tam to vyzvedával Hagrid pro školu a né pro sebe."

L: ,,To bys mohl mít pravdu."

**Když se pak Harry a Ron vraceli do hradu na večeři, kapsy nacpané griliášovými hrudkami, které ze zdvořilosti nedokázali odmítnout, uvědomil si Harry že o žádné z hodin, které až dosud ve škole měli, nemusel uvažovat tolik jako o čaji u Hagrida. Že by Hagrid ten balíček vyzvedl právě včas? A kde je teď? Věděl snad Hagrid o Snapeovi něco, co mu nechtěl prozradit?**

Sir: ,,Pěkně mu to v té hlavě šrotuje."

Sev: ,,Konec kapitoly, kdo chce číst dál."

L: ,,Jak výš, že je konec kapitoly."

Sev: ,,Koukal jsem ti přes rameno."

L: ,,To se nedělá."

Sev: ,,To se omluvám."

L: ,,Kdo chce číst."

R: ,,Já, se hlásím dobrovolně."


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitola devátá**

L: ,,Kdo chce číst."

R: ,,Já, se hlásím dobrovolně."

**Půlnoční souboj**

R: ,,Ty jsou nejmíň dvě století už zakázaný."

**Harry nikdy nevěřil, že by se mohl setkat s chlapcem, kterého by nenáviděl ještě víc než Dudleyho – to však bylo předtím, než se seznámil s Draco Malfoyem.**

Sir: ,,To ti velice věřím, já ho také nemůžu vystát."

J: ,,Pro tebe je to jed , vid."

**Žáci prvního ročníku nebelvírské koleje měli ovšem se Zmijozelem společné jen hodiny lektvarů, takže nemuseli Malfoyovu společnost snášet příliš často; nebo to aspoň platilo až do chvíle, kdy v nebelvírské společenské místnosti objevili připíchnutý lístek, po jehož přečtení všichni zasténali. Ve čtvrtek měly začít hodiny létání – a Nebelvír a Zmijozel je budou mít dohromady.**

J: ,,To je zcela typické, jako by toho nebylo dost."

P: ,,Jenom to podpoří nevraživost."

L: ,,Jo."

**„To je typické," pronesl Harry ponuře. „Právě na tohle jsem se vždycky tak těšil, a teď abych ze sebe na koštěti dělal hlupáka Malfoyovi před očima."**

J: ,,Možná, ale já už na koštěti byl a táta říkal, že jsem talent a možná je talent i on."

Sir: ,,Kdo ví."

**Na hodiny létání se opravdu těšil víc než na cokoliv jiného.**

J: ,,Kdo by se netěšil."

**„Ještě nemůžeš vědět, jestli ze sebe uděláš hlupáka nebo ne," řekl Ron rozvážně. „Já vím, že Malfoy se věčně vychloubá, jak je ve famfrpálu dobrý, ale vsadím se, že jsou to jen řeči."**

Sir: ,,Lži naučené generacemi předchozích lží našich čistokrevných zkažených rodin."

J: ,,Takhle nemluv, ty nejsi takový, Siriusi."

Sir: ,,Snad jo."

**Malfoy toho o létání opravdu namluvil hodně. Trpce si stěžoval, že žáky prvního ročníku nikdy neberou do kolejních mužstev, a vyprávěl ostatním dlouhé chlubné příběhy, které obvykle končily tím, jak jen o vlásek unikl mudlům ve vrtulnících.**

L: ,,Pochybuji, že ví co je vrtulník a že dokázal mu vyhnout."

**Nebyl ovšem sám: podle toho, co tvrdil Seamus Finnigan, i on strávil valnou většinu svého dětství tím, že létal na koštěti sem tam po celém kraji. Dokonce i Ron líčil každému, kdo ho byl ochoten poslouchat, jak se jednou na Charlieho starém koštěti málem srazil s větroněm. Všichni z kouzelnických rodin se věčně bavili jen o famfrpálu.**

L: ,,Aha."

**Ron se už také dostal do velké hádky o fotbalu s Deanem Thomasem, který s nimi bydlel v ložnici: Ron nedokázal pochopit, co může být vzrušujícího na hře s jediným míčem, při které nikdo nesmí létat, a Harry ho přistihl, jak píchá do Deanova plakátu s fotbalovým mužstvem West Hamu, aby přiměl jeho hráče k pohybu.**

L: ,,Já mám fotbal docela ráda, ale nehraji ho, je spíš pro Seve."

Sev: ,,O čem mluvíš Lily."

L: ,,No o tvých střeleckých schopnostech ve školní týmu. Zvlášť minulý rok, to jsi byl úžasný."

J: ,,Ty se nezdáš. Co se ještě dozvíme."

Sir: ,,Já také hraju obrářejmě proti maminčině přání.Ta by mě zabila.

Sev: ,,No, to bychom se mohli zahrát tady fotbálek a naučit to ostatní.Co ty na to."

Sir: ,,No možná, ale ta místnost je moc malá."

Sev: ,,Tak až se odsud dostanem."

Sir: ,,Jo."

**Neville ještě v životě na koštěti neseděl, poněvadž babička ho nikdy k žádnému nepustila. Harry si v duchu říkal, že k tomu měla pádný důvod, poněvadž Neville se stačil dostat do úctyhodného počtu malérů, i když stál oběma nohama na zemi.**

J: ,,No, chudák kluk, ten vážně asi rozbil nějaký to zrcadlo nakousíčky."

Sir: ,,Mohlo by být, nebo je to strašný nešika."

Hermiona Grangerová byla z létání málem stejně nervózní jako Neville. Bylo to něco, čemu jste se nemohli naučit nazpaměť z knížek – ale ne že by se o to snad nepokusila.

J: ,,To máš úplnou pravdu to se z knížek nikdy nenaučíš."

**Ve čtvrtek při snídani je do omrzení nudila dobrými radami, jak si při létání počínat; našla si je v knihovně, v knize, která se jmenovala _Famfrpál v průběhu věků_.**

Sir: ,,To je nejlepší knížka pod sluncem. Dostal jsem minulé Vánoce a čtu jí skoro pořád."

S: ,,Ty čteš?."

Sir: ,,Jo, když je to zajímavý."

S:,,Jo, já myslel, že si negramot."

Sir: ,,Nech si těch vtípků jo."

S: ,,Ok."

**Neville visel na každém jejím slově, jak se zoufale snažil objevit něco, co by mu pak pomohlo aspoň viset i na koštěti, všechny ostatní však velice potěšilo, když Hermioninu přednášku přerušily poštovní sovy.**

**Od Hagridova vzkazu nedostal Harry ani jediný dopis a Malfoy si toho samozřejmě stačil všimnout. Jeho vlastní výr mu každou chvíli nosil z domova balíčky s cukrovím a Malfoy je u zmijozelského stolu se škodolibou radostí rozbaloval.**

Sir: ,,Doufám, že to není cukroví podobné tomu, jako od mé milé sestřenky Belly, to by potom ten hajzlík zmijozelský pěkně dlouho seděl na záchodě."

J: ,,Jak že?"

Sir: ,,Moje sestřenice Bella jednou vlastnoručně pekla a otrávila celou rodinu svými perníčky."

J: ,,Aha."

**Velká sova pálená přinesla Nevillovi malý balíček od babičky. Rozrušeně ho otevřel a ukázal všem skleněnou kouli velikou jako kulička na hraní, která se zdála být plná bílého kouře.**

**„To je Pamatováček!" vysvětlil jim. „Babička ví, že jsem zapomnětlivý – tahle koule vám řekne, když jste něco zapomněli udělat. Prostě ji takhle stisknete a když zčervená – hm…" Protáhl obličej, poněvadž Pamatováček se v tu chvíli rozzářil až do ruda, „…tak jste na něco zapomněli…"**

P: ,,To ho mám také, ale u mě pořád rudne, ale já ne a ne si vzpomenout co jsem zapoměl."

**Neville se ještě snažil upamatovat, nač zapomněl, když mu Draco Malfoy, který procházel kolem nebelvírského stolu, vytrhl Pamatováčka z ruky.**

J: ,,Hej vrátíš to ty jeden hajzlíku."

**Harry a Ron byli vmžiku na nohou. Napůl doufali, že budou mít důvod se s Malfoyem poprat, ale profesorka McGonagallová, která dokázala odhadnout každý malér rychleji než kterýkoliv jiný učitel, byla u nich jako blesk.**

Sir: ,,To je nepříjemná vlastnost."

**„Copak tady vyvádíte?"**

**„Malfoy mi sebral mého Pamatováčka, paní profesorko."**

**Malfoy, celý zamračený, spěšně upustil Pamatováčka zpátky na stůl.**

**„Jen jsem si ho prohlížel," řekl vytratil se jako dým, s Crabbem a Goylem v patách.**

J: ,,No, jistě jako by se nic nedělo.Vážně to je podrazák nejvyššhoí stupně."

Sir: ,,Jo takový už holt jsou Malfoyjové."

**Toho odpoledne o půl čtvrté seběhli Harry, Ron a ostatní žáci z Nebelvíru po hlavním schodišti na školní pozemky na svou první hodinu létání. Byl jasný, větrný den a tráva jim šustila pod nohama, jak scházeli po svažitých lukách k rovnému palouku na opačné straně od zapovězeného lesa, jehož temné stromy se v dáli zmítaly ve větru.**

J: ,,Ideální počasí na létání."

**Žáci ze Zmijozelu už byli na místě, stejně jako dvacet košťat, vyrovnaných v úhledných řadách na zemi. Harry už stačil vyslechnout Freda a George Weasleyovy, jak si na školní košťata stěžují; podle nich se některá začala chvět, jestliže jste vyletěli příliš vysoko, nebo zas vždycky táhla mírně doleva.**

Sir: ,,Na to si snad stěžuje každý ročník. Andy se o prázdninách o tom také zmínila. Ty košťata musí být už určitě strašně stará."

J: ,,Divím se, že na nich ještě učí."

**Mezitím dorazila i jejich učitelka, madame Hoochová. Měla krátké šedé vlasy a žluté oči jako jestřáb. „Nač ještě všichni čekáte?" utrhla se na ně. „Každý se postavte k jednomu koštěti. A švihem, hoďte sebou!" Harry se podíval na své koště. Bylo staré a některé pruty trčely roztodivnými směry.**

Sir: ,,To muže být od velkých výšek, četl jsem v jedné příručce pro koště."

J: ,,To jsem ani nevěděl."

**„Natáhněte pravou ruku a položte ji na koště," vysvětlovala madame Hoochová vepředu, „a křikněte Vzhůru!"**

**„_Vzhůru!_" vykřikli všichni.**

**Harrymu koště okamžitě vklouzlo do ruky, bylo však jedno z mála, které to udělaly. Koště Hermiony Grangerové se prostě jen válelo po zemi, a to Nevillovo se vůbec nepohnulo. Možná že košťata, stejně jako koně, dokážou poznat, když někdo má strach, pomyslel si Harry; z toho, jak se Nevillovi třásl hlas, bylo až příliš jasné, že by rád zůstal stát nohama na zemi.**

L: ,,Zajímavá myšlenka, jestli je to tak, tak já se určitě nějakého starého koštěte nezaleknu."

S: ,,Ani já ne."

J: ,,Ty si nebyl nikdy na koštěti, přece máš mámu bystrozorkou."

S: ,,Ta nemá moc na mě času a táta je mudla."

J: ,,Jasný."

**Pak jim madame Hoochová ukázala, jak mají na košťatech sedět, aby z nich nesklouzli, chodila podle řad sem tam a ukazovala jim, jak je mají držet. Harryho i Rona potěšilo, když řekla Malfoyovi, že to celá léta dělal špatně.**

J: ,,To stluče to jeho velikánský ego."

**„Až teď zapískám, pořádně se odrazíte nohama od země," řekla madame Hoochová. „Držte svá košťata rovně, vyleťte několik stop vzhůru a pak se mírně nakloňte dopředu a sneste se zas dolů. Takže až zapískám – tři – dva –"**

**To však už Neville, celý nesvůj, nervózní a vystrašený, že zůstane na zemi, se vší silou odrazil ještě dřív, než madame Hoochová přiložila píšťalku ke rtům.**

J: ,,Udivuje mě, že se ten dostal do Nebelvíru."

**„Zpátky, chlapče!" křikla na něj, Neville však letěl vzhůru jako zátka vystřelená z lahve – dvanáct stop – dvacet stop – Harry viděl jeho vystrašený sinalý obličej, jak se dívá na palouk, který se od něj rychle vzdaloval, viděl, jak Neville vyjekl, sklouzl z koštěte a ŽUCH! zazněl temný zvuk pádu, něco ošklivě prasklo a Neville ležel v trávě, tváří dolů, jako hromádka neštěstí. Jeho koště ještě pořád stoupalo výš a výš, a pak se začalo lenivě snášet směrem k zapovězenému lesu, až ho ztratili z dohledu.**

J: ,,Au to musí bolet, snad se mu nic vážného nestalo."

Sir: ,,Snad ne."

L: ,,Stávají se takové úrazy často."

J: ,,Ani moc ne."

**Madame Hoochová se skláněla k Nevillovi, v obličeji stejně bledá jako on.**

**„Zlomené zápěstí," zaslechl ji Harry zamumlat. „No tak, chlapče, to bude dobré, vstávej."**

**Pak se obrátila k ostatním žákům.**

**„Žádný z vás se ani nehne, než toho chlapce odvedu na ošetřovnu! Necháte košťata tam, kde jsou, nebo vyletíte z Bradavic dřív, než stačíte říct famfrpál. Tak pojď, drahoušku."**

L: ,,Doufám, že bude brzy v pořádku."

J: ,,Měl by být za chvilku."

Sir: ,,Jo, díky kouzlům."

**Neville odkulhal pryč s madame Hoochovou, která ho podpírala; tvář měl plnou slz a držel si zápěstí. Jakmile byli z doslechu, Malfoy se nahlas rozchechtal.**

**„Viděli jste, jak se ten nekňuba tvářil?" Ostatní ze Zmijozelu se připojili.**

J: ,,Někdo by měl mu dát přes tu jeho nevymáchanou hubu."

L: ,,Já se dokonce hlásím dobrovolně.Bude mít své zuby na řetízku brzy."

J: ,,Zas tak drasticky jsem to nemyslel."

L: ,,Ok."

**„Zavři zobák, Malfoyi," vyjela na něj Parvati Patilová.**

L: ,,Přesně moje řeč."

**„Ale, tak ty se budeš Longbottoma zastávat?" řekla Pansy Parkinsonová, tvrdolící děvče ze Zmijozelu. „V životě bych si nemyslela, že zrovna tobě se zamlouvají malí tlustí ufňukánkové, Parvati."**

L: ,,Další takový nevymáchaný zobák."

**„Podívejte se!" vykřikl náhle Malfoy, vyrazil vpřed a chňapl po něčem v trávě. „To je přece ten nesmysl, co Longbottomovi poslala jeho bábina."**

Sir: ,,To není vůbec chovaní Malfoyu, ti nekradou, ti zaplatí, skrčku."

J: ,,Možná to má po mamince a Malfoy si vzal nějakou zlodějku."

S: ,,Možná, rozhodně je to pod jeho urověn."

**Pamatováček se zatřpytil v paprscích slunce, jak ho zdvihl.**

**„Dej to sem, Malfoyi," vyzval ho Harry klidně. Naráz všichni zmlkli a dívali se na ně.**

**Malfoy se nepěkně ušklíbl.**

**„Myslím, že ho nechám někde, kde by si ho Longbottom mohl vyzvednout – co takhle někde na stromě?"**

**„Dej to _sem_!" vřískl Harry,**

L: ,,Přesně moje řeč. Malfoy si zasluhuje nastrouhat jak zelí."

J: ,,Myslíš to vážně, to jako na zelí."

S: ,,Ona Lily to vždy myslí vážně."

J: ,,Chudák Malfoy."

L: ,,To jsem asi to trochu přehnala, co."

J: ,,Jo."

**to však už Malfoy naskočil na své koště a vznesl se vzhůru. Opravdu nelhal, _uměl_ létat dobře – a když už se vznášel u nejvyšších větví velkého dubu, křikl dolů: „Tak si pro něj pojď, Pottere!"**

R: ,,Ne, dostaneš se do průseru."

J: ,,Co by se tak velkého mělo stát Remusi."

**Harry uchopil své koště.**

**„_Ne!_" zaječela Hermiona Grangerová. „Madame Hoochová říkala, že se nesmíme ani hnout – dostaneš nás všecky do maléru."**

Sir: ,,Myslím, že jsme našli druhého Remuse."

R: ,,Zas takový šprt nejsem, tak nech těch keců."

**Harry si jí nevšímal. Krev mu bušila ve spáncích. Nasedl na koště, odrazil se, jak mohl nejvíc, a pak už se řítil vzhůru, vítr mu svištěl ve vlasech a jeho hábit vlál za ním – potom si v návalu divoké radosti uvědomil, že objevil něco, co umí, aniž by ho to někdo musel učit – bylo to snadné, bylo to _úžasné_!**

J: ,,No neříkal jsem, má talent jako já na letání."

**Trochu koště nadzdvihl, aby se dostal ještě výš, a zdola slyšel vřeštění a jíkání děvčat a Ronovo obdivné zavýsknutí.**

**Prudce své koště otočil a octl se ve vzduchu Malfoyovi tváří v tvář. Malfoy se tvářil ohromeně.**

Sir: ,,To mu vzalo dech, to mu zlořádovi."

**„Dej to _sem_," křikl Harry, „nebo tě z toho koštěte shodím!"**

L: ,,To myslel vážně, vždyť ho muže zabít.I když o Malfoy víc nebo mín to nehraje roli."

**„Nepovídej," řekl Malfoy a chtěl se posměšně ušklíbnout, tvářil se však nejistě.**

**Harry kupodivu věděl, co má dělat. Naklonil se dopředu a uchopil koště pevně oběma rukama, takže vystřelilo směrem k Malfoyovi jako kopí. Malfoy mu na poslední chvíli stačil uhnout; Harry se prudce otočil a přidržel koště rovně. Několik studentů dole začalo tleskat.**

J: ,,Jak by také né, to na poprvé také málo kdo dokáže."

**„Tady není žádný Crabbe ani Goyle, aby tě tahali z bryndy, Malfoyi," řekl Harry.**

**Zdálo se, že Malfoy si to uvědomil také.**

**„Tak si ji chyť, jestli to dokážeš!" křikl, vyhodil skleněnou kouli vysoko do vzduchu a vyrazil zpátky dolů.**

J: ,,Do háje to už nechytí. Je po Pamatováčku, jestli nespadne někam do křoví."

**Harry jako ve zpomaleném záběru viděl, jak koule letí vzhůru a pak začíná padat. Nahnul se dopředu, namířil své koště násadou dolů a v příští vteřině se už stále rychleji střemhlav řítil za koulí – vítr mu fičel v uších a mísil se s výkřiky diváků – natáhl ruku a pouhou stopu nad zemí kouli zachytil, právě včas, aby ještě vyrovnal své koště, a pak už měkce přistál na trávníku; Pamatováčka tiskl pevně v dlani.**

J: ,,To bylo užasné, byl by z něho dobrý chytač."

Sir: ,,To ti dávám za pravdu, prostě užasné."

L: ,,Spíše vražedné."

S: ,,Nevím co k tomu říct, jestli to bylo fantastické nebo o krk."

P: ,,To bych nikdy neudělal."

R: ,,Připomíná mi to let na tom koberci."

**„HARRY POTTERE!"**

**Srdce mu spadlo do kalhot ještě rychleji, než předtím letěl dolů. Přes palouk k nim běžela profesorka McGonagallová. Harry vstal a třásl se po celém těle.**

L: ,,Snad to nebude tak zlé."

**„_Nikdy_ – za celou tu dobu, co jsem v Bradavicích –"**

**Profesorkou McGonagallovou to tak otřáslo, že se málem nezmohla na slovo, a brýle se jí rozlíceně blýskaly, „– jak jste se _opovážil_ – vždyť jste si mohl srazit vaz –"**

**„On za to nemůže, paní profesorko –"**

**„Vy mlčte, slečno Patilová –"**

**„Ale když Malfoy –"**

**„To _stačí_, pane Weasleyi. Pottere, pojďte se mnou."**

Sir: ,,Snad ne."

**Harry ještě zahlédl, jak vítězoslavně se tváří Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle, když on sám strnule vykročil za profesorkou McGonagallovou, která dlouhými kroky zamířila k hradu. Bylo mu jasné, že ho vyloučí. Chtěl něco říci na svou obhajobu, naráz však jako by ztratil hlas. Profesorka McGonagallová pochodovala vpřed a na Harryho se ani neohlédla; musel klusat, aby jí stačil. Takže všecko zkazil; neobstál v Bradavicích ani dva týdny, a za deset minut už se bude balit. Co řeknou Dursleyovi, až se objeví ve dveřích?**

R: ,,Je strašný pesimista."

**Nahoru po hlavních schodech, potom po mramorovém schodišti uvnitř, a profesorka McGonagallová ještě pořád neřekla ani slovo. Otvírala dokořán jedny dveře po druhých, rázně pochodovala po chodbách a Harry nešťastně klusal za ní. Možná ho vede k Brumbálovi. Vzpomněl si na Hagrida, kterého sice vyloučili, ale směl v Bradavicích zůstat jako hajný. Možná by se mohl stát jeho pomocníkem. Sevřel se mu žaludek, když si to představil – že by se jen díval, jak se z Rona a z ostatních stanou kouzelníci a čarodějky, zatímco on se bude ploužit po školních pozemcích a nosit Hagridovi brašnu.**

S: ,,To by snad nikdy neudělali v Bradavicích."

**Profesorka McGonagallová zůstala stát před jednou z učeben. Otevřela dveře a strčila hlavu dovnitř. „Promiňte, profesore Kratiknote, mohl byste mi na chvilku půjčit Wooda?"**

J: ,,To příjmení jsem už někde slyšel?"

R: ,,Není to hráč famfrpálu."

J: ,,Nevím."

**Wooda? pomyslel si Harry zmateně. Že by se tak jmenovala rákoska, kterou ho hodlá potrestat? Ukázalo se však, že Wood je osoba z masa a kostí, ramenatý student pátého ročníku, který teď rozpačitě vyšel z Kratiknotovy třídy.**

J: ,,Jo, to je John Wood kapitán Nebelvírského tý ho jsem potkal na nástupišti."

Sir: ,,Možná je to jeho syn."

**„Pojďte se mnou, oba dva," vybídla je profesorka McGonagallová a šli chodbou dál; Wood si Harryho jen zvědavě prohlížel.**

**„Pojďte sem."**

**Profesorka McGonagallová je zavedla do třídy, která byla prázdná až na Protivu, který v tu chvíli horlivě psal na tabuli sprostá slova.**

L: ,,Ten si snad nikdy nedá říct."

**„Vypadni, Protivo!" vyjela na něj. Protiva hodil křídu do nádoby na odpadky, až to řinklo, a s hlasitým klením vyběhl ven. Profesorka McGonagallová za ním zabouchla dveře a otočila se k oběma chlapcům.**

**„Pottere, tohle je Oliver Wood. Woode, našla jsem vám chytače."**

J: ,,To si dělá prdel."

Sir: ,,Myslím že ne."

R: ,,Musí být vážně dobrý, když McGonalogová porušuje pravidla."

S: ,,Nebo je zoufalá."

**Wood se už netvářil zmateně, ale radostně. „To myslíte vážně, paní profesorko?"**

**„Naprosto vážně," řekla profesorka McGonagallová břitce. „Ten chlapec to má v sobě. V životě jsem nic takového neviděla. Opravdu jste seděl na koštěti poprvé, Pottere?"**

**Harry mlčky přikývl. Neměl zdání, oč jde, ale nevypadalo to, že by ho chtěli vyloučit, a do nohou jako by se mu začal vracet cit.**

**„Letěl střemhlav padesát stop a pak tu věc chytil do ruky,"**

J: ,,Padesát stop, to pekelně dobré."

Sir: ,,A to na školním koštěti, klobouk dolů."

L: ,,Sebevražda."

**vysvětlovala Woodovi profesorka McGonagallová. „A vyvázl bez jediného škrábnutí. To by nedokázal ani Charlie Weasley."**

J: ,,Takové uznání od McGonalogové se asi nedostává každému."

**Wood se teď tvářil, jako by se mu naráz splnily všecky jeho sny.**

**„Už jsi někdy viděl hrát famfrpál, Pottere?" zeptal se vzrušeně.**

**„Wood je kapitán nebelvírského mužstva," vysvětlila profesorka McGonagallová.**

**„A na chytače má i správnou postavu," mínil Wood; obcházel teď kolem Harryho a bedlivě si ho prohlížel. „Lehký – rychlý – musíme mu sehnat pořádné koště, paní profesorko – řekl bych Nimbus Dva tisíce nebo Zameták Sedm."**

J: ,,Ja jsem pro Nimbus. Zametáci nejsou tak rychlí a Komety taky ne."

L: ,,O čem to mluvíš."

J: ,,To jsou jednotlivé značky koštat."

**„Promluvím s profesorem Brumbálem, jestli bychom mohli porušit to pravidlo o prvním ročníku. Pánbůh ví, že potřebujeme lepší mužstvo než loni. V tom posledním zápasu nás Zmijozel vysloveně převálcoval, trvalo kolik týdnů, ne**ž jsem se Severusi Snapeovi zas mohla podívat do tváře."

Sir: ,,U Merlinových kalhot, ten hnusák na lektvary jsi ty Seve."

S: ,,To nejsem já, jenom moje jak koukám zkažené budoucí já."

L: ,,To by mě také strašně zajímalo."

R: ,,Něco se muselo stát."

J: ,,No stalo se toho hodně, jestli sis toho nevšiml, Remusi, ta knížka."

P: ,,No, jo ta kniha nás změnila."

L: ,,Doufám že se také dozvím proč se změnil Sev."

**Profesorka McGonagallová přes brýle na Harryho přísně pohlédla.**

**„Doufám, že uslyším, jak usilovně trénujete, Pottere; nebo si to ještě rozmyslím a**

**Potom se náhle usmála.**

**„Váš otec by na vás byl určitě hrdý," řekla. „On sám hrál famfrpál výborně."**

J: ,,Takže jsem také v té budoucnosti také hrál Famfrpál, skvělé."

**„Ty si děláš _legraci_."**

Sir: ,,Ne."

**Seděli u večeře a Harry právě Ronovi dopověděl, co se stalo poté, co odešel pryč s profesorkou McGonagallovou. Ron držel na půl cestě k ústům kousek masového a ledvinkového pudinku, ale úplně na něj zapomněl.**

R: ,,Mě by to asi také překvapilo, ale ne takhle."

**„_Chytače_?" řekl. „Ale prváci přece _nikdy_ – budeš ten nejmladší hráč naší koleje možná za kolik –"**

**„Za celé století," řekl Harry a strčil si do úst pořádné sousto. Po odpoledním vzrušení měl mimořádný hlad. „Wood mi to řekl."**

J: ,,Wow, a to za celé století."

Sir: ,,Jedinečné fantastické."

R: ,,To bude psát dějiny."

**Jeho vyprávění na Rona natolik zapůsobilo a ohromilo ho, že teď jen seděl a zíral na Harryho.**

**„Příští týden začnu trénovat," sdělil mu Harry. „Ale nikomu ani slovo! Wood chce, aby to zůstalo v tajnosti."**

J: ,,Nevím jestli to zůstane v tajnosti."

**V tu chvíli vešli do jídelny Fred a George Weasleyovi, všimli si Harryho a spěšně zamířili k němu.**

**„Výborně, Pottere," zajásal George polohlasem. „Wood nám to všecko řekl. My za kolejní družstvo hrajeme také – jsme odrážeči."**

J: ,,No, co jsem řekl Bradavice tajemství neudrží."

R: ,,Važně."

„**Řeknu ti, že letos ten pohár ve famfrpálu určitě vyhrajeme," prohlásil Fred. „Nevyhráli jsme od té doby, co Charlie skončil školu, ale tenhle rok budeme mít vynikající mužstvo. Musíš být opravdu dobrý, Harry; Wood málem nadskakoval, když nám o tobě vykládal."**

Sir: ,,Och, ta štastná blecha. Proč musel skákat."

**„Ale teď už musíme jít. Lee Jordan si myslí, že objevil nový tajný východ ze školy."**

R: ,,Bradavice mají tajné vchody?"

J: ,,To musíme prozkoumat."

Sir: ,,To rozhodně."

S: ,,No rozhodně, to zní zajímavě."

P: ,,Zní to nebezpečně."

L: ,,Hlavně to zní po průšvihu."

S: ,,No tak Lily, snad nás nepráskneš, nebo bych mohl něco vykecat."

L: ,,Cože?"

S: ,,No Tunii o jejich květinkách."

L: ,,Rrrrr jak o tom víš?"

S: ,,Já mám oči všude."

R: ,,O pavouky nestojíme."

**„Vsadím se, že je to ten za sochou Gregory Smarmyho, který jsme našli hned první týden. Tak nashle!"**

Sir: ,,Ty jsou dobří, hned první týden."

J: ,,Okorát, to ted víme my."

R: ,,Takže se tam podíváme."

**Sotva že Fred s Georgem odešli, objevil se někdo mnohem méně vítaný: Malfoy, a po jeho boku Crabbe a Goyle.**

**„Ještě jsi naposled přišel na večeři, Pottere? A v kolik hodin nasedáš do vlaku zpátky k mudlům?"**

Sir: ,,Nikdy ty skrčku."

**„Teď když jsi zpátky na zemi a jsou s tebou tvoji malí kamarádíčkové, nějak si troufáš víc než předtím," řekl Harry chladně.**

J: ,,Přesně tak."

**Crabbe ani Goyle samozřejmě vůbec nebyli malí, jelikož však u čestného stolu seděla spousta učitelů, jeden jak druhý mohli jen svírat pěsti, až jim praštěly klouby, a mračit se.**

**„S tebou si to vyřídím sám, a kdy budeš chtít," prohlásil Malfoy. „Třeba hned dnes večer. Dáme si kouzelnický souboj – jenom hůlky, jeden druhého se ani nedotkne. Co říkáš? Ty jsi o kouzelnickém souboji nejspíš ještě neslyšel, že?"**

R: ,,To ne, to ty Malfoyji dobře víš, chceš ho dostat ze školy."

L: ,,Vážně se dá za to vyletět ze školy."

R: ,,Kouzelnický souboj mezi neplnoletými kouzelníky je už dvě století zakázaný."

L: ,,Aha."

**„Samozřejmě že slyšel," otočil se k nim Ron. „Já budu jeho sekundant, a kdo tvůj?"**

R: ,,To je takový idiot ten Waesley."

Sir: ,,Jo, z toho bude pěkný malér."

**Malfoy se podíval na Crabbeho a Goyla, jako by posuzoval, kdo z nich je lepší.**

**„Crabbe," řekl. „Vyhovuje ti půlnoc? Sejdeme se v pamětní síni, ta je vždycky otevřená."**

J: ,,Doufám, že s toho vyváznou živý."

**Když pak odešel, Ron a Harry se podívali jeden na druhého.**

**„Co je to kouzelnický souboj?" zeptal se Harry. „A co znamená, že jsi můj sekundant?"**

L: ,,To by mě také zajímalo?"

**„Sekundant je od toho, aby tě vystřídal, až budeš po smrti," řekl Ron ledabyle a konečně se pustil do studeného pudinku.**

L: ,,No, to si ten zrzek dělá psinu ze mě."

R: ,,Ne, doopravdy je tomu tak."

**Když postřehl výraz v Harryho obličeji, dodal spěšně: „Ale lidé přicházejí o život jen při opravdových soubojích, rozumíš, se skutečnými kouzelníky. Ty a Malfoy budete jeden na druhého nanejvýš sršet jiskry. Ani jeden z vás nezná tolik kouzel, aby tomu druhému mohl doopravdy ublížit.**

Sir: ,,To si myslíš jenom ty. Tatíček ho určitě něco naučil víc než ty jiskry."

J: ,,Jak to víš."

Sir: ,,Nás už učili doma před nástupem pěknou řádku kouzel a ne každé bylo neškodné."

**Ostatně se vsadím, že počítal, že odmítneš."**

**„A co když zamávám hůlkou a nic se nestane?" „Tak ji zahodíš a dáš mu jednu do nosu," navrhl Ron.**

P: ,,To by bylo také řešení."

**„Promiňte."**

**Oba chlapci vzhlédli. Byla to Hermiona Grangerová.**

Sir: ,,Co ta tam chce."

**„Copak se tady člověk nemůže v klidu najíst?" ohradil se Ron.**

**Hermiona si ho nevšímala a obrátila se na Harryho.**

**„Já za to opravdu nemůžu, ale slyšela jsem, o čem jste s Malfoyem mluvili –"**

**„Vsadím krk, že za to můžeš," zamumlal Ron.**

**,– a _nesmíš_ se v noci toulat po škole, uvědom si, o kolik bodů bys Nebelvír připravil, kdyby tě chytili, a oni tě určitě chytí! Vlastně to od tebe je velice sobecké."**

L: ,,Hej obracíš na špatnou adresu, ten zrzek za to může."

**„A tobě zas do toho vůbec nic není," odsekl Harry.**

**„Dobrou noc," řekl Ron.**

J: ,,No ty jí spacifikovali hodně rychle."

**Nicméně to nebylo právě nejlepší zakončení dne, říkal si Harry, když o dost později ležel s otevřenýma očima a poslouchal, jak Dean a Seamus usínají (Neville se ještě nevrátil z ošetřovny).**

L: ,,Snad to není nic vážného."

**Ron mu celý večer dával takové rady jako: „Pokud na tebe přijde s nějakou kletbou, radši uskoč, poněvadž si nemůžu vzpomenout, jak se proti nim bránit."**

R: ,,To, ale blb. Ty rady jsou na nic."

**Navíc bylo dost možné, že je přistihne Filch nebo paní Norrisová, a Harry měl pocit, že riskuje příliš, když ještě dnes opět poruší školní řád. Na druhé straně se před ním znovu a znovu vynořoval ze tmy Malfoyův posměšný výraz – a teď měl příležitost, aby si to s ním vyřídil pěstmi, a nehodlal o ni přijít.**

Sir: ,,Mě by se líbilo, kdy by dostal Malfoy do čumáku."

**„Je půl dvanácté," zamumlal konečně Ron, „už bychom měli jít."**

**Oblékli si župany, vzali si své hůlky a vyplížili se místností ve věži, dolů po točitém schodišti a do společenské místnosti Nebelvíru. V krbu ještě žhnulo pár uhlíků a v jejich záři všechna křesla vypadala jako hrbaté černé stíny. Byli už málem u průchodu zakrytého obrazem, když se z nejbližšího křesla ozval něčí hlas: „Nechce se mi věřit, že to opravdu chceš udělat, Harry."**

**Pak se rozsvítila lampa. Byla to Hermiona Grangerová, v růžovém županu a celá zamračená.**

J: ,,Ta si snad nedá pokoj."

L: ,,Přiznávám, takhle si moc kamarádů nenadělá."

S: ,,To tedy ne."

**„_Ty!_" vybuchl Ron vztekle. „Vrať se pěkně do postele!"**

**„Málem jsem to řekla tvému bratrovi," odsekla Hermiona. „Percy je přece prefekt, ten by vám to zarazil."**

**Harry jen nevěřícně koukal, že někdo může být tak vlezlý.**

Sir: ,,Znám horší lidi."

P: ,,Koho?"

Sir: ,,Moje matka, teta mám pokračovat."

P: ,,Nemusíš."

**„Prosím tě, pojď," řekl Ronovi. Zatlačil na podobiznu Buclaté dámy a prolezl otvorem.**

**Hermiona se však nemínila tak snadno vzdát. Prolezla otvorem v podobizně za Ronem a syčela na oba jako rozčilená husa.**

**„Vám totiž _vůbec nezáleží_ na Nebelvíru, vám záleží _jedině_ na vás. Nechci, aby Zmijozel získal školní pohár jen proto, že nás připravíte o všechny body, co jsem dostala od profesorky McGonagallové za to, že jsem uměla kouzelnická slova pro přeměny."**

R: ,,To už ta husa trochu přehání, přece tu nejde jenom o body a učení."

**„Běž pryč!"**

**„To půjdu, ale varovala jsem vás; až zítra budete sedět ve vlaku domů, vzpomeňte si, co jsem vám říkala, oba dva jste tak –"**

Sir: ,,Bla,bla, bla neposlouchete jí."

L: ,,Ta holka je trochu šílená."

**Už se však nedozvěděli, jací jsou. Hermiona se otočila k podobizně Buclaté dámy, aby se vrátila dovnitř, a zjistila, že se dívá na prázdné plátno. Buclatá dáma odešla na nějakou noční návštěvu, a Hermiona nemohla zpátky do nebelvírské věže.**

**„Ale co si teď počnu?" zavřískla na ně.**

**„To je tvoje starost," řekl Ron. „My už musíme jít, nebo přijdeme pozdě."**

**Ještě ani nebyli na konci chodby, když je Hermiona dohonila.**

**„Půjdu s vámi," řekla.**

S: ,,No teď jí mají na krku."

P: ,,No rozhodně to není příjemný."

**„To tedy _nepůjdeš_."**

**„Myslíte, že tady budu trčet a čekat, až mě Filch chytí? Jestli nás najde všechny tři, řeknu mu po pravdě, že jsem se vás snažila zastavit, a vy mi to můžete potvrdit."**

L: ,,To jí nikdo nepotvrdí."

**„Tak drzou holku jsem ještě neviděl," řekl Ron nahlas. „Kušte, oba dva!" poručil Harry ostře. „Něco jsem zaslechl."**

**Jako by tam někdo frkal nebo čenichal.**

**„Že by to byla paní Norrisová?" vydechl Ron a mhouřil oči do tmy.**

S: ,,Snad ne, jinak by měli velký problém."

**Nebyla to však paní Norrisová, ale Neville. Ležel na podlaze stočený do klubíčka a tvrdě spal, ale jak se připlížili blíž, vmžiku se probudil.**

**„Díky bohu, že jste mě našli! Jsem tady už kolik hodin; nemohl jsem si vzpomenout, jaké je nové heslo, abych se dostal do postele."**

Sir: ,,Vážně nešika."

**„Mluv tiše, Neville. Heslo je Prasečí rypák, ale teď ti nebude nic platné, poněvadž Buclatá dáma si někam vyrazila."**

**„Co tvoje ruka?" zeptal se Harry.**

**„Je v pořádku," řekl Neville a ukázal jim ji. „Madame Pomfreyová mi ji napravila ani ne za minutu."**

L: ,,To je rychlost. Myslím, že kouzelníci léčitelé by se hodily i v mudlovském světě."

**„Dobrá – totiž, Neville, my teď musíme někam jít, uvidíme se později –"**

**„Nenechávejte mě tu!" bránil se Neville a s námahou vstal. „Nechci tu zůstat sám – už dvakrát tudy prošel Krvavý baron."**

Sir: ,,Možná to tak budé lepší."

**Ron se podíval na hodinky a pak nasupeně koukl na Hermionu a na Nevilla.**

**„Jestli nás kvůli někomu z vás chytí, nedám si pokoj, dokud se nenaučím tu satanskou kletbu, o které nám říkal Quirrell, a neprokleju vás."**

S: ,,Tady je někdo hodně nasupený."

**Hermiona otevřela ústa, nejspíš aby Ronovi naprosto přesně vysvětlila, jak se satanské kletby používá, Harry však na ni zasyčel, ať je potichu, a kývl na ně, aby šli dál.**

**Procházeli chodbami, na které se z vysokých oken linuly pruhy měsíčního světla. Při každé zatáčce se Harry obával, že narazí na Filche nebo na paní Norrisovou, ale štěstí jim přálo. Spěšně vyběhli po schodišti do třetího patra a po špičkách došli do pamětní síně.**

**Malfoy a Crabbe tam ještě nebyli. Kazety s křišťálovými trofejemi se v měsíčním svitu jasně třpytily. Poháry, štíty, talíře a sošky zářily do tmy stříbrem a zlatem. Plížili se podle zdí a nespouštěli oči ze dveří na obou stranách místnosti. Harry vytáhl hůlku pro případ, že by Malfoy vtrhl dovnitř a pustil se okamžitě do něj. Minuty se vlekly jedna za druhou.**

Sir: ,,Malfoy si asi nadělal do kalhot nebo to někomu prásk."

**„Má zpoždění, nejspíš si nadělal do kalhot," řekl Ron šeptem.**

**Pak se ze sousední místnosti ozval nějaký zvuk a všichni sebou trhli. Harry sotva stačil zvednout hůlku, když uslyšeli něčí hlas – a nebyl to Malfoy.**

**„Pořádně tu všechno pročichej, zlatíčko, možná se schovávají někde v koutě."**

**To Filch mluvil na paní Norrisovou.**

Sir: ,,Aha, takže to prásk ten fracek Filchovi a vůbec tam nepřišel."

R: ,,Měl to určitě v plánu od začátku."

**Zděšený Harry divoce kýval na ostatní, aby šli za ním, jak nejrychleji mohou, a tak ve vší tichostí dorazili k protějším dveřím. Nevillův hábit prudce pleskl kolem rohu, když uslyšeli, jak Filch vchází do pamětní síně.**

„Určitě tu někde jsou," slyšeli ho, jak mumlá. „Nejspíš se schovali."

**„Tudy!" nehlasně vyzval Harry ostatní, a zděšeně se plížili dlouhou chodbou plnou rytířských brnění. Slyšeli, jak se k ním Filch blíží. Vtom Neville vylekaně zakvičel a dal se do běhu – klopýtl, chytil se Rona kolem pasu a oba dva vrazili rovnou do jednoho brnění.**

R: ,,Neville je chodící pohroma."

Sir: ,,Doufám, že je nechytí."

**Řinčení a lomozu bylo dost, aby to probudilo celý hrad.**

**„UTÍKEJTE!" zařval Harry a všichni čtyři vyrazili vpřed; už se neohlíželi, jestli je jim Filch v patách nebo ne – proběhli otevřenými dveřmi a pak se tryskem hnali nejdřív jednou chodbou a pak druhou. Harry běžel v čele, aniž věděl, kde jsou, ani kam utíkají protrhli nějaký čaloun a octli se v tajné chodbě, spěšně jí proběhli a pak naráz stáli před učebnou kouzelných formulí, o které věděli, že je na míle daleko od pamětní síně.**

P: ,,Doufám, že utekly Filchovy a té jeho kočce."

**„Myslím, že jsme ho setřásli," zasupěl Harry, opíral se o studenou zeď a utíral si čelo. Neville byl celý zkroucený, sípěl a zajíkal se.**

**„Já – jsem – vám – to – říkala," funěla Hermiona, která ne a ne popadnout dech, „já – vám – to – říkala!"**

J: ,,Jo, říkej to někomu jinnému."

**„Musíme zpátky do nebelvírské věže," řekl Ron, „a to co nejrychleji."**

**„Malfoy ti nastražil past," řekla Harrymu Hermiona. „Teď už to chápeš, viď? Vůbec se s tebou nechtěl sejít – zato Filch věděl, že v pamětní síni někdo bude. Malfoy mu určitě dal hlášku!"**

R: ,,No s tím máš určitě pravdu."

**Harry si pomyslel, že Hermiona má nejspíš pravdu, ale nehodlal jí to přiznat.**

**„Jdeme!" Tak jednoduché to ovšem být nemělo. Neušli víc než dvanáct kroků, když cvakla klika a ze třídy před nimi cosi vystřelilo ven.**

**Byl to Protiva. Okamžitě je zahlédl a nadšeně zavřeštěl.**

J: ,,A jsou v háji zeleném."

**„Buď zticha, Protivo – prosím – nebo nás vyhodí." Protiva se kdákavě zachechtal.**

**„O půlnoci a na vycházce, malí prvňáčkové? Ale, ale! Zlobiví, zlobiví, za chvíli vás dohoní!"**

**„Jestli nás neprozradíš, tak ne, prosím, Protivo."**

**„Vlastně bych to měl povědět Filchovi, to bych tedy měl," řekl Protiva svatouškovsky, ale oči se mu zlomyslně zaleskly. „Je to pro vaše vlastní dobro, na to nezapomeňte!"**

**„Uhni!" vyštěkl Ron a ohnal se po něm – to ovšem byla veliká chyba.**

**„STUDENTI NEJSOU V POSTELI!" zařval Protiva z plných plic. „STUDENTI NEJSOU V POSTELI, JSOU NA CHODBĚ PŘED UČEBNOU FORMULÍ!"**

Sir: ,,Utíkejete , padejte odtud."

**Proklouzli kolem něj a prchali jako o život, až na konec chodby, kde narazili na dveře – ale ty byly zamčené.**

**„A máme to!" zasténal Ron, když se do nich bezmocně opírali. „Jsme v pytli! Tohle je konec!"**

S: ,,Snad ne, to byl moc rychlí konec."

**To už slyšeli kroky, jak Filch běžel, co mu nohy stačily, k místu, kde Protiva hulákal.**

**„Pusťte mě k tomu," utrhla se na ně Hermiona. Uchopila Harryho hůlku, poklepala na zámek a zašeptala: „_Alohomora!_"**

R: ,,Ona nemá u sebe hůlku."

L: ,,Asi ne."

**Zámek cvakl a dveře se rozletěly – vrhli se dovnitř všichni najednou, spěšně za sebou zavřeli, přitiskli uši ke dveřím a poslouchali.**

**„Kam šli, Protivo?" ptal se Filch. „Pověz mi to, ale rychle."**

**„Řekni _prosím_."**

**„Nech toho šaškování, Protivo, ptám se tě, _kam šli_?"**

**„Jestli neřekneš _prosím_, neřeknu ti nic," prohlásil Protiva svým protivným, zpěvavým hlasem.**

**„No dobrá – _prosím_."**

**„NIC! Cha cha! Říkal jsem, že ti neřeknu nic, když nepoprosíš! Cha cha cha!" Slyšeli, jak Protiva uhání pryč a Filch jak vztekle nadává**.

Sir: ,,Uf, Filch neví kde přesně jsou."

**„Myslí, že jsou ty dveře zavřené," zašeptal Harry. „Počítám, že jsme z toho venku – _nech toho_, Neville!"**

**Neville ho totiž už chvíli tahal za rukáv županu. „_Co se děje?_"**

L: ,,To by mě také zajímalo."

**Harry se otočil – a hned měl jasno, co se děje. Na okamžik si myslel, že je to jenom zlý sen – tohle bylo příliš, po všem, co toho večera už měli za sebou.**

**Nebyli v žádné učebně, jak si do té chvíle myslel. Byli na chodbě. Na zapovězené chodbě ve třetím poschodí – a teď už také věděli, proč tam nikdo nesmí.**

R: ,,Aha, ale proč tam nikdo nesmí. Celá ta věta zní jako by tam bylo něco velice příšerného."

**Hleděli přímo do očí nestvůrného psa, který vyplňoval celý prostor mezi stropem a podlahou. Měl tři hlavy: tři páry očí, kterými zběsile koulel, tři nosy, které se natahovaly k nim a vzrušeně čenichaly; a tři ucintané tlamy, v kterých ze zažloutlých tesáků visely slizké provazce slin.**

L: ,,Cože?"

R: ,,Kerbeus."

Sir: ,,Cože Remusi."

R: ,,To monstrum z Řeckých bájí ten pes co hlídá podsvětí."

L: ,,Ale co dělá takové monstrum tady ve škole."

R: ,,To vážně netuším."

J: ,,No myslím, že to má vše něco společného z tím balíčkem."

**Pes stál nehybně a upíral na ně všech šest očí, Harry však věděl, že ještě nejsou mrtví jen proto, že ho jejich nenadálý vpád zaskočil; zřejmě však se s tím překvapením rychle vyrovnával a nebylo pochyb, co znamená jeho hromové vrčení.**

P: ,,To mi nahání hrůzu."

L: ,,A komu ne."

**Harry spěšně sáhl po klice – pokud si musel vybrat mezi Filchem a smrtí, přece jen raději volil Filche.**

S: ,,To bych volil i já."

**Spadli dozadu – Harry přibouchl dveře a pak už se hnali nebo spíš letěli chodbou zpátky. Filch si zřejmě pospíšil hledat je jinde, poněvadž ho nikde neviděli, ale na tohle skoro ani nemysleli – chtěli se prostě dostat co možná nejdál od toho netvora. Nezastavili se, dokud nedoběhli k podobizně Buclaté dámy v sedmém poschodí.**

**„Kde jste proboha všichni chodili?" zeptala se, když viděla, jak jim župany visí z ramen a jaké mají rudé, zpocené obličeje.**

**„Na tom nesejde – Prasečí rypák! Prasečí rypák!" zasípal Harry, a podobizna se odklopila. Prolezli do společenské místnosti a padli do křesel, ještě celí roztřesení.**

L: ,,Já bych asi omdlela."

**Trvalo chvíli, než někdo z nich pronesl jediné slovo. Neville vypadal, jako by už v životě neměl promluvit.**

**„Co tím asi mohou sledovat, když takové stvoření drží zamčené ve škole?" řekl Ron nakonec. „Jestli se nějaký pes potřebuje proběhnout, tak je to tenhle."**

R: ,,No v tom má pravdu a když tam drží toho psa tak tam musí být něco důležitého."

L: ,,Možná ten balíček co vyzvedl Hagrid v bance."

R: ,,Co by to mohlo být."

**To už se Hermioně stačil vrátit jak dech, tak špatná nálada.**

**„Vy zřejmě ani jeden pro oči nevidíte, co?" utrhla se na ně. „Copak jste si vůbec nevšimli, na čem ten pes stál?"**

L: ,,Cože on na něčem stál."

R: ,,Očividně jo."

**„Na podlaze?" zaváhal Harry. „Na nohy jsem se mu opravdu nedíval, měl jsem plnou hlavu jeho zubů."**

P: ,,Takhle bych se na něj díval i já."

**„Ne, _nestál_ na podlaze. Stál na padacích dveřích. Docela určitě tam něco hlídá."**

L: ,,Ona si to toho všimla."

**Vstala a probodla je zlobným pohledem.**

**„Doufám, že jste na sebe náležitě pyšní. Mohli jsme všichni přijít o život – nebo nás mohli všechny vyloučit, a to by bylo ještě horší. A teď, jestli vám to nevadí, si půjdu lehnout."**

Sir: ,,Ta holka by si měla přehodit věci v hlavě, asi to tam nemá úplně pořádku, že přijít o život je horší."

R: ,,To rozhodně. Nechápu proč se tak chová."

Sev: ,,Chová se jako děsné zvířátko učitele."

L: ,,Možná proto, že nemá přátele, se tak chová."

J: ,,Možná."

**Ron za ní zíral s otevřenými ústy.**

**„Ne, opravdu nám to nevadí," řekl. „Jeden by si mohl myslet, že jsme ji s sebou vláčeli násilím, co říkáš?"**

**Když však Harry zalezl zpátky do postele, Hermionina slova ho navedla, aby uvažoval o něčem jiném. Ten pes něco hlídal. Jak že to řekl Hagrid? Gringottova banka byla to nejbezpečnější místo na světě, když jste chtěli něco schovat – snad jenom s výjimkou Bradavic.**

R: ,,To je úžasná logika, oni, tím myslím učitelský sbor, hlídá něco v Bradavicích. Okorát nevíme co?"

S: ,,Já možná vím."

J: ,,Co?"

S: ,,Vzpomínáte na název té knížky."

J: ,,Harry Potter a kámen Mudrců."

S: ,,Jo, asi to bude ten kámen, co jiného vás napadá. Bylo to přece malé a v trezoru, ale přitom ne zrovna bezpečném obalu, takže to není nic křehkého."

P: ,,No to máš pravdu, bylo to v usmoleném balíčku."

S: ,,Ty si to pamatuješ."

P: ,,Jo."

**Vypadalo to, že se už Harry dovtípil, kde teď je ten malý umolousaný balíček z trezoru číslo sedm set třináct.**

Sir: ,,A my také."

R: ,,To je konec kapitoly lidi."

P: ,,Fakt."

V tu chvíli se objevila smažená vajíčka ze slaninou, chleba a čaj.

Sir: ,,Konečně něco teplého na stole."

Naši přátelé se pustily do jídla a přitom si povídaly.

L: ,,Stejně nechápu proč schovávají ten kámen v Bradavicích, to je tak důležitý."

R: ,,Asi jo, ale já o něm nikdy neslyš to asi velice velké tajemství."

Sir: ,,Možná bys měl napsat na ten seznam něco v tom smyslu zbavit se Malfoye."

R: ,,Možná jo."

S: ,,Jestli to půjde takhle dál, za chvílí budu koule jako Dudly. Ten náš přítel nás chce snad vykrmit a jídlo je až příliš dobré."

L: ,,Máš asi pravdu, já bych také potřebovala na čerstvý vzduch."

P: ,,Nevím jak vy, ale možná by se dalo s tím přítelem nějak mluvit."

J: ,,Výborný nápad, ale jak."

P: ,,Nevím."

R: ,,Možná nás něco napadne v průběhu další kapitoly a když ne, tak musíme prozkoumat nějak tento pokoj."

Sir: ,,Jo."

P: ,,Kdo chce číst dál."

J: ,,Třeba já, jestli chcete, ale nemusím."

L: ,,Jo, klidně."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitola desátá**

P: ,,Nevím jak vy, ale možná by se dalo s tím přítelem nějak mluvit."

J: ,,Výborný nápad, ale jak."

P: ,,Nevím."

R: ,,Možná nás něco napadne v průběhu další kapitoly a když ne, tak musíme prozkoumat nějak tento pokoj."

Sir: ,,Jo."

P: ,,Kdo chce číst dál."

J: ,,Třeba já, jestli chcete, ale nemusím."

L: ,,Jo, klidně."

James tedy začal číst další kapitolu.** V předvečer Všech svatých**

Sir: ,,Hurá to bude hostina."

L: ,,Ona je v Bradavicích na Dušičky nějaká hostina."

Sir: ,,Jo a maškarní bál, říkala mi o tom Andy."

L: ,,Tak to se těším."

**Malfoy nemohl uvěřit svým očím, když příštího dne viděl, že Harry i Ron jsou ještě pořád v Bradavicích a vypadají sice unaveně, ale jsou v té nejlepší náladě. Oba dva totiž ráno dospěli k názoru, že setkání s tříhlavým psem bylo báječné dobrodružství, a měli docela chuť si ho zopakovat.**

J: ,,No dobrodružství to bylo, ale zopakovat, ne to bych se raději někam schoval."

Sir: ,,Já bych šel."

J: ,,Ty jsi na hlavu."

S: ,,Asi tak."

**Harry mezitím Ronovi pověděl všecko o balíčku, který se nejspíš přestěhoval z Gringottovy banky do Bradavic, a oba si drahnou chvíli lámali hlavu, co v něm asi může být, když ho tu střeží tak důkladně.**

R: ,,To už máme vyluštěno."

S: ,,Ale oni nemají knihu."

R: ,,Pravda."

**„Buď je to něco opravdu cenného, anebo opravdu nebezpečného," usoudil Ron.**

**„Nebo taky obojí," mínil Harry.**

L: Co je to vůbec kámen mudrců?"

R: ,,Nevím to přesně, ale má to něco společného z Brumbálem a alchymii."

L: ,,Aha."

**S určitostí ovšem věděli jenom, že záhadný předmět je dlouhý asi dva palce, a bez dalších vodítek sotva mohli uhodnout, co to je.**

**Nevilla ani Hermionu v nejmenším nezajímalo, co že to leželo pod nestvůrným psem a padacími dveřmi. Nevillovi záleželo jen na tom, aby se do jeho blízkostí už víckrát nedostal.**

**Hermiona teď odmítala promluvit s Harrym i s Ronem jediné slovo, byla ovšem tak panovačný vševěd, že v tom oba spatřovali výhodu navíc. Po pravdě jim teď šlo jedině o to, aby si vyřídili účty s Malfoyem, a k jejich velkému potěšení se jim týden nato, když ráno přišla pošta, právě taková příležitost naskytla.**

Sir: ,,Co za výhodu?"

J: ,,Mohl bys ses to dovědět, kdys držel jazyk za zuby."

**Ve chvíli, kdy se sovy nahrnuly do Velké síně jako obvykle, pozornost všech zaujal dlouhý tenký balík, který neslo šest velkých sov pálených.**

J: ,,To musí být koště."

**Harry byl stejně zvědavý jako všichni ostatní, co v tom velkém balíku asi je, a užasl, když se sovy snesly dolů, upustily ho na stůl před něj a přitom mu shodily na podlahu slaninu.**

**Stačily sotva máchnout křídly a zase odletět, když mu další sova přihodila k balíčku ještě nějaký dopis. Harry nejdřív roztrhl obálku; naštěstí, poněvadž v dopisu stálo:**

**NEOTVÍREJTE TEN BALÍČEK U STOLU!**

**Je v něm Váš nový Nimbus Dva tisíce, nechci ale, aby se všichni dozvěděli, že máte koště, nebo by ho chtěl každý. Oliver Wood na Vás bude dnes večer v sedm hodin čekat na famfrpálovém hřišti, kde budete mít první trénink.**

**Minerva McGonagallová**

**_ Profesorka_**

**_ McGonagallová_**

J: ,,Jo, je to koště."

Sir: ,,Dokonce i Nimbus."

**Harry jen stěží dokázal skrýt svou radost, když ten vzkaz podával Ronovi, aby si ho přečetl také.**

**„Nimbus Dva tisíce!" zasténal Ron závistivě. „Tak na ten jsem si ještě ani _nesáhnul_."**

**Spěšně opustili síň, poněvadž chtěli koště ještě v ústraní vybalit, než půjdou na první vyučovací hodinu, uprostřed vstupní síně jim však cestu vzhůru zastoupili Crabbe a Goyle. Malfoy vytrhl balík Harrymu z ruky a ohmatal ho.**

P: ,,Vážně, Malfoy je trouba a zloděj."

**„Je v něm koště," řekl a hodil ho Harrymu zpátky, v obličeji směs žárlivosti a zášti. „Tak z tohohle se už nevykroutíš, Pottere; prváci košťata mít nesmějí."**

S: ,,Pokud to nemají povoleno od učitele a ředitele, troubo."

**Ron neodolal a smočil si:**

**„A není to žádné staré koště," prohlásil, „je to Nimbus Dva tisíce. Co jsi říkal, že máš doma, Malfoyi, Kometu Dva šedesát?" a Ron se na Harryho zašklebil. „Komety sice vyhlížejí náramně, ale taková třída jako Nimbus to není."**

R: ,,Jo má pravdu, ale každá firma má jiné přednosti."

L: ,,Jak to myslíš."

R: ,,No košťata se vyrábí každé pro jinou pozici ve famfrpálu případně pro jiný účel."

Sir: ,,O tom jsem četl v tom katalogu od Nimbuse."

„Co ty o tom můžeš vědět, Weasleyi; ty by sis nemohl koupit ani půl násady," odsekl Malfoy. „Ty a tvoji bratři byste na něj museli šetřit proutek po proutku."

**Než mu Ron stačil odpovědět, objevil se vedle Malfoye profesor Kratiknot.**

**„Doufám, že se tu nehádáte, chlapci?" zakvákal.**

L: ,,Copak je to žabák."

**„Potterovi někdo poslal koště, pane profesore," honem vysvětloval Malfoy.**

Sev: ,,Žalobníček žaluje."

**„Ano, ano, vím o tom," přisvědčil profesor Kratiknot a zářivě se na Harryho usmál. „Profesorka McGonagallová už mi vysvětlila zvláštní důvody, proč jste ho dostal, Pottere. Jaký že to je typ?"**

**„Nimbus Dva tisíce, pane profesore," řekl Harry a dělal co mohl, aby se při pohledu na Malfoyův otřesený výraz nerozesmál. „A vlastně jsem ho dostal díky tadyhle Malfoyovi," dodal ještě.**

L: ,,Ten tomu nasadil korunku."

**Potom už Harry a Ron stoupali po schodech vzhůru a přemáhali smích, jak vztekle a zmateně se Malfoy tvářil.**

**„Ale je to pravda," rozesmál se Harry vítězoslavně, když dorazili na horní konec mramorového schodiště. „Kdyby Nevillovi nesebral toho Pamatováčka, nejsem dneska v kolejním mužstvu."**

P: ,,Pravda pravdoucí."

**„Takže podle tebe je to odměna za to, že přestupuješ školní řád?" ozval se přímo za nimi rozzlobený hlas. Hermiona zlostně dupala do schodů a pohoršeně si prohlížela balík, který držel Harry v ruce.**

**„Já myslel, že s námi nemluvíš?" nadhodil.**

**„Jasně, klidně nemluv," připojil se Ron, „nám to totiž ohromně vyhovuje."**

L: ,,To je ale pablb."

**Hermiona odkráčela pryč s nakrčeným nosem. Harry mu toho dne dělalo veliké potíže, aby se soustředil na vyučování. V duchu neustále odbíhal do ložnice, kde pod postelí leželo jeho nové koště, nebo zas na famfrpálové hřiště, kde se večer měl učit hrát. Zhltal večeři, aniž by si všiml, co vlastně jí,**

P: ,,To není vždy dobré."

L: ,,To souhlasím."

**a pak se spolu s Ronem hnali nahoru, aby Nimbus Dva tisíce konečně vybalili.**

**„Teda," povzdychl si Ron, když se koště vykutálelo na Harryho postel.**

**Dokonce i Harry, který neměl ponětí, čím se od sebe košťata liší, si říkal, že vypadá nádherně. Koště bylo štíhlé a lesklé, mělo mahagonovou násadu, dolejší část z úhledného, rovného proutí a skoro nahoře byl zlatý nápis _Nimbus Dva tisíce_.**

Sir: ,,Už jenom z té představy se mi dělá na omdlení. To musí být nádhera."

J: ,,Takové koště, to musí být radost sama."

S: ,,Jamesi přestaň slintat a začni konečně číst."

**Když se přiblížila sedmá, Harry vyšel z hradu a vydal se v podvečerním šeru k famfrpálovému hřišti. Nikdy předtím na stadionu ještě nebyl. Na tribunách kolem hřiště byly nad sebou stovky sedadel, aby tak diváci seděli dostatečně vysoko a viděli, co se děje. Na obou stranách hřiště byly tři zlaté sloupy, nahoře zakončené obručemi. Harrymu připomněly malé kroužky z umělé hmoty, kterými mudlovské děti vyfukovaly bubliny, až na to, že tyhle byly vysoké padesát stop.**

L: ,,Tedy něco jako bublifuk."

J: ,,Co je to bublifuk?"

L: ,,To co zrovna popisoval Harry ."

**Tolik se těšil, až zase poletí, že na Wooda ani nečekal; nasedl na koště a odrazil se od země. Byl to úžasný pocit, když se snášel střemhlav k brankovým tyčím a zase stoupal vzhůru, a potom létal sem tam nad hřištěm. Nimbus Dva tisíce zatáčel, kam si Harry přál, jakmile se ho nepatrně dotkl.**

L: ,,To musí být nádherný pocit."

**„Hej, Pottere, poleť dolů!"**

**To už dorazil Oliver Wood. Pod paží nesl velkou dřevěnou bednu. Harry přistál těsně vedle něj.**

**„Prima," řekl Wood a oči mu svítily. „Teď už chápu, jak to McGonagallová myslela… Opravdu to máš v sobě. Dnes večer tě jen naučím pravidla, a pak už budeš třikrát týdně chodit na trénink s ostatními."**

Sir: ,,Třikrát do týdne, to nemyslí vážně."

**Otevřel bednu. Uvnitř byly čtyři různě velké míče. „Takže," začal Wood. „Famfrpál není nijak těžké pochopit, i když není snadné ho hrát. Na každé straně je sedm hráčů. Třem z nich se říká střelci."**

**„Tři střelci," opakoval Harry, a Wood vytáhl zářivě červený míč, velký asi jako fotbalový.**

**„Tomuhle míči se říká Camrál," vysvětloval. „Střelci házejí Camrál jeden druhému a snaží se ho prohodit jednou z obručí, aby dali gól. Pokaždé když Camrál proletí některou z obručí, znamená to deset bodů. Budeš si to pamatovat?"**

**„Střelci házejí Camrál, a když ho prohodí obručemi, je to gól," odříkával Harry. „Takže – vlastně je to jako košíková na košťatech a s šesti koši, jo?"**

**„Co je to košíková?" zeptal se Wood zvědavě.**

Sev: ,,Prima mudlovský sport z Ameriky, ale hrál jsem ho jenom jednou."

**„To nic," řekl Harry spěšně.**

**„Na každé straně je ještě další hráč, kterému se říká brankář – já jsem brankář Nebelvíru. Musím létat kolem našich obručí a bránit soupeřům, aby dali gól."**

**„Tři střelci, jeden brankář," řekl Harry, který si umínil, že si to všecko musí zapamatovat. „A ti všichni hrají s Camrálem. Takže tomu rozumím. A k čemu jsou tyhle?" ukázal na zbývající tři míče v bedně.**

**„To ti chci ukázat," řekl Wood. „Vezmi si tohle."**

**Podal Harrymu malou hůl podobnou pálce, s jakou se hraje pasák.**

**„Teď ti ukážu, co dělají Potlouky," řekl Wood. „Potlouky jsou tyhle dva."**

**Předvedl Harrymu dva zcela stejné míče, černé jako uhel a o trochu menší než červený Camrál. Harrymu neušlo, že se jako by snažily vyprostit z řemínků, které je přidržovaly v bedně.**

L: ,,Proč se tak chovají?"

Sir: ,,Je to jejich přirozenost, ale jistě to nevím."

**„Uhni trochu," varoval ho Wood. Potom se sehnul a jeden z Potlouků uvolnil.**

**Černý míč okamžitě vyletěl vysoko do vzduchu a pak už se řítil Harrymu do obličeje. Harry se po něm ohnal pálkou, aby mu nepřerazil nos, a míč cikcak odletěl pryč, za okamžik mu však znovu prosvištěl kolem hlavy a zaútočil na Wooda, který se po něm vrhl a podařilo se mu přitisknout Potlouk k zemi.**

L: ,,To jsou ty potlouky tak zákeřné?"

J: ,,Jo, v podstatě jo."

**„Viděls?" zasupěl Wood, nacpal vzdorující míč zpátky do bedny a důkladně ho zajistil řemínky. „Potlouky tryskem létají po hřišti a snaží se srazit hráče z košťat. Proto má každé mužstvo dva odrážeče – u nás jsou to Weasleyova dvojčata – a jejich úkolem je chránit svoje mužstvo proti Potloukům a pokud možno je nahnat proti soupeřům. Tak co – myslíš, že jsi to všecko pochopil?"**

**„Tři střelci se snaží dát gól Camrálem; brankář chrání vlastní branky a odrážeči odhánějí Potlouky od svého mužstva," odříkával Harry, jako když bičem mrská.**

**„Výborně," pochválil ho Wood.**

**„Poslechni – už Potlouky někdy někoho zabily?" zeptal se Harry a doufal, že to znělo lhostejně.**

L: ,,Mě by to také zajímalo."

J: ,,Pár případů tu bylo, ale ne nikdy v Bradavicích, jenom při mistrovských utkáníních."

L: ,,Takže by se neměl Harry ničeho obávat, nebo snad ano."

Sir: ,,No občas se stane nějaký úraz, ale to se spraví."

L: ,,O jaké úrazy se to jedná?"

Sir: ,,Porůznu, zlomeniny, spáleniny atd."

S: ,,Já bych tedy famfrpál přirovnal k americkému fotbalu."

L: ,,Výborný sport na zmrzačení."

Sir: ,,Většinou to ošetřovatelka dá do pořádku."

**„V Bradavicích nikdy. Měli jsme tu pár přeražených čelistí, ale nic horšího. Abych to dokončil, poslední hráč v mužstvu je chytač. To budeš ty. A nemusíš se starat ani o Camrál, ani o Potlouky –"**

**„– pokud mi ovšem nerozrazí hlavu."**

**„S tím si nedělej starosti, Weasleyovi si s nimi bohatě poradí – sami jsou takové dva Potlouky v lidské podobě."**

Sir: ,,To je výborný panečku."

**Wood sáhl do bedny a vytáhl čtvrtý a poslední míč. V porovnání s Camrálem a s Potlouky byl mrňavý, asi jako pořádný vlašský ořech. Byl zářivě zlatý a měl malá stříbrná křidélka, která se lehce třepetala.**

J: ,,Zlatonka."

**„_Tohle_," řekl Wood, „je Zlatonka, a je to ten nejdůležitější míč ze všech. Je velice těžké ho chytit, tak je rychlý, a není snadné ho vůbec objevit. Najít ho je právě úkolem chytače; musíš kličkovat mezi střelci, odrážeči, Potlouky a Camrálem a zmocnit se ho dřív než chytač soupeře, poněvadž chytač, který chytí Zlatonku, získá svému mužstvu sto padesát bodů navíc, takže to skoro vždycky vyhraje.**

Sir: ,,Ale není to pravidlo. Byly i zápasy kdy vyhrálo druhé družstvo."

**Proto ostatní hrají proti chytačům tak nečistě. Zápas ve famfrpálu končí teprve tehdy, když některé mužstvo chytí Zlatonku, takže může trvat úplnou věčnost – myslím, že rekord jsou tři měsíce a že museli stavět náhradníky, aby si hráči mohli chvíli zdřímnout.**

**Tak to je všecko – chceš se na něco zeptat?" Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Dokonale chápal, co má dělat, problém ovšem byl v tom, jak to udělat.**

L: ,,Tak proč se nezeptá?"

**„Se Zlatonkou ještě trénovat nebudeme," prohlásil Wood a pečlivě ji uložil zpátky do bedny, „už je příliš tma a mohli bychom ji ztratit. Nejdřív si tě vyzkouším s těmihle."**

**Vytáhl z kapsy sáček s obyčejnými golfovými míčky a za několik minut se už oba vznášeli ve vzduchu; Wood vší silou házel golfové míčky všemi směry, aby je Harry pochytal.**

**Harrymu neunikl ani jeden, a Wood se tvářil spokojeně.**

Sir: ,,Jak by také ne. To byl už dobrý výkon."

**Za půl hodiny už opravdu začala noc a nemohli pokračovat.**

**„Na famfrpálovém poháru bude letos naše jméno," prohlásil Wood nadšeně, když se trmáceli zpátky k hradu. „Vůbec bych se nedivil, kdybys byl ještě lepší než Charlie Weasley, a ten mohl hrát za Anglii, kdyby se nevypravil bůhvíkam honit draky."**

J: ,,Ten Charlie musel být vážně dobrý."

**Možná to bylo proto, že teď byl tak zaneprázdněný, když navíc ke všem domácím úkolům ještě tři večery v týdnu chodil na famfrpál, nechtěl však tomu ani věřit, když si uvědomil, že je v Bradavicích už dva měsíce.**

L: ,,Asi je hodně šťastný."

**Cítil se na hradě daleko víc doma než kdy předtím v Zobí ulici. Dokonce i vyučování bylo teď čím dál zajímavější, poněvadž úplné základy už měli za sebou.**

**Ráno přede dnem Všech svatých je probudila lahodná vůně dýňového koláče, která se linula po chodbách.**

P: ,,To musí být vůně."

Sir: ,,Přímo omamující."

**Ještě víc je potěšilo, když jim profesor Kratiknot na hodině kouzelnických formulí oznámil, že podle jeho názoru jsou už připraveni na to, aby přiměli věci létat; od chvíle, kdy viděli, jak Nevillův žabák díky jeho čárům krouží po třídě sem tam, se nemohli dočkat, až to zkusí sami.**

L: ,,Nato se těším."

S: ,,To musí být zábava nechat něco létat."

Sir: ,,Škoda, že nemůžeme doma kouzlit."

Lily jenom přikývla.

**Profesor Kratiknot rozdělil třídu do dvojic, aby začali s praktickým výcvikem. Harry měl pracovat spolu se Seamusem Finneganem; při tom zjištění se mu ulevilo, poněvadž Neville dělal, co mohl, aby upoutal jeho pozornost. Ron však byl ve dvojici s Hermionou Grangerovou; bylo těžké říci, jestli to rozčílilo víc jeho nebo ji.**

L: ,,To bude ."

**Ode dne, kdy Harrymu přišlo koště, nepromluvila s žádným z nich ani slovo.**

**„Hlavně nesmíte zapomenout na ten pěkný pohyb zápěstím, který jsme nacvičovali!" zakvákal profesor Kratiknot, který jako obvykle trůnil na hromadě knih. „Švihnout a přiklepnout, pamatujte si, švihnout a přiklepnout. A velice důležité také je správně pronést čarovná slova – vždycky si vzpomeňte na kouzelníka Baruffia, který vyslovil _s_ místo _f_ a v příští chvíli ležel na podlaze a na prsou mu stál buvol."**

L: ,,Chudák, jenom doufám, že si moc neublížil."

R: ,,Stát se mohlo cokoliv."

**Bylo to velice těžké. Harry a Seamus švihali a přiklepávali, ale peříčko, které se jejich přičiněním mělo vznést k obloze, pořád jen leželo na stole. Seamus už byl tak netrpělivý, že do něj šťouchl hůlkou a podpálil ho, a Harry musel uhasit oheň svou čapkou.**

L: ,,To mu já říkám ohníček."

**Ron u sousedního stolu na tom nebyl o nic líp.**

**„_Wingardium Leviosa_!" vykřikoval a mával dlouhými pažemi jako větrný mlýn.**

R: ,,To si nedokážu představit."

**„Říkáš to špatně," slyšel Harry, jak se na něj utrhla Hermiona. „Správně je Wing–_gar_–dium Levi–_o_–sa, a to _gar_ musí být pěkné a dlouhé."**

R: ,,To neměla dělat, toho ještě více naštve."

**„Tak to zkus ty, když jsi tak chytrá," zavrčel Ron. Hermiona si ohrnula rukávy hábitu, švihla hůlkou a pronesla _Wingardium Leviosa_!**

**Nato se jejich peříčko zvedlo ze stolu a vznášelo se jim možná čtyři stopy nad hlavou.**

Sir: ,,Ron bude zuřit ještě víc."

L: ,,Ale povedlo se jí to."

**„Výborně!" vykřikl profesor Kratiknot a zatleskal. „Podívejte se všichni, slečna Grangerová to dokázala!"**

S: ,,Jo, tak tohle je klasický případ učitelského mazlíčka."

L: ,,Možná se mýlíš Seve."

**Ron byl na konci hodiny jaksepatří rozladěný. „Vůbec se nedivím, že ji nikdo nemůže vystát," řekl Harrymu, když se snažili dostat do přeplněné chodby. „Ta holka je namouduši děsná!"**

L: ,,Tohle neměl říkat."

Sir: ,,Já nevím, mě ta holka také připadá úděsná."

**Vtom do Harryho někdo vrazil, jak se všichni cpali dopředu. Byla to Hermiona. Harry na okamžik zahlédl její tvář – a ke svému úžasu zjistil, že je plná slz. „Myslím, že tě slyšela."**

S: ,,Tak tohle zvoral."

**„Opravdu?" řekl Ron, tvářil se však poněkud nejistě. „Přece si musela všimnout, že se s ní nikdo nebaví."**

L:,,Vážně nebo si to jenom myslíš."

**Na příští vyučovací hodinu Hermiona nepřišla a za celé odpoledne ji nezahlédli. Když pak scházeli dolů do velké síně na slavnost v předvečer Všech svatých, Harry a Ron zaslechli, jak Parvati Patilová říká své kamarádce Lavenderové, že Hermiona brečí na dívčích záchodech a přeje si, aby ji nechali na pokoji.**

L: ,,Ti kluci snad myslí jenom žaludkem."

Sir: ,,No dovol. Já myslím mozkem a ne žaludkem."

L: ,,Jo a já jsem paša. Jistě myslíš spíš podle žaludku a ne podle mozku.."

R: ,,Hej, nechte toho hádání."

**Při těch slovech se Ron zatvářil ještě rozpačitěji, okamžik nato však vešli do velké síně a při pohledu na sváteční výzdobu na Hermionu zapomněli.**

**Na stěnách a na stropě třepetalo křídly tisíc živých netopýrů a tisíc dalších kroužilo nad stoly jako nízké černé mraky, až se plameny svící v dýních komíhaly sem tam. Naráz se na stolech objevila sváteční jídla na zlatých talířích, stejně jako při hostině na zahájení školního roku.**

P: ,,To musí být nádhera."

**Harry si právě nakládal na talíř bramboru vařenou ve slupce, když se do síně vřítil profesor Quirrell, s turbanem nakřivo a s hrůzou ve tváři.**

R: ,,Co se stalo."

**Všichni na něj upřeně zírali, jak dorazil k židli, na které seděl profesor Brumbál, zhroutil se na stůl a ztěžka ze sebe dostal: „Je tam troll – dole ve sklepení – myslím, že byste to měl vědět."**

**Pak se v bezvědomí zhroutil na podlahu.**

R: ,,TROLL VE ŠKOLE!"

J: ,,U Merlinových kalhotek, jak se tam dostal."

L: ,,Co je ten troll?"

Sir: ,,To je zlý obr, asi tak 3,5 metru velký a děsně smrdí."

L: ,,Cože! Jak se mohlo něco takového dostat do školy."

P: ,,Možná ho tam někdo pustil."

**V síni propukla vřava. Profesor Brumbál musel z hrotu své hůlky odpálit několik nachových žabek, aby zjednal klid.**

**„Prefektové!" zahřměl. „Každý odvedete svoji kolej okamžitě do ložnic!"**

Sir: ,,Nejsou náhodou koleje Zmijozelu ve sklepení."

J: ,,Nevím."

R: ,,Myslím, že jo, ale určitě je odvedly někam jinam."

**Percy byl ve svém živlu.**

**„Všichni za mnou! První ročníky, držte se pohromadě! Když se budete řídit mými rozkazy, nemusíte se trolla vůbec bát! Držte se těsně za mnou. Uhněte z cesty, tady jdou první ročníky! Omlouvám se, ale já jsem prefekt!"**

L: ,,Chová se děsně."

**„Jak se nějaký troll mohl dostat dovnitř?" zeptal se Harry, když stoupali po schodech.**

**„Tak to ti nepovím; přitom se tvrdí, jak jsou tupohlaví," odpověděl mu Ron. „Možná ho pustil dovnitř Protiva – jako takový žertík v předvečer Všech svatých."**

**R: ,,Nevím, ale nemyslím, že by Protiva šel tak daleko."**

**Míjeli skupinky studentů, které spěchaly nejrůznějšími směry. Jak si razili cestu zástupem zmatených žáků z Mrzimoru, Harry najednou chytil Rona za ruku.**

**„Teď mě napadlo – Hermiona!"**

J: ,,Do háje zeleného, na tu bych málem zapomněl."

L: ,,Měli ji najít a to urychleně."

R: ,,Nebo to někomu staršímu říct."

**„Co je s ní?"**

**„Ona o tom trollovi neví."**

**Ron se kousl do rtu.**

**„No dobrá," připustil. „Ale Percy ať nás radši nevidí."**

L: ,,Blb jeden."

R: ,,Máš úplnou pravdu."

Sir: ,,I když se ten Percy chová jako debil, tak by mohl ji pomoct."

**Přikrčili se a vmísili se mezi žáky z Mrzimoru, kteří mířili opačným směrem, vklouzli do opuštěné postranní chodby a pospíchali k dívčím záchodům. Právě zahnuli za roh, když za sebou zaslechli spěšné kroky.**

**„Percy!" sykl Ron a zatáhl Harryho za velikého kamenného okřídleného lva.**

**Když se ohlédli, zjistili však, že to není Percy, nýbrž Snape. Prošel chodbou a zmizel jim z očí.**

J: ,,Co ty tam děláš?"

S: ,,Co já vím a pro repete to nejsem já, ale moje zkažené budoucí já."

**„Co tady dělá?" zašeptal Harry. ,Jak to, že není dole ve sklepení s ostatními učiteli?"**

**„To se mě neptej."**

**Co možná nejtišeji se plížili další chodbou a ještě slyšeli Snapeovy kroky, jak se ztrácejí někde vepředu. „Jde do třetího poschodí,"**

L: ,,Tam je ten pes."

**mínil Harry ale Ron najednou zdvihl ruku.**

„Necítíš něco?"

**Harry zavětřil a okamžitě ucítil odporný puch – něco mezi starými ponožkami a veřejným záchodkem, který nejspíš nikdy nikdo neuklízel.**

R: ,,To je troll, padejte odtud."

**Pak už to i slyšeli: tlumené vrčení a šouravé kroky obrovských nohou. Ron ukázal prstem – na konci chodby po levé straně se směrem k nim pohybovalo něco mohutného. Schovali se ve stínu a dívali se na trolla, jak se vynořil v záblesku měsíčního svitu.**

**Byl to strašlivý pohled! Troll – tak se totiž říká zlým obrům – byl dvanáct stop vysoký, kůži měl matně, žulově šedou, jeho veliké neohrabané tělo vypadalo skoro jako bludný balvan a nahoře na něm seděla malá lysá hlava, připomínající kokosový ořech. Měl krátké nohy, silné jako tři stromy dohromady, a ploská, rohovitá chodidla. Pach, který vydával, byl neuvěřitelný. V rukou držel veliký dřevěný kyj a vláčel ho po podlaze, tak dlouhé měl paže.**

L: ,,Hrůzný popis."

R: ,,Doufám, že brzy odtud vypadnou, troll je nebezpečný."

**Právě se zastavil u nějakých dveří a nahlédl dovnitř. Zastříhal dlouhýma ušima, jak se ve svém maličkém mozku rozhodoval, pak se ale pomalu nahrbil a vešel do místnosti.**

**„Klíč je v zámku," zamumlal Harry. „Mohli bychom ho tam zamknout."**

Sir: ,,Dobrý nápad."

L: ,,No nevím mám z toho nedobrý pocit."

Sir: ,,Co by se mohlo stát."

**„To je dobrý nápad," souhlasil Ron nervózně. Opatrně se blížili k otevřeným dveřím a modlili se, aby troll v tu chvíli nevyšel zase ven; oba dva měli sucho v krku. Pak už Harry jediným skokem vyrazil vpřed, uchopil klič, přibouchl dveře a zamkl.**

**„_A je to_!"**

P: ,,Dobře ten troll je zamknutýj, teď by to měli někomu říct."

**Naplněni pýchou nad svým vítězstvím se rozběhli zpátky, ale když dorazili na roh, zaslechli něco, při čem jim stydla krev v žilách – zděšený, ječivý výkřik – a vycházel z místnosti, kterou právě zamkli.**

**„To snad ne," hlesl Ron, bledý jako Krvavý baron.**

**„Vždyť to jsou dívčí záchody!" zalapal po dechu Harry**.

J: ,,Tak to je problém."

R: ,,Měli by jí odtud dostat."

P: ,,Ale jak?"

L: ,,Co já vím."

S: ,,Chtělo by to nějaký plán."

R: ,,Na to není čas."

**„_Hermiona_!" vyjekli svorně.**

**Samozřejmě se jim ani trochu nechtělo, ale mohli dělat něco jiného? Otočili se jako na obrtlíku, tryskem vyrazili zpátky ke dveřím a kroutili klíčem, i když se s ním v tom zděšení museli pracně potýkat; konečně Harry dveře otevřel a vpadli dovnitř.**

**Hermiona Grangerová se krčila u protější stěny a vypadalo to, že co nevidět omdlí. Troll se k ní valil a cestou srážel umyvadla.**

L: ,,Nedivím se, já bych asi také omdlela a to asi hned."

**„Musíme ho nějak zmást!"**

S: ,,Dobrý nápad, trollové jsou strašně blbí."

**zazoufal si Harry; zvedl z podlahy kohoutek a vší silou jím mrštil proti zdi. Troll zůstal stát jen několik stop od Hermiony. Nemotorně se otočil a přihlouple mrkal, aby zjistil, co ten hluk způsobilo, a pak už jeho malá zlá očka objevila Harryho.**

P: ,,To není vůbec dobré."

S: ,,Měl by se někam schovat."

Sir: ,,Ale kam?"

**Ještě chvilku váhal, vzápětí se však místo na Hermionu vrhl na něj a přitom zdvihl svůj kyj.**

**„Nech toho, ty hlavo skopová!" zařval Ron z opačného rohu místnosti a hodil po něm kovovou trubkou.**

R:,, Zmátli ho."

**Troll jako by ani nepostřehl, že ho uhodila do ramene, výkřik však přece zaslechl a znovu zaváhal; nato obrátil svůj ošklivý rypák k Ronovi, takže Harry měl čas ho oběhnout.**

**„Pojď, poběž, _utíkej_!" křičel Harry na Hermionu a snažil se ji táhnout ke dveřím, ta však nebyla s to se pohnout; ještě pořád se tiskla ke stěně, ústa hrůzou dokořán.**

L: ,,S ní nic nebude, ta zamrzla."

S: ,,A to ne zrovna nejlepší chvíli."

R: ,,Ať jí odtáhne a zmizí."

**Ze všeho toho křiku znásobeného ozvěnou jako by se trolla zmocnila vražedná zběsilost. Znovu zařval a vyrazil k Ronovi, který byl nejblíž a neměl kam uprchnout.**

Sir: ,,Měl by něco udělat, jinak bude z Rona mstný flek."

**Vtom Harry udělal něco, co bylo velice statečné, ale také velice pošetilé: rozběhl se, skočil – a podařilo se mu oběma rukama zezadu chytit trolla kolem krku. Ten vůbec necítil, že na něm Harry visí, ovšem i troll si všimne, když mu někdo vrazí dlouhý kus dřeva do nosu; ve chvíli, kdy Harry skočil, měl ještě pořád v ruce hůlku, a ta teď trollovi zajela rovnou do nosní dírky.**

L: ,,No fuj!"

P: ,,Odporné a statečné."

S: ,,Fantastiky blbé."

Sir: ,,To se asi naučil na svém strýčkovi."

J: ,,Hlavně si by měl tu hůlku vyčistit."

R: ,,Hlavně ať zpacifikují toho trolla."

**Troll zaskučel bolestí, obrátil se a rozháněl se kyjem, Harry se ho však úporně držel; každou vteřinu ho troll už už musel shodit nebo mu zasadit strašlivou ránu.**

**Na smrt zděšená Hermiona se zhroutila na podlahu; Ron vytáhl svou vlastní hůlku, i když netušil, co si s ní počne, a potom slyšel sám sebe, jak křičí první zaklínadlo, na které si vzpomněl: „_Wingardium Leviosa!_"**

R: ,,Na co ti to kouzlo bude."

P: ,,Snad to nedopadne špatně."

**Kyj v tu ránu vypadl trollovi z ruky a vyletěl málem až ke stropu, potom se pomalu otočil ve vzduchu a s praskavým zvukem, při kterém Harrymu přeběhl mráz po zádech, dopadl svému majiteli na hlavu. Troll zakolísal a padl tváří na zem, jen to zadunělo, a celá místnost se zatřásla.**

Sir: ,,Fíha, tak to bylo dosti hustý."

R: ,,To je absolutně šokující .Poslat trolla k zemi v prváku."

L: ,,Ještě štěstí, že se jim nic nestalo."

**Harry vstal. Chvěl se po celém těle a nemohl popadnout dech. Ron tam stál, hůlku ještě pořád nad hlavou, a zíral, co to udělal.**

P: ,,To bych asi také zírall."

**První se zmohla na slovo Hermiona. „Je – je mrtvý?"**

S: ,,No asi ne, na to má asi příšerně tvrdou palici."

**„Myslím, že ne," mínil Harry. „Řekl bych, že ho to jen omráčilo."**

**Sehnul se a vytáhl trollovi z nosu svou hůlku. Pokrývalo ji cosi jako šedé žmolkovité lepidlo.**

L: ,,Fuj holuby z nosu jak odporné."

**„No fuj – trollí holuby z nosu!" A otřel hůlku obrovi o kalhoty.**

Sir:,,No, alespoň ne o svoje."

**Vtom se odněkud ozvalo bouchnutí dveří a hlasité kroky, a všichni tři vzhlédli. Do té chvíle si nestačili uvědomit, jaký ztropili rámus, dole však samozřejmě ten rachot a trollův řev musel někdo zaslechnout.**

J: ,,To bych se divil i já, že by to nikdo neslyšel."

**Okamžik na to se už vřítila do místnosti profesorka McGonagallová a v patách za ní Snape; jako poslední se objevil Quirrell.**

Sir: ,,To vážně dobrá skupinka, jen co je pravda."

**Ten na trolla jen krátce pohlédl, chabě něco zakňoural, spěšně se posadil na nejbližší záchodovou mísu a držel se za srdce.**

L: ,,Jak ten podesránek muže učit."

R: ,,Něco je na něm podivného."

S: ,,Něco u něj smrdí."

**Snape se skláněl nad ležícím trollem. Profesorka McGonagallová upřeně zírala na Rona a na Harryho. Harry ji ještě nikdy neviděl tak rozlícenou. Rty měla úplně bílé, a tak naděje, že by mohl pro Nebelvír získat padesát bodů, ho velice rychle opustila.**

L: ,,Já bych asi také na jejím místě zuřila."

P: ,,Ale byl to výkon to musíš uznat."

L: ,,Ale mohli se také zabít."

**„Co vás to pro všecko na světě napadlo?" zeptala se profesorka McGonagallová s mrazivým vztekem v hlasu. Harry se podíval na Rona, který tam ještě pořád stál s napřaženou hůlkou. „Máte štěstí, že vás nezabil. Jak to, že nejste ve své ložnici?"**

**Snape se na Harryho podíval rychlým, pronikavým pohledem. Harry upřel oči na podlahu a přál si, aby Ron konečně sklonil svou hůlku.**

**Potom se odněkud ze tmy ozval tichý hlásek.**

**„Prosím, paní profesorko – oni mě totiž hledali."**

**„Slečno Grangerová!"**

**Hermioně se konečně podařilo vstát.**

**„Šla jsem po tom trollovi pátrat, poněvadž – totiž, myslela jsem si, že bych ho mohla zvládnout sama poněvadž jsem o trollech přečetla úplně všecko, víte."**

Sir: ,,Ta má ale odvahu zalhat profesorce."

J: ,,Asi přece jenom není špatná, když dokáže toto."

**Ronovi vypadla hůlka z ruky. Že by Hermiona Grangerová dokázala někomu z učitelů takhle zalhat?**

S: ,, Vážně mě překvapila .To bych asi takhle lhát nedokázal."

**„Kdyby mě nenašli, byla bych teď už po smrti. Harry mu vrazil do nosu svou hůlku a Ron ho omráčil jeho vlastním kyjem. Vůbec neměli čas, aby někoho volali na pomoc. Zrovna se mě chystal zabít, když se tu objevili."**

L: ,,No zajímavě to zaonačila, půl pravda půl lež."

**Harry a Ron se snažili tvářit, jako že to pro ně není žádná novinka.**

**„Budiž – v tom případě…" řekla profesorka McGonagallová a upřeně hleděla na všecky tři. „Slečno Grangerová, jak jste mohla být tak pošetilá a myslet si, že sama zmůžete horského trolla?"**

**Hermiona svěsila hlavu. Harry úplně ztratil řeč: Hermiona byla poslední, od koho by čekal sebemenší překročení školního řádu, a teď tu stála a tvrdila, že ho porušila, jen aby jeho a Rona dostala z maléru; asi jako kdyby jim Snape zničehonic začal rozdávat cukroví.**

S: ,,Hej já sladký rád."

Sir: ,,Potrefená husa se ozvala."

S: ,,Nech si těch vtipů."

**„Slečno Grangerová, za tohle přijde Nebelvír o pět bodů," řekla profesorka McGonagallová. „Velice jste mě zklamala. Pokud se vám opravdu nic nestalo, uděláte nejlíp, když půjdete do nebelvírské věže. Studenti končí slavnost ve svých kolejích."**

Sir: ,,To byl mírný trest."

**Hermiona okamžitě odešla a profesorka McGonagallová se obrátila k Harrymu a k Ronovi.**

**„Pořád si ještě myslím, že jste měli štěstí; ale jen málo žáků prvního ročníku by se dokázalo vypořádat s dospělým horským trollem. Každý z vás získává pro Nebelvír pět bodů, a dozví se o tom i profesor Brumbál. Můžete jít."**

J: ,,Vyrovnalo se to trest Hermiony a ještě to přidalo pět bodů na konto, i když za toho trolla je to málo."

**Oba vyběhli z místnosti a nepromluvili ani slovo, dokud nebyli o dvě poschodí výš. Ulevilo se jim teprve, až když necítili trollův puch, o všem ostatním nemluvě.**

**„Měli jsme dostat víc než deset bodů," zabručel Ron.**

**„Chceš říct pět, s těmi, co odečetla Hermioně."**

**„Od ní to bylo slušné, že nás z toho vysekala," připustil Ron. „Ale koneckonců, my jsme ji _opravdu_ zachránili."**

J: ,,Jo to mají pravdu, bylo od ní milé je vysekat z té příhody s trollem."

**„Možná by žádné zachránce nepotřebovala, kdybychom ji tam s ním nezamkli," připomněl mu Harry. To už dorazili k podobizně Buclaté dámy.**

**„Prasečí rypák!" řekli a prošli dovnitř. Společenská místnost byla přeplněná a hlučná. Všichni seděli u večeře, kterou jim poslali nahoru; Hermiona však stála sama u dveří a čekala na ně. Malou chvíli všichni tři rozpačitě mlčeli; potom, aniž by pohlédli jeden na druhého, vyhrkli „Díky!" a honem si šli pro jídlo.**

**Od toho okamžiku však byli s Hermionou Grangerovou kamarádi. Jsou věci, které musíte prožít společně, abyste toho druhého začali mít rádi, a omráčit horského trolla, vysokého dvanáct stop, k takovým věcem určitě patří.**

L: ,,To rozhodně patří."

J: ,,Jako nás spojila tato knížka je spojilo smrtelné dobrodružství."

S: ,,Jo a když jsme u té knížky nevíte někdo jak by jsme mohli komunikovat z tím ,,přítelem"."

R: ,,To nevím, ale možná něco najdeme .Ukaž mi ten žná něco na něm najdeme."

Lily ho dala Severusovi a ten ho začal zkoumat.

S: ,,No rozhodně je to mudlovské není to žadný pergamen."

L: ,,Nemá to ani známku."

R: ,,V té obálce je ještě něco dalšího."

S: ,,Co?"

R: ,,Tenký mudlovský školní sešit .Podívejte."

J: ,,Ten je směšný, s beruškama."

L: ,,Na co má takový sešítek být dobrý."

R: ,,Co já vím."

S: ,,Je na něm nějaké jméno nebo něco?"

R: ,,Ne , počkejte něco vidím je to jako by tam někdo něco gumoval."

P: ,,Co tam má být Remusi."

R: ,,No vypadá to jako R.W a S.M v srdíčku."

J: ,,Cože? Asi to musí být nějaký holky a zamilovaný ještě k tomu."

L: ,,Možná, ale kdo by ho posílal a vůbec na co."

P: ,,Zkus tam něco napsat Remusi."

R: ,,Proč?"

P: ,,Možná je to od toho přítele, proč jinak by to bylo v obálce."

L: ,,Chytrý."

P: ,,Díky."

Remus tam napsal tedy svoje jméíli se nic nedělo, ale pak jako by neviditelná ruka začala psát.

_Vítám tě příteli_

S: ,,Fuj to jsem se lek. Ono to píše samo."

R: ,,V tom sešitku jsou nějaké čáry."

L: ,,Zkus tam ještě něco napsat."

Remus napsal tedy: Kdo jsi?.

_Já jsem autor této knihy a dopisu._

L: ,,Začíná chytře. Vyhýbá se jménu."

Sir: ,,Zeptej se jestli by nás nepustil na čerstvý vzduch."

Remus to tedy napsal.

_Jistě, že se musíte vyvenčit mladí přátele, ale až po této knížce a pak po každé další bude jich dalších šest. Pošlu vás do ALP._

L: ,,Ten má taktu jako šafránu."

J: ,,Jo, do alp, to si nechám líbit."

P: ,,Dalších šest knih. To abychom pohnuli jinak tu budeme donekonečna."

Sir: ,,Jo nechci tu pořád trčet, já chci do Bradavic."

S: ,,Kdo bude číst dál."

Sir: ,,Já, ať to máme rychle za sebou."


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitola jedenáctá**

P: ,,Dalších šest knih. To abychom pohli jinak tu budem do nekonečna."

Sir: ,,Jo nechci tu pořád trčet, já chci do Bradavic."

S: ,,Kdo bude číst dál."

Sir: ,,Já, ať to máme rychle za sebou."

**Famfrpál**

J: ,,Konečně něco pořádného jako téma."

**Jak nastal listopad, začalo být velice chladno. Hory kolem školy byly teď ledově šedé a jezero vypadalo jako z kalené oceli. Každé ráno pokrývala všechno jinovatka. Z oken nahoře viděli Hagrida, jak rozmrazuje košťata na famfrpálovém hřišti, zachumlaný v dlouhém spratkovém kožichu, v rukavicích z králičiny a v obrovských vysokých botách z bobří kůže.**

**Famfrpálová sezona začala.**

L: ,,Proč začíná tak pozdě."

J: ,,Kvůli zacvičení nových hráčů v týmu, to jasný."

**V sobotu měl Harry po dlouhých týdnech tréninku hrát své první utkání: Nebelvír proti Zmijozelu, a pokud by Nebelvír vyhrál, dostali by se ve školním přeboru na druhé místo.**

Sir: ,,No to nebude rozhodně pokud se většina Zmijozelu chová jako ten bídák Draco."

L: ,,No, snad ne."

**Téměř nikdo ještě Harryho neviděl hrát, poněvadž Wood rozhodl, že pokud jim má posloužit jako tajná zbraň, musí ho prostě držet v tajnosti. Zpráva, že hraje chytače, se nicméně nějak dostala ven, a Harry nevěděl, co mu vadí víc – ti, kdo mu vykládali, jak bude úžasný, anebo ti, kteří mu slibovali, že pod ním budou běhat se žíněnkou.**

R: ,,Nevím co je lepší, ale má alespoň podporu."

**Bylo opravdu štěstí, že se teď kamarádil s Hermionou. Nevěděl, jak by bez ní zvládl všechny domácí úkoly při všech těch trénincích na poslední chvíli, které od nich Wood vyžadoval. Navíc mu půjčila knihu _Famfrpál v průběhu věků_ a Harry zjistil, že je to velice zajímavá četba.**

Sir: ,,To je nejlepší knížka pod sluncem."

**Dozvěděl se, že ve famfrpálu je celkem sedm set přestupků proti pravidlům, a úplně všech že se hráči dopustili při utkání Světového poháru v roce 1473;**

S: ,,To musel být zápas."

L: ,,To je už ta hra stará."

R: ,,Nevím teď přesně jak stará, ale určitě víc jak 800 let."

**že chytači bývají obvykle ti nejmenší a nejrychlejší z mužstva, a ty nejtěžší úrazy při famfrpálu se zřejmě stávají právě jim; a že při famfrpálu sice jen zřídkakdo přišel o život, zato soudci občas zmizeli a teprve za několik měsíců je objevili v saharské poušti.**

L: ,,Tam bych zůstat nechtěla."

**Od té doby, co ji Harry a Ron zachránili před horským trollem, nebrala už Hermiona porušování školního řádu tak přísně, a díky tomu se oba v její společnosti cítili mnohem příjemněji. V den před Harryho prvním zápasem si všichni tři o přestávce vyšli na studené nádvoří a Hermiona pro ně vykouzlila zářivě modrý oheň, který se dal přenášet ve sklenici od zavařeniny.**

J: ,,Jů, ta je dobrá."

L: ,,A to ten ohýnek hřál."

S: ,,Asi jo."

**Stáli k němu zády a ohřívali se, když se na nádvoří objevil Snape. Harry si okamžitě všiml, že profesor kulhá.**

L: ,,Co se ti stalo?"

S: ,,Co já vím, já do budoucnosti nevidím."

P: ,,Možná jsi prostě moc starý" a rozesmál se.

S: ,,Hej to smích vážně není."

**Ron, Hermiona i on si stoupli blíž k sobě, aby oheň nebylo vidět; byli si jistí, že se to nesmí. Něco v jejich provinilých tvářích naneštěstí vzbudilo Snapeovu pozornost, a tak přikulhal k nim. Oheň sice nezahlédl, zdálo se však, že hledá důvod, aby je vypeskoval.**

J: ,,Co se ze Sevem jenom stalo, je jak starej morous."

**„Co to máte, Pottere?"**

**Byl to _Famfrpál v průběhu věků_. Harry mu knihu ukázal.**

**„Knihy z knihovny se nesmějí vynášet ze školní budovy," prohlásil Snape. „Dejte mi ji. Srážím Nebelvíru pět bodů."**

**„To pravidlo si právě vymyslel," zamumlal Harry rozhořčeně, když Snape odkulhal pryč. „Co se mu asi stalo s nohou?"**

**„To nevím, ale doufám, že ho pořádně bolí," řekl Ron roztrpčeně.**

Sir: ,,To není hezký přát někomu úraz."

**V nebelvírské společenské místnosti bylo toho večera velice rušno. Harry, Ron a Hermiona seděli spolu u jednoho z oken, a Hermiona oběma chlapcům kontrolovala domácí úkol z kouzelných formulí. Nikdy jim nedovolila, aby od ní opisovali („Jak byste se to chtěli naučit?"), ale když ji poprosili, aby jim úkoly zkontrolovala, tak či tak už dospěli k správným odpovědím.**

L: ,,To je jedině správně, já bych nikdy nedala někomu něco opsat, ještě by opsal moje chyby."

J: ,,No, já nevím, ale mají pak správné odpovědi a to je hlavní."

L: ,,Ty nechápeš, že tu látku budeš jednou používat."

Sir: ,,Ale koho to už baví, se učit nějaké obsáhlé nic neříkající blbé poučky, mě stačila moje máti."

L: ,,Stačí jenom zábavné podání a je to. Jak říkal můj táta, jeden učenec řekl, že učení nesmí být mučení."

J: ,,Jo, ale to asi u nás kouzelníků asi ještě pořád všude neplatí jinak by se každý těšil na učení a ne jenom geniové a šprti."

L: ,,To asi jo. Ta škola mi zatím připomíná středověk."

R: ,,Přesně, je to stará budova staré učení nic nikterak nového."

P: ,,Nemyslím si, že náš svět je oproti milovskému horší, ale zaostáváme."

S: ,,Tak proto mě poslala do normální školy mamka, i když si všiml jen si toho rozdílu už u rodičů."

Sir: ,,Rád bych debatoval dál, ale chci to také někdy dočíst."

**Harry nebyl s to se soustředit. Chtěl dostat zpátky _Famfrpál v průběhu věků_, aby přestal myslet na zítřek. Proč by se vlastně měl Snapea bát? Zvedl se a sdělil Ronovi a Hermioně, že by bylo dobré zeptat se ho, jestli mu knihu vrátí.**

**„Tak tohle radši zkus sám," prohlásili oba svorně,**

S: ,,To se mě tak mě bojí, nebo co."

R: ,,No podle toho co tet víme jsi v budoucnosti, trauma všech. Nevíme, ale proč."

J: ,,Já si myslím, že v minulosti se něco stalo jinak a to pak budoucnost je také jiná."

**a Harry si řekl, že ho Snape neodmítne, pokud u toho budou i jiní učitelé.**

P: ,,Dobrý nápad."

**Vydal se dolů ke sborovně a zaklepal. Nikdo se neozval. Zaklepal znovu, ale nikdo mu neodpověděl. Možná že Snape knihu nechal tam? Stálo za to, aby to zkusil. Pootevřel dveře a nahlédl dovnitř – a jeho očím se naskytla děsivá podívaná.**

S: ,,To tam někoho mordují."

J: ,,To snad ne."

**Ve sborovně byli jen Snape a Filch. Snape měl hábit zdvižený nad kolena a jednu nohu měl pochroumanou a zkrvavenou; Filch mu právě podával obvazy.**

**„Aby to čert vzal," ulevoval si Snape. „Jak někdo může uhlídat tři hlavy najednou?"**

P: ,,Takže byl za tím psem, ale proč?

R: ,,Možná chtěl to ukrást."

S: ,,Já bych nikdy nekradl cizí věc, zas tak hloupý nejsem, a snad ani moje budoucí já.Zvlášť když je to hlídané."

R:,,Ok. To byl špatný nápad."

L: ,,Možná to chtěl chránit nebo zkontrolovat když tam byl ten troll."

J: ,,To dává i smysl, ale jak to ví."

L: ,,Hagrid říkal přece, že je to důležité pro školu a ten budoucí Severus je přece učitel, či ne."

Sir: ,,Jo to by mohlo být, to musí přece učitelský sbor vědět. Ředitel by toto netajil."

**Harry se pokusil dveře potichu zavřít, jenže –**

**„POTTERE!"**

**Snape měl obličej zkřivený vzteky, jak spěšně spustil svůj hábit, aby zraněnou nohu nebylo vidět. Harry naprázdno polkl.**

**„Chtěl jsem se jenom zeptat, jestli byste mi vrátil tu knihu."**

**„VEN! _VEN_!"**

**Harry se vytratil dřív, než Snape stačil srazit Nebelvíru další body, a vyběhl nahoru.**

P: ,,Jo to udělá dobře ten Severus je asi dosti mimo."

„Tak co, vrátil ti ji?" zeptal se Ron, když se k nim Harry zase připojil. „Co se stalo?"

**Harry oběma šeptem sdělil, co právě viděl.**

**„Chápete, co to znamená?" skončil bez dechu. „Snape se v předvečer Všech svatých určitě pokoušel obejít toho tříhlavého psa! Tam měl namířeno, když jsme ho zahlédli – ať už ten pes hlídá cokoliv, Snape se toho chce zmocnit! A vsadím své koště, že toho trolla pustil dovnitř _on_, aby od sebe odvrátil pozornost!"**

S: ,,Já bych nic neukrad, jasný."

Sir: ,,Mě by zajímalo proč na tebe ten pes utočil nebo kdo."

**Hermiona jen vyvalila oči.**

**„Ne, to by neudělal," namítla. „Vím, že není zvlášť příjemný, rozhodně by se ale nepokoušel ukrást něco, co Brumbál dal hlídat."**

L: ,,To má pravdu. Je to jeho šéf."

**„Namouduši, Hermiono, ty si snad myslíš, že všichni učitelé jsou andělé nebo co," utrhl se na ni Ron. „Souhlasím s Harrym; od Snapea se dá čekat úplně všecko. Ale čeho se chce zmocnit? Co ten pes vlastně hlídá?"**

R: ,,My sice víme co hlídá, ale nevíme co to je."

**Ještě v posteli zněla Harrymu v hlavě tahleta otázka. Neville hlasitě chrápal, Harry však nemohl usnout. Snažil se na to nemyslet – potřeboval se vyspat, musel se vyspat, poněvadž za pár hodin měl hrát svůj první famfrpálový zápas – jenomže na to, jak se Snape tvářil, když Harry zahlédl jeho nohu, nemohl jen tak zapomenout.**

J: ,,Ta noha asi vypadala hrozivě."

**Ráno příštího dne bylo velice jasné a chladné. Velkou síň naplňovala lahodná vůně opečených uzenek a spokojené tlachání všech, kdo se těšili na pořádný famfrpálový zápas.**

P: ,,To musí být dobrá ve vzduchu celé haly."

**„Musíš k snídani něco sníst."**

**„Já nic nechci."**

**„Alespoň kousíček topinky," přemlouvala ho Hermiona.**

**„Nemám hlad."**

**Harry se cítil hrozně. Za hodinu už bude na hřišti.**

L: ,,Asi je nervozní."

**„Potřebuješ mít sílu, Harry," řekl Seamus Finnigan. „Právě chytače se soupeř vždycky snaží vyřídit."**

**„To ti děkuju, Seamusi," řekl Harry a díval se na něj, jak si nakládá na uzenky spousty kečupu.**

**V jedenáct hodin to vypadalo, že celá škola je na tribunách kolem famfrpálového hřiště. Mnoho studentů mělo dalekohledy. Sedadla se sice dala zvednout vysoko do vzduchu, přesto však občas nebylo snadné sledovat, co se děje.**

J: ,,Jo košťata jsou rychlá."

**Ron a Hermiona si v nejvyšší řadě přisedli k Nevillovi, Seamusovi a Deanovi, tomu chlapci, který fandil West Hamu. Jako překvapení pro Harryho udělali z jednoho prostěradla, které Prašivka rozkousala, veliký prapor. Stálo na něm: _Za prezidenta chceme Pottera!_ a Dean, který uměl kreslit, pod heslem namaloval velikého nebelvírského lva.**

Sir: ,,Taková podpora."

**Pak ještě Hermiona udělala malé důvtipné kouzlo, takže kresba zářila nejrůznějšími barvami.**

J: ,,Ta je fakt dobrá v čarování."

**V tu chvíli se už v šatně Harry a ostatní členové mužstva převlékali do svítivě červených famfrpálových hábitů (Zmijozel měl hrát v zeleném).**

**Wood si odkašlal, aby zjednal ticho. „Takže, hoši," řekl.**

**„A děvčata," podotkla střelkyně Angelina Johnsonová.**

**„A děvčata," souhlasil Wood. „Dneska nás to čeká."**

**„Náš nejdůležitější zápas," řekl Fred Weasley.**

**„Ten, na který jsme všichni čekali," řekl George.**

**„Umíme Oliverovu řeč nazpaměť," vysvětloval Harrymu Fred, „poněvadž jsme byli v mužstvu už loni."**

S: ,,Asi kapitán, neumí vymyslet jinou řeč."

**„Nechte si to, vy dva," okřikl je Wood. „Tohle je nejlepší mužstvo, jaké Nebelvír má po kolika letech. Říkám vám, že dneska vyhrajeme!"**

**Přeletěl je všechny pronikavým pohledem, jako by chtěl říci „Nebo…"**

**„Takže už je čas. Přeju vám všem hodně štěstí!"**

**Harry vyšel za Fredem a Georgem ze šatny a doufal, že se mu nepodlomí kolena, když vykročili na hřiště a uvítal je nadšený pokřik.**

J: ,,To ho muselo ohromit."

**Utkání soudcovala madame Hoochová. Stála uprostřed hřiště s koštětem v ruce a čekala na obě mužstva.**

**„Očekávám od vás všech naprosto čestnou hru," prohlásila, když se všichni shromáždili kolem ní. Harry si všiml, že se přitom jakoby obzvlášť významně obracela na kapitána Zmijozelu Marcuse Flinta z pátého ročníku. Harry si říkal, že Flint vypadá, jako by v sobě měl trochu trollí krve.**

Sir: ,,Asi jo, protože i jeho děd je stejný a táta také, jestli je to Alexandr, ale holky z jejich rodu jsou hezká ale strašně hubená."

J: ,,Jak to víš?"

Sir: ,,No moje máti slaví vždy velice bohatého Silvestra."

**Koutkem oka zahlédl vysoko na tribuně vlající prapor, na kterém nad hlavami diváků stálo: _Za prezidenta chceme Pottera!_**

**Srdce mu poskočilo v hrudi, a hned pocítil větší odvahu.**

**„Nasedněte na košťata, prosím."**

**Harry se s námahou vyškrábal na svůj Nimbus Dva tisíce.**

**Madame Hoochová hlasitě odpískala na stříbrné píšťalce začátek utkání.**

**Patnáct košťat se zvedlo a stoupalo výš a výš. Byli ve vzduchu!**

**„A Camrálu se okamžitě zmocňuje Angelina Johnsonová z Nebelvíru – to děvče je vynikající střelkyně, a přitom je i docela pohledná –"**

**„JORDANE!"**

**„Omlouvám se, paní profesorko."**

**Zápas komentoval Lee Jordan, přítel dvojčat Weasleyových, a profesorka McGonagallová na něj zblízka dohlížela.**

P: ,,Ten musí být dobrý komentátor."

**„A teď se doslova řítí dopředu, hezky podává Alici Spinnetové, což je úspěšný objev Olivera Wooda, loni tu ještě byla jako náhradnice – ta vrací Johnsonové a – ne, Camrál teď má Zmijozel, zmocnil se ho jejich kapitán Marcus Flint a hned vyráží – letí jako orel a vy… ale ne, nebelvírský brankář Wood ho vynikajícím způsobem zastavil a Camrál má Nebelvír – teď je to nebelvírská střelkyně Katie Bellová, pěkně Flinta podletěla, stoupá vzhůru nad hřiště a – AU–AU, tohle muselo bolet, jeden z Potlouků ji zezadu uhodil do hlavy – Camrál má Zmijozel – Adrian Pucey teď stále rychleji míří k brankovišti, ale zastavil ho druhý Potlouk – poslal ho na něj Fred nebo George Weasleyovi, neřeknu vám, který z nich – tak či tak to nebelvírský odrážeč dobře zahrál, Camrál má znovu Johnsonová a před sebou má volno – už vyrazila to děvče opravdu letí – právě se vyhnula Potlouku, který se na ni hnal – už je u brankoviště – do toho, Angelino! – brankář Bletchley se vrhá dolů – minul – GÓL! Nebelvír dává gól!"**

J: ,,Jo!"

L: ,,To bylo pěkný.Siriusi ty umíš dobře komentovat, možná bys mohl v Bradavicích-"

Sir: ,,Mě baví spíš hrát, Lily."

**Chladný vzduch naplnilo jásání fanoušků Nebelvíru; spolu s ním bylo slyšet skučení a nářek zmijozelských.**

**„Uhněte trochu, posuňte se kousek."**

**„Hagride!"**

**Ron a Hermiona se přimáčkli k sobě, aby Hagrid měl dost místa a mohl si k nim přisednout.**

**„Díval jsem se vod sebe z hájovny," řekl Hagrid a poklepal na velký dalekohled, který mu visel na krku. „Ale to není takový, jako když je člověk tady ve vobecenstvu. Zlatonka se eště nevobjevila, co?"**

J: ,,Ne."

**„Ani nápad," řekl Ron. „Harry zatím neměl nijak moc práce."**

**„Ale nepřišel ani k žádnýmu maléru, a to se taky počítá," mínil Hagrid, zvedl dalekohled a zahleděl se nahoru na malou tečku, což byl Harry.**

**Vysoko nad nimi Harry klouzal nad ostatními hráči a vyhlížel, až se objeví Zlatonka. To byla součást jeho a Woodova plánu hry.**

**„Drž se stranou, dokud Zlatou nezahlédneš," přikázal mu Wood. „Nechceme, aby na tebe útočili dřív, dokud to nebude nutné."**

J: ,,Chytré."

R: ,,Je přece jenom nejmenší z nich."

Sir: ,,Ale podle mě nejrychlejší."

**Poté, co Angelina vstřelila branku, udělal Harry několik přemetů, aby dal průchod svým pocitům. Teď už zase létal nad hřištěm a bedlivě vyhlížel Zlatonku. V jednu chvíli postřehl, jak se něco zlatě zablesklo, byl to však jenom odlesk náramkových hodinek jednoho z Weasleyových dvojčat, a jednou se proti němu zase vyřítil jeden z Potlouků, spíš jako dělová koule než co jiného, Harry se mu však vyhnul a pak se už za ním přihnal Fred Weasley.**

L: ,,Jsou dobrý ochránci."

**„Všecko v pořádku, Harry?" stačil ještě křiknout, a zuřivou ranou odrazil Potlouk směrem k Marcusovi Flintovi.**

**„Camrál má Zmijozel," hlásil Lee Jordan. „Střelec Pucey se už vyhnul dvěma Potloukům, oběma Weasleyovým a střelkyni Bellové a žene se – okamžik, přátelé! – že by to byla Zlatá?"**

S: ,,Konečně se objevila, to bude zajímavý."

**Davem to zašumělo, když Adrian Pucey upustil Camrál, jak se ohlížel přes rameno na něco zlatého, co se mu mihlo kolem levého ucha.**

**Harry to postřehl. S krajním vzrušením se vrhl střemhlav dolů tam, kde zahlédl zlatý záblesk, ovšem zmijozelský chytač Terence Higgs ho uviděl také. Těsně vedle sebe se řítili ke Zlatonce a zdálo se, že všichni střelci najednou zapomněli, co se od nich očekává, jak tu viseli ve vzduchu a jen přihlíželi.**

**Harry byl rychlejší než Higgs – teď už viděl ten malý kulatý míček s třepotajícími křidélky, letící vpřed jako střela – nasadil ke strhujícímu závěru –**

**PRÁSK! Po celém hřišti se rozlehl vzteklý řev fanoušků Nebelvíru – to Marcus Flint úmyslně vletěl Harrymu do cesty, Harryho koště vybočilo ze směru a ten se ho držel ze všech sil, aby nespadl dolů.**

L: ,,Podrazák jeden oslí."

J: ,,To rozhodně, a ta představa osla se mi líbý."

S: ,,Jo hýkající Flint."

**„Faul!" křičeli fanoušci Nebelvíru.**

**Madame Hoochová něco hněvivě říkala Flintovi a pak nařídila volnou ránu na branky ve prospěch Nebelvíru. Ve všem tom zmatku ovšem Zlatonka zase zmizela z dohledu.**

**Dole na tribuně Dean Thomas vykřikoval: „Pošlete ho ven, sudí! To bylo na červenou kartu!"**

**„Tohle není fotbal, Deane," vysvětloval mu Ron. „Při famfrpálu se nevylučuje – a co je ta červená karta?"**

**Hagrid však byl na Deanově straně.**

L: ,,Vůbec se nedivým."

S:,,Já bych mu dal přes hubu."

L: ,,Zas je tu Sev fotbalový fanoušek. Hrůza" a zasmála se.

Sir: ,,No nevím, kdo je z vás větší šílenec."

**„Tak by ty pravidla měli změnit. Flint moh Harryho shodit dolů."**

**Leemu Jordanovi bylo zatěžko zůstat nestranný.**

**„Takže – po tom zjevném a nechutném úskoku"**

**„Jordane!" zahřímala profesorka McGonagallová.**

**„Chci říct, po tom úmyslném a odporném faulu –"**

**„_Jordane, já vás varuji –"_**

S: ,,Proč ta profesorka to nechce říct, je to pravda."

**„Ano, ano, v pořádku. Flint málem zabil nebelvírského chytače, ale to by se samozřejmě mohlo stát každému, takže trestné střílení ve prospěch Nebelvíru, které zahrává Spinnetová a bez potíží ho proměňuje, a hraje se dál, Camrál má i nadále Nebelvír!"**

Sir: ,,To výhodný."

**Stalo se to ve chvíli, kdy se Harry vyhnul jinému Potlouku, který mu proletěl nebezpečně blízko kolem hlavy. Jeho koště sebou nenadále škublo, až se vyděsil. Na zlomek vteřiny si myslel, že spadne. Uchopil pevně násadu oběma rukama i koleny. Něco takového ještě nikdy nepocítil.**

R: ,,Něco je špatně."

**Pak se to stalo znovu. Jako by se ho koště pokoušelo shodit; jenže koštata Nimbus Dva tisíce se přece nemohou zničehonic rozhodnout, že shodí toho, kdo na nich sedí. Harry se snažil zamířit zpátky k nebelvírskému brankovišti; měl sto chutí Wooda požádat, aby ohlásil oddechový čas – a pak si uvědomil, že ho koště vůbec neposlouchá. Nedokázal ho otočit. Nebyl schopen ho vůbec ovládat. Koště kroužilo vzduchem sem tam a každou chvíli sebou prudce škublo, až se na něm málem neudržel.**

Sir: ,,Remus má pravdu něco je špatně. To koště se nechová jak by mělo."

L: ,,Chová se jako býk."

P: ,,Harry nedokáže ovládat, ale předtím to šlo."

**Lee dál komentoval zápas.**

**„U míče je Zmijozel – Camrál teď má Flint – obešel Spinnetovou – obešel Bellovou – teď dostal pořádnou do obličeje Potloukem! Doufám, že mu aspoň přerazil nos – jenom jsem žertoval, paní profesorko – a Zmijozel dává gól – to snad ne…"**

**Fanoušci Zmijozelu jásali. Nikdo jako by si nevšiml, co vyvádí Harryho koště. Vynášelo ho výš a výš, pryč od hřiště, a přitom sebou trhalo a zmítalo se.**

Sir: ,,To je špatné."

J: ,,No pády z velké výšky jsou smrtelné."

S: ,,Do háje."

**„Nevím, co si to Harry vymejšlí," zabručel Hagrid a upřeně ho pozoroval dalekohledem. „Kdybych nevěděl, že to není možný, řek bych, že si s tím koštětem neumí poradit… ale to by přece Harry…" Náhle si diváci na všech tribunách začali na Harryho ukazovat. Jeho koště se točilo a převracelo, a on se na něm jen stěží dokázal udržet. Pak celý dav naráz vyjekl. Harryho koště sebou divoce škublo a on se svezl dolů. Teď už se koštěte přidržoval jen jednou rukou a visel ve vzduchu.**

J: ,,Prosím ať nespadne."

„Že by se s tím koštětem něco stalo, když do něj Flint vrazil?" nadhodil šeptem Seamus.

R: ,,To může být možný."

Sir: ,,Ne nemůže, košťata jsou chráněna kouzly."

J: ,,Jedině, někdo mocný to může začarovat na dálku."

S: ,,O tom mi říkala máma, jo to je možný."

L: ,,Ale kdo?"

**„To není možný," řekl Hagrid a hlas se mu třásl. „S košťatama nemůže nikdo nic províst, leda nějakej zlej černokněžník – s koštětem Nimbus Dva tisíce by todle žádnej školák nedokázal!"**

**Při těch slovech Hermiona uchopila Hagridův dalekohled, ale místo aby se dívala nahoru na Harryho, začala si horečně prohlížet dav pod nimi.**

S: ,,Ta je rychlá."

**„Co děláš?" zabručel Ron; tvář měl šedou jako popel.**

**„Já to věděla," vydechla Hermiona. „Podívej se – Snape!"**

**Ron popadl dalekohled: Snape stál uprostřed protější tribuny, upřeně se díval na Harryho a bez přestání něco šeptem mumlal.**

S: ,,Cože!"

Sir: ,,Jak to vypadá jsi záporák budoucnosti, ale nevím proč?"

S: ,,Já bych nikoho nezabil."

L: ,,Teď už si nejsem jistá ani já Seve."

R: ,,Mě by zajímalo co tě tak změnilo."

**„Určitě v tom má prsty – nejspíš chce Harryho koště uřknout," mínila Hermiona.**

**„Co budeme dělat?"**

**„Nechte to na mně!"**

J: ,,Jsem zvědav co provede ta holka."

Sir: ,,Je dosti vynalézavá."

L: ,,Snad jí nenačapá."

S: ,,Snad někoho nezabiju."

P: ,,No při tvém budoucím já, za nic bych neručil."

L: ,,Petře nemaluj čerta na zeď."

**Než Ron stačil říct jediné slovo, byla Hermiona pryč. Ron namířil dalekohled zpátky na Harryho. Jeho koště se teď komíhalo ze strany na stranu tak prudce, že už se nemohl dlouho udržet. Všichni na tribunách teď byli na nohou a zděšeně se dívali, jak oba Weasleyovi letí vzhůru a pokoušejí se stáhnout Harryho do bezpečí na jedno ze svých košťat, ale k ničemu to nevedlo – pokaždé když se k němu přiblížili, koště poskočilo ještě výš. Snesli se tedy níž a kroužili pod Harrym: zřejmě doufali, že ho chytí, kdyby padal. Marcus Flint se mezitím zmocnil Camrálu a dal pět gólů, aniž by si toho někdo všiml.**

Sir: ,,Snad to vyrovnají."

L: ,,Snad nespadne."

**„Hermiono, dělej!" zamumlal Ron celý zoufalý.**

**Hermiona se protlačila až k tribuně, kde Snape stál, a teď běžela jako o závod řadou za jeho zády; dokonce se ani nezastavila a neomluvila se, když smetla profesora Quirrrella po hlavě o řadu níž. Když dorazila ke Snapeovi, přidřepla si, vytáhla svou hůlku, zašeptala několik dobře volených slov a z její hůlky vyšlehly jasně modré plameny přímo na lem Snapeova hábitu.**

R: ,,Ona ho podpálila!"

Sir: ,,Ta má kuráž."

L: ,,Připomíná mi to středověk."

S: ,,Co jsem komu proved, oheň."

P: ,,Asi tvoje budoucí já je hodně zkažený."

**Trvalo možná třicet vteřin, než Snape pocítil, že hoří. Jeho nenadálý výkřik Hermioně potvrdil, že dokázala, co měla v úmyslu. Shrábla oheň zpátky do malé nádobky, kterou měla v kapse, a prodrala se hořejší řadou nazpátek – aby Snape vůbec nepoznal, co se vlastně seběhlo.**

S: ,,To mám tak špatné smysly."

**Stačilo to. Vysoko nad hřištěm se Harry v tu ránu dokázal vyškrábat zpátky na své koště.**

**„Už se zas můžeš dívat, Neville!" řekl Ron. Posledních pět minut totiž Neville jen vzlykal do Hagridovy kazajky.**

**Harry teď spěšně mířil k zemi, když všichni uviděli, jak si přidržel ruku u úst, jako kdyby měl zvracet – dopadl na všechny čtyři – zakašlal – a pak mu do ruky vklouzlo něco zlatého.**

Sir: ,,On málem spolkl zlatonku. K neuvěření."

R: ,,To tedy gól."

J: ,,Myslím, že takový zápas jsem ještě neviděl."

**„Mám Zlatonku!" vykřikl a mával s ní nad hlavou, a zápas skončil v naprostém zmatku.**

**„On ji _nechytil_, on ji málem _spolkl_," kničel Flint ještě dvacet minut nato, ale nic nepořídil – Harry neporušil žádná pravidla a Lee Jordan nadšeně vyhlašoval výsledek zápasu: Nebelvír vyhrál v poměru sto sedmdesáti bodů ku šedesáti.**

Sir: ,,To je výborný výsledek."

J: ,,Jo ten konec byl tak humorný."

L: ,,Bylo dosti hazardní."

**Harry však už jeho hlášení neslyšel. Seděl v Hagridově boudě s Ronem a s Hermionou a obr mu chystal šálek silného čaje.**

**„Mohl za to Snape," vysvětloval Ron. „Hermiona a já jsme ho viděli! Ani na chvíli z tebe nespustil oči a šeptem přitom zaklínal tvoje koště."**

**„Hlouposti," řekl Hagrid, který až dosud neslyšel ani slovo o tom, co se odehrálo na tribuně jen několik kroků od něj. „Proč by Snape měl něco takovýho dělat?"**

**Harry, Ron a Hermiona se podívali jeden na druhého a uvažovali, co mají říct. Harry se rozhodl, že mu poví pravdu.**

**„Na něco jsem totiž přišel," řekl Hagridovi. „V předvečer Všech svatých se Snape pokoušel obejít toho tříhlavého psa, ale ten ho pokousal. Myslíme si, že chtěl ukrást to, co ten pes hlídá, ať už je to co je."**

J: ,,Jako zabít svědka."

L: ,,Myslím, že se všichni z nějakého důvodu mýlíme."

S: ,,Nevím, ale myslím, že je to někdo jiný."

**Hagrid upustil čajovou konvici.**

**„Jakpak jste se dozvěděli vo Chloupkovi?" zeptal se.**

**„O _Chloupkovi?_"**

**„Jo – von je totiž můj – koupil jsem ho vod nějakýho chlápka z Řecka, s kterým jsem se loni seznámil v hospodě – a pučil jsem ho Brumbálovi, aby mu hlídal –"**

S: ,,Hagrid dává asi svým mazlíkům zvláštní jména."

Sir: ,,Ještě něco jako kerberus, ten nemá všech pět pohromadě."

L: ,,Je to nějaká hlídka co hlídá něco pro Brumbála."

R: ,,Ten kámen mudrců, ale proč zrovna Brumbál a co je ten kámen zač."

J: ,,Nevím, možná je to Brumbálova věc."

**„Co aby hlídal?" vyhrkl Harry dychtivě.**

**„Ale nic, už se mě na nic neptej," odmítl Hagrid nevrle. „Poněvač to je přísně tajný."**

**„Jenže Snape se to pokouší _ukrást_."**

**„Hlouposti," řekl Hagrid znovu. „Snape je učitel v Bradavicích, ten by nic takovýho neudělal."**

**„A proč se tedy pokusil Harryho zabít?" vykřikla Hermiona.**

**To, co se událo toho odpoledne, zřejmě opravdu změnilo její názor na Snapea.**

**„Přece poznám, když se někdo pokouší někoho uřknout, Hagride. Přečetla jsem o tom všecko! Nesmíš přitom z toho druhého ani na chvilku spustit oči, a Snape ani jednou nezamrkal, já jsem ho viděla!"**

J: ,,No, ale proč zrovna Severus by šel po tom kameni, to nedává, smysl."

**„Říkám ti, že se mejlíš!" namítl Hagrid ostře. „Nevím, proč Harryho koště vyvádělo takový věci, ale Snape by se nepokusil zabít nějakýho študenta! Teď mě poslouchejte, všecky tři – pletete se do věcí, do kterejch vám nic není. Je to nebezpečný! Zapomeňte na toho psa, zapomeňte na to, co hlídá, do toho maj co mluvit jenom profesor Brumbál a Nicolas Flamel –**

**"**

J: ,,Aha tedy další osoba, která má něco společného s tím kamenem."

S: ,,To jméno jsem už někdy slyšel, ale kde."

Sir:,, Myslím, že to byl alchymista. Byl na čokoládové žabce Brumbála v té knížce."

R: ,,Co tam bylo?"

Sir: ,,Já to najdu, počkejte."

Sir: ,,Tady tom máme: , _objevem__dvanácti způsobů použití dračí krve a svými pracemi o alchymii, jež napsal spolu se svým přítelem Nicolasem Flamelem."_

L: ,,Takže se to točí kolem alchymie."

**„Aha," řekl Harry. „Takže do toho je zapletený někdo, kdo se jmenuje Nicolas Flamel?"**

**Hagrid teď vypadal, že má vztek sám na sebe.**

P: ,,Hagrid je mluvka."

J: ,,Je to dobrák, ale tajemství neudrží."

Sir: ,,Kapitola skončila."

L: ,,Už."

Sir: ,,Jo."

P: ,,Víš co by mě zajímalo jestli se ten ,,přítel" někdy setkal z Harrym?"

R: ,,Tak se přes ten sešit zeptáme."

L: ,,Ale musíme to napsat chytře."

R: ,,Jak to myslíš Lily."

L: ,,Když tam napíšeme třeba: Znal jste Harryho Pottera? Tak rozhodně odpoví ano a nic z něj nedostaneme. Je to jako hádanka."

P: ,,Mám nápad zeptáme se na jméno té osoby co patří ten sešitek a uvidíme dál."

R: ,,Tak dobrá."

S: ,,Souhlasím, je to mazané možná je to autor té knížky."

Remus tedy napsal: ,,Jaké je jméno osoby, které patří tento sešit?"

_Jmenuje se Rose Weasley, ona mi to dala._

Sir: ,,Takže to má něco společného z Weasleyovými, ale nic víc nevíů je bohužel jak kobylek."

L: ,,Možná by jsme se mohli zeptat jestli je v těch knížkách tou dobou žil."

Remus tedy napsal: Jsi v těch knihách napsán?

_Jo, ale až v poslední._

L: ,,Mě nic nenapadá."

J: ,,Tak budeme pokračovat v knížce."

S: ,,Já budu tedy číst dál nevadí."

Sir: ,,Ne."


End file.
